Book Three: Sailor Moon SuperS: Rewritten
by SailorStar9
Summary: Continuation of the 'Digital Light of Hope' fic. This Book is the rewrite of Sailor Moon SuperS Season.
1. The Night Where a Pegasus Flies

SaliorStar9: You guys wanted this. So here it is; the rewrite of Sailor Moon Super S. So please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue: Meeting of Fate! The Night Where a Pegasus Flies

* * *

Time passes, in Chibi-Usa's dream...

"The forest is crying..." a voice droned. "Our forest made of crystal is crying... If... this voice reaches you... please answer me... I came running through the night to see you, and just you..."

From the cloud, Helios, in his Pegasus form, emerged, the golden horn on his head shining brightly.

Chibi-Usa was awoken by a light shining into her dream and a neighing horse. Entranced, she was drawn out to the streets.

* * *

On the streets...

_Someone... someone is calling to me..._ Chibi-Usa ran. _Who is it...?_

* * *

In a forest...

Chibi-Usa then entered a forest thicket, carpeted with crystals, where a Pegasus stood on a frozen lake. Reaching out to touch the mystical animal, Chibi-Usa's pajamas turned into her Princess dress. _Where...?_ she looked around when the Pegasus vanished. _It's you, isn't it? You're the one who called for me?_

_Please... keep this meeting a secret..._ Pegasus requested.

* * *

The next morning...

"Sheesh..." Usagi sighed. "Are you still asleep..?"

"Oh..." Chibi-Usa muttered, bleary-eyed. "It was a dream..."

"Hey!" Usagi whined. "Come on, everyone went ahead without us! Now, raise your arms!"

Chibi-Usa obeyed and allowed Usagi to change her.

* * *

In a nearby park...

"You don't have to work today, Motoki?" Makoto asked.

"None of the kids would be coming to an arcade on a day like this." Motoki replied.

"I see..." Kouki noted. "That makes sense."

"It's because something that only occurs once every few hundred years is about to happen." Minako pointed out.

"In other words, the sun, moon, and Earth are all going to be in a straight line very soon." Ami referred to her astrology book. "The sun is going to be on the other side of the moon, so you won't be able to see it anymore."

"When, like today, the sun gets completely hidden by the moon, they call it a total (kaiki) eclipse of the sun." Unazuki stated.

"Yes." Usagi agreed. "That bright sun is going to be hidden completely by the moon and it's going to be completely dark all around. That is a scary, scary horror (kaiki) eclipse."

"Usagi..." Rei deathpanned. "What are you trying to do, teaching kids lies?"

"It's alright, Rei." Chibi-Usa assured. "I don't believe any of Usagi's explanations in the first place."

"Wait a minute." Usagi pouted. "What do you mean by that? Did I say something mistaken?" she blinked.

"You mean..." Rei gasped. "The explanation wasn't just a joke, but you really mean it?"

"Well... that was..." Usagi stammered.

"Chibi-Usa." Unazuki snapped Chibi-Usa out of her musings. "Are you worried about something? I see..." she noted Chibi-Usa's blush. "Did you have your destined meeting with some boy or something? You shouldn't... do anything that would make your papa and mama cry."

"That's you, right?" Motoki joked.

"Onii-chan..." Unazuki pouted.

"Mom's been worried that you're coming back late from work lately." Motoki added.

"Geez!" Unazuki protested. "What are you telling them?" as the girls crowded around the girl.

"Guys," Mamoru cut in. "It's about to begin." and everyone either put on their sunglasses or lifted their black fling firms to their eyes as the eclipse occurred.

_A night without lights is this _dark... Usagi mused.

Unbeknownst to the crowd, a circus tent settled itself within the city amidst the black lightning.

With the eclipse over, everyone dispersed.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "What's that tent over there? Was that thing there before?"

"Usagi!" Rei hollered. "What are you doing? We're going to go without you!"

"Oh..." Usagi took off. "Wait, wait!"

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"They didn't notice!" the dolls squealed. "They didn't notice... They didn't notice... The humans in this town didn't notice... They didn't notice that they're all dogs... They don't realize they are raising their children into monkeys... This town is full of dogs and monkeys. Suddenly, in the middle of their town... a circus tent appears... They don't realize at all. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why is it...? They seem to be creatures who don't care about what's beyond the walls of their rooms. That is why...Even if rats were to eat up the entire world... Even if a circus tent suddenly appears... Nobody in this town notices..."

"Quiet! Quite down!" Zirconia barked, silencing the giggling dolls. "Now... time has come to finally take over this world... Is the Amazon Trio here?"

"Tigers-Eye is here." Tigers-Eye manifested via a ring of fire.

"Fish-Eye is here." Fish-Eye manifested through a circle of water.

"Hawks-Eye is here." Hawks-Eye manifested through via a ring of earth.

"Have you called us, Master Zirconia?" the three chorused.

"Listen." Zirconia informed. "He should have escaped somewhere into this world as well. To capture him is the first step for us to take over this world. I order you for your first job, first find those with beautiful dreams."

"Beautiful dreams... is it?" Fish-Eye echoed.

"That's right." Zirconia replied. "He cannot hold his shape for a long time in this world. In this material world, he quickly loses his energy and dies. However, there is one way for him to continue existing in this world."

"That is..." the Amazon Trio echoed.

"That is to hide and live inside someone's beautiful dream." Zirconia replied.

"I see..." Tigers-Eye smirked.

"Then he's already hidden himself inside a beautiful dream of someone in this world?" Hawks-Eye concluded.

"That's right." Zirconia affirmed. "The world is a large place and there are as many humans as there are stars. However, only a handful of them have beautiful dreams. I am sure we can find him. Go and find him out!"

The Amazon Trio bowed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

SailorStar9: From the creator of Red and Blue, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

SailorStar9: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the tent's bar...

"Hey, what do you think of this one?" Hawks-Eye asked, pouring through the photos on the counter.

"No, she's a little..." Tigers-Eye objected.

"We have a problem..." Hawks-Eye sighed. "Though only a handful have beautiful dreams, if there are this many..."

""They're all so cute!" Tigers-Eye gushed. "I can't really decide."

"Come on, don't decide bu who you find attractive." Hawks-Eye chided. "Work comes first."

"Besides, which part of them is cute?" Fish-Eye pouted. "Tigers-Eye, you go for girls like this?"

"Fish-Eye, your preferences are really specific." Tigers-Eye pointed out. "This girl is good..." he picked up a picture. "Yeah... we'll go with her."

"So, you choose by who you like in the end." Hawks-Eye sighed. "But this type of girl is pretty hard to get at."

"Girls like this are easy if you make it look like you're destined to meet." Tigers-Eye smirked, the camera panning closer to Unazuki's photo.

* * *

The next day...

"Here..." Unazuki handled Chibi-Usa her order. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"And so, how is it?" Usagi asked when Unazuki served her.

"About what?" Unazuki asked.

"About the boyfriend Motoki had mentioned the other day." Usagi reminded.

"Sheesh, what are you asking that in front of a child?" Unazuki chided.

"Oh...?" Usagi teased. "So, your relationship is such that you can't tell me in front of a child?"

"Come on, Usagi..." Unazuki protested.

"So, this guy in your locket is your boyfriend." Chibi-Usa opened the pendent.

"Wait..." Unazuki pulled the necklace out of Chibi-Usa's hands.

"Stop it, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi scolded.

"But..." Unazuki started after she sat down. "He's not my boyfriend. We got into a good mood a few times before." she explained at Chibi-Usa's confused gasp. "But he doesn't get down to asking me out. Well, maybe we aren't destined to be together."

"You know, just because you're a girl doesn't mean you should wait for your prince to come on a white horse." Chibi-Usa pointed out. "Sometimes, you have to get your own white horse and go find your charming prince. Whether or not you make it a destined meeting depends on that person."

"Chibi-Usa..." Unazuki muttered. "You have a harsh opinion..."

"You..." Usagi started. "You've been reading Mama's mature novels without her permission again, haven't you?"

* * *

That evening on the bus...

Tigers-Eye gave his target a side-glance and whipped out Unazuki's purse using magic.

"Oh... my wallet is gone..." Unazuki was digging onto her bag to find her purse.

"Could this be yours?" the disguised Tigers-Eye presented the purse to her.

"Thank you very much." Unazuki replied after they got off the bus.

"Well I must be in luck to pick up such a lucky item." Tigers-Eye corrected. "Somehow, it's a shame for us to go our separate ways after this."

* * *

On the streets...

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi started, having been pulled out of the house by her future daughter. "What in the world is this about? Dragging someone out this late at night?"

"Usagi." Chibi-Usa started. "Is there a forest with a large lake somewhere around here?"

"Forest?" Usagi echoed. "There isn't such a thing in this town."

"I see." Chibi-Usa noted. "You're right." with Unazuki's scream alerted them.

* * *

In the park...

Tigers-Eye had whipped Unazuki's bag off her hands.

"I'm sorry to surprise you, pretty girl." Tigers-Eye stated and a yellow towel appeared above him as he reverted back to his original form.

"You're kidding?" Unazuki exclaimed.

"It's alright." Tigers-Eye assured. "I'm not anyone suspicious, so don't worry."

"You're suspicious enough!" Unazuki retorted.

"It's Unazuki!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa arrived.

"What is that strange guy?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Chibi-Usa, let's transform." Usagi suggested.

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Unazuki. "Two!" Unazuki's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Unazuki screamed as he 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"That's the Mirror of Dreams." Tigers-Eye grinned. "Your dreams are shown inside there."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared, stopping Tigers-Eye in his tracks.

"Who is it?" Tigers-Eye turned to face the two Moon Senshi.

"For love and justice!" Moon continued.

"Pretty Senshi in sailor suits!" Chibi-Moon added.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"And Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon took her place beside Moon.

"In the name of the Moon," Moon added.

"We'll punish you!" both Moon Senshi finished.

"My..." Tigers-Eye remarked. "Two strange pumpkins have appeared. Come here, my Lemure. My automated doll, Karakuriko."

"Karakuriko." the Lemure manifested.

"Be careful. "Moon warned. "Something strange has appeared."

"Karakuriko, do away with all those pumpkins." Tigers-Eye instructed.

"Where?" Moon gasped as the Lemure's body part split up, one of her legs tripping her to the ground.

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon gasped when Moon was lifted into the air by the Lemure's hands and the lower torso of the Lemure knocked her away. "Moon!" she exclaimed, trapped under the doll.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Moon demanded as the Lemure's head floated before her.

In response, the head opened its mouth, revealing a sword and it thrust the blade at the captured Senshi.

Moon was forced to dodge the stabs.

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

"How long will you be able to hold out?" Tigers-Eye chuckled.

"Help me!" Moon gasped when a rose knocked the head to the ground.

"I will not allow anyone to tarnish a star-drenched evening with tasteless evil." Tuxedo Kaman declared on a lamp-post.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" both Moon Senshi beamed.

"Oh..." Tigers-Eye deathpanned. "What's with your womanizer outfit?"

"Quite, I don't want to hear that from you." Tuxedo Kaman retorted. "I am just one stem of a rose that cuts through evil."

"Alright, I'll take you on." Tigers-Eye accepted the challenge and the two fought it out.

"It looks like the winner has been decided." Tuxedo Kaman remarked, having knocked Tigers-Eye's whip around a tree, his cane poised at Tigers-Eye's throat.

"You fell for it." Tigers-Eye chuckled.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gasped.

"That whip has sewn your shadow onto the tree." Tigers-Eye supplied, his weapon glowing an eerie pink. "Now you can't move."

"He's right..." Tuxedo Kaman frowned, rooted to the ground.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the two Moon Senshi exclaimed in horror.

"Farewell, idiot." Tigers-Eye went back to his task.

"Unazuki!" Moon struggled against her confines.

"Now, I will have a look here." Tigers-Eye gripped onto Unazuki's 'Dream Mirror'. "To see if he is inside your beautiful dream."

"NO!" Unazuki let out a louder scream than more when Tigers-Eye stuck his head into the mirror.

"Too bad." Tigers-Eye removed his head. "It's a beautiful dream, but he's not in here. I guess I have no choice. I do feel sorry for you, but everyone with beautiful dreams needs to be eradicated so that he doesn't escape into them. Karakuriko, get rid of all these people." he instructed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman gasped when a hand gripped onto the smaller Senshi. "Moon!

_At this rate, all of us..._ Chibi-Moon thought as the clawed fingernails came at her. _Please... someone, lend us... your powers...!_

In response to her plea, Pegasus manifested in the sky.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gasped when the sudden surge of power blasted the Lemure off the two Senshi.

"It's him... Pegasus!" Tigers-Eye recognized the mystical beast.

"What?" Moon got to her feet as Pegasus landed.

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon hurried to her side.

With a flick of his head, Pegasus powered-up the two Senshi to their temporal; because it was for this Season only, 'Dream Weaver' forms.

"Both of them changed into..." Tuxedo Kaman gasped as the newest upgrades.

"Karakuriko, hurry up and get rid of both of them!" Tigers-Eye ordered.

The doll rejoined and charged at the two Senshi when the Kaleidomoon Scope appeared before Moon.

"This is..." Moon gasped. _What's this...? I feel a mysterious power building up all over my body._

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon called.

Moon nodded and the two Moon Senshi readied their attack. With a single thrust forward, Moon released the Kaleidomoon Scope's energy ball at the incoming Lemure.

"Stage Out!" the Lemure squealed as the attack washed over her.

"This isn't good." Tigers-Eye took a step back and retreated via a fire ring.

With him gone, the slate that held Unazuki vanished and her 'Dream Mirror' returned to her body, the unconscious girl falling to the ground. Tuxedo Kaman was also freed with the whip disappeared.

"What in the world is that?" Tuxedo Kaman wondered.

"How beautiful..." Moon gaped at the flying horse. "It's gone..." she blinked when Pegasus vanished. "We're back to normal..." she added, when both Moon Senshi's suits reverted back to their 'Eternal' forms.

"She's alright." Tuxedo Kaman assured. "She's just unconscious."

"I'm glad..." Moon smiled.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all." Chibi-Moon muttered, recalling what Pegasus had told her.

"You know something about what just happened, right?" Moon accused.

"No, I won't know anything." Chibi-Moon replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Motoki's girlfriend, Reika, comes back from Africa for a visit. However, Usagi soon finds out that Reika needs to make an important decision- to continue her education, she would have to go to university in Europe and would not be able to return for 10 years! But can she bear to leave Motoki behind? Usagi and Minako set out to investigate how Motoki feels, but then Tiger-Eye gets in the way of their plans when he picks Reika for his next target!


	2. Pegasus' Power

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 1 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: 'Dream Weaver' Transformations Again! Pegasus' Power

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus' tent...

"Did you hears? Tigers-Eye-sama screwed up." the dolls convened. "I heard he wasn't able to capture Pegasus. And he wasn't able to finish off a holder of a beautiful dream either. I'm sure Zirconia-sama us upset about it. It would be good for he if he doesn't get punished."

"Quiet!" Zirconia barked. "Quiet down! Is the Amazon Trio here?"

"Present, Master." the Amazon Trio bowed.

"We cannot waste this chance that we get once every several thousand years." Zirconia reminded. "The first step to world domination is to capture him, Pegasus! Be on your way. Look through the hearts of those with beautiful dreams where Pegasus hides and capture him."

The Amazon Trio bowed.

* * *

In the bar...

"Sheesh, they piss me off!" Tigers-Eye cursed. "All of them keep repeating 'failure;, 'failure'...! It was going well up to where I was charming her. If those nuisances that called themselves the Sailor Senshi hadn't shown up...!"

"You fail because you bring your personal preferences into your work." Hawks-Eye tsked.

"What was that?" Tigers-Eye snapped.

"Yeah, really." Fish-Eye agreed.

"Wait a minute." Tigers-Eye retorted. "What is that thing, Fish-Eye?"

"Oh this?" Fish-Eye smiled. "I found it in the corner of the tent. Isn't it pretty?" putting the golden saddle on the counter, he added, "Once I capture him, I'm going to put this saddle on him and ride him."

"Oh, that sounds great." Tigers-Eye gushed. "He'll be a wonderful ride, fitting for us."

"Hey, a perfect girl is around." Hawks-Eye picked up Reika's picture.

"What, lemme see!" Tigers-Eye peered. "Oh! She's my type too!"

"Isn't she?" Hawks-Eye smirked.

"You still have bad taste." Fish-Eye pouted.

"What's he pouting about?" Tigers-Eye wondered. "Strange guy."

"Then, the next target has been decided." Hawks-Eye concluded."

"Yeah." Tigers-Eye nodded.

* * *

In the park...

"It was... here?" Usagi blinked when Chibi-Usa led the girls to the spot where Pegasus last appeared.

"There don't seem to be any clue left behind." Ami mused.

"A new enemy... and a mysterious Pegasus." Makoto added.

"Chibi-Usa, you _really_ don't know anything?" Usagi asked.

Chibi-Usa gaped and remembered Pegasus' request. "Nope, I don't know." she replied. _I wonder if I'll see him again._ She wondered.

"Chibi-Usa, where are you going?" Usagi shouted when Chibi-Usa ran off, after hearing a horse's neigh.

* * *

On the race course...

Reika let out a cry as she galloped her steed towards the hurdle and fell off her horse when the steed failed to clear the obstacle.

"Reika!" Usagi gaped when Reika revealed her face.

"When did she come back from Africa?" Makoto was stunned.

"Is it someone you know, Mom?" Kore asked.

"Know?" Makoto looked at her daughter. "Of course, she's Motoki's girlfriend."

"We can't just sit here." Usagi decided. "Let's go, guys!"

"Yeah!" the assorted girls nodded.

* * *

In the race course's cafe...

"Reika, didn't you want to practice a little more?" Ami inquired.

"No, it's alright." Reika assured. "I can't concentrate at all today. The horse told me that I was causing him problems. I'm really no good. When I'm worried about something, I get depressed easily."

"Worried?" Aurora echoed.

"What's wrong?" Eos asked.

"I..." Reika started. "My research has been accepted, and now I'm offered to study at an university in Europe. But, if I go, I won't be able to come back to Japan for about 10 years."

"Does Motoki know about this?" Makoto asked.

"Yes..." Reika replied. "But you know, Motoki just smiled and told me that it was great news. Since then, no matter how many times I visit him, he won't see me. Maybe... he's gotten sick of me already."

"Oh!" both Usagi and Minako stood up. "I know, Reika! We'll confirm it with Motoki!: the two blonds silenced their cats.

"But..." Reika blinked.

"I know that feeling." Usagi teared. "The painful feeling of being separated from the person you love."

"I can't stay quiet now that I know it's something about romance." Minako added.

"Leave it to us!" the two requested.

"Sure..." Reika was agape.

* * *

Later, at Crown...

"Geez, Motoki..." Usagi complained.

"Reika is debating on what to do." Minako said.

"It's nice of you." Motoki replied. "Bit I have no intent of seeing her. Whether or not she goes to Europe is Reika's problem. I'll be going now. I gotta go back to work. See ya." with that, he went back to work.

"I don't like that attitude." Usagi noted.

"Anyone would hate it if you were asked in that way." Luna pointed out.

"Mina, you should mind your own business." Artemis agreed.

"What was that?" both blonds tightened their grips on the cats.

"Do you have a problem with the Goddess of Love being worried about a relationship?" Minako fumed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Usagi agreed.

"Mom, you're going to suffocate him." Psyche sighed.

"Before that, Usagi, we should think about our new enemy." Ami reminded.

"Ami!" Usagi retorted. "You don't care what happens to Motoki and his relationship!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Minako agreed.

"That's not what I'm saying, but..." Ami protested.

"I wonder if Motoki really doesn't love Reika anymore." Makoto mused.

"Here." Unazuki presented the girls' orders. "It must be tough. My onii-chan is pretty stubborn like that. But I think he's forcing himself way more than usual."

"Right?" Usagi retorted. "There isn't anyone out there who feels fine about being separated from the person they love."

"Usagi, did something happen to you and Mamoru?" Unazuki asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Usagi sighed. "Actually," she teared.

"Don't worry about her." Rei cut in. "It's just that she doesn't know where Mamoru has been since yesterday."

"Rei, how did you know?" Ami asked.

"She heard more than enough on the phone last night." Enyo shrugged.

"Oh, I did as well..." Ami blinked.

"Me too..." Makoto added.

"Me too..." Minako remarked. "Then you called all of us..."

"In the first place, if you're crying you can't tolerate it just because you didn't see him for a day, and you're saying you know how Motoki feels?" Rei snapped at the sheepish Usagi. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Because..." Usagi muttered. "I was lonely!" she wailed.

"Sheesh!" the girls sighed.

* * *

At the ranch...

"Here." Chibi-Usa fed Reika's steed a carrot.

"Chibi-Usa, you like horses, don't you?" Reika inquired.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "It has a huge face!" she squealed, feeding the horse another carrot. "And it has very pretty eyes."

"That's right." Reika agreed. :They're the eyes of Gods, beautiful and pure. Nobody can lie to animals. They can see right down to the worries at the bottom of your heart."

"Reika, do you know of any horses with wings or horns?" Chibi-Usa asked, recalling her dream of Pegasus. "Like this?" she placed the carrot on top of the horse's head, imitating the horn

"They would be... creatures from the world of dreams." Reika replied.

"The world of dreams?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Creatures in the world of dreams created by people's beautiful dreams." Reika explained. "If it's someone like you, Chibi-Usa, you might be able to meet creatures like that. You look so full of dreams that you're about to burst."

"I don't have any beautiful dreams." Chibi-Usa blushed. "You, on the other hand, have a beautiful dream, Reika."

"My dreams, huh..." Reika mused. "Dreams that makes people who love me very lonely... can I say that such a dream is beautiful?"

At night in the Tsukino household...

"That's why, Minako, we should go to Crown again tomorrow and hear from Motoki how he really feels." Usagi insisted over the phone."

"Hey, Luna." Chibi-Usa voiced on her bed in the attic. "What's going to happen to Reika and Motoki?"

"10 years, huh?" Luna mused. "Maybe it's really goodbye for Motoki this time."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi blinked when Minako steered the conversation off. "You know I haven't gotten a phone call from him at all."

"They say that long-distance relationships crumbled easily." Chibi-Usa wondered. "When you're far apart, maybe feelings also start getting separated after all."

"Chibi-Usa..." Luna blinked.

"Then, tomorrow." Usagi ended the call. "Yes, hello?" she answered the call when the phone started ringing. "Mamo-chan?" she stammered. "Where are you? Sheesh! Why haven't you called me?"

* * *

In his hotel room...

"I've called you plenty of times to tell you that I'd be gone on an errand for a university seminar." Mamoru reminded. "In the first place, your line is always busy when I call. Cut out all the long phone calls already."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Oops." Usagi sweatdropped.

"So, have you talked to everyone else?" Mamoru inquired. "About the new enemy." he reminded her flatly.

"Yes! About that... um..." Usagi stammered. "We will have a forward outlook to it, and ten to it, yes. Yeah! I definitely will tomorrow. Yeah! I do look forward to your return." breathing a sigh of relief after the call ended, she rolled on the bed and gushed, "Mamo-chan!"

"But Luna," Chibi-Usa voiced. "No matter how far away I am, I love my Papa and Mama. Papa and Mama love me, and that's why they sent me out to train." _That's right._ She thought. _If you think that it's bad to be far apart, there is no hope or dreams left._

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

SailorStar9: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: (Relena-screech) SHIIIINJIIIII!

SailorStar9: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

The next day, at the race course...

"There, there..." Reika calmed her steed after they failed to clear the hurdle. "It's not your fault."

"Boy, I was surprised." Tigers-Eye stated, catching Reika's attention when his horse neighed. "I have thought that Venus was riding a horse and appeared in front of me."

* * *

Near the ranch...

"I wonder what Reika is doing." Chibi-Usa mused. "So, is someone nearby at an advantage after all?" she muttered, seeing Reika talking amiably to Tigers-Eye.

"You've been practicing very passionately here." Tigers-Eye noted, after the two settled on a hill slope.

"But it's not good." Reika remarked. "It seems that the more I try to practice, the less I can concentrate."

"Can I be of any help to you?" Tigers-Eye inquired. "I can tell." he added after seeing Reika's confused look. "You have something worrying you deep inside those beautiful eyes." _Girls are suckers for guys who are sensitive to their problems._ He smirked. _This girl's heart is _mine _now!_

"I can't tell what they're talking about?" Chibi-Usa pouted, peering through the bushes.

"Let's stop, Chibi-Usa." Luna chided. "With this eavesdropping..."

"But it's making me curious." Chibi-Usa protested.

"This is where you really are similar to Usagi." Luna sighed.

"I see... overseas..." Tigers-Eye noted after Reika told him her dilemma.

"I'm still debating..." Reika voiced. "Whether or not the right path is to follow my dream."

"I want to know," Tigers-Eye commented. "That dream that you cherish so much that it makes you worry so..." he took her hands into his. "What kind of dream is it? Hey, let me see that dream."

Gasping, Reika pulled away from Tigers-Eye and took off running.

The villain grinned and snapped his fingers, causing Reika to trip over her feet when a vine entangled her foot.

"Be careful." Tigers-Eye chuckled, approaching his victim. "I don't want to hurt beautiful people."

"You're...!" Reika was frightened.

With a crack of his whip, Tigers-Eye reverted to his true form." One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Reika. "Two!" Reika's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Reika screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Chibi-Usa, time to transform." Luna suggested.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa transformed. "Hold it right there!" Chibi-Moon declared. "To attack a maiden by using her worries to approach her. You're pretty cheap, although you're handsome! For love and justice, apprentice to a pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit, Chibi-Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!"

"Oh no!" Tigers-Eye whined. "It's that pumpkin from the other day. Come here, my Lemure. Beast-tamer, Kyokubadanko, please keep her company." he told the Lemure.

"Dan-dan!" the Lemure chimed. "Yes!" flanking her whip, she forced Chibi-Moon to dodge the attacks. "There! Come on!"

"So, I will have a look at your beautiful dream." Tigers-Eye returned to his task.

"Stop!" Reika begged as Tigers-Eye poked his head into the mirror. "Don't look at it! Please, stop! Please, stop! Don't look!"

"Oh, this is..." Tigers-Eye gushed, removing his head. _But, too bad, this one isn't it... he's not in this dream. "_Kyokubadanko," he looked over at his Lemure who had trapped Chibi-Moon under her foot. "I would be troubled if this girl's beautiful dream was used by him in the future. Get rid of them both!"

"I won't let you do that!" Moon declared.

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon looked at her savior.

"Right here!" Moon announced. "As long as there is evil in this world, I show up there like a quick delivery! For love and justice, the pretty Senshi in a Sailor suit: Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Gross..." Tigers-Eye pouted. "You're coming out one after another! What are all of you?"

"One after another?" Moon was confused. "Oh... You're all here, guys." she suddenly noticed the rest of the Senshi, present and future, beside her.

"You know..." Mars sighed. "We were waiting at Crown but you just didn't show up."

"Then we thought that this was the only place you could be at." Mercury added.

"Besides, we were a little worried about Reika ourselves." Jupiter admitted.

"I hate girls chatting." Tigers-Eye snorted. "Especially when they are ignoring me. Danko!"

"So, we will first start with introductions." Kyokubadanko declared, splitting the Senshi apart with a whip crack. "Come on! You have to greet customers well."

"I can't take this!" Mars retorted. "Magma Flood!"

"I have no choice." Kyokubadanko cracked her whip. "So, we will skip the introductions, going through the fire!" she returned Mars' attack.

"Danko, show me a more entertaining trick next." Tigers-Eye laughed as the Senshi dodged the fire wave.

"Here!" Kyokubadanko looked at the stunned Chibi-Moon. "Why don't you show a trick together now?" and kicked Chibi-Moon towards the Senshi. "A standard act, the French cancan." she cracked her whip. "Dance, dance, dance! Dance, dance, dance!"

"I can't do this anymore!" Chibi-Moon wailed. _Help, Pegasus!_

At her mental plea, the winged-horse manifested in the sky.

"What?" Kyokubadanko gasped at the sudden intervention.

"This is..." Moon gaped.

Bathing the two Moon Senshi in his horn's power, Pegasus upgraded the two into their 'Dream Weaver' forms.

Catching the Kaleidomoon Scope, Moon released the 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' attack at the Lemure.

"Stage Out!" the Lemure squealed as the attack washed over her.

"Just you wait until next time!" Tigers-Eye swore and retreated via a fire ring.

"Reika!" Moon gasped when the slate that held Reika vanished and her 'Dream Mirror' returned to her body, the unconscious girl falling to the ground.

"That's..." Mars gasped.

"The one Usagi was talking about..." Mercury added.

"The Pegasus..." Jupiter remarked.

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Moon muttered after Pegasus vanished and their transformations reverted back.

* * *

The next day, at Crown...

"And so, Motoki!" Usagi pressed.

"At the least, can't you see Reika just once more?" Minako requested.

"Well.. that's..." Motoki started.

"Motoki, tell them why you don't want to see Reika." Mamoru commented.

"If you don't, they won't be satisfied with your decision, either." Thomas pointed out, the rest of the Dragons nodding in agreement.

"I told you, I've made up my mind." Motoki replied. "So that Reika won't give up her dream for someone like me that I won't see her until she can decide for herself what she wants to do. Because I can wait for as long as it takes."

"Hearing that relieves me." Unazuki remarked. "Or so she says." she looked over the counter where Reika was hiding.

"Reika!" Motoki stammered when his girlfriend appeared from her hiding place.

"I had thought that you didn't love me anymore." Reika stated. "That you thought of me as a selfish, horrible woman."

"You're an idiot!" Motoki chided, gripping her shoulders. "I would never hate someone as wonderful as you. Go." he told her. "Go and do the best that you can do."

"Motoki...!" Reika muttered in relief.

"Well said, onii-chan." Unazuki beamed.

"Nothing less to be expected." Usagi agreed.

"If they love each other, and believe in each other..." Chibi-Usa looked at the Chibi Senshi. "It's alright after all. So the red thread of fate isn't so thin that it would break when you get far apart."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi has a fight with Chibi-Usa, Shingo and Ikuko over lemon pie (very Usagi like) and despite Ami and Rei's attempts to calm her, she stays angry. Hawks-Eye takes his turn, and goes after his new target, Ikuko! Ikuko is with Chibi-Usa when she is attacked, so Chibi-Usa fetches Usagi's help. They transform, and try to fight Hawks-Eye, and his Lemure, off but no dice. Pegasus grants Moon a new attack 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation', which works like a charm...and Ikuko's dream is saved.


	3. Protect a Mother's Dream!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 2 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Protect a Mother's Dream! The New Attacks for Double Moon and the Chibi Senshi

* * *

In Chibi-Usa's dream...

"That's... Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa muttered as the winged-horse appeared once again in her dream. "Is it Pegasus?"

"I have no time left." Pegasus informed her. "Please hurry. Before the darkness in the sky paints the entire crystal forest black."

"Wait, Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa pleaded as the white horse proceeded to fly off. "I still have a lot of things I want to ask you."

"When you are in trouble, call my name." Pegasus stated.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa called as the horse vanished from sight. "Pegasus!"

* * *

In her bedroom...

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa awoke.

* * *

Later...

"I'm home!" Usagi declared. "This smell is..." she beamed, taking a whiff. "Mama's best recipe! Lemon pie!" she dashed into the kitchen as Shingo and Chibi-Usa devoured their shares. "Hey, hey, where is my share?" she flustered, seeing the empty plate.

"There aren't any." Chibi-Usa mocked.

"Why?" Usagi wailed.

"Ikuko-mama baked us a pie as a reward for us." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Reward?" Usagi echoed as Shingo and Chibi-Usa showed her their 100-mark test papers. "Both of you got perfects..." she gasped. "But both of you have easy problems, so it's expected that you get perfect scores."

"I see." Ikuko remarked. "Someone who gets scores like _this_ can say that, hm?" she thrust Usagi's 28-mark test paper into her face.

"The exam that I thought I hid under the bed..." Usagi stammered.

"What's this?" Shingo asked.

"You're kidding... this is the pits." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"I used to be bad at math myself, but don't you think this a little too horrible?" Ikuko scolded.

"I would prefer you didn't lower the family mean all by yourself." Chibi-Usa added.

"But still..." Usagi wept. "It's too cruel that there's no pie for me. It's too much that I'm the only one who doesn't get Mama's homemade pie!" she whined. "It's too much! It's too much!"

"That's funny." Ikuko blinked. "I divided it so that there was enough for everyone."

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi barked at the culprit who was sneaking away.

"But Ikuko-mama's pie is really delicious!" Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Damnit, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi fumed when Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue at her. "Give me back my pie! PIE! LEMON PIE! Gimme back what you just ate!"

"Come on, it's alright, Usagi." Ikuko chided. "You're the older one, remember?"

"It's not alright!" Usagi retorted. "Besides, Mama, you're always too easy on Chibi-Usa! It said in a book that if you give your child too much attention, your relationship with your husband cools down."

"What silly things are you talking about?" Ikuko snapped.

"So that _is_ the case..." Usagi wailed. "Mama, you think Chibi-Usa is more precious than I am!"

"That's enough!" Ikuko scolded. "You are making a fool of yourself over just food."

"Mama, you're an idiot!" Usagi cried and ran out of the house, but not before returned to take her umbrella.

"She really is hopeless." Ikuko sighed.

"Idiot..." Shingo agreed.

* * *

At Crown...

"And so you just jumped out of the house?" Ami echoed in disbelief.

"To run out of your house over something as petty as lemon pie..." Rei added. "It's just like you, Usagi."

"That's not it!" Usagi protested. "Chibi-Usa in the past has eaten stuff that I kept for later., like my chunky strawberry chocolate, over-delicious rice crackers, and seaweed-and-horseradish favored potato chips."

"They're all that kind of stuff..." Minako sweatdropped.

"I'm so disgusted I don't know what to say." Rei muttered.

"They say grudges involving food really are scaring." Makoto pointed out.

"But Mama always favors Chibi-Usa..." Usagi wailed as she downed her drink. "She thinks Chibi-Usa is more precious than I am, I'm sure of it!"

"Come on..." Minako soothed the crying blond.

"There isn't a mother out there that doesn't cherish her children." Makoto commented.

"Besides, Chibi-Usa is living separated from her parents right now, right?" Ami reminded. "She is still young enough to want attention. So why don't you look at what she does with a grain of salt?"

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus' bar...

"Twice in a row you failed to woo a woman." Fish-Eye teased. "Have you lost your touch, Tigers-Eye?"

"Don't be so stupid." Tigers-Eye chided. "If that group calling themselves the Sailor Senshi didn't get in the way, I would have..."

"Women are scary when you turn them into your enemies." Hawks-Eye remarked. "It's best to approach them with kind words and fool them."

"Oh, Hawks-Eye." Tigers-Eye noted when Hawks-Eye picked out Ikuko's picture. "You still have a thing for older women?"

"Hold on." Hawks-Eye glared at the two peering over his shoulder. "Don't get is close to me. You don't understand." he added after the other two got off him. "Older women are more accepting and therefore are better to fool around with." licking his lips, he added, "I'll now show you the technique of madame-killer, Hawks-Eye."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Usagi is late..." Chibi-Usa peered out of the window. "Is she still mad? Ikuko-mama?" she entered the living room. "That's amazing!" she ran over the photos on the floor. "There are so many! Hey, are these all family photos?"

"That's right." Ikuko replied. "I was thinking about organizing them a bit."

"This is a funny face?" Chibi-Usa picked up a picture. "Who is it?"

"That?" Ikuko looked closer. "That's a photo from when Usagi was first born.

"She's all muddy." Chibi-Usa giggled at the infant Usagi playing in the playground. "And this?" she asked, holding another picture of a slightly older Usagi in a play.

"When she was in a play during kindergarten, she was the role of a rabbit." Ikuko replied. "Oh, this one." she picked up a photo. "Look at this. This was when she first entered grade school. She looks exactly like you now, Chibi-Usa."

_She does look like me._ Chibi-Usa mused. _But... all of these here are pictures of Usagi. There isn't a single one that I'm in._

"These are the records of my dream." Ikuko stated.

"Dream?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Yes, the records of my dreams that you, Chibi-Usa, as well as Usagi and Shingo, all members of the Tsukino family grew up healthy and strong." Ikuko replied. "Of all of them, this one is my personal favorite right now." she showed Chibi-Usa the family photo.

"Ikuko-mama..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"And to have photos of you and Usagi in wedding dresses in our family album is..." Ikuko mused.  
"Biggest dream right now."

"I'm sorry..." Chibi-Usa mumbled. "I ate all of the pie. And Usagi's not coming back."

"Oh, it's alright." Ikuko assured. "She'll be back when she gets hungry. Besides, you should apologize to Usagi directly. She really hold a grudge when it's something concerning food."

* * *

That evening...

"That's true." Usagi noted, recalling what Ami told her. "She's doing her best in this time and day. I should go home for now."

* * *

In the park...

"We sure brought a lot of lemons." Chibi-Usa noted, as she and Ikuko carried the bagful of lemons.

"With this many, we'll be able to bake lots of lemon pies." Ikuko stated. "I'm sure Usagi will be enticed bu the smell and come home."

"There's a kid in the way today." Hawks-Eye peered from the bushes. "But it's still good." with a snap of his fingers, he caused the bag to open a hole at the bottom, making the lemons fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" Ikuko gasped.

"Are you alright?" Hawks-Eye inquired, dressed as a schoolboy as Ikuko and Chibi-Usa picked up the fruits.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ikuko remarked.

"You are..." Hawks-Eye gasped when both their hands touched the same lemon.

"Is something the matter?" Ikuko blinked.

"MOMMY!" Hawks-Eye wailed. "MOMMY!"

"Um..." Ikuko stammered.

"Excuse me..." Hawks-Eye looked away. "You just look so similar to my mommy whom I was separated from at birth."

"You were separated at birth?" Ikuko echoed. "What?"

"It's something from years ago." Hawks-Eye dug into his pocket. "This is the only photo of Mommy that I have." showing the two the picture in the pendent that looked disturbingly like Ikuko, he continued, "I've traveled several thousand miles in search of Mommy I thought you were that glimmer of hope that I finally found at the end of the journey, but..."

"I feel sorry for you." Chibi-Usa noted.

"Um, what was her name?" Ikuko asked. "Your mother that you are looking for."

"Ikuko..." Hawks-Eye replied. "Nikolaevitch de Brabakki."

"What country is she from?" Chibi-Usa sweatdropped

"I'm sorry." Ikuko commented. "You have the wrong person."

"That's true." Hawks-Eye agreed. "To have mistaken someone as young and beautiful as you. Something was wrong with me."

"What's wrong?" Ikuko gasped when Hawks-Eye collapsed on the ground.

"I haven't eaten anything in awhile." Hawks-Eye peered open his eyes.

"Oh no!" Ikuko gasped.

"I wanted to eat Mommy's harihari pickles one last time..." Hawks-Eye muttered.

"What should we do?" Ikuko wondered. "We only have lemons here."

"Harihari pickles..." Hawks-Eye stammered.

"Ill go buy some!" Chibi-Usa offered.

"Then, please do." Ikuko remarked.

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

SailorStar9: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

SailorStar9: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

SailorStar9: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

SailorStar9: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

SailorStar9: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

On the streets...

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi blinked, seeing her mini clone.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Chibi-Usa inquired. "What have _you_ been doing? We're in a big mess right now."

In the park...

"Are you alright?" Ikuko helped Hawks-Eye up.

"Yes." Hawks-Eye nodded. "I have already longed for ladies as kind as you."

"What?" Usagi retorted, as she and Chibi-Usa hid behind a bush. "This is not what you told me."

"My meeting with you today is not just coincidence." Hawks-Eye insisted.

"Oh no, what are you talking about?" Ikuko blinked.

"Mama is having an affair?" Usagi gasped in horror.

"Such a kind person must have a beautiful dream." Hawks-Eye added. His grin turning evil, he snapped his fingers and reverted to his original form. "One!" Hawks-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Ikuko. "Two!" Ikuko's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Ikuko screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Usagi, time to transform!" Chibi-Usa said.

"I know." Usagi replied.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!" both Moon Senshi chorused.

"I will take a look at your beautiful dream." Hawks-Eye approached his victim.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared before Hawks-Eye could put his head into the mirror, Ikuko having passed out from the shock.

"Who is it?" Hawks-Eye demanded.

"Evil people tapping into the recesses of the heart of a housewife filled with chores and raising children, and trying to trick them." Moon continued. "For love and justice, I, Moon..."

"And Chibi-Moon..." Chibi-Moon added.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon trailed.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"So you are those Sailor Senshi or something?" Hawks-Eye snorted. "Come here, my Lemure. Human cannonball, Do Kanko!"

"Now, clean it up..." Do Kanko puffed her cannon clean. "And load the cannon." she jumped into the cannon.

"Um, hello?" Moon and Chibi-Moon sweatdropped.

"And then, light it up..." Do Kanko lit up the cannon "5 seconds to launch! 3, 2, 1. FIRE!"

"Cosmic Chain!" Psych managed to pull both Moon Senshi out of the way.

"Light Comet!" Venus fired her attack.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Kaman asked as Venus' attack blasted the barreling Lemure to the ground.

"Damnit, one after another!" Hawks-Eye cursed. "Get rid of all of them together, Do Kanko!"

"Understood!" Do Kanko declared, getting to her feet.

"What a tough body." Mercury noted.

"Load the cannon..." Do Kanko dashed back to the cannon. "Light it up." she lit up the cannon. "5 seconds to launch! 3, 2, 1. FIRE!"

"Nova Strike!" Jupiter released her attack, only to have the Lemure dispel it.

"Damn you all!" Do Kanko fumed, missing her targets when the Senshi dived to dodge. "Don't dodge me!"

"Of course we're going to dodge." Dragon Mars muttered, everyone else sweatdropping.

"Now, let's hurry and start the show." Hawks-Eye remarked.

"Ikuko-mama!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed, dashing towards Ikuko.

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon called.

"Small Lady!" the chibi Senshi exclaimed.

"Stop it." Tuxedo Kaman warned. "You can't do it by yourself!

"Wait!" the Senshi chased after the pink Senshi as Do Kanko charged at her, head-on. "Chibi-Moon!"

"Now, is he in here?" Hawks-Eye proceeded to stick his head into Ikuko's 'Dream Mirror', Do Kanko's blast having knocked Chibi-Moon to the ground.

"Burning Ring!" Enyo fired her ring of fire, trapping Hawks-Eye.

"Cosmic Chain!" Psych's metallic chain wrapped itself around the Amazon.

"Plasma Gravity Press!" the two Solar Senshi released their combined energy wave which then rendered Hawks-Eye immobile.

"Small Lady, Kore, now!" Aurora instructed the chibi Senshi.

"Lightning Stun!" Kore electrocuted Hawks-Eye.

"Moon Future Heart Attack!" Chibi-Moon's attack sent Hawks-Eye skidding across the ground. "Get away from Ikuko-mama!"

"What was that?" Hawks-Eye demanded, getting to his feet.

"Ikuko-mama is my second mama." Chibi-Moon glared. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon smiled.

"You really are a noisy brat!" Hawks-Eye was about to backhand the child.

"Pressure Wave!" both Sun Senshi blasted their attack at Hawks-Eye, knocking him right into Moon's path.

The Moon Senshi then tackled Hawks-Eye to the ground,

"Moon, Aurora-nee-chan, Eos-nee-chan!" Chibi-Moon beamed.

"Let's protect our mama!" Moon told her. "Moon Rainbow Heartache!"

Hawks-Eye blocked the spiral of hearts with a hand, the force dragging him backwards.

"It doesn't work!" Moon gasped in horror.

"Let's go!" Hawks-Eye sent his flames towards the two Moon Senshi as Do Kanko attacked the others.

"Now I can watch in peace. Hawks-Eye then stuck his head into Ikuko's 'Dream Mirror'. "I see, uh huh, oh... Pegasus isn't in here." he removed his head. "I'm just so disappointed. Do Kanko, get rid of them all."

"Understood!" Do Kanko ran back into her cannon.

"We're not gonna lose here." Moon got up as Do Kanko aimed her cannon at Ikuko.

_Please, Pegasus!_ Chibi-Moon pleaded mentally. _Lend me some power... power to be strong!_

At her plea, Pegasus manifested in the sky.

"What is this light?" Hawks-Eye was forced to shield his eyes.

_Only your heart that is trying to protect beautiful dreams can call out to me._ Pegasus stated. _I will entrust you with my powers._ That said, he shone his light upon the two Moon Senshi and the five chibi Senshi, evolving their transformation items into their 'Dream Weaver' forms.

"This is...?" Moon gasped.

_Your brooches and stones have been reborn under my powers._ Pegasus explained. _Now, call out as I tell you to. It's 'Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!'_

"Moon, time for 'Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Chibi-Moon informed.

"What do you mean?" Moon blinked.

"Just do it, hurry!" Chibi-Moon urged.

"Solar Dream Weaver..." the two Sun Senshi chorused.

"Enyo Dream Weaver..."

"Kore Dream Weaver..."

"Psych Dream Weaver..."

"Moon Dream Weaver..." the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"Make Up!" the seven Senshi cried, transforming in unison.

"What?" Hawks-Eye gasped at the powered-up Senshi.

_Take this._ Pegasus added, his power evolving the Senshi's weapons as well. _These are your new powers, the Kaleidomoon Scope, Crystal Carillon and the Dream Tambourines. Now, call my name!_

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell! Moon, time for 'Moon Gorgeous Mediation'!"

"This again?" Moon echoed. "But now..."

"5 seconds to launch!" the Lemure readied her next attack.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure and her cannon.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"2... 1... huh?" the Lemure blinked, the chibi Senshi's energy wave fading as Moon's attack closed in. "Stage Out!" she squealed as the attack washed over her.

"To think that you had this much power..." Hawks-Eye growled and retreated in an earth ring.

_From now on, whenever you need my powers, raise that Crystal Carillon and call my name._ Pegasus told the upgraded Senshi.

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Moon muttered after the winged horse vanished.

"Pegasus, what in the world are you?" Moon wondered.

* * *

The next day in the Tsukino household...

"Wow, it looks delicious!" the girls gushed as Ikuko presented her renowned lemon pie to her guests. "It smells good! It's just been baked."

"Now, go ahead and have some." Ikuko remarked.

"Thanks, we will!" the girls chorused.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa's plate. "You have a bigger slice! Trade with me!"

"Why do I have to trade with you?" Chibi-Usa snatched her plate away.

"I'm in the middle of a growth spurt!" Usagi retorted.

"Aren't you just growing sideways?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"What was that?" Usagi fumed. "Is that how you talk to someone older than you?"

"It's how someone with a perfect score talks to someone with on 28%." Chibi-Usa met the blond head-on.

"It's hard to cut into 10 equal pieces." Mamoru reasoned.

"Since you're dividing 360 by 10, if you make one slice 36 degrees..." Ami pointed out.

"Please stop talking about math when we're eating." Minako complained.

"In the first place, it's because Usagi is so nitpicky like that." Rei retorted.

"But it's because I want to eat as much." Usagi whined.

"That's why we should've used a protractor..." Ami argued.

"I was saying, stop saying stuff like that!" Minako snapped.

"Women." the Dragons and Mamoru sighed and sweatdropped at their arguing female counterparts.

"QUIET!" Ikuko hollered, silencing everyone. "And, how does it taste?"

"Delicious!" the group chorused.

"Good." Ikuko barked, before giggling.

"By the way, Chibi-Usa." Usagi whispered. "Your mama from the future or Ikuko-mama, which one do you like?"

"That's obvious." Chibi-Usa replied. "Both. Ikuko-mama, I want seconds."

"You can't!" Usagi retorted. "The rest is for Mama, Papa and Shingo!"

"I'll just say you ate them, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Damnit, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi fumed. "You know!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and the girls try to help Naru and Umino, when Naru becomes the target of Tigers-Eye. She gets trapped into Tigers-Eye's cage, but Pegasus helps save her, and her dream is saved. Sailor Moon and the Senshi use their attacks, and are able to defeat the Lemures.


	4. Capture the Pegasus! The Amazon's Trap

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 3 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Capture the Pegasus! The Amazon's Trap

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Quiet!" Zirconia barked, silencing the dolls. "Quiet down! Is the Amazon Trio here?"

"Have you called for us, Zirconia-sama?" the Amazon Trio bowed.

"Not once, but twice, even thrice you have been in front of Pegasus but you are still unable to find its whereabouts." Zirconia snapped. "I have lost more than a little faith in you."

"It's not my place to say this, Zirconia-sama." Hawks-Eye stepped forward.

"What is it, Hawks-Eye?" Zirconia inquired.

"Would you please not think so little of our powers?" Hawks-Eye requested.

"What?" Zirconia growled.

"Until now, we've just been checking things out." Hawks-Eye remarked. "If all three of us get down to business, Pegasus is just one of the masses."

"I take it there is no fallacy in those words?" Zirconia inquired.

"Of course." Hawks-Eye grinned and the Amazon Trio bowed.

* * *

In the bar...

"Have you decided on the next target, Tigers-Eye?" Hawks-Eye inquired,

"Well, I think it's this girl." Tigers-Eye picked out Naru's picture.

"Oh?" Hawks-Eye mused. "She looks pure, but she's so normal. You think Pegasus is really inside her dream?"

"If I knew whether or not he is, we wouldn't be having so many problems, would we?" Tigers-Eye downed his drink.

"Oh, how scary." Hawks-Eye taunted. "You don't have to be so angry, do you?"

"It does make me so angry!" Tigers-Eye fumed. "To go off and make a promise like that. If we can't capture Pegasus this time around, you better make sure to sooth Zirconia-sama's anger."

"Really." Fish-Eye agreed. "My heart skipped a beat hearing what you said."

"It's alright." Hawks-Eye assured. "I have one final tactic. I'm sure that we will be able to capture Pegasus this time."

"A final tactic?" the other two echoed.

"Well, how about getting ready before asking me that?" Hawks-Eye changed the subject. "We'll make Zirconia-sama angry if we're lazy with our work."

"Being so petty..." Tigers-Eye walked off with Naru's picture. "What's with him?"

* * *

On the streets...

"Here, chocolate ice cream." the server passed her customer a cone.

"Sheesh, Umino sure is late." Naru complained.

"Perfect." Tigers-Eye gazed into the glass pillar as he approached Naru. "I'm always so beautiful whenever I look at myself. It just looks perfect. And now, the target. There she is."

"Geez, what is he doing?" Naru fumed. "Hey, you are late!" she chided when a shadow came over. "Sorry..." she blinked when she saw Hawks-Eye. "I thought you were someone else."

"Even if it had been by mistake, I am honored by someone as beautiful as you talking to me." Tigers-Eye remarked. _She can't help but admire my beauty._ He smirked. _Such a simple girl, well, it is to be expected, but..._ "If you don't mind, how about we go for some tea?" he requested.

"Oh, Umino!" Naru beamed, seeing her date had arrived. "Sheesh..."

Naru!" Umino flailed from the crowd, "Naru! I'm sorry!"

_Gross! What is this rude and ugly thing?_ Tigers-Eye winced.

"You're late." Naru scolded. "I've been waiting for awhile." she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." Umino apologized as Naru led him off. "I overslept."

"Then, buy me some ice cream." Naru said.

"She chose that ugly boy over me!" Tigers-Eye fumed. "Is that what this means? Is that what all of this... means...?"

* * *

In the bar...

Hawks-Eye and Fish-Eye spat out their drinks and burst out laughing when Tigers-Eye related his failure.

"The sure-shot flirt sure is left hanging there." Hawks-Eye joked.

"Shut up!" Tigers-Eye snapped, cracking his whip.

"How scary..." Fish-Eye remarked. "You haven't been doing well lately. Are you in a slump?"

"I quit!" Tigers-Eye retorted. "If she can't understand my beauty, there's no way Pegasus can be living in such a girl's dream."

"That's not something for certain, is it?" Fish-Eye pointed out. "Can you take responsibility if he is?"

"Well, even if he's not in there, we do have a different way to use her." Hawks-Eye voiced.

"What do you mean?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"You mean, the final tactic you mentioned the other day?" Fish-Eye inquired.

"Yup." Hawks-Eye replied. "You want to see it?"

"I'm not interested in whatever it it." Fish-Eye shrugged.

"What about you, Tigers-Eye?" Hawks-Eye asked.

"Is your final tactic, this?" Tigers-Eye inquired after Hawks-Eye led him an Fish-Eye to the back of the tent.

"Yup!" Hawks-Eye pulled off the covers to reveal a cage. "It's not a normal cage." he explained.

"Really?" Tigers-Eye was skeptical.

"I'm sure you know but Pegasus doesn't exist with a real body in the material world, right?" Hawks-Eye explained. "So I thought about it and decided to run negative energy through material. When I do, another dimension appears and I can trap him in there."

"I see." Tigers-Eye remarked. "Even if you don't find the owners of beautiful dreams, you can just capture Pegasus."

"But would it work out that well?" Fish-Eye asked.

"We lure him out with bait." Hawks-Eye smirked.

"Bait?" Tigers-Eye echoed.

"When someone with a beautiful dream is in danger, Pegasus appears out of nowhere." Hawks-Eye reasoned. "So, using a beautiful dream as bait, we entice him over here."

"I see." Tigers-Eye grinned. "Osaka Naru, I'll make you be bait for Pegasus."

* * *

In the bookstore...

"I've been looking for this for so long." Naru flipped open a book. "I'm glad I found it."

"She wants to be a nurse." Tigers-Eye mused. "How predictable. This will be easy. A girl like that is a sucker for a weak young man with not much left to live."

* * *

On the streets...

"I was able to meet you again." Tigers-Eye greeted Naru.

"Again?" Naru blinked. "Have we met somewhere before?"

_WHAT?_ Tigers-Eye tightened his fist. _She's saying she doesn't remember me?_

_I don't understand him well, but he seems __feverish._ Naru wondered.

"You may not remember." Tigers-Eye composed himself. "But from when I saw you in the streets, I couldn't forget about you at all."

_I didn't realize this, but when I really look at him, he's handsome._ Naru noted.

"I know this is sudden..." Tigers-Eye suddenly faltered and grasped his throat. "But I only have 3 months left to live."

"Is that so?" Naru gasped.

"I'm sure you're surprised that someone you've never met or even seen, would tell you something like this." Tigers-Eye continued his pity act.

"3 months..." Naru echoed. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling by a coughing Tigers-Eye's side. "Are you alright?"

_I got it!_ Tigers-Eye smirked. _The first impression is alright now._ "I have no time left." he allowed Naru to help him up. "It would be too cruel for me to end my young life without knowing what love feels like, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do, but..." Naru blinked.

"Can you help me then?" Tigers-Eye gripped her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Naru gasped.

"It means, I want you to be my girlfriend." Tigers-Eye replied. "If you can't be my girlfriend, then I see nothing worth living for anymore."

"Um... I..." Naru stammered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the 'cute' critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

SailorStar9: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"3 months left to live?" Usagi echoed when Naru told the girls. "That's rather dramatic for a beginning."

"It sounds like a TV drama series." Makoto agreed.

"But who is that guy?" Ami asked.

"I'm not really sure." Naru replied.

"And?" Makoto pressed. "You did tell him that you won't be his girlfriend, right?"

"But... actually..." Naru trailed.

"You didn't!" Makoto exclaimed, realizing her implication.

"Well..." Naru added.

"Then, what are you going to do with Umino?" Minako asked.

"I did tell him that I already had a boyfriend." Naru replied. "But he said it would only be for 3 months."

"That's so lovely." Chibi-Usa gushed. "Wanting to use what little time you have left on love. I want something like that."

"Are you sure you know what it means?" Aurora deathpanned, the other chibi Senshi sighing at Chibi-Usa's ignorance.

"Naru, love and sympathy are two different things." Rei reminded.

"I am aware of that." Naru assured. "But, I just feel sorry for him, and I couldn't say no."

"Naru, you're a kind girl." Chibi-Usa remarked. "You're so different from Usagi."

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi fumed.

"Oh boy..." Eos sighed.

"I have nothing to say about it!" Chibi-Usa argued back.

"Now, both of you, stop it." Ami cut in.

"I'll go home now." Naru voiced. "See you later. Bye-bye."

"It seems like we've depressed her." Minako mused after Naru took off.

"Did we say something bad?" Rei wondered.

"But, there's something fishy about this." Ami pointed out. "I have a bad feeling."

"I'll go see what Naru is doing." Usagi offered and took off after Naru.

"Should we go as well?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah." Makoto agreed and the girls took off.

"Hey, wait!" Chibi-Usa protested.

"This looks like something to look into." Aurora mused.

"It does." Artemis agreed.

* * *

On an overhead bridge...

"3 months..." Naru wondered. "If it was me, I wouldn't be able to tolerate it. If it's something I can do, I want to be of help. But what should I say to Umino?"

"Naru?" Umino called.

"Umino!" Naru blinked.

"What's wrong?" Umino asked. "You have such a serious face."

"Actually, I have something I wanted to talk to you about, Umino." Naru replied. "I don't know what I should do." she added after informing Umino.

"But I really like how you are kind like that, Naru." Umino held back his tears. "Naru, be at that guy's side. I... I..." he was now crying rivulets.

"Wait, Umino!" Naru called after Umino ran off.

"I'll coop myself up in a mountain for a while!" Umino cried.

"Sheesh, Umino..." Naru muttered.

"Naru!" Usagi called.

"Usagi!" Naru blinked, seeing the girls.

"Umino sure has a vivid imagination." Usagi noted. "It's rather troublesome."

"Will Naru be alright?" Ami wondered.

"She'll be alright." Makoto assured.

"She sure can be a pain." Rei agreed.

"But I'm a little worried about Umino." Minako pointed out.

* * *

In a fast-food restaurant...

"It's Umino..." Psych gaped, the younger Senshi peering in through the window.

"He's taking it out on booze." Kore was agape. "No, milkshakes."

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Eos started counting. "Let's see."

"15!" Aurora exclaimed in shock.

"15 shakes?" Enyo echoed.

"Oh, it makes me burp just thinking about it..." Chibi-Usa shivered. "I'm getting sick."

"Boys falling out of love..." Aurora trailed, eyes widened.

"Scary..." Eos agreed, the others nodding in unison.

* * *

In the park...

"I"m so happy that you would ask me out." Tigers-Eye remarked.

"Actually, I have something to talk to you about." Naru remarked after Tigers-Eye took his seat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Tigers-Eye asked. "You look down. Such a serious face isn't like you."

"I've said this before." Naru said. "But I have a boyfriend."

"What about it?" Tigers-Eye prodded.

"It's someone who means a lot to me." Naru replied. "And when I think about him..."

"There's no need for you to be worried about something like that." Tigers-Eye assured. All I want you to do is to have a fleeting moment of fun with me. Just think about things that feel good." he tightened his grip on her. "There is nothing else to do..."

"Stop it!" Naru pushed him away before he claimed a kiss from her. "I"m sorry, I... but I can't be your girlfriend."

"Now it really doesn't matter, does it?" Tigers-Eye retorted. "Did you think that I would really fall in love with someone like you?" with a crack of his whip, he revealed his true form.

"What is this?" Naru exclaimed.

"I only have need for your dreams." Tigers-Eye declared.

"Dreams?" Naru echoed.

"Oh no!" Luna gasped. "I have to go tell Usagi and the others!"

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Naru. "Two!" Naru's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Naru screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "Now I will take a look in your dreams."

* * *

On the streets...

"15!" Usagi shivered when Chibi-Usa informed her. "That makes me sick."

"Hey, is it over between Naru and Umino?" Chibi-Usa tugged her blouse.

"Why are you always interested in things like that?" Usagi chided.

"But..." Chibi-Usa protested when Luna jumped out of the bushes.

"Guys!" Luna voiced. "Naru is being attacked by the new enemy! Hurry over!"

"Naru is?" Usagi echoed.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

* * *

In the park...

"Not the one we want." Tigers-Eye removed his head from the mirror. "Pegasus isn't in here. Why are this girl's dreams so beautiful? I'm jealous!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"What?" Tigers-Eye growled.

"So you were fooling Naru!" Moon retorted. "We can't allow you to take advantage of Naru's feelings."

"And return a favor with vengeance!" Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice!" Moon added.

"Pretty Senshi in Sailor suits!" Chibi-Moon continued.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon did her pose.

"In the name of the moon," Moon added.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"My lovely Lemure." Tigers-Eye grinned. "Come out and get rid of these noisy things. Juggler Otedamako!"

"Here, here, here." Otedamako manifested. "Here, here, here. Here, here, here. Here, here, here." she chanted as the two Moon Senshi applauded. "Here! Here!" she tossed her balls at the Senshi.

"I don't want to do something like this!" Moon protested, when she was forced to juggle the balls. "Someone help me!"

"Stop it!" Chibi-Moon whined when Moon threw the balls at her, the two Moon Senshi throwing the balls back and forth.

"Here! Here! Here!" Otedamako was now juggling flaming sticks when the balls exploded when the tow Moon Senshi dropped them.

"Hot!" Moon dodged the fire sticks. "Hot! Hot!"

"What should we do?" Chibi-Moon wondered. "We aren't strong enough." then, she recalled Pegasus' words. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"You fell easily into what we wanted you to do." Tigers-Eye smirked as the two Moon Senshi proceeded to free Naru as Pegasus manifested. With a snap of his fingers, he enclosed the girls into Hawks-Eye's cage.

"What is this thing?" Moon gasped.

"A cage to trap something in?" Chibi-Moon wondered. "Could it be..." she gasped in horror. "For Pegasus? Pegasus! No, please, go back!" she pleaded with the incoming winged-horse.

Tigers-Eye shut the cage and turned on the lever when Pegasus entered the cage.

"Oh, Pegasus is..." both Moon Senshi gasped as Pegasus walked through the black portal and came out unscathed.

With a flap of his wings, Pegasus took to the skies.

"I was foolish to really believe something Hawks-Eye said!" Tigers-Eye fumed. "It's impossible to capture Pegasus with just a machine. You piece of scrap!" he whipped the cage in fury. "Otedamako, get rid of all of them!" he barked, his lashings breaking the cage apart.

"Here, here, here, here, here!" Otedamako came in for the kill, juggling knives. "Here! Here!" she poised to strike.

"I would die if something like that hit me!" the two Moon Senshi squealed.

"Here, here, here, here!" Otedamako stood ready when a rose intervened.

"I, Tuxedo Kaman, will not forgive those that tarnish a maiden's pure emotion." Tuxedo Kaman declared on a lamppost.

"I never wanted your forgiveness in the first place!" Tigers-Eye retorted. "Mind your own business!" he snapped his whip into two.

"I have no time to deal with wisecracks." Tuxedo Kaman remarked.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now, Moon!" Aurora shouted.

"Right!" Moon revealed her weapon.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Here!" Otedamako squealed as the attack washed over her. "Stage Out!"

Growling a curse, Tigers-Eye retreat via a fire ring.

"Naru!" the two Moon Senshi caught the unconscious girl before she hit the ground, the slate that held Naru vanishing and her 'Dream Mirror' returned to her body.

"Oh, a Pegasus..." Naru peered open her eyes as the neighing steed vanished.

"It disappeared..." Aurora blinked.

"What in the world is it?" Eos wondered.

* * *

In the Umino household...

"You're such an idiot." Naru chided, visiting her sick boyfriend. "Anyone would get an upset stomach if they drank 15 shakes. But, I like you like that too, Umino. Here, I brought you this." she presented a milkshake to him.

"OH NO!" Umino whined.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi worries her relationship with Mamoru is falling when a new girl seems to come along and decides to turn her attention to Thomas.


	5. Usagi and Mamoru's Love

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 4 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: A Couple Made for Each Other! Usagi and Mamoru's Love

* * *

On the streets...

"Saori." Kobayashi started as he and Saori walked towards Mamoru's apartment. "This is the first time you're going to his place, right?"

"This is the first time." Saori affirmed.

"I think it's going to be relatively messy." Kobayashi concluded. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Saori replied. "Why do you think so?"

"Because if it's a little messy, it looks more like a guy's room." Kobayashi defended, causing Saori to sweatdrop.

"Kobayashi, I take it that your room is really messy." Saori sighed.

"I wonder if he really called his girlfriend over." Kobayashi wondered.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Excuse us." the two chorused.

"Oh, thanks for coming." Mamoru greeted his guests. "Come in, come in."

"It's clean." Saori blinked as Mamoru seated his guests in the living room.

"Yes, I've lost faith in him." Kobayashi remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru inquired, entering with a tray of tea cups.

"Oh, no, nothing." Kobayashi replied.

"You're a strange guy." Mamoru presented Kobayashi his tea cup. "Oh, Saori, did you finish that report?"

"I turned it in a long time ago." Saori replied.

"I see..." Mamoru noted. "Figures. Kobayashi?" he blinked, seeing Kobayashi looking around. "Is something wrong?"

"Don't you put pictures up or something?" Kobayashi deathpanned.

"Picture?" Mamoru blinked. "Of what?"

"Those of your girlfriend, of course!" Kobayashi retorted.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I haven't put them up." Mamoru chuckled.

"Come to think?" Kobayashi echoed in disbelief.

"What are you so excited about?" Mamoru wondered. "It doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters." Kobayashi corrected. "Is she really going to be coming today? Your girlfriend, that is."

"Yeah, she'll be coming soon." Mamoru assured. "And speak of the devil." he added when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me a moment."

"Girlfriend this, girlfriend that." Saori deathpanned. "You're being a little too obvious."

"Sheesh, it is for you, Saori." Kobayashi defended.

"What do you mean, it's for me?" Saori demanded.

"Saori..." Kobayashi grinned mischievously. "On days that you're seeing Chiba, your lipstick is a different color. Bulls-eye, isn't it?" he noticed Saori's blush.

"Are you a pretty mean guy?" Saori sweatdropped.

"That's not true..." Kobayashi protested.

"Hello, Mamo-chan!" the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"What's that?" Kobayashi sweatdropped.

"Now, both of you, get off of me!" Mamoru told the 'Rabbits'

"Wha?" Usagi snuggled. "I don't wanna! I don't want to!"

"Usagi, you get off him!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Why?" Usagi glared.

"Because he's my Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa replied.

"You..." Usagi fumed. "My...! Hey!" she fumed when Chibi-Usa dragged Mamoru over to the sofa. "No, no, no, NO! That's my spot! Get out of the way!" she tugged Chibi-Usa off.

"No, I won't get out of the way!" Chibi-Usa remained on the spot.

"I won't bring you here anymore!" Usagi snapped.

"I always come here by myself!" Chibi-Usa insisted.

"You really are a nasty girl!" Usagi fumed.

"Why do we put up with them?" Ami asked her counterpart, the two geniuses having went over to Mamoru's place to return the medical books the Earth Prince loaned their daughters.

"Who knows?" Thomas shrugged.

"Um..." Saori blinked.

"I'm sorry they showed you a horrible scene here." Ami apologized on the 'Rabbits' behalf, silencing the 'Rabbits' with a glare. "For them, this is normal. You'll get used to it."

"Hello." Thomas greeted the two guests.

"This is Saori, my friend in college." Mamoru introduced. "And Kobayashi, who will graduate after us. This is Mizuno Ami, Thomas Norstein, Tsukino Usagi, and this over here is Chibi-Usa. Be nice to them."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kobayashi replied.

"Hello." Saori smiled.

"Um, so your girlfriend is..." Kobayashi trailed.

"I'm Mamo-cha... Mamoru's girl..." Usagi started.

"I'm the real girlfriend." Chibi-Usa cut in.

"That's enough from you!" Usagi fumed.

"Why don't _you_ go home?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Usako!" Mamoru chided and Saori burst out laughing.

"It's _your_ fault!" the two 'Rabbits' fumed.

"Why don't you two cut it out!" Ami exploded, feeling the mother of all headaches coming on.

Thomas, sensing her distress, rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Okay." the two 'Rabbits' muttered.

"I'm sorry." Saori giggled. "You have very cute girlfriends. Here, have some." she presented the cakes she brought.

"Hurray!" the 'Rabbits' beamed.

"Girlfriends, I see." Kobayashi noted. "How old are you, Usagi?"

"Yes, I will have another one, if you don't mind." Usagi replied, misinterpreting the question.

"I'm asking about your age." Kobayashi remarked.

"I'm 15 and in my prime." Usagi answered.

"15, huh?" Kobayashi mused.

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

"Those were the good days." Kobayashi reminisced.

"You think so?" Usagi asked.

"Both your dreams and love are ahead of you." Kobayashi added.

"Oh, I think you have a point there." Usagi agreed. "Although I am completely fine with Mamo-chan in terms of love."

At her declaration, Saori and Kobayashi burst out laughing, with Usagi laughing along.

"Saori-san." Chibi-Usa started.

"Yes?" Saori asked.

"What relationship do you have with Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"That's blunt." Ami remarked, after a moment's of silence.

"With Mamoru?" Saori stammered. "We've just been in the same class together since high school."

"Daughter senses tingling..." Ami muttered.

"Ever since then, I could never match you in terms of academics." Mamoru added.

"That's not true." Saori protested.

"She may look like this now, but Saori is planning to become a police officer when she graduates." Mamoru supplied.

"I see." Usagi gushed. "A female officer?"

"No, no." Kobayashi corrected. "Her dream is to be the first female police commissioner in Japan."

"Don't make fun of it!" Saori retorted.

"I'm not making fun of it." Kobayashi protested. "I really look up to you."

"A police commissioner." Thomas mused.

"How noble." Usagi nodded in agreement. "I would like to be like that."

_I think he knows a little too much for just being classmates._ Chibi-Usa was suspicious.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus' bar...

"A good student with nothing to complain about." Fish-Eye remarked, looking at Saori's picture. "Serious, with a strong sense of justice, she seems like the type that always has been the classroom leader."

"Yeah, I know the type that seriously prepares for classes and reviews what they learned." Tigers-Eye agreed. "Those that listen closely to what adults have to say. The type that teachers always favor more than the others."

"The ones that tattletale to the teachers if you aren't helping clean up after class." Hawks-Eye added.

"But this type is really clueless when it comes to romance." Tigers-Eye surmised.

"And so, despite what you say, perhaps she is your type?" Hawks-Eye suggested.

"It's work." Tigers-Eye corrected. With a kiss to the picture, he went off.

* * *

In a store...

"What is this?" Usagi picked up two purses. "Geez, this is too cute! I want both of them. But I only have allowance to buy just one of them. This makes me think... what should I do, Chibi-Usa?"

"Don't you get worried once in a while?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Like 'Is the way I'm living alright?'" Chibi-Usa gave an example. "Or 'Can I really be happy living the way I do now?' Don't you worry about stuff like that?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Usagi wondered. "Of course I would worry about things too. I mean, even right now, I'm wondering whether to go with the hippo or with the horse. I'm worried about which one will make me happier. Hey!" she fumed when Chibi-Usa walked out.

"I'll say one more thing!" Chibi-Usa pointed her index finger at Usagi. "I don't think those are cute!"

"You don't understand this highbrow hobby!" Usagi retorted.

"You know, I think I understand Mamo-chan's taste in women even less." Chibi-Usa remarked and walked out.

"What's with her?" Usagi wondered. "Acting all high and mighty?"

* * *

On the streets...

"There she is." Tigers-Eye peered at his target. "The goody-two-shoes sucker. Excuse me." he approached Saori, speaking in English. "What time is it now?"

"It's five-thirty." Saori replied in English.

"Oh!" Tigers-Eye reverted to Japanese. "It's already that late? I have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Saori inquired.

"I was supposed to meet up with my guide here at 5 o'clock." Tigers-Eye wept. "Without my guide, I can't even go to the restaurant. What's your name? You are very beautiful." he let off crying. "Splendid, wonderful, the best! Please, please have dinner with me."

"I'm waiting for someone right now." Saori replied. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"OH MY GOD!" Tigers-Eye squealed in English.

"Yo!" Mamoru called.

"Oh, Mamoru!" Saori ran over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mamoru apologized.

"No problem." Saori replied. "Bye." she gave Tigers-Eye a bow and went off with Mamoru.

"It's a different story if she has a guy." Tigers-Eye told the giggling Hawks-Eye and Fish-Eye.

"In either case, that was..." Hawks-Eye teased.

"More like some suspicious guy than someone trying to pick a girl up" Fish-Eye finished.

"Shut up!" Tigers-Eye snapped. "In this case, I will have her by force."

_

* * *

_

Chibi-Usa's daydream

"_I want you to break up with me, Usako." Mamoru requested._

"_Mamo-chan..." Usagi gasped in horror._

"_Actually, I've been in love with Saori." Mamoru confessed, with Saori by his side. "I finally realized that."_

"_Impossible!" Usagi gaped._

"_See, I love her this much!" Mamoru petted Saori. "See, see?"_

"_No, you're lying!" Usagi shook her head in disbelief._

_"Forgive me." Mamoru replied._

"_Wait, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as Mamoru led Saori away._

"_I can't wait." Mamoru replied. "Tell Chibi-Usa to take care."_

"_If I don't marry you, Mamo-chan, Chibi-Usa will never be born!" Usagi wept._

* * *

At that, Chibi-Usa snapped out of her daydream. "This isn't good. Could this be the biggest crisis hitting me, Chibi-Usa? That's..." she gasped, hurrying down the overhead bridge. "NO!" she wailed, seeing Mamoru and Saori together.

"Hey." Kobayashi laughed nervously, having been caught by Chibi-Usa for stalking.

"Hello." Chibi-Usa stammered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

SailorStar9: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

SailorStar9: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

SailorStar9 This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

SailorStar9: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

SailorStar9: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

SailorStar9: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"I'm sorry, were you busy?" Saori asked.

"No." Mamoru replied.

"Please tell me if I'm troubling you." Saori requested.

"What?" Mamoru inquired. "I'm alright, don't worry about it."

"Yeah." Saori agreed.

"And what shopping did you want me to tag along for?" Mamoru wondered. "Did you fall for some guy?"

"Those two are such a picturesque couple." Kobayashi mused, as he and Chibi-Usa trailed the pair. "They've been dubbed the best couple in college. They really were made for each other. I think I still would have had a good chance if he had a well-to-do girlfriend." he sighed.

"Don't give up!" Chibi-Usa encouraged. "I'll cheer you on too! Fight, Kobayashi! Do your best, give it all ya got, Kobayashi! Fight, Kobayashi!"

"Kids are so simple." Kobayashi remarked.

Meanwhile...

"This one?" Usagi shut her eyes, _still _trying to decide on a purse. "No, this one!"

"Hey!" Chibi-Usa hollered.

"What?" Usagi looked at her. "You surprised me!"

"You know, if you're like that, Mamo-chan will really be swept away from under your feet." Chibi-Usa growled.

"By who?" Usagi blinked.

"You're so dense!" Chibi-Usa fumed. "Saori, of course! Tell the truth, between you and her, is like the moon and some turtle, and you're the turtle. You're get hit hard if you're so conceited that Mamo-chan's love will never change. Because Saori is more beautiful, more mature, sexier and she looks intelligent. Even, I think how much better it would be if Saori was my mother. Though, I won't want to admit it, if you don't end up with Mamo-chan, I will never be born. Now, are you at least a little worried?"

"Mamo-chan, don't hate me." Usagi whined.

"You finally understand." Chibi-Usa noted. "If you do, why don't you act a little more mature..."

"Just kidding!" Usagi let off crying. "I would never doubt Mamo-chan's love for me. You don't get it, do you? Even _if_ he gets swept away from under my feet, I always have Thomas to fall back on! Before that, the problem at hand are these hippo/horse plushes." she went back to the task at hand.

Growling, Chibi-Usa pulled Usagi off.

* * *

By the fountain...

"Is it someone I know?" Mamoru inquired. "The guy you're going to five that tie to as a gift." he explained, noticing Saori's confused look.

"You want to know?" Saori tightened her hands over the present.

"Well, yeah." Mamoru replied. "I can't imagine the guy that you would fall for, Saori. What, you didn't like what I said?" he blinked when Saori stood up.

"Is it strange?" Saori wondered.

"What?" Mamoru was confused. "The tie's design?"

"Not that." Saori corrected. "But someone like me..."

"Excuse me." Tigers-Eye voiced in English.

"Huh?" Saori blinked.

"What time is is now?" Tigers-Eye asked in English.

"Let's see." Saori looked at her watch.

"You are my target." Tigers-Eye remarked in English and reverted to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Saori. "Two!" Saori's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Saori screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "Now I will take a look in your dreams."

"Saori!" Mamoru exclaimed as Tigers-Eye knocked him to the ground with his whip and trapped him with a flurry of knives.

"What in the world are you?" Saori barked. "This constitutes assault!"

"Oh, really?" Tigers-Eye shrugged.

"Stop it!" Saori retorted. "I you do now, your crime will still be petty."

"Crime?" Tigers-Eye echoed in amusement as he approached her. "Now, I will have a look at your beautiful dream." he added, as Mamoru struggled against his restrains. "Is he here? Where is Pegasus?" he stuck his head into the mirror.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Usagi chided as Chibi-Usa dragged her off. "Come on, Chibi-Usa!"

"That's..."! Chibi-Usa gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"Mamo-chan and Saori!" Usagi exclaimed.

The two 'Rabbits' nodded and transformed. "Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"It seems like he's not in your dream, either." Tigers-Eye removed his head. "Though you have a limitless amount of justice."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "I can't forgive you for putting innocent women through strange pain. For love and justice."

"Pretty Senshi in Sailor suits!" Chibi-Moon added.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon finished in her pose.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon continued.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"Moon?" Saori muttered, peering open her eyes.

"Come here, my Lemure." Tigers-Eye instructed. "Balloon girl, Puko!"

"Puko!" the Lemure squealed as she manifested.

"Wha?" Moon gaped as the Lemure burst about the two Senshi. "Huh? What? Chibi-Moon!" she tried to pull the balloon off the mini Senshi.

"I trust you to take care of the rest, Puko." Tigers-Eye remarked. With that, he retreated via a fire ring.

"She's not beautiful." Puko stated, as she started suffocating the chibi Senshi.

"Chibi-Moon..." Moon was _still _trying to pull the balloon off Chibi-Moon.

"Waking Flower Hurricane!" Kore sent an flurry of flower petals towards the Lemure, blasting it off Chibi-Moon.

"Saori, look out!" Mamoru warned when the Lemure bounced back and headed for Saori.

"Oh, I think I'll go after him!" Puko gushed, changing her target.

"Waking Plasma!" the two Sun Senshi blasted the Lemure off before she landed on Mamoru with the combined power of their Tambourines.

Puko bounced back and refocused her attack on Mamoru, only to have Moon block the attack for him.

"Get out of the way, Moon!" Mamoru warned.

"You're going to save him, using your body as a shield." Puko gushed. "Beautiful! How beautiful!"

"Damnit!" Mamoru cursed, struggling against his confines. "Stop it!"

"It's alright." Puko assured, tearing. "Right after I kill her, I will kill you too."

_Usako!_ Mamoru gaped when Moon's body went limp. "Usako!" he hollered.

"Usako?" Saori muttered, peering open her eyes at Mamoru's scream. "I see..." she realized.

With a cry, Mamoru pulled himself free and stabbed the Lemure with a knife, sending her flying.

"Usako!" Mamoru caught Moon. "Hand in there!"

"I'm alright." Moon assured.

"Sheesh, what are you doing to me?" Puko complained, as she bandaged herself up.

"Waking Mandala!" Enyo fired her flames from her Tambourine. "Seriously, these monsters are getting more and more ridiculous."

"No kidding!" Psych agreed. "What's up with them and joking about death? Waking Heart!" she released a heart-shaped energy beam from her Tambourine. "Chibi-Moon, now!"

"Right!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"This makes me upset!" Puko whined as she pumped herself up.

"Not so fast!" the chibi Senshi barked. "Like we'll let you! Dream Tambourines..." they called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Puko squealed as the attack washed over her.

"Thanks." Mamoru smiled, the two Moon Senshi rushing over to him and Moon help him up.

"Well, all that's well ends well." Aurora remarked, the chibi Senshi looking at the intimate scene.

"Really, what would you do without us?" Enyo chided Chibi-Moon.

"Get suffocated in this case." Chibi-Moon joked.

"Hey, don't joke like that!" Enyo fumed, the two beginning their trademark chase around the area.

"Remind me again why we put up with them?" Kore sighed.

* * *

The next day...

"Saori." Kobayashi voiced. "How was it yesterday?"

"How was what?" Saori inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me." Kobayashi chided. "I'm talking about Chiba. You told him how you felt, right? Why?" he blinked when Saori shook her head.

"You know." Saori replied.

"Yes?" Kobayashi started.

"I'll give you this." Saori handed her present to him. "It's too much of a waste to throw it away."

"This..." Kobayashi took the gift. "Are you giving up on him? Aren't you being a little too weak-willed? Especially for someone wanting to become the police commissioner. And it's not that I'm making fun of it or anything, but I, um..." he sweatdropped at Saori's deathpan expression.

Saori giggled and replied, "There's no way I can win against the girl who is upkeeping peace all over the earth."

"Huh?" Kobayashi gaped.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Hey you, get away a little!" Usagi fumed, the two 'Rabbits' tugging at each of Mamoru's arms.

"Why don't _you_ get away?" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"You're in the way!" Usagi snapped. "In the way! In the way, you runt!"

"You should go home and _study_!" Chibi-Usa shot back.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, when a cat from the future appears to the past, Luna thinks Artemis cheated on her and had a kitten.


	6. A Mysterious Kitten Appears!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 5 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Artemis' Affair! A Mysterious Kitten Appears!

* * *

Time passes, in the Tsukino household...

"I understand up to here, but..." Chibi-Usa noted.

"That's right, 4 dozen is 48." Mamoru remarked, looking over Chibi-Usa's homework. "And when you divide it between 6 people, it's 12 times 4 divided by 6, so..."

"Oh I see." Chibi-Usa beamed. "You really are reliable, Mamo-chan."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cut in. "Me too! I don't get this one. This one!"

"What is this?" Chibi-Usa snapped, fuming at the interruption. "It's upside down!"

"Shut up!" Usagi retorted. "When I don't understand, I don't understand!"

"Of course you won't understand it if it's upside down!" Chibi-Usa shot back.

"But that's no reason..." Usagi protested.

"QUIET!" Mamoru called a time-out. "If you're not going to study seriously, I'll go home. In the first place, both of you..."

"Papa!" Chibi-Usa pulled out the 'father card'.

"Papa?" Mamoru echoed.

"Your future daughter can't do her studies at school." Chibi-Usa teared. "And is ridiculed by her friends, and steps away from the correct path of life. Not being able to find someone to marry and lives a lonely life. Even if that happens, are you alright with it, Papa?"

"No..." Mamoru sweatdropped. "You don't have to go that far..."

"Even if you're smart , I'm sure you won't find anyone to marry anyway." Usagi cut in.

"Come on." Mamoru sighed.

"Is it alright for a mother to be saying that?" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"I just said the truth." Usagi defended.

"Hey, listen up." Luna stated.

"Wait, Luna." Artemis defended. "It's a misunderstanding!"

"It's alright, you don't have to hide it." Luna remarked. "Artemis has finally seen the signs of spring." she informed the royal family.

"Really?" Usagi blinked. "How? Who?"

"I had thought he just stopped in front of the Jubaan Church, when he started staring at the beautiful nun there, and was awestruck." Luna related.

"I'm telling you, it's a misunderstanding." Artemis insisted.

"I see..." Usagi noted. "Artemis's in love."

"I'm a little jealous." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"You have a good eye for women, Artemis." Mamoru noted. "That nun is really beautiful."

"Mamo-chan!" both 'Rabbits' snapped.

* * *

On the pier where Chibi-Usa frist appeared...

A time portal appeared in the sky and something dropping into the bushes.

* * *

Outside the Tsukino household...

"Now, alright?" Mamoru stated. "By tomorrow, I want both of you to do 5 pages each of those problem sets."

"Yeah..." the two 'Rabbits' sighed as Mamoru carried Artemis back to Minako.

"If you don't do them properly, I won't come by anymore." Mamoru reminded.

"Okay..." both 'Rabbits' chorused.

"Cheer up, Artemis." Mamoru looked at the downcast tomcat in his arms.

"Artemis really wasn't looking too good." Chibi-Usa noted.

"That's because, Luna, who he loves so much , is having a misunderstanding." Usagi remarked.

"Wait a minute!" Luna protested on top of the gate. "I didn't do anything."

"Luna, you know that Artemis is in you with you, don't you?" Chibi-Usa pressed.

"Luna sometimes has a really frigid streak." Usagi whispered.

"Artemis..." Chibi-Usa surmised. "Could he become depressed and disappear off somewhere?"

"Entirely possible." Usagi agreed.

"Poor Artemis." Chibi-Usa sighed. "Artemis is the type that clams up and thinks, right?"

"Yeah, he is." Usagi agreed. "He's being cornered by Luna now."

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea._ Luna relented.

* * *

On the streets...

"To have Luna tell me that..." Artemis sighed.

"That's because you were caught gawking at someone else in front of the one you really care for." Mamoru reminded.

"I'm telling you, that's a misunderstanding." Artemis protested.

"Father!" a voice called, stopping to two males in their tracks.

"The one that spoke just now..." Mamoru blinked as the grey kitten leapt down.

"Was that kitten, right?" Artemis finished.

"Oh, I'm so glad to have met you." Diana replied. "I'm Diana, Father."

"Father?" Mamoru echoed, noticing the crescent moon on the kitten's forehead.

"You know." Artemis jumped off. "Isn't this some kind of mistake? In the first place, I haven't..."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Diana wasted no time in snuggling against the past self of her father. "Mother has told me much as well. That I should be careful not to be picked up by some stranger when I arrive over here."

"Um..." Artemis stammered.

"Father...!" Diana nuzzled.

"Artemis...!" Luna growled lowly in warning.

"Luna!" Artemis stammered at the fuming black Mooncat.

"You... not only do you gawk at beautiful women, but you went ahead and had a kitten like this too?" Luna accused. "What an irresponsible male you are!"

"You're wrong, Luna!" Artemis protested. "This is some kind of mistake!"

"What part of this is a mistake?" Luna growled. "A cat that speaks _has_ to be _your_ child!"

"Luna..." Artemis teared after Luna gave him the cat version of a slap across the face.

"Sheesh, do whatever you want!" Luna retorted.

"Luna, wait!" Artemis called.

Left alone with Diana, Mamoru looked at the innocent-looking kitten.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Tigers-Eye, Fish-Eye, Hawks-Eye." Zirconia started. "Quite a bit of confidence to be practicing your skills. Whatever happened to capturing Pegasus?"

"Zirconia-sama." Fish-Eye stated.

"Leave it to us." Tigers-Eye requested.

"We are not taking our minds off of it." Hawks-Eye assured.

"I hope that is really so." Zirconia remarked. "Lately, too many people are all mouth and no action. It leaves me with a huge burden. Stay focused on our quest. I really do hate being betrayed."

"Yes..." the Amazon Trio bowed.

* * *

In the bar...

"We were yelled at again!" Tigers-Eye fumed. "It's all you guys' fault!"

"You sure say a lot." Fish-Eye remarked.

"You're the one with the most mistakes." Hawks-Eye pointed out.

"Oh, hush." Tigers-Eye snapped. "It's because you guys are not good at following up!" he downed his drink.

"Oh brother..." Fish-Eye sighed, tossing a photo away. "All of them aren't that great."

"Aren't there just pure and beautiful maidens around here?" Hawks-Eye mused, looking at a picture.

"Oh, I found one." Tigers-Eye remarked. "A tremendously pure and just maiden."

"Oh, you're right." Fish-Eye agreed.

"But..." Hawks-Eye started. "She will be too much for you to handle."

"That's not the case." Tigers-Eye smirked. "The higher the mountain, the more it's worth climbing. When you get to the top, the feeling of conquest tend to be even better with woman like this." he peered through Sister Maria's photo through the pint glass.

* * *

In the Jubaan Church...

"Thy Kingdom come;" Sister Maria prayed. "Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."

"So, that's the nun that Mamo-chan was talking about." Usagi noted as she and Chibi-Usa peered into the alter.

"So beautiful." Chibi-Usa gushed. "I think I'll say that she's my mama!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi pouted, playfully punching the child in the head.

* * *

In the Aino household...

"I'm home. Artemis entered Minako's room. "Hey Mina, you were here? Mina?" he tilted his head when Minako did not respond.

"Artemis..." Minako started. "Who is your owner?

"Geez..." Artemis protested. "'Owner'? You and I are comrades who have fought for peace together, Mina."

"I see, comrades, huh?" Minako echoed. "You hide things from your comrades, then?"

"Hide things?" Artemis repeated. "Oh, sorry, that cake that was here as a snack. I did eat it, but I wasn't hiding anything, it not that big a deal."

"It's alright about the cake." Minako slammed her fist against the window. "I didn't realize it anyway."

"That wasn't it?" Artemis blinked. "Then is it about the fact that I broke your favorite glass, Mina? Or about the time a couple of days ago I accidentally dropped the ribbon that was hanging to dry and muddled it up?"

"I see..." Minako trembled in contained fury. "So you were the one behind that as well."

_This isn't good!_ Artemis gaped in horror.

_Mom's gonna explode!_ A horror-stricken Psych's mouth was agape on her mother's bed.

"But that's alright." Minako replied. "I can smile and let those go."

_Somehow, it doesn't seem like the normal Mina..._ Artemis wondered in fear.

"Artemis, the cordless phone..." Psych whispered a reminder.

_Can it be...!_ Artemis gaped, putting the pieces together.

"I just got a call from Usagi a few minutes ago." Minako revealed the wireless phone in her hand. "I heard about it, Artemis. That you became a father! Without telling me!"

"As I've been saying, it's a misunderstanding!" Artemis protested.

"Liar!" Minako fumed.

"I keep saying, I don't know anything about this!" Artemis insisted, now hiding behind Psych for protection.

"How can a kitten be born without you knowing?" Minako snapped. "If you say something like that, don't you feel sorry for her? Artemis!" she pointed a finger at the tomcat. "Show your integrity as a male!"

"I'm innocent!" Artemis wailed.

"Mom..." Psych blinked. "Don't you think you're taking this a... bit too far?"

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"Here, Luna." Rei presented the cat a tableful of snacks. "Go on and eat up."

"When your heart is lonely, it's best to eat up." Makoto agreed.

"Chocolate peanuts!" Usagi gushed.

"There are cookies here too!" Chibi-Usa added.

"It's not for something we brought for you guys." Rei stopped them with a raised arm. "Luna, there are many replacements out there. Cheer up."

"But are there other cats that speak human speech?" Ami wondered.

"Ami!" Makoto hushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna." Ami apologized.

"Sheesh, it's not like Artemis and I really have something going." Luna protested.

"Hey, Luna." Usagi prodded. "Can I eat just the chocolate peanuts?"

"That's right." Luna cut Usagi off. "I have the important mission of raising this Usagi into a wonderful Queen. Artemis is Artemis. I am me."

"Is something wrong between Luna and Artemis?" Usagi wondered.

"You know, the fact that Artemis has a kitten from elsewhere means that..." Rei replied.

"Luna, in terms of Artemis is a thing of the past." Makoto finished.

"I see." Usagi noted. "Luna, you were dating Artemis?"

"It's alright now." Luna sweatdropped. "It's useless to explain, no matter what I say."

* * *

In the Jubaan Church...

"Lord, please bless the two that will be united her today." Sister Maria prayed, readying the church for a wedding.

"Beautiful." Tigers-Eye voiced. "So beautiful it seems out of this world."

"Yes..." Sister Maria agreed. "The caring with which someone grew this flower." she looked at the flower circlet on the door. "And the love of the person who made this wreath. It's all a blessing of our Lord.

"Do you like God?" Tigers-Eye inquired.

"Yes." Sister Maria replied. "No love on this Earth can match the love of our Lord."

"Would it be possible for you to love me?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"The Lord's love showers over everyone, even you." Sister Maria replied. "Rest assured, and leave yourself to bask in his love. What is the matter?" she gasped when Tigers-Eye suddenly dropped to the ground.

"I just heard words from the Lord." Tigers-Eye replied.

"Oh my!" Sister Maria gasped.

"He said, 'love thy neighbor'." Tigers-Eye quoted.

"That is splendid." Sister Maria remarked.

"And..." Tigers-Eye added. "To love even sinners."

"That is exactly right." Sister Maria agreed."Oh, Lord, I thank you for this wonderful day."

"I have every right to be loved." Tigers-Eye commented. "Because I am a sinner." and revealed his true form.

* * *

On the streets...

_When I'm looking around like this, there really isn't that many kittens._ Artemis mused. _I have to hurry and find that kitten, so I can prove my innocence. I'm not even married and she's calling me father._

* * *

In the Jubaan Church...

"Now, love me..." Tigers-Eye towered over his target, Artemis being alerted by her scream. "I will have you show me your beautiful dream."

* * *

Commercial Break

SailorStar9: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

SailorStar9: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

SailorStar9: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

SailorStar9: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: "Legolas" firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

SailorStar9: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

"I think I can look forward to this one." Tigers-Eye grinned. "This is just one hideout that Pegasus surely would like."

"Lord... please save your servant..." Sister Maria gasped, holding her silver cross. "Defeat the evil... please show him your glory, O Lord. Are you alright?" she asked when Tigers-Eye dropped to the ground, grasping his wrist.

"Just kidding." Tigers-Eye grinned. "You watch too many movies. One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Sister Maria. "Two!" Sister Maria's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Sister Maria screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "Now I will take a look in your dreams. Dear Sister, too bad this isn't Golgotha. Of course, it seems that your voice isn't being heard by the one who you believe in. What are you doing?" he snapped when Artemis jumped out of nowhere and scratched his cheek. "What would happen to me if you hit me in the face? My beautiful face!"

"Venus Eternal Power..." Minako called.

"Psych Dream Weaver..." Psych pulled out her 'Dream Weaver' stone.

"Make Up!" the mother-daughter pair transformed.

"Hold it right there!" Venus declared on the roof. "A cat walks, and hits into a villain. To a cat, I will barge in on tonight!"

"Come on..." Artemis and Psych sighed.

"Ugly girls should stay out of it." Tigers-Eye advised.

"What was that?" the two Light Senshi snapped.

"Not only do you peek into mirrors of dreams..." Venus growled.

"But to say as such to us, standing for love and beauty?" Psych exclaimed. "We will never forgive you for that!"

"I, Venus..." Venus started.

"And Psych..." Psych posed.

"Will have you shot down with the divine punishment of love!" the two chorused.

"Come here, my beautiful Lemure, Kigurumiko, the giant plush." Tigers-Eye instructed.

"Kigurumiko!" the Lemure posed.

"Kigurumiko, I'll leave you with the rest." Tigers-Eye remarked. Slapping Artemis aside, he approached his target.

"Artemis!" the two Senshi gasped.

"Is it to your liking?" Kigurumiko jumped on top of the roof. "Is boxing to your liking?"

"I don't know." Venus replied. "Because I've never played before."

"That's great." Kigurumiko smiled. "Change of clothes." she spat smoke from her mouth and leapt into the cloud to transform. "Kangaroo Boxer! Kangaroo KICK!"

"Mom, next time, don't say anything." Psych remarked, the two Senshi dodging the sudden attack.

"Sorry." Venus apologized. "This isn't enough." she glared at the Lemure.

"Something is missing." Kigurumiko looked at her pouch.

"Excuse me a bit..." Tigers-Eye remarked and stuck his head into Sister Maria's 'Dream Mirror'. "I see! So this is a nuns dream. It's a beautiful dream." he removed his head. "But _he_ is nowhere in here. I'll send you now to where your dear God awaits. "Damn you!" he glared at Artemis who had scratched him to prevent him from destroying the 'Dream Mirror' with his whip. "How dare you put a scratch on my cute little hand! Kigurumiko! Make sure you play around _lots_ with this one too!"

"Look out!" Psych warned when Kigurumiko jumped down and placed Artemis into her pouch.

"You are my partner!" Kigurumiko snuffed the tomcat into her pouch.

"What's this?" Artemis blinked, finding himself dressed in a kangaroo-boxer suit.

"Power has been charged." Kigurumiko added. "Courage up to a hundred-fold."

"Artemis!" the two Senshi jumped down.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus released her weapon at the Lemure.

"Artemis?" Psych blinked when the attack hit Artemis instead.

"That little one is now one and the same as Kigurumiko." Tigers-Eye laughed. "It shares her pain as well."

"What?" Venus gasped.

_What's this?_ Artemis wondered, as the two Senshi ducked Kigurumiko's punches. _My body is moving on its own._ "Sorry..." he muttered when Kigurumiko landed a punch onto Venus' chin.

"Ouch!" Venus winced.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbits' transformed.

"Sinner, it is time to repent!" Moon declared

"What a maiden looks forward to..." Mercury jumped down with her daughters.

"The scene of a wedding." Chibi-Moon followed suit.

"One who tarnishes the purity of a church!" Jupiter and her daughter were next.

"Although they go against our family business." Mars and Enyo leapt down.

"We won't allow this!" Moon finished. "For love and justice!"

"Pretty Senshi in Sailor suits!" Chibi-Moon added.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon did her pose.

"In the name of the moon... "Moon continued.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Kigurumiko." Tigers-Eye told his Lemure. "Get them all." he passed his thumb across his throat and retreated via a fire ring.

"One, two... punch!" Kigurumiko's punch spilt the Senshi apart.

"Artemis!" Kore blinked as she and Jupiter landed.

"What was that?" Enyo gasped.

"It really is Artemis!" Chibi-Moon agreed, the group looking up at the leaping Kigurumiko.

"Berserker..." Jupiter readied her attack.

"Mom, Artemis is...!" Kore reminded.

"What can we do?" Jupiter wondered.

"We need to foil their line of sight." Mercury reasoned, before Kigurumiko leveled the three Senshi with a punch.

"Everyone, don't worry about me and attack!" Artemis shouted, Kigurumiko continuing her assault on the rest.

"Let go of Artemis!" Luna jumped onto Kigurumiko's head.

"Alright, let go, Luna!" Artemis exclaimed, the aftereffect kicking in. "Luna!" he shouted after Kigurumiko got Luna off her head with a bounce to the ground.

"Kangaroo Double-Triple-Kick!" Kigurumiko turned her assault onto Luna.

"Damnit, what are you doing to _my_ Luna?" Artemis growled. "Take this!" he bit the Lemure's pouch, causing Kigurumiko to miss her target. "There, now have you had enough!"

Hissing in anger, Kigurumiko pulled Artemis out and tossed him to the ground.

"Luna..." Artemis hurried over to the black cat. "Hang in there."

"Artemis..." Luna peered open her eyes.

"Third Round...!" Kigurumiko started when a rose intervened.

"You with a poor heart that interrupts a maiden's prayer." Tuxedo Kaman stated on a tree. "I, Tuxedo Kaman, cannot allow such a thing."

"He _really_ needs to throw away that quote book of his." Dragon Mars sighed, the rest of the Dragons standing beside their female counterparts.

"Diana!" Chibi-Moon looked at the kitten Tuxedo Kaman pulled out of his top hat.

"Small Lady!" Diana greeted her mistress.

"Never give up!" Kigurumiko charged.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure in mid-charge.

"Small Lady." Diana encouraged. "Chibi-Moon, do your best."

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Kigurumiko squealed as the attack washed over her.

* * *

After the battle...

"Artemis, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Artemis replied.

"You really are troublesome." Luna sighed.

"This kitten..." Ami started after Usagi's exclaim when Diana revealed her parentage.

"Is Luna..." Rei added.

"And Artemis..." Makoto trailed.

"I'm their future daughter." Diana confirmed. "My name is Diana. I have gotten permission from Neo-Queen Serenity to come see Small Lady."

"In the future, we're really good friends." Chibi-Usa added.

"Artemis... and my...?" Luna looked at the kitten.

"In other words, you two are going to end up in that kind of a relationship." Minako concluded.

"But... even if you say that..." Artemis started. "Right, Luna?"

"What about 'right'?" Luna stated. "You know, I have no intent on ending up like that with you. With a cat that was goggling at some beautiful nun."

"It wasn't the nun!" Artemis insisted. "I was thinking it's be nice if even cats could have a wedding in a church like that." he confessed.

"Usagi..." Rei growled at Usagi's teasing.

"And so, I'll be staying over here for a while as well." Diana added. "Father, Mother." she turned to her parents. "I am pleased to meet you both."

"Mother?" Luna blinked.

"I think I understand how the guys feel now." Artemis noted.

"Really?" Hitoshi remarked.

"You'll be lots of trouble from now on." Kouki smirked.

"You want a drink tonight?" Mamoru suggested.

"Mamo-chan!" the two 'Rabbits' fumed.

"Kouki..." Makoto growled.

"Hitoshi..." Minako glared.

"Oops." the two Dragon gaped and took a step back as Diana blinked innocently.

"You know." Yuichiro looked over to the other Dragon. "One of these days, we males ought to have an 'all-males-nights-out'."

"Agreed." Thomas nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, a shy writer with a beautiful dream is attacked. An old friend of Makoto's has published a book about a woman falling for a Pegasus. Zirconia orders Tigers-Eye to use her to draw Pegasus out into the open. When Chibi-Usa calls for Pegasus in the middle of the battle, Tigers-Eye sends a Lemure to find out who Pegasus is residing in. Will Chibi-Usa be safe from harm? Will Pegasus survive this battle?


	7. A Girl Who Adores a Pegasus

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 6 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Makoto's Friendship! A Girl Who Adores a Pegasus

* * *

Time passes, in the Crown..

"It really is a good story. 'The Moonlit Pegasus'. An unrequited love between a Pegasus and a human woman..." Usagi teared as she read the book. "No matter how many times I read this, I end up in tears."

"Oh, I read that book." Unazuki noted. "I can understand how it's sold over a million copies."

"Yup, yup, yup." Usagi nodded in agreement.

"But still, for Usagi, someone who only reads comics, to be reading a novel." Rei taunted. "Isn't it about to snow soon?"

"What's all that about?" Usagi glared at Rei. "Rei, perhaps you haven't read this book yet. Am I right?"

"Actually..." Enyo started.

"Enyo!" Rei chided.

"Sorry..." Enyo muttered.

"When I read the book, I cred at least 10 times." Minako admitted.

"23 times to be exact." Psych corrected.

"Psych!" Minako scolded and the younger Senshi stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"I want to have a romance that passionate too." Unazuki gushed.

"Really, it's a story that touches your heart without rhyme or reason." Ami agreed.

_Even Ami?_ Rei gaped. _It must be some novel. Am I getting behind the times?_

_It's amazing._ Chibi-Usa was engrossed in the book. _I wonder if this person know the same Pegasus that I do._

"Mako?" Kore blinked at her mother, noticing her stunned expression.

* * *

Later, in the park...

"It's nothing, really." Makoto assured. "Actually, the author of that novel, Tomoko Takase, used to be a classmate of mine before I moved over here."

"Okay, I've never heard of that one." Kore noted, interest perked.

"Oh really?" Luna blinked. "She's the same age as all of you?"

"There sure is a difference between having or not having talent." Diana added.

"That's blunt." Kore joked.

"Leave me alone!" Usagi fumed. "And Mako-chan, you too! To keep something important like that as a secret from us."

"Well, if I babbled about it, I would sound like I was boasting that I know a celebrity." Makoto remarked.

"Well, that may be the case, but..." Usagi sweatdropped.

"If it was Usagi, I'm sure she would be babbling all over." Luna stated.

"Yup, yup." the two chibi Senshi nodded in agreement.

"That wasn't necessary, Luna." Usagi muttered.

"In the beginning, I was the one who egged Tomoko on, telling her to submit her novel to a magazine." Makoto reminisced. "All I did was just read them, and tell her what I thought about them. But Tomoko always said that it cheered her up, and she was desperate to write. And what do you know, she debuted with her first submission."

That was that novel, 'The Moonlit Pegasus'." Kore concluded. "Then, the reason why we can read Tomoko's novels today... is because you found the talent within her, Mom."

"I guess it turns out that way, doesn't it?" Makoto noted.

"Mom, you're wonderful!" Kore hugged her mother.

"Sheesh, you're bragging about it after all." Usagi muttered.

"But that's all in the past." Makoto reminded. "Now, she's ultra popular. While I, with switching schools and all other busywork, was never able to congratulate her properly on any of this."

"Mom..." Kore muttered.

"Hey, Mako-chan!" Usagi suddenly thought of an idea. "Let's invite everyone and get autographs from Tomoko on Sunday."

"But..." Makoto trailed.

"It's alright." Usagi assured. "It'll be fine. I'm sure Tomoko wants to see you too, Mako-chan."

"Hey Usagi, just because _you_ want to..." Luna protested.

"We want to see her too." the two chibi Senshi chorused.

"I want to meet the lovely person who wrote this story as well." Chibi-Usa added.

"Mom, please!" Kore whined.

"I guess." Makoto relented. "I'll go visit her of the first time in a while, then."

"Alright!" the two 'Rabbits' beamed.

"Mom, you're the best!" Kore gave Makoto another tight hug.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Really, when are you guys going to get around catching the Pegasus already?" Zirconia fumed.

"However, Zirconia-sama..." Hawks-Eye protested.

"QUIET!" Zirconia barked. "Look at you... all you care about are appearances. What matters, the brain, is about as empty as a balloon. Welcome back, Zircon." he greeted his one-eyed bat. "Go after this girl this time." he handed the Amazon Trio a photo that Zircon produced.

"Oh, I know this girl." Tigers-Eye smiled. "Isn't she that ultra popular author?"

"I've read a book she wrote too." Hawks-Eye added. "It cracked me up so much."

"Yeah, yeah." Fish-Eye agreed. "Especially where the Pegasus jumps in and sacrifices his life for the heroine. It's just so stupid."

"Stop it!" Zirconia barked. "The story about a Pegasus that can catch the hearts of humans, this author - was it Tomoko Takase? Might know something about the Pegasus."

"Then, leave it to me." Tigers-Eye offered. "Literary girls who cannot help but chase after a fleeting romance, all fall for me in an instant if I try."

* * *

That Sunday...

"But in any case, to think that Mako-chan was friends with Tomoko-sensei." Minako remarked. "After all, what counts the most are celebrities."

"Don't you mean friends, Mom?" Psych sweatdropped.

"I brought an extra copy to get an autograph one." Usagi beamed.

"You're still not good enough, Usagi." Rei remarked. "When you want autographs, you need at least _three_ copies."

"Why?" Ami blinked in surprise.

"One to kept at home and look at, one to keep for safe storage and the third to show off to others." Enyo listed with her fingers.

"Rei..." Ami sweatdropped.

"She's showing one of her bad habits again." Aurora sighed.

"Walking around here sure brings back memories." Makoto reminisced. "When we turn that corner, Tomoko's house will be right there.

"Makoto-sama seems truly happy." Diana noted.

"Of course she is." Minako agreed. "Because she can get an autograph."

"It's not that, Mom." Psych shook her head.

_Soon, I'll able to meet the person who wrote this book._ Chibi-Usa looked at the novel.

"What's all this?" Usagi blinked when the girls turned the corner, and saw the group of publishers outside the gates.

_Literary girls like her tend to have fans of the same gender._ Tigers-Eye grinned as he walked towards the house with a bouquet for flowers. _But I'm willing to bet that she doesn't have that many handsome men like me as her fan. I'll make her fall for me in one shot._ "You're kidding!" he gasped in shocked, turning the corner. "I have _that_ many rivals? I can't lose to _them_! Let me through! Come on, let me through!" he pushed through the crowd.

"Don't cut the line!" the publishers got into a fight cloud with the Amazon. "Come back another day! I won't allow you to hog her! Which publisher are _you_ from?"

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, breaking up the fight.

"It seems that Tomoko suddenly disappeared." a publisher replied. "She's long overdue on her manuscripts too."

"Impossible." Usagi gaped as Makoto dropped her box of cakes in shock.

"Maybe she ran away from her work?" Minako suggested.

"She would never to such a thing!" Makoto insisted.

"Oh?" Minako sweatdropped.

"Tomoko only has her stories!" Makoto snapped. "Just her stories!"

"Mako!" Kore called after her mother who had taken off.

* * *

By the river...

Makoto found Tomoko sitting under a tree.

"Tomoko!" Makoto ran towards her.

"Mako-chan..." Tomoko blinked.

"So you were here after all." Makoto concluded. "You haven't changed a bit. Why did you run away? I thought your dream was to live writing the books you love to write."

"I can't write..." Tomoko replied. "I can't write! I sit there facing the manuscript paper, yet no one word pops into my head."

"Tomoko..." Makoto muttered.

"In short, writers' block." Kore summarized.

"I really can't write a story that is better than 'The Moon-lit Pegasus'." Tomoko wept. "I don't have any dreams anymore!"

"Wait, Tomoko!" Makoto called out to the fleeing girl.

"It seems like our literary girl is in a slump." Tigers-Eye chuckled in the bushes. "This calls for a change in plans. This is my perfect opportunity to dig into her. But, my butt is a little cold." he muttered in the marsh.

* * *

That evening...

"Something happened?" Unazuki asked, as she, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Luna and Diana looked over at the downcast Makoto by a window table and Kore looking worriedly her mother.

"Yeah, a little bit." Usagi replied.

_What in the world happened?_ Makoto wondered. _Tomoko loved writing novels so much._

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Here, come on, over here!" one of the boy bullies in school taunted, holding Tomoko's unfinished draft over his head._

"_Stop it!" Tomoko begged. "Give that back!"_

"_Over here!" the bully tossed the stack of papers over to one of his lackeys. "Why don't you try a little harder? Yeah over here, over here!"_

"_Give that back!" Tomoko chased after the manuscript._

"_That's enough!" Makoto snapped._

"_That's..." the group leader gasped. "Damn, it's Makoto. Let's make a run for it."_

"_Um thank you..." Tomoko stammered._

"_If you're going to say thank you, why don't you give those guys a couple of kicks?" Makoto chided, bending to pick up the fallen manuscript. "O\h, you're from my school?" she blinked, noticing the similar uniform._

"_Yes, and I'm in your class." Tomoko added._

"_Oh sorry." Makoto apologized. "I don't remember you because I just transferred schools. What is this?" she looked at the thick stack of papers. "Composition homework?"_

"_No, it isn't." Tomoko corrected. "That's... my manuscript."_

"_Manuscript?" Makoto echoed._

"_Stop!" Tomoko flustered when Makoto started to read the pages. "Give that back!"_

"_I'm still reading." Makoto cut her off._

"_I just finished writing that one, and haven't shown it to anyone yet." Tomoko confessed._

"_Shut up!" Makoto snapped. "It's great." she concluded, after finishing the last page. "I like your story. I may not look it, but I like books to begin with. But this is the first time I was drawn so much into any story."_

"_Um thanks." Tomoko took back her manuscript Makoto returned. "I'm happy to hear that even if you're just being courteous."_

"_I'm not courteous to people I don't know." Makoto corrected. "When you write more, I want to read it again."_

"_Thank you!" Tomoko remarked as Makoto walked off._

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

SailorStar9: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

SailorStar9: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

SailorStar9: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter.)

End Commercial Break.

_

* * *

_

Time passes...

"_Yo." Makoto snapped Tomoko out of her musing when she waved a soft drink can in front of her face._

"_Mako-chan." Tomoko took the can. "Thanks."_

"_I see." Makoto looked at the striker on the football field. "Tomoko, you like people like that guy?"_

"_When I'm looking at him, I get one image after another for my stories." Tomoko replied._

"_Did you..." Makoto trailed, opening her can. "Ask him out?"_

"_I can't." Tomoko blushed. "He's very popular. He wouldn't even look at me."_

"_In that case, why don't you be a little brave and submit that story to a magazine or something?" Makoto suggested. "Have him read your story. If it gets published in some magazine and becomes the talk of the town, I'm sure he will look your way too."_

"_Can I do such a thing?" Tomoko was skeptical_

"_You can." Makoto assured. "I guarantee it."_

_Tomoko nodded at Makoto's encouragement._

* * *

"Mako-chan..." Usagi muttered.

"Hey, where's Chibi-Usa?" Luna wondered. "And Kore too..."

"They can't possibly be..." Usagi gasped.

* * *

In Tomoko's room...

Tomoko was recalling the reason she had writer's block.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Thanks." Tomoko handed a signed book to a reader in her autographing session._

"_Next person, please." her manager called._

"_Hello!" Tomoko greeted the reader and proceeded to put her signature on the book when she caught a glimpse of her crush walking past with a girl on his arm. Stunned, she dropped her pen._

* * *

"No matter how many stories I write, nobody... nobody understands me at all!" Tomoko said. "Nobody..."

"Tomoko!" the two chibi Senshi hollered outside her house.

"I saw a Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa informed when Tomoko slid open her curtains. "A horse with beautiful wings, just like the one you wrote in your story, Tomoko!" she showed her the book. "I was really touched by your story. Because I knew someone was seeing the same dream I was."

"Same... dream...?" Tomoko echoed.

"So, please." Kore begged. "We want to read more stories written by you, Tomoko."

"No, I can't write!" Tomoko wailed, shutting the curtains. "There's no way that I can write."

"Are you going to go back to where you used to be?" Makoto retorted.

"Mako..." Kore blinked at her mother.

"Usagi-sama..." Diana looked at Usagi on top of Chibi-Usa' s head.

"Let's leave this to Mako-chan for now." Usagi hushed.

"Will you return to being a coward who keeps all their stories hidden deep in their drawer because they're embarrassed to have others read them?" Makoto snapped. "If there's even 1 person who'll read your story, you would write stories just for that reader. Wasn't that your dream? Tomoko, the dreams that you write about are no longer just yours."

"Go, Mom!" Kore silently cheered.

"Mako-chan..." Tomoko muttered.

"How is it, miss?" Tigers-Eye suddenly appeared behind Tomoko when she turned on the lights and slid open the window. "How's your manuscript going?"

"Who are you?" Tomoko blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the late introduction." Tigers-Eye pulled out his name card. "I am your new editor as of today. I'm Taiga, from Death Publishing. Nice to meet you.

"Dead Publishing?" Tomoko echoed. "I've never heard of it."

"Authors who are cooped up in their rooms tend to fall in love with their editors." Tigers-Eye pushed up his glasses. "Now, with my flames of love, I shall char your heart." with a snap of his fingers, he reverted to his original form.

"Jupiter Eternal Power, Make Up!" Makoto transformed.

"Kore Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Kore pulled out her stone.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"I'm sure that you're just choke-full of wonderful dreams." Tigers-Eye chuckled, having cornered Tomoko at the balcony. "I'll have a look inside them. One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Tomoko. "Two!" Tomoko's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Tomoko screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter released her attack before Tigers-Eye could look into the 'Dream Mirror'.

"Who is it?" Tigers-Eye demanded, dodging the attack.

"I won't let you lay one finger on Tomoko!" Jupiter swore.

"What?" Tigers-Eye growled.

"That's right!" Moon agreed. "You evil one, pretending to be an editor and attempting to eat up an author's dreams. For love and justice..."

"Pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon continued.

"Moon!" Moon posed.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon did her pose.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon added.

"We'll punish you!" the two Senshi chorused.

"So you're here again!" Tigers-Eye growled. "Come here, my Lemure. Tenko, life-threatening escape artist from a time bomb!"

"Tenko!" the Lemure posed.

"Tenko, I leave these guys up to you." Tigers-Eye instructed.

"Tenko!" Tenko chirped and jumped to engage the Senshi. "Okay! First, I'll tie them up with chains!" and trapped the Senshi with the chains emerging from her hair.

"Damnit!" Moon cursed when the four found themselves tangled together.

"Waking Flower Hurricane!" Kore fired her petal beam at the Lemure who dodged.

"What a sight." Tigers-Eye grinned. "Well, in the meantime, I will..."

"Stop it!" Jupiter barked.

"Beautiful!" Tigers-Eye stuck his head into Tomoko's 'Dream Mirror'. "But where is Pegasus? What is this?" he removed his head. "I came here on direct orders from Zirconia-sama. Tenko, get rid of all of them."

"Tenko!" Tenko nodded. "Then, I'll set the timer."

"What is this?" Moon blinked as the time bomb floated before them.

"A time bomb." Tenko beamed. "In two minutes, BOOM. Okay?"

"What, it's gonna go BOOM!" Moon exclaimed.

"You're kidding!" Chibi-Moon whined.

"Just you try and escape." Tenko laughed.

"Damnit!" Jupiter cursed as they struggled against the chains.

"It's useless." Tenko laughed. "Futile."

Just then, a rose cut in, freeing the Senshi.

"Tenko?" the Lemure turned to the interruption.

"Chains are not for beautiful maidens." Tuxedo Kaman state on a lamppost.

"The only ones that need to be chained are villains and violent dogs." Dragon Jupiter added, having secured the time bomb.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the two Moon Senshi gushed.

"I'll give this back to you!" Dragon Jupiter grinned. "Heads up!" he tossed the ticking bomb back at the Lemure.

"Kore!" Aurora called, the other chibi Senshi arriving on the scene.

"Now, Chibi-Moon!" Diana called.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"That's... a Pegasus..." Tomoko muttered, awakening at the bright shine to signaled Pegasus' arrival.

"Damn you..." Tenko cursed, climbing out of the hole she was blasted into. "Then, the next attack..."

Her sentence was cut short when a 'Dream Tambourines Paralyzation Unification!' cry was heard from the chibi Senshi, the injured Lemure did not have the time or chance to dodge the wave.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Tenko squealed as the attack washed over her.

"I don't care anymore!" Tigers-Eye growled and retreated via a fire ring.

* * *

After the battle...

"Are you alright, Tomoko?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Tomoko nodded. "Mako-chan, I saw it. A real Pegasus. Since I can still see such beautiful dreams, I can keep writing for a while. No, I have plenty of things to write about. This time, not just for me, but for everyone."

"Then, give it what you got." Makoto encouraged and the group walked off. "Bye!"

"Bye-bye!" Tomoko bade her visitors goodbye. "Mako-chan." she voiced. "When I finish the new story, will you read it again?"

"Of course." Makoto replied. "I'm your very first reader."

Tomoko smiled and nodded.

It was not long before the manuscript for her new novel, 'Pegasus Fantasy' came out. And on the front page was a dedication: Dedicated to my dear friend Makoto, and everyone who has a dream.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Tigers-Eye targets Chibi-Usa's art teacher in the hopes of attacking Pegasus and finding his host.


	8. ChibiUsa and Pegasus

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 7 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Hearts that Communicate! Chibi-Usa and Pegasus

* * *

Time passes, in Chibi-Usa's dream...

_I haven't told anyone._ Chibi-Usa informed her new friend. _About you or about this forest. I've been keeping it all a secret. Come on, why won't you talk to me more? Why can't I see you more often? You always help us out, but where do you come from? Please, tell me._

_Why?_ Pegasus asked.

_Because I want to be friends with _you. Chibi-Usa replied.

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized. _I just can't do that._

_I see..._ Chibi-Usa nodded. _That's what I thought you'd say._

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized once more.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Listen." Zirconia told his subordinates. "That Pegasus is merely a shadow in this world. So, to capture him, you must find the owner of a beautiful dream he is residing in. Don't forget that the Pegasus holds the power which will be the key to taking over the world."

"Zirconia-sama." Tigers-Eye voiced. "If the person who Pegasus is staying in realizes his power, what would happen?"

"What do you mean?" Fish-Eye asked.

"As I was saying, what if she finds out that a Pegasus with enough power to conquer the world is living inside her beautiful dream, and she tries to do whatever she wants with Pegasus?" Tigers-Eye elaborated.

"Do you think someone with a beautiful dream would think about taking over the world?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"Besides, in that instant that she starts to think as such, no matter how beautiful her dream is, it'll probably warp into something very ugly." Hawks-Eye added.

"Hawks-Eye is correct." Zirconia agreed. "And Pegasus himself knows that more than anyone else. That is why Pegasus would never tell its landlord about its powers. When she finds out, it's time for him to find a new place to stay."

"Hebihanabiko!" Tigers-Eye called.

"Yes, Tigers-Eye-sama?" Hebihanabiko manifested.

"Were you listening to that conversation?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"Yes." Hebihanabiko replied. "The story of how Pegasus is a 'shadow', right?"

"Yes." Tigers-Eye replied. "You have the ability to sneak into someone's heart from his shadow. Pegasus is a shadow if you can jump into his body, it means that you can sneak inside whoever he is resting in. That way, we can immediately find who Pegasus is hiding in."

"Tigers-Eye-sama." Hebihanabiko remarked. "My special skill is to charm a human's heart and steal it away. If I can steal the heart of whoever Pegasus is hiding inside, Pegasus will be ours."

"That's right." Tigers-Eye agreed. "In any case, I'm taking you with me on my next assignment. I'm counting on you."

* * *

In the park, the next day...

"Chibi-Usa, are you done?" Momoko asked.

"Just a little bit more." Chibi-Usa replied, still working on her sketch.

"You look really good, Chibi-Usa." Momoko remarked.

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Chibi-Usa, you look like some well-known painter." Momoko commented, seeing Chibi-Usa's Picasso imitation.

"Just call me an artist." Chibi-Usa boasted.

"Let's see..." Kyuusuke came over. "Hmph, it's alright."

"I see, then, what about your picture, Kyuusuke?" Momoko snapped.

"What?" Kyuusuke stammered.

"Show me!" Momoko insisted.

"No way! Kyuusuke protested. "I don't wanna!"

"Sarashina-san, Momohara-san." Morino-sensei came over. "Are your pictures finished?"

"Yeah." Kyuusuke replied.

"Just a bite more, Morino-sensei." Momoko answered.

"What about you, Tsukino-san?" Morino-sensei turned to Chibi-Usa. "Tsukino-san, what is that outfit?" she noticed Chibi-Usa's guise.

"I'm pretending to be a painter that I saw on TV the other day." Chibi-Usa replied.

"You can't do that, Tsukino-san." Morino-sensei chided. "Don't fool around and be a good girl."

"But when I'm dressed like this, I feel like I've gotten much better." Chibi-Usa stated.

"I see." Morino-sensei noted. "And what about your picture? Yes, yes..." she looked at Chibi-Usa's painting. "It's a very lively piece. It's very good. And the colors are very nice."

"You think so too?" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Of course." Kyuusuke agreed.

"But, I can't give you a good score with that." Morino-sensei added.

"Why?" the girls chorused.

"I'm having all of you draw a landscape, right?" Morino-sensei reminded. "The assignment is to draw what is there just the way it is. You can't draw something that isn't there." she added, the camera showing that Chibi-Usa had drawn Pegasus into her painting as well. Because if you do, you can't call it a still life. As I said, that's..."

"You're such a blockhead, Morino-sensei." Kyuusuke chided. "That's why you're still single."

"In any case, you still have time, so you should paint over it before you turn it in." Morino-sensei held back her anger. "Well, are all of you being serious and drawing well?" she called to the rest of the class.

"You know, Morino-sensei, she's a little cold." Momoko noted. "Or rather, hard to approach."

"Maybe she hates kids." Kyuusuke suggested.

_I'm really horrible about dealing with those children._ Morino-sensei mused on a bench.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"I think the next target is somewhere around here." Tigers-Eye noted, peering at Morino-sensei's picture.

"She doesn't seem that great." Fish-Eye remarked.

"Considering her age, I would think it's your job." Tigers-Eye passed the photo to Hawks-Eye.

"She doesn't even make my heart race." Hawks-Eye shrugged.

"Fish-eye, how about you go do some work for once?" Tigers-Eye looked over the other Amazon.

"No way!" Fish-Eye pouted. "I have no interest in women in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tigers-Eye growled. "You know, could it just be that older men like me are your type or something?"

"Quit joking!" Fish-Eye retorted. "Why do I have to fall for someone like you?"

"Yeah, yeah... Sheesh, how scary." Tigers-Eye shrugged and went off. _I was thinking of having them do the work of luring Pegasus out. Oh well. If I can capture Pegasus now, all the credit will come to me._

* * *

On the streets...

"Hop, hop, jump!" Chibi-Usa skipped. "Come on, hurry up!" she snapped.

"Where are you doing?" Usagi shouted. "The third telephone pole is _this one_! You're the one who needs to hurry up and get back here."

"Yeah, yeah..." Chibi-Usa shrugged.

"Hurry up!" Usagi whined as Chibi-Usa ran back.

"Sheesh!" Chibi-Usa sighed. "Here we go!"

"Rock-paper-scissors!" the two 'Rabbit's played jaken.

"Usagi, you lose." Chibi-Usa remarked. "Alright, three more telephone poles."

_Why? Why is it always me?_ Usagi wailed. "Damnit, wait, Chibi-Usa!" she hollered. "Doesn't she think about holding half of this or something? Geez... anyway, being good at rock-paper-scissors is proof that she has a bad personality. Ouch!" she winced, crushing into Morino-sensei at the junction. "That's right, the groceries! Apples, meat... Oh no, the eggs!"

"Sheesh, you really are such a klutz." Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

"Oh, hello, Tsukino-san." Morino-sensei blinked at the child.

"Oh, hello." Chibi-Usa greeted her teacher.

"Wait a minute..." Usagi whispered to Chibi-Usa. "Who is this?"

"Morino-sensei, my art teacher." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Hello there." Usagi greeted the teacher. "Nice to meet you. Oh, I'm sure Chibi-Usa is always giving you a hard time." she pulled Chibi-Usa over.

"Are you her older sister?" Morino-sensei blinked.

"Yes." Usagi replied. "And how is she? How is our Chibi-Usa doing at school?"

"Don't suddenly start acting like my guardian?" Chibi-Usa huffed.

"I'm sure she's brat, always giving you a hard time." Usagi silenced Chibi-Usa up.

"As I said, don't suddenly start acting like my guardian." Chibi-Usa repeated.

"Tsukino-san is very popular in class." Morino-sensei replied. "She can easily make friends with anyone; to the point that I get a little jealous."

"Oh, I see." Usagi noted.

"Oh, that's right, the eggs." Morino-sensei started.

"Oh no, it's alright." Usagi assured. "Please, don't worry about it."

"Oh?" Morino-sensei blinked. "I'm sorry. Well, I'll see you later, Tsukino-san."

"Goodbye." Chibi-Usa told her teacher.

"Bye!" Usagi added. "Oh, so you're doing well in school, huh?" she gave Chibi-Usa a glare.

"I guess." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "But, even I can't be friends with everyone."

_Teachers are teachers after all, even on Sunday._ Morino-sensei sighed.

"Hold on, young lady over there." Tigers-Eye voiced, stopping Morino-sensei in her tracks. "Is it about your work?" he inquired, in a fortune-teller guise. "You must be worried about something. Your face is awfully clouded. My job is to rescue worrisome maidens from their worries. Right now, I'll give you a special deal' I'll be your counselor today for free."

"Yes..." Morino-sensei blinked. "But..."

"You are wonderful when you look worried." Tigers-Eye added. "But I believe a smile would suit you better. Don't you want to meet yourself after you've gotten more charming? Think yourself fooled and talk to me."

"I've been thinking that I wanted to be a teacher ever since I was a little girl." Morino-sensei confessed as Tigers-Eye did a palm-reading. "But now that I am one, I can't get along with the children at all."

"I see." Tigers-Eye noted.

"I'm not sure if I can continue being a teacher like this." Morino-sensei added. "I've started to have thoughts like that as well."

"I see, I see." Tigers-Eye nodded. _Sheesh, when I consider this just a step for me to lure out the Senshi and Pegasus. I just can't get into it. But I have to bear with it! I must preserve!_

"At least, I would like to be someone who the children would like." Morino-sensei remarked.

"I see." Tigers-Eye took her hand. "But you have nothing to worry about now. You can easily say farewell to a very tough life."

"Um..." Morino-sensei blinked as Tigers-Eye draw closer to her. "If you're excuse me...!" she hurriedly got up from the chair and fled.

"Hold it!" Tigers-Eye tripped her with his extended cane. With a crack of his whip, he reverted to his original form. "I won't let you get away." he swore.

"Oh boy, I'm so tired now." Usagi whined. "This is heavy."

"Yo." Mamoru pulled in beside the 'Rabbits'.

"Mamo-chan!" the 'Rabbits' beamed.

"Do you two want me to give you a lift?" Mamoru suggested.

"Woohoo!" Usagi gushed. "You really _are_ my prince!" before they heard a scream.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

SailorStar9: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

SailorStar9: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Morino-sensei "Two!" Morino-sensei's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Morino-sensei screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "Now, I'll have a peek at your beautiful dream. This is..." he stuck his head into the mirror. "Oh MY! Such a beautiful dream."

"My... dream..." Morino-sensei muttered.

"Over there!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa peered from a corner.

"Morino-sensei..." Chibi-Usa gasped.

"Let's go." Usagi noted.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two transformed.

"This is not it, either." Tigers-Eye removed his head.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

_They're finally here._ Tigers-Eye looked at the two Senshi.

"Teachers who reach out to their loving students all year every year are everyone's friends." Moon announced.

"You, a villain who assaults a teacher." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice!" Moon continued.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"I've been waiting for you, Senshi." Tigers-Eye informed them. "And take that!" he declared, throwing a flurry of knives at them after splitting them up with his whip. "That's not all!" he poised for the finishing blow.

"You insolent fool who doesn't give up on assaulting women." Tuxedo Kaman's rose intervened, and he positioned his cane at Tigers-Eye's throat. "Prepare yourself! Now, Chibi-Moon!" not noticing Tigers-Eye's grin.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Now, my Lemure." Tigers-Eye told Hebihanabiko. Wallwalker Hebihanabiko!"

"I'm Hebihanabiko!" the Lemure manifested and shot herself into Pegasus' body.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed in shock.

* * *

In Chibi-Moon's dreamscape...

"Where is.. .this..." Chibi-Moon had reverted back to Chibi-Usa.

"I see..." Hebihanabiko weaved through the smoke. "So it's _you_..."

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa hurried over to the statue.

"So you're the one Pegasus is hiding inside." Hebihanabiko remarked. "He's a beautiful horse, so lovely."

"What are you going to do with Pegasus?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything." Hebihanabiko shrugged. "Because this is _your_ horse after all."

"My...?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"That's right." Hebihanabiko replied. "Because this is your dream we're inside. What is here right now, everything you see, is all yours. Now, take this in your hands." she handed Chibi-Usa the bridle she placed on Pegasus. "Oh, what's wrong?" she blinked when Chibi-Usa pulled her hand away. "Now, take this bridle, then this Pegasus will be all yours."

"I don't want to!" Chibi-Usa backed off.

"You're a strange girl." Hebihanabiko remarked. "Don't you want this Pegasus? This isn't just a normal horse, you know? If you have the powers of this horse, you can even control the entire world. Now, take this quickly."

"Let go of me!" Chibi-Usa snapped, slapping the Lemure's hands off. "My dream is to become friends with everyone that I like. I don't want to own Pegasus! I want to be friends with him! So if I make him do whatever I say by force, it means nothing to me!"

"You're such a fool!" Hebihanabiko snorted. "Instead of making a silly effort to become friends, it's more fun to take full control of them, right?

"That's for _me_ to decided!" Chibi-Usa snapped. "Not you!"

"Well-said, Small Lady." a soft voice sounded.

"You're..." Chibi-Usa gasped as the Messiah of Light appeared, holding the Holy Grail up her hand.

"You!" the Messiah turned to the Lemure. "You're the one who needs to get out of here. Awaken, Pegasus!" she called, releasing the Grail's power.

In response, Pegasus broke free of his confines and shone his horn, forcing Hebihanabiko out.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Helios?" the Messiah looked at the winged-horse.

"Yes it has, Lady Adeline." Pegasus agreed.

"Now, I do suppose you should get back to business." the Messiah remarked and vanished.

* * *

Outside...

"Damn you!" Hebihanabiko cursed as she was forcefully flung out.

"What?" Moon gasped.

"Small Lady..." Aurora smiled in relief as Chibi-Moon regained consciousness.

"I'm glad." Enyo agreed.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure in mid-charge.

"Now, Moon!" Chibi-Moon informed.

"Okay!" Moon nodded. "Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" she fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Hebihanabiko squealed as the attack washed over her.

"Chibi-Moon, what happened?" Eos inquired.

I'm not really sure." Chibi-Moon replied.

"In any case, I'm glad you're safe." Tuxedo Kaman remarked. "I'll bring the car over here. I'll see you again."

"Yes!" Moon nodded.

"Sensei, sensei!" Chibi-Usa shook her teacher awake.

"I...?" Morino-sensei opened her eyes.

"You're fine." Chibi-Usa assured. "That strange guy was beaten away by Sailor Moon."

"I see." Morino-sensei noted. "Sailor Moon."

"If you'd like, I'll drive you home." Mamoru offered.

"No, I can walk." Morino-sensei replied. "Thank you, though"

"See you later, Morino-sensei." Chibi-Usa told her teacher.

"Tsukino-san." Morino-sensei called. "That picture from the field trip." she added. "Why did you submit it with a Pegasus still in it?"

"Because I thought that it made a better picture that way." Chibi-Usa answered. "Besides, when I look at that scenery, I thought that it would look great if a Pegasus was there. I wanted to cherish that feeling I had."

"But then, no matter how good an artist you are, I can't give you a good score." Morino-sensei reminded.

"I know." Chibi-Usa replied. "But I like myself better this way."

"You're a strange girl." Morino-sensei smiled. "Just between you and me, I really like that picture too. Then, Chibi-Usa, I'll see you later."

"Sure!" Chibi-Usa beamed as Morino-sensei went her way.

_I like myself better this way, huh?_ Morino-sensei mused. "Alright, I won't lose this time!" she cheered herself on. "You little brats!" and she chuckled.

* * *

That night, in her bedroom...

Chibi-Usa was alerted by a sudden flash of light and the Stallion Rêve manifested via a shower of dust.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa blinked when the said winged-horse appeared in a pink orb on the top of the Rêve. "Why?"

_I want to be better friends with you _too. Pegasus replied. _Is o want to be at your side._

"Really?" Chibi-Usa beamed. "Then, I can see you whenever now?"

_Yeah, as long as we're all alone like this._ Pegasus nodded.

"Then, we can talk a lot tonight!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "Oh yeah, wait a minute." she stopped herself and pulled off her clothes, causing a flushing Pegasus to look away. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well..." Pegasus stammered.

"You know..." Chibi-Usa started, pulling on her pajamas. "We call you Pegasus, but that's not your real name, is it? What's your real name?"

_I'm sorry, I can't tell you that yet._ Pegasus apologized.

"I see." Chibi-Usa nodded.

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized again.

"No, it's alright." Chibi-Usa assured. "We can take our time and be good friends now, right?" and Pegasus nodded in agreement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Mamoru moves into the Hikawa Shrine after his apartment is wrecked, so Usagi assumes the guise of a ninja to protect his honor.


	9. Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 8 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Protect Mamoru! Jealousy of Usagi the Ninja

* * *

Time passes, in Mamoru's apartment...

"And so, the problem is this quadratic function." Mamoru pointed out the problem.

"Oh, I see." Ami nodded. "I had to think about the relativity in space first."

"That's my Nymph." Thomas declared proudly, returning to the table with a tray of drinks for the study group. "Always so good at learning these things."

"Sweet-talker." Ami accused playfully.

"Nope, that's the truth." Thomas smirked, kissing her on the cheek; the young doctor was taking the night shift that night.

"And see, this one here." Mamoru continued his tutoring, smiling inwardly at the couple. "You can apply what you did to the other problem to solve it."

"You're right." Ami agreed. "That saves me a whole lot."

"Now, you're perfect." Thomas nodded.

"Don't get so close together!" Usagi fumed, splitting Mamoru and Ami apart, causing Ami to fall into Thomas' arms.

"Oh boy, Usagi is at it again." Chibi-Usa sighed as Thomas caught his soulmate before she hit the ground.

"Ami is here to be tutored by Mamoru." Minako reminded.

"Even if it's studying, I don't want him looking elsewhere!" Usagi whined.

"You're such a child." Rei sighed.

"What?" Usagi growled. "Rei, you're a meanie!" and a tongue-war started between them.

"There's no way that we'd interrupt your hot little relationship now." Minako reminded.

"Huh?" Makoto started. "Don't you think it's a little smoky more than hot?"

"It's a fire!" Diana panicked, looking out of the balcony. "Fire, fire fire!"

"The fire extinguisher!" Minako screamed. "The fire extinguisher!"

"Calm down, guys!" Mamoru advised the panicking girls.

"Here's the fire extinguisher." Rei returned with the fire extinguisher in hand, before she tripped over a fallen light post and pressed the lever by accident.

"Oh boy, this is going to be messy." Thomas muttered, shielding Ami when the form exploded out of the nozzle.

"What Diana saw was the smoke from the kitchen as some fish were being charbroiled." Thomas explained to the apologetic girls when Mamoru slammed his laptop shut.

"I'm sorry." Diana apologized.

"It's not your fault." Rei assured. "It was because I went down to Usagi's level and panicked."

"What was that?" Usagi fumed.

"Usagi!" the other girls snapped.

"But what are you going to do, Mamoru?" Thomas asked after Usagi pouted. "You can't use this room for a while."

"This doesn't look good." Mamoru agreed. "I'm a little behind on my report for college. I _have_ to finish it up by tomorrow."

"Then, Mamoru, you can stay over at our place." Rei offered. "We have an extra room."

"No!" Usagi protested. "Absolutely not! If he's going to stay over, it will be at _my_ place!"

"How are you going to explain Mamo-chan to Papa and Mama?" Chibi-Usa reminded.

"It will be alright!" Diana assured, hopping over to Mamoru. "Leave it to me! I will tag along and risk my life to guard them and make sure that Mamoru-sama and Rei-sama will not make any mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Minako echoed, blushing.

"NO!" Usagi wailed. "Absolutely not!"

"Minako, get your mind off the gutter." Thomas smirked jokingly. "What would your dear Hitoshi say to you if he was here right now?"

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"We must hurry up." Zirconia urged. "Our ambition to take over the world depends on whether or not we find the Pegasus."

"Zirconia-sama, we already have powers that far surpasses those of humans." Tigers-Eye voiced.

"Even if we don't find Pegasus, I believe that it will be easy to take over the world." Fish-Eye agreed.

"What in the world is Pegasus, if I may ask?" Hawks-Eye requested.

"All you need to do is obey me and do as I say!" Zirconia silenced the Trio. "If you have time to make wisecracks, find the person in whom Pegasus is hiding."

The Trio bowed.

* * *

In the bar...

"Geez, it's not like we're some low-rank underling." Fish-Eye pouted. "She could tell us something, you know?"

"You know, it seems like Pegasus is more important to Zirconia-sama than taking over the world." Hawks-Eye remarked. "Hey, what are you doing?" he looked over at the musing Tigers-Eye.

"Psychic fortune-telling." Tigers-Eye replied.

"Tigers-Eye, a psychic?" Fish-Eye joked.

"Oh, hush!" Tigers-Eye snapped. "See, it's looking pretty good." he picked out Rei's photo. "I guess it's time to go back to traditional Japanese, right?"

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"I'm sorry that my little Rei has troubled you." Grandpa Hino apologized to their guest. "I humble apologize."

"It's not that." Mamoru protested. "Please lift your head up."

"No, no." Grandpa Hino corrected. "If that is to be, you can stay here a year, even two."

"Sheesh, Grandpa, you're overreacting." Rei sighed.

"But in any case, he's a rather nice fellow." Grandpa Hino noted. "Rei, don't let him get away."

"Grandpa!" Rei protested.

"Well, this Hikawa Shrine has traditionally been a righteous place, but I don't have a successor." Grandpa Hino added. "So I want Rei to find a good man to marry into our family and become my successor. Pretty good..." he surveyed Mamoru.

"That grandpa!" Usagi fumed, the group hiding behind the pillar. "I'm going to take Mamo-chan back with me!

"Usagi!" Makoto pulled the blond back.

"Let go of me!" Usagi complained.

"USAGI!" the girls chided.

"It's alright." Yuichiro assured as he took Mamoru's suitcase. "I know Rei and I believe in her."

"That's because it's _you_, Yuichiro." Usagi deathpanned.

"That's a little rude, Usagi." Ami chided. "Even though Mamoru used to date Rei..."

"Dated?" Yuichiro stammered in shock. "Ouch!" he yelled in pain, dropping the suitcase on his foot.

"Ami!" Makoto scolded.

"Is it true that they were dating?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"It was a _long_ time ago." Minako cut in. "Now, Rei doesn't feel anything for him."

"That's right." Ami agreed. "She said she's looking for a boyfriend and is set on finding a great guy now."

"Looking for a boyfriend?" Yuichiro echoed and crashed into a tree.

"Whoops, that wasn't a good followup at all..." the girls remarked.

"Oh Dad." Enyo sighed.

* * *

That night...

"A quiet room." Diana remarked on a cushion. "This should allow Mamoru-sama's studies to progress.

"You know Diana, can you stop calling me Mamoru-_sama_?" Mamoru requested. "Mamo-chan is just fine."

"I cannot"! Diana insisted. "Mamoru-sama, you're the one who will become the king in the future world. To have you study hard, I, Diana, will not allow anyone to approach this roo... Mamoru-sama!" she gasped when Mamoru stood up.

"I"m going to take a bath." Mamoru told her. "Would you like to join me?" Diana gasped in shock and blushed.

"Really Grandpa, what's this about a successor?" Rei sighed, both mother-and-daughter were heading to the bathroom. "I'm a dreamy little maiden. Love! Work! A beautiful life!"

"You keep deluding yourself, Mom." Enyo muttered.

"Enyo..." Rei growled.

"Oops." Enyo stuck out her tongue. "Mom?" she blinked when Rei jumped out of the bathroom, covering her eyes and blushing as Mamoru leapt into the bathtub in embarrassment. "You didn't..."

"What is it?" Yuichiro ran in. "What happened, Rei? Rei, what in the world..." he turned to the priestess.

"You idiot!" Rei kicked Yuichiro to the ground.

"Rei..." Yuichiro blinked.

"Dad," Enyo sighed. "Why didn't you tell Mom the order we were taking baths when you passed us earlier?"

"Rei!" Yuichiro called as Rei ran off in embarrassment.

"You really asked for that, Dad." Enyo shook her head and took off after her mother.

"You seem to be very relaxed, Mamoru." Yuichiro turned his attention to the man in the tub.

* * *

In Rei's room...

"Sheesh!" Rei entered her room and slid the door shut. "All of you are idiots! Big idiots!"

"Who's an idiot?" Usagi droned.

"Who is it?" Enyo went on alert.

"Usagi?" Rei looked at the red-suited ninja who had crawled out form underneath the table. "What are you doing so late?"

"Time doesn't matter to a girl in love." Usagi glared. "Cooperate and tell me where Mamo-chan is."

"If you want to go, go on ahead." Rei snorted and sat on the bed. "He's in the bath, though."

"The bath?" Usagi echoed. "It can't be... You didn't peek, did you? What's that face, Rei?" she demanded, seeing Rei's red face.

"I didn't see it because I wanted to see it." Rei defended.

"You saw him!" Usagi shrieked.

"Just his back." Rei confessed.

"But you saw his back!" Usagi screamed.

"What, it's his fault for showing me!" Rei insisted.

"Rei saw him!" Usagi repeated.

"It's the fault of the one who shows me!" Rei asserted.

"Rei saw him!" Usagi yelled.

"As I said, it was just a little bit!" Rei pressed.

"You saw just even a little bit!" Usagi fumed.

* * *

In Mamoru's room...

"Enyo, what's wrong?" Diana looked at the frustrated chibi Senshi who had entered the room.

"Immature mothers." Enyo muttered and refused to elaborate.

* * *

In the Tsukino household, in her room...

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa turned her attention to the Stallion Rêve when Pegasus manifested. "Hey, why do people get jealous when they fall in love with someone? Usagi really believes in Mamo-chan. But she always says, 'Don't look at others.'"

_When you fall in love with someone you start thinking that you want them to look at you and only you _forever. Pegasus replied.

"I don't want that." Chibi-Usa replied. "It just isn't cool. If it was me, I would believe in the person I fell in love with."

_When you really are in love, waiting and believing in them is one shape that your love can take._ Pegasus advised.

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa blushed at Pegasus' intent expression.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9:What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

The next day in the Hikawa Shrine...

"I couldn't finish it after all..." Mamoru winced, cracking his shoulders.

"You still have time left." Diana encouraged. "Give it your best, Mamoru-sama!"

"Yeah..." Mamoru agreed.

"I couldn't sleep well at all." Rei slide open her room's door.

"Me too." Enyo yawned.

"You haven't trained enough, Rei." Usagi interjected.

"Don't tell me..." Enyo looked up at the tree.

"I went home quietly last night." Usagi supplied. "But I will make sure I get Mamo-chan back today."

"Go right ahead." Rei retorted. "I don't think of Mamoru at all."

"Are you making fun of my Mamo-chan?" Usagi snapped.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Rei shot back.

"Here we go again..." Enyo sighed.

"Both of you, please be quiet." Diana scolded. "Sheesh! Are you fine with it if Mamoru-sama fails his classes? For shame!"

"Diana sure has a vivid imagination." Enyo remarked as the kitten ran off.

"I have no choice." Usagi commented. "But I will not be separated from Mamo-chan. After I eat breakfast, I'll be back. Farewell!" she exited.

"What's that about farewell?" Rei snapped.

"She sure is persistent." Enyo muttered.

"Yuichiro, kick that silly ninja out of here!" Rei ordered. "Yuichiro, you're not around?"

"Mom," Enyo tugged her mother's sleeve. "Dad's mediating right now." she whispered.

_I found her._ Tigers-Eye reached the top of the stairs, finding Rei in front of the praying shrine. _That girl is the target. She's pretty good. A pure, beautiful girl with a beautiful dream hidden inside her. It would be a waste to just assault her._ "First, I'll take my time to completely charm her."

"There, you are, Usagi!" Rei flared out, nearly hitting Tigers-Eye with her broomstick. "Oh?" she blinked. "I thought it was Usagi. Is something the matter?"

"No..." Tigers-Eye blinked in shock as Rei retrieved her broom. "Someone so beautiful, I was enticed by your mysterious eyes and my feet just faltered."

"Damnit Usagi." Rei looked about the bush. "Where are you hiding? Here? Or over here" she slammed her broom into the bushes.

"Is she saying that I don't register in her line of sight?" Tigers-Eye fumed. "Such a wonderful _me_?"

"Where?" Rei looked around. "Where? Here?" she wracked the bush. "Huh?" she blinked when her broom was sent flying and Tigers-Eye reverted to his original form.

"Uh oh..." Enyo muttered and ran off to find her father. "DAD!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, Enyo?" Yuichiro stopped sweeping the courtyard.

"It's Mom!" Enyo replied. "Mom's being attacked!"

"What?" Yuichiro gasped. "Mars Eternal Power, Armor Up!"

"Enyo Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Enyo transformed.

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Rei "Two!" Rei's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Rei screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "I will have a look at your beautiful dream."

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Haven't you had enough of that?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned, seeing Usagi scaling up the wall.

"I can't give up!" Usagi was determined. "I must protect my darling Mamo-chan from the evil hands of my nemesis, Rei."

"You know, people can be disliked for being annoying." Chibi-Usa reminded. "Here." she pulled Usagi up. "I think that waiting and believing in them is one shape that your love can take." she repeated Pegasus' words.

"Where did you learn such a line..." Usagi wondered when they heard Rei's scream.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"It's great!" Tigers-Eye chuckled, sticking his head into Rei's 'Dream Mirror'. "Such a dream. But Pegasus isn't in here." he removed his head. "A beautiful dream that see the future. It would be a problem if this ends up being Pegasus' future home. So I'll be getting rid of you."

"Magma Pillar!"a column of flames shot from the ground underneath Tigers-Eye, washing over the Amazon.

"Curse you!" Tigers-Eye growled at Dragon Mars as Enyo hurried over to free her mother.

"Hold it right here!" Moon announced.

"Trying to find true love in the future." Chibi-Moon added. "Full of hope, full of dreams. You're a villain who wants to do horrible things to a pure maiden who dreams of the future."

"There you go with your tough lines again..." Moon muttered. "In any case, for love and justice!"

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Each and every time, you bother me." Tigers-Eye snorted. "Come on out, my Lemure, water trick artist, Mizugeiko. Wonderful." he noted when the Lemure manifested. "Cool down their heads with plenty of water."

Sprouting water from the bottom of her two fans, Mizugeiko charged at the Moon Senshi on her umbrella, forcing them to dodge.

"What is this?" Moon exclaimed, finding her suit drenched.

"Oh no!" Chibi-Moon realized. "It's not water!"

"Mamo-chan!" Moon wailed.

* * *

In his room...

"Is Usako calling me?" Mamoru stopped in mid-type.

"Mamoru-sama!" Diana reminded. "If you don't do your best, you wont' make it in time."

"Yeah, I know." Mamoru replied. "I'll do it, I'll do it."

* * *

Outside...

"Water freely moves to the right, and to the left." Mizugeiko chanted, her water jets closing in on the two Senshi. "Rainy Boy Crosses the Canyon!" the Lemure released a spout of water from the tip of her umbrella at the cornered Senshi, forming a rainbow arch that sent numerous biting dolls at the two Senshi.

"Tsunami Freeze!" came Mercury's icy wave of water that blew the dolls away, the rest of the Senshi jumping into the battle.

"Light Comet!" Venus struck the Lemure with her attack.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter's attack fried the umbrella.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now, Chibi-Moon!" Aurora called.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Now, Moon!" Jupiter shouted.

"Everyone!" Moon winced and stood up. "Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" she fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Mizugeiko squealed as the attack washed over her.

Growling, Tigers-Eye retreated via a fire ring.

The slate holding Rei in place vanished and Dragon Mars caught his female counterpart before she hit the ground.

"Rei." Dragon Mars stated, recalling his armor.

"Yuu..." Rei smiled.

* * *

Later at Crown...

"I don't care!" Usagi fumed. "I don't care! You didn't come to rescue me! Sheesh!"

"I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized. "I'm really sorry. I apologize."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Chibi-Usa befriends Kitakata, an artist obsessed with fairies. Meanwhile, Fish-Eye prepares to seduce Kitakata by disguising himself as a beautiful fairy.


	10. Invitation of a Beauiful Fairy

SailorStar9: Sorry for that, my brother's on the computer yesterday, so I had no access to the Internet. You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 9 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Forest of Illusion! Invitation of a Beautiful Fairy

* * *

Time passes, in a bookstore...

"Chibi-Usa, we'll be going soon." Usagi informed. "What?" she walked over to Chibi-Usa. "What book have you been staring at all this time? Oh, how pretty." she peered at the illustration. "A flower fairy? Well, we're going now. You don't have the money to but such an expensive-looking book."

"I'll have someone but it for me." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Oh who?" Usagi prodded.

Chibi-Usa shut the book without replying.

* * *

On the streets...

"Sheesh, you know, really." Usagi sighed. "I'm all broke. Alright, Chibi-Usa, I didn't buy you that book. When were get back, I'll make sure that you pay me back. Now, stop reading while you walk." she snapped when Chibi-Usa kept her eyes on the book. "Sheesh, I'm going to go off without you." she ran off, leaving Chibi-Usa behind.

"Ouch!" Chibi-Usa winced, bumping into Kitakata by accident.

"I'm sorry." Kitakata apologized, glomping for his glasses and putting them on. "I wasn't looking in front of me at all."

"No, I wasn't at all, either." Chibi-Usa corrected.

"Are you alright?" Kitakata asked.

"Onii-san, are you actually..." Chibi-Usa turned to the small Kitakata portrait within the cover of her book.

"That book..." Kitakata gaped.

"You're really the guy who drew this book." Chibi-Usa insisted.

* * *

In the Tsukino household that night in Chibi-Usa's room...

_Hello._ Pegasus greeted the pink-haired girl.

"Pegasus." Chibi-Usa looked up from her book.

_You really are into something._ Pegasus noted. _What are you reading?_

"It's a book I bought today." Chibi-Usa replied. "See?" she showed him the fairies in the pages. "There are lots of pictures of flowers, and of fairies."

_I'm surprised._ Pegasus noted. _Those flowers in those pictures, they look like the flowers that bloom in the world that I live in. Those flowers are invisible to people who live in this world, too. I wonder if the person who drew those pictures saw those flowers from somewhere._

"He said he saw them in his dreams." Chibi-Usa supplied.

_In his dreams?_ Pegasus echoed. _You met the person who drew these pictures?_

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded.

_

* * *

Flashback to earlier that day in the park..._

"_Thinking about the fact that you bought my book, are you interested in plants?" Kitakata inquired._

"_Nope, I got it because of the pretty pictures of fairies." Chibi-Usa replied._

"_The pictures of fairies?" Kitakata echoed._

"_Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded._

"_I see." Kitakata mused. "That kind of makes me happy. You're the first person that praised me just for my pictures of the fairies."_

"_Have you seen fairies?" Chibi-Usa asked._

"_Of course not." Kitakata replied. "But I believe that they are out there somewhere. Because I see them often in my dreams."_

"_In your dreams?" Chibi-Usa echoed._

"_But they are rather shy, and won't show themselves in front of me often." Kitakata chuckled._

"_So, if you were to get married, you would want to marry someone who's like a fairy?" Chibi-Usa teased._

"_Marry?" Kitakata's blush deepened. "Well, I've never even thought about that. I wonder what someone who is a fairy would be like?"_

"_She must be kind, someone who'd be able to become friends with small living things and flowers, I think." Chibi-Usa answered._

"_I see." Kitakata noted. "That's true." he agreed. "If someone like that really existed, I might get married. Just kidding." he joked, causing the two to burst into laughter._

* * *

"Kitakata-san really has a cute personality." Chibi-Usa remarked.

_You're right._ Pegasus agreed. _I'm sure Kitakata-san's dreams are full of beautiful flowers._

"I want to hear more stories about fairies from him." Chibi-Usa commented. "I wonder if I'll see him again."

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"There isn't really anyone who stands out." Tigers-Eye sighed.

"You're right." Hawks-Eye agreed.

"Isn't there anyone out there that makes me burn with desire to accomplish our goal?" Tigers-Eye wondered.

"You're right." Hawks-Eye concurred. "An older woman who would let me get away with any selfish request that I have. Isn't there one out there somewhere?"

"Hey, what silly things are you saying right now?" Tigers-Eye retorted. "It's obvious that girls are better the younger they are."

"You just don't get it." Hawks-Eye shrugged. "They say that fruits taste the best right before they rot. The same can be said for women as well.

"I don't want something half-rotten." Tigers-Eye gasped.

"In the first place, young girls don't have any money." Hawks-Eye reminded.

"They don't have money, but young girls have much smoother, resilient skin." Tigers-Eye defended.

"But they don't smell as good." Hawks-Eye pointed out.

"What?" Tigers-Eye fumed. "Of course, the freshest is the best."

"Mature women are the best." Hawks-Eye argued.

"Hey, what are you fighting about?" Fish-Eye walked in. "Oh?" he picked up a picture. "This one is cute. Can I have this one?"

"Which one?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"Was there anyone that good?" Hawks-Eye wondered. "A guy..." he stammered, both Amazons turning blue at Fish-Eye's choice, a picture of Kitakata.

"This is really great." Fish-Eye twirled. "I was waiting for this type."

"I had thought he was a little suspicious all this time." Hawks-Eye noted.

"But it really _is_ the case." Tigers-Eye confirmed.

"Oh, I'm in so much trouble." Fish-Eye flushed. "I wonder what kind of girls he likes."

"What kind of girls?" Hawks-Eye echoed. "You know, we're all boys."

"We're boys." Tigers-Eye nodded.

* * *

The next day, in the forest...

"Kitakata-san." Chibi-Usa voiced, stopping the artist.

"You're the one I met yesterday." Kitakata blinked.

"I heard that you were always in this forest, so I came over." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"You shouldn't come into such a dark forest all by yourself." Kitakata chided.

"I'm not alone." Chibi-Usa corrected. "Diana is with me."

"If you get lost in the forest, your folks back home will be worried about you." Kitakata reminded. " You shouldn't come into a place like this all by yourself."

"I just wanted to see you for a bit." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"It's not that I'm angry about it." Kitakata corrected when the sound of birds flying off alerted him.

"Kitakata-san?" Chibi-Usa blinked when Kitakata dropped his sketch book when he saw a fleeting feminine figure fly past.

"Did you see that right now?" Kitakata pointed ahead.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked. "Was something there?"

"What?" Kitakata muttered, as the fleeting figure danced past again.

"Kitakata-san?" Chibi-Usa wondered. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked when Kitakata ran off.

"I'm sorry, but can you wait for me there?" Kitakata requested.

"Kitakata-san." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Diana wondered. "It seems like he went chasing after something."

"Let's go." Chibi-Usa took off after Kitakata.

_What was that just now?_ Kitakata mused. _Can it be... a fairy?_ "There's a lake in here?" he blinked, stepping into the clearing. "That's..." his eyes were drawn to the figure in the water.

"There he is." Chibi-Usa looked over at Kitakata. "Kitakata-san. Oh, who's that?" she blinked at the female in the water. "That woman."

_What in the world are you?_ Kitakata wondered as Fish-Eye turned his gaze at him.

* * *

By the shore...

"What?" Fish-Eye noticed Kitakata's gaze at him. "Is something on my face?"

"No." Kitakata turned away. "I was just thinking of what in the world you could be."

"Oh my." Fish-Eye remarked. "You know the most about me."

"Then, you really are..." Kitakata gasped. "A fairy?"

"Do I look like a fairy?" Fish-Eye giggled, when a bell rang and Diana sniffed his foot. "A cat..." he stammered.

"Diana..." Chibi-Usa suddenly noticed Diana was gone from her head. "When in the world..."

_What is with this person?_ Diana wondered, taking a better sniff. _She smells rather delicious?_

"Excuse me?" Kitakata blinked at Fish-Eye's horrified expression.

"I can't take it anymore!" Fish-Eye fled.

"She disappeared?" Chibi-Usa gasped.

* * *

Back in the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Sheesh." Fish-Eye complained as he gave himself a thorough scrub in the shower. "Why are there cats in this world? If we take over the world, the first thing I'm going to do is to kill off all cats."

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

SailorStar9: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evilly. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

SailorStar9: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

SailorStar9: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"And so, it seems that Kitakata-san has been going to the forest every day." Chibi-Usa informed the girls.

"His overall facial expression has changed." Diana turned to her parents. "He looks like a different person now."

"I'm sure he's head over heels for that girl and is losing sleep over that." Rei surmised.

"Maybe she really is a fairy." Usagi noted.

"It is true that she didn't smell like a human." Diana remarked.

"Really?" Usagi beamed.

"But I don't think she's a fairy either." Diana added. "She rather... smelled like a fish."

"Fish?" Luna echoed.

"I know." Usagi exclaimed. "She's the fish fairy." and everyone sweatdropped. "Oh? What, did I say something strange?" she blinked.

"Do you think there's such a thing?" Luna chided.

"Maybe she's a dangerous enemy of ours." Artemis reasoned.

"Enemy?" Ami echoed.

"Isn't that thinking too much about it?" Makoto inquired.

"But Chibi-Usa said she disappeared right in front of their eyes." Minako reminded.

"I'm sure _that_ was just her imagination too." Makoto remarked.

"Wait a minute, Chibi-Usa." Rei started, flushing when she saw Kitakata's picture. "Is Kitakata-san this guy?"

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Something wrong?" Usagi wondered.

"I see." Rei noted, looking intently at the picture.

"What? What? What?" Minako pushed Rei aside. "Oh! Kitakata-san is a rather handsome guy."

"Let me see!" Makoto pushed her way through.

"What?" Usagi gasped. "Let me see too."

"Usagi, you..." Makoto started.

"Already have..." Minako added.

"Mamoru." Rei reminded.

"Uh, well, that is true." Usagi noted. "But what about Yuichiro," she pointed to Rei. "Hitoshi," she turned to Minako. "And Kouki?" this was directed at Makoto.

"Sheesh..." Artemis sighed.

"These girls..." Luna agreed.

_I wonder if Kitakata-san is alright._ Chibi-Usa wondered.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Tigers-Eye, why are you getting all red?" Hawks-Eye asked, noticing his flushing companion as they watched Fish-Eye put on his makeup.

"What?" Tigers-Eye looked over at Hawks-Eye. "You are too."

"I wonder if Kitakata will like this lipstick?" Fish-Eye glanced into his mirror. "Oh no! Is it too gaudy?"

* * *

In the forest...

"This doesn't look good." Minako remarked, taking another look at the map. "Are we lost?"

"According to Chibi-Usa's story, there should be a lake around here." Ami mused.

"Geez, it's all because Usagi overslept and was late." Rei fumed.

"But it wasn't a good idea at all to leave without Chibi-Usa like that." Makoto pointed out.

"You're right." Rei agreed.

"Well, it really feels like something like a fairy lives around here." Minako started, the girls sweatdropping at the sound of birds flying off.

"Let's hurry up and look for Kitakata-san." Rei urged.

* * *

In the lake...

"Take that!" Kitakata frolicked in the water with Fish-Eye. "And that! Take that!"

"Oh no." Fish-Eye giggled. "Stop!"

"Wait, wait!" Kitakata chased after the feminine-looking Amazon.

"Over here!" Fish-Eye taunted.

"Wait!" Kitakata continued his chase. _You really are a strange person._ He mused. _Who are you? You really are a fairy, aren't you?_

_Oh, we'll see about that._ Fish-Eye thought. _Might be inclined to tell you if you can catch me._

* * *

By the shore...

"Wait, wait." Kitakata chased Fish-Eye around a tree. "I won't let you get away."

"Oh no." Fish-Eye giggled. "I'm going to wait."

"There, I've caught you." Kitakata finally caught up with Fish-Eye.

"Oh no, you can't." Fish-Eye pouted.

"Now, if you don't behave, you'll be sorry." Kitakata cautioned, having trapped Fish-Eye underneath him.

"Oh, how scary." Fish-Eye chided.

"Now, you promised." Kitakata reminded. "I want you to tell me who you are."

"You know, I have something I want to tell me before that." Fish-Eye requested.

"If it is your wish, I'll listen to anything." Kitakata replied.

"Then, tell me your dreams." Fish-Eye stated.

"My dreams?" Kitakata echoed. "Let's see, my dream is to see the true forms of all plants in this world. But now, I know my dream was to meet you."

"Oh, I'm so happy." Fish-Eye commented. "I want to see that dream."

"I'll show it to you." Kitakata assured. "I told my folks about you as well. Dad was saying it might be a little too early, but I don't think age really matters. In other words..."

"What?" Fish-Eye prodded.

"In other words..." Kitakata's blush deepened. "Marriage. Just kidding. Oh no!" he gasped, seeing a flower broken off its stem underneath Fish-Eye.

"Oh no, my dress!" Fish-Eye whined. "Oh no! I have to get this dress to the cleaners soon, or it'll be stained."

Kitakata gaped when he recalled Chibi-Usa's words. "I guess I had been mistaken." he noted, picking up the clump of soil that held the flower."Because your dress is more important to you than a flower. You aren't a fairy. I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

"Wait." Fish-Eye snapped.

"What is it?" Kitakata inquired. "I have to hurry back and take care of this flower."

"What, what is this?" Fish-Eye retorted. "You're saying that flower is more important to you than I am? There's something wrong with you." with that, he reverted to his original form.

"What?" Kitakata gasped in shock.

"One!" Fish-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Kitakata "Two!" Kitakata's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Kitakata screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Oh boy, so she was a fairy after all." Usagi mused as she and Chibi-Usa watched as Fish-Eye approached his target.

"Why are you being so laid back?" Chibi-Usa chided. "We have to hurry up and save Kitakata-san."

"I know." Usagi deathpanned.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Senshi transformed.

"What in the world are you?" Kitakata asked as Fish-Eye grabbed hold of his 'Dream Mirror'.

"Just as promised, let me see your dream." Fish-Eye remarked and stuck his head into the mirror. "How beautiful! Unfortunately, Pegasus isn't in here." he removed his head. "I can't help it. I need you to die, Kitakata."

"Hold it right there!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"Who's there?" Fish-Eye demanded.

"For love and justice!" Moon started.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Oh no, they were the pumpkins they were talking about." Fish-Eye pouted. "Come here, my Lemure. Tightrope walker, Tsunawatarou."

"Hello, I'm Tsunawatarou." the Lemure introduced himself.

"I'm Moon!" Moon snapped.

"I'm Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon added.

"So what?" they retorted after a while.

Tossing the cane into Moon's hands, Tsunawatarou then passed a rope underneath her, and rose it into the air.

"Moon!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

"Why do I have to go tightrope walking?" Moon whined.

"But will you be able to win against me atop this rope?" Tsunawatarou taunted.

"I'm leaving the rest to you, Tsunawatarou." Fish-Eye remarked.

"Berserker Bolt!" Jupiter's attack came at the Lemure, electrocuting him.

"Light Comet!" Venus's light comet knocked the Lemure to the ground.

"Tsunami Freeze!" Mercury's attack froze Fish-Eye.

"Magma Flood!" Mars blasted the frozen Amazon to the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" Fish-Eye swore and retreated via a water ring.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now, Chibi-Moon!" Aurora called."

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Now, Moon!" Jupiter shouted.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Tsunawatarou squealed as the attack washed over him.

* * *

After the battle...

"Are you alright, Kitakata-san?" Chibi-Usa asked when Kitakata awoke.

"You're..." Kitakata blinked. "That's right! Where is my fairy?

"Perhaps you were just having a dream." Makoto suggested.

"No, I really did see it." Kitakata insisted. "A fairy that was tight-rope walking for some reason and a fairy that rang a bell and called for a Pegasus. I saw them."

"Kitakata-san." Chibi-Usa smiled. "I think those fairies exist too."

"You think so?" Kitakata inquired.

"If you ever see them again, will you introduce them to me?" Chibi-Usa requested.

"Of course." Kitakata agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ami befriends Mamoru's colleague Natsumi, a widow who is trying to restore a classic car.


	11. Love Riding on the Car of Dreams

SailorStar9: Sorry for that, my brother's on the computer yesterday, so I had no access to the Internet. You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 10 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Drive to Heaven! Love Riding on the Car of Dreams

* * *

Time passes, on the streets...

"Mamoru...?" Ami greeted the Earth Prince who was emerging from his apartment.

"I'm sorry to always cause you trouble." Mamoru apologized to Natsumi.

"Oh no, this is nothing." Natsumi replied. "If there's anything wrong again, let me know."

"Sure." Mamoru answered, taking the keys she gave him. "Shall I drive you back?"

"No, I'm doing this because I like doing it." Natsumi remarked. "It's all part of the service. See you."

"What does this mean?" Ami demanded.

"Oh hey, Ami." Mamoru blinked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Ami insisted. "That key. As Usagi's good friend, I can't just sit here and watch."

* * *

The next day, in her garage...

"Alright..." Natsumi remarked tightening a screw. "How's it going over there, Ami?"

"Fine, I'm done." Ami replied, sliding from underneath the car.

"Now that we've come this far, it's only a bit further." Natsumi added. "Hey, do you want to go on a break?"

"Yes." Ami replied.

"Oh my..." Usagi wondered, the girls peering in from the door.

"He was right." Minako agreed.

"To think that Ami, of all people..." Rei added.

"Would be working in a repair shop like this." Makoto continued. "I can't believe this."

"But it doesn't look like she's working unwillingly though." Chibi-Usa pointed out, the girls having stabilized the tyre towers.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Usagi wondered.

"Oh, Usako?" Mamoru voiced from his car. "What are you doing here, of all places?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gushed.

"Hey, Usagi!" Minako chided.

"Don't let go!" Rei scolded and the tyre towers crashed on top of them.

"What's wrong, guys?" Ami asked, hearing the crash.

"What?" Natsumi asked her assistant. "We have a customer?"

"This is painful..." the girls winced, entangled in the mess of tyres. "This is heavy..."

The Dragons sighed in unison.

* * *

Later...

"Mamoru is having an affair?" Rei echoed, causing Usagi to spit out her tea.

"It's not a affair." Mamoru corrected, wiping himself dry. "Right?"

"Right." Natsumi chuckled in agreement.

"What do you mean, Mamo-chan?" Usagi fumed.

"Yeah, even though Usagi is a slow klutz that hands all over you and gets in your way..." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"What was that, you little..." Usagi snapped.

"I had thought that you were different from the others, Mamoru." Makoto noted.

"In the end, all men are just that..." Minako whispered to Rei.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei agreed.

"Come on!" Mamoru protested.

"It's not that." Ami defended. "I had misunderstood and thought that Natsumi-san, the owner of this repair shop, was..."

"A misunderstanding?" Usagi echoed.

"Well, I really was caught in a jam that day." Mamoru explained. "All Natsumi did was to bring my car that she repaired back to my house." and showed them his car keys.

"Then, what Ami saw and thought was the house key..." Makoto started.

"Was the car key." Minako concluded.

"I'm sorry." Ami apologized.

"Of course..." Usagi laughed nervously. "Mamo-chan would never have an affair." _Rats, now I can't use 'infidelity' as an excuse break it off with him officially. Oh, why is it so hard for me have my deepest desire: to be at Solaris' side as his wife?_

"Oh, who was it who had been doubting until a few minutes ago?" Rei taunted.

"What?" Usagi growled. "You're always so noisy." and the tongue-war started... again.

"In any case," Mamoru changed the subject. "Natsumi, this car is finally getting somewhere, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Natsumi nodded. "It's my dream to restore this car, and to drive it around after it gets all nice and shiny. Of course, I've been able to work effectively, thanks to my capable assistant right here."

"Oh no, I'm just helping you out, Natsumi-san." Ami blushed.

"That's not true, Ami." Natsumi protested. "You quickly understand the mechanics of complicated machinery as well as where to repair in such a machine. It's as if you can understand the feelings of the car. I'm sure you have a talent for this."

"That's my Nymph." Thomas declared proudly, hugging her by the waist. "Always so good at learning these things."

"Sweet-talker." Ami accused playfully.

"Nope, that's the truth." Thomas smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Nothing less than Ami." Usagi beamed.

"Alright, genius girl." Minako agreed.

"She likes you." Rei smiled.

"Well, do you want to go a little bit further?" Natsumi suggested.

"Sure." Ami nodded, releasing Thomas' hold, the two females headed back to the car.

On a beech, Ziron flew off to report its findings to its mistress.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

_Lovely..._ Hawks-Eye gushed over Natsumi's picture.

"Oh, Hawks-Eye." Tigers-Eye voiced. "You're going after older women again?"

"And a woman who works machines on top of it?" Fish-Eye added. "She seems hardheaded. You sure have weird tastes."

"What?" Tigers-Eye blinked when Hawks-Eye started laughing.

"You two don't understand any of it, do you?" Hawks-Eye taunted. "Listen up, alright? This woman is the best of all older women."

"Isn't the best of them an old hag?" Tigers-Eye wondered.

"You really talk too much!" Hawks-Eye snapped. "This woman, in terms of fish, is the collar of the halibut, or the middle gut of the tuna. She's a widow."

"A widow, huh?" Tigers-Eye mused.

"Geez." Hawks-Eye huffed. "A gem is nothing but a stone to those who don't understand its value. I'll take this target."

* * *

That night...

"Tomokazu..." Natsumi looked at the photo of her and her late husband in the viewing mirror.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Where did you get this?" Natsumi asked, as her husband towed a heavily damaged car in._

"_Isn't it great?" Tomokazu questioned. "I want to repair this and make it able to run again."_

"_That's impossible." Natsumi protested. "Even for you."_

"_We can do it." Tomokazu assured. "If both of us work together. We can make out shop a dream factory. The best factory in the world that can repair any car."_

_Natsumi nodded in agreement._

* * *

In Mamoru's car...

"Widow?" Usagi echoed.

"Yeah." Mamoru replied. "They made the factory together, but Natsumi lost her husband three years ago."

"That classic car was one that she swore she'd repair it together with her husband." Ami added.

"That's why Natsumi-san was focusing so much on that car." Thomas mused. "And what are you going to do, Nymph? You can't possibly continue to help Natsumi forever."

"But I think that it won't mean anything if I give up in the middle." Ami pointed out. "After Tomokazu-san passed away, Natsumi-san worked all by herself in the shop, and she didn't have enough hands. And besides, I want to see that car move, filled with the memories of the couple."

"Ami..." Usagi muttered.

"Getting a little emotional there, Nymph." Thomas teased.

* * *

In the Tsukino household that night in Chibi-Usa's room...

"Hey, Pegasus." Chibi-Usa voiced. "Why is Ami helping out with the shop? Ami's dream is to become a doctor."

_I'm not that sure myself._ Pegasus replied. _But I don't think that dreams are limited to one per person. Maybe there are dreams you want to make come true for someone else's sake._

"For someone else?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "I wonder if I'll ever have a dream like that."

_I'm sure you will._ Pegasus assured.

* * *

The next day...

Natsumi and Ami were still working on the car when a vehicle pulled up.

"I'm sorry, my engine seems to be having problems." the driver voiced. "Can you take a look at it?"

"Sure." Natsumi looked up from the boot and dropped her wretch when she saw the driver. "Tomokazu..."

_She seems to have fallen for me._ Hawks-Eye grinned. _Because I look exactly like the man in her memories._

"Natsumi-san!" Ami gasped when Natsumi collapsed to the ground.

* * *

In the hospital...

"Natsumi-san," Ami informed the group. "Thomas said that her body is really fatigued."

"Natsumi-san has been working by herself for all this time." Makoto noted.

"Looks like the shop will be closed for a while." Mamoru remarked.

"Oh no..." Usagi muttered.

* * *

On her hospital bed...

"There's something wrong with me." Natsumi mused. "To mistake someone else for him. Tomokazu isn't here anymore."

"Don't be sad, Natsumi-san." Hawks-Eye entered the room, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You're..." Natsumi gasped.

* * *

In Natsumi's garage...

Thomas looked on at his Nymph's determined expression at the car.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... more urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

SailorStar9: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

On Natsumi's hospital bed...

"I lost my parents when I was young." Hawks-Eye admitted. "And I'm all alone now. I've been looking for a woman who I can share this loneliness with for a long time. And now, finally..." taking her hand, he added. "You don't have to go through such hardships anymore. You can sell off that tiny repair shop and go on a journey with me right now."

"NO!" Chibi-Usa burst into the room.

_Someone got in the way._ Hawks-Eye snorted.

"Your dream is to repair that car, right?" Chibi-Usa reminded. "Everyone will be disappointed if you said you were going to throw away your dreams in the middle of them, Natsumi-san."

"Everyone?" Natsumi echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Wait a minute." Hawks-Eye retorted. "Who are you? I'm right in the middle of seducing, no, talking about our dreams with her."

"It's not the time for that now!" Chibi-Usa shot back. "Don't say that you're going to close the shop." she turned to Natsumi. "Everyone is doing their best right now."

"What are you planning to do?" Hawks-Eye asked when Natsumi struggled to get up from the bed.

"I have a favor to ask you." Natsumi requested.

* * *

In Natsumi's garage...

"Ami, I turn this clockwise, right?" Makoto asked after Natsumi and Chibi-Usa got down from Hawks-Eye's convertible.

"That's right." Ami agreed.

"If this is for my mom..." Minako gritted her teeth.

"Tap, tap, tap..." Usagi worked on the car with the girls.

"Oh, Usagi, don't hit it too hard." Ami chided.

"Sheesh, you're so dumb." Rei scolded.

"What was that, Rei?" Usagi fumed.

"Ami..." Natsumi muttered, seeing the girls working on the car.

"They're all working to make that car run again." Chibi-Usa added. "They're doing their best to repair it. Now, repairing that car is not just your dream, Natsumi-san. It's everyone's dream."

"I was wondering what it was, Natsumi-san." Hawks-Eye remarked. "You don't have to repair that pile of junk. I have my ultra-attractive sports car right here. Now, let's go back."

"I'm sorry." Natsumi apologized. "I can't be together with you after all. Even if it's a small shop, I'll protect this shop that will fulfill our dreams."

"I won't let you." Hawks-Eye insisted.

"Natsumi-san!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, the girls were alerted by Natsumi's scream.

"No, let me down!" Natsumi hollered after Hawks-Eye drove off in his car with her on board.

"Kidnapping?" Usagi echoed.

"Natsumi-san!" the girls took off.

"Get in!" Mamoru told the girls.

* * *

On the road...

"Dammit, they sure are persistent." Hawks-Eye cursed as Mamoru closed in. Hissing, he forced Mamoru's vehicle off the road and continued his way.

"Stop it." Natsumi warned. "Don't be so reckless."

"I don't care what happens to this piece of junk." Hawks-Eye scoffed.

"What was that?" Natsumi gasped. "You _are_ different from Tomokazu after all. You don't know how cars feel."

"I'm only interested in your dreams." Hawks-Eye revealed his true form.

Gasping in shock, Natsumi took off.

With a snap of his fingers, Hawks-Eye used his power to trip Natsumi with the wires on the floor. "Now, I'll have you show me your dreams. One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Natsumi "Two!" Natsumi's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Natsumi screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"He's..." Usagi gasped, as she, Ami and Chibi-Usa arrived.

"Natsumi-san!" Ami wasted no time in transforming. "Mercury Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbits' transformed.

"Hold it right there!" Mercury declared. "I won't let you have it your way."

"What?" Hawks-Eye growled.

"That's right!" Moon agreed. "Japan is a small place. Where you going in such a hurry? Life is short, maidens – fall in love. For love and justice!"

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Tsunami Freeze!" Mercury released her attack.

"That's such a..." Hawks-Eye countered with his flames. "I have no time to deal with younger girls. Come here, my Lemure, Buranko, daredevil trapeze artist with no safety cords."

"Even with no wind, I still swing." Buranko hung upside down on a trapeze.

"Buranko, I'm leaving you with the little girls." Hawks-Eye instructed.

"What is this?" Moon blinked when Buranko tossed the three Senshi three sticks. "We're so high up!" she wailed when they were lifted into the air. "Can it be...?" she muttered when Buranko came at them with a pair of scissors in hand. "Stop it! Stop!" she begged when Buranko snipped the ropes. "Thanks, Mercury." she beamed when Mercury grabbed her before she fell.

"Swing your body, Moon!" Mercury instructed when the Lemure came at her with the scissors.

"Mercury!" Chibi-Moon called, swinging forwards to allow Mercury to grab her foot before the two older Senshi fell. "This is heavy!"

"Chibi-Moon, please don't let go!" Moon shouted.

"We have to go something." Mercury added. "At this rate..."

"Beautiful..." Hawks-Eye thrust his head into Natsumi's 'Dream Mirror'. "However, Pegasus isn't in here. It's alright now, Buranko." he turned to his Lemure. "Get rid of all of them."

Just then, a rose intercepted the Lemure, forcing her to drop her scissors.

The three Senshi screamed as they fell when Chibi-Moon's grip loosened.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon beamed at their rescuer.

"Moon, you've gained weight again." Tuxedo Kaman remarked. "You're rather heavy."

"It's not my fault." Moon retorted.

"Oh, sorry." Tuxedo Kaman apologized when he noticed the other two Senshi underneath.

"Wah!" Chibi-Moon gasped when Buranko renewed her attack. "She's coming again!"

"Oh no!" Tuxedo Kaman exclaimed.

"This is the principle of a pendulum?" Mercury surmised when Buranko swung back without touching them.

"Both of you, now is the time." Tuxedo Kaman informed.

"Yeah!" the two Moon Senshi nodded.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Buranko squealed as the attack washed over her

"Damn you, younger girls..." Hawks-Eye hissed and retreated via a dirt ring.

* * *

The next day...

"Natsumi-san." Ami looked over at Natsumi, the two preparing to test-drive the repaired car.

"Yeah!" Natsumi nodded. "Here we go." and inserted the key into the ignition.

_Please, turn on!_ Ami prayed.

"It came on!" Natsumi gasped in happiness as the car's engine revved. "It started!"

"Natsumi-san!" Ami beamed as Natsumi drove the car out.

Several meters later, the car splattered and broke down, dousing the two 'Rabbits' in smoke.

Inside the car, Natsumi and Ami giggled.

"Thank you, Ami." Natsumi smiled. "I'll try once again. I have all the time in the world. I'll try again without feeling rushed."

"Natsumi-san." Ami returned the smile.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, A young girl with dreams of being the strongest swordsman in Japan is targeted by Tiger's Eye.


	12. Try for the Best of Japan!

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 11 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Try for the Best of Japan! The Worries of a Beautiful Girl Swordsman

* * *

Time passes...

"We meeting here is the match of the century." a swordsman declared, his blade in his hand as he poised to strike.

"I am Miharu Akiyama of the Unrivaled Sword Style." Miharu announced. "Try me!"

"Damn you little..." the swordsman growled and charged. "This bout is mine!"

"She's pretty good." Makoto noted as she, Usagi and Rei watched the showdown.

"She sure put up a big front as a swordsman." Rei added. "So she practices by fighting duels against anyone and everyone like that."

"It's like we're watching some samurai drama." Usagi remarked after the swordsman fell to the ground moments later.

"She camps out under that bridge." Makoto supplied.

"She's been camping out down there for three days now, and fought about 10 guys who were confident in their swordsmanship, but she hasn't lost once yet." Rei added.

"Miharu-san!" Chibi-Usa called, running towards the girl.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi blinked.

"Please, I want to be stronger." Chibi-Usa pleaded. "Please let me be your apprentice."

"Unfortunately, I'm still learning my ways." Miharu replied. "Until I have become the strongest swordsman in Japan, I can't possibly have an apprentice. Sorry."

"With three meals and an afternoon nap!" Chibi-Usa offered.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"But I can't let Miharu-san stay in a place like that forever." Chibi-Usa reasoned after Usagi exclaimed in incredulity. "She's be in trouble whenever it rains."

"That doesn't mean that my room should end up that way, you know." Usagi protested.

"Ikuko-mama made it such that I can relax and concentrate on my practice." Chibi-Usa replied.

"However, if I am in your way, I will return to the tent that I have been using." Miharu cut in.

"You don't have to go that far." Usagi remarked. "Your dream of becoming the strongest swordsman in Japan is a remarkable one. If my room is alright with you, please use it."

"Thank you." Miharu nodded.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"Amazing!" Chibi-Usa beamed the family applauding as Miharu sliced the white carrot into pieces with her blade.

"Splendid." Shingo added.

"You've got to be kidding." Usagi gaped.

"Thank you very much." Ikuko took the mixing bowl.

"I'm rather embarrassed as I feel like I'm flaunting my abilities." Miharu stated.

"That's not true." Ikuko replied. "You're helping me out much here."

"You're letting me stay for free." Miharu reminded. "At least let me do this much."

"Nowadays, a trip just to heighten your abilities sounds really cool." Shingo remarked.

"You're so strong-willed that I get a little jealous." Ikuko noted. "But aren't your parents worried about you?"

"Please, you have nothing to worry." Miharu assured. "My father passed away of illness five years ago. As for my mother... my mother... oh, I'll chop the onions." she changed the subject.

"Miharu-san is so amazing." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Yeah, but something about her..." Usagi mused.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Oh, this one is good." Tigers-Eye remarked, picking up Miharu's picture. "The pointy nose, the slightly small mouth. She's so cute. Strong-willed girls are so fun to harass."

"My, you have bad taste." Fish-Eye remarked.

"But do you think it will go well?" Hawks-Eye pointed out. "I mean, her dream in this day and age is to become the strongest swordsman in Japan. She won't fall of just any old seduction."

"You still have a ways to go." Tigers-Eye snorted. "That's why you don't succeed. There is a huge variety of happiness for women. You can't fit them all with in just one mold."

"Oh, you're so confident." Fish-Eye noted. "I would like you see you have a hand at this."

"Leave it to me." Tigers-Eye assured. "Really... I'm looking forward to this, Miharu."

* * *

By the riverbank...

Miharu was practicing on a straw dummy when her mother, Fuyumi, appeared behind her.

"Who is it?" Miharu demanded, sensing a presence behind her.

"You're still reluctant to let things go and are still practicing?" Fuyumi inquired. "Here goes!" she raised her wooden sword.

"She's doing it again." Usagi gasped when she and Chibi-Usa arrived on scene.

"Go for it, Miharu-san!" Chibi-Usa cheered.

"You can quickly defeat someone like that." Usagi added. "Miharu-san!" she gasped when Fuyumi knocked the child down with a swipe of her sword.

"What's wrong?" Fuyumi taunted. "You're so off guard. Do you really think you can be the best in Japan like that?" she continued hitting her daughter relentlessly.

"Wait!" Usagi came in-between the mother-daughter pair. "Isn't that enough? The winner of the battle has already been decided. If you keep going..."

"Usagi-san, please stop..." Miharu got to her feet. "That is... my mother."

"You can't even win against me." Fuyumi scoffed. "Yet you want to become the best swordsman in Japan? Don't make me laugh. Quit, you should just quit."

"What's going on?" Usagi wondered as Fuyumi went off laughing.

"My mother doesn't think well of me seeking to become the best in Japan." Miharu confessed. "She tells me to quit because it is something impossible. My dream, as well as my father's last wish, is to be stronger than anyone else. I don't know why my mother will not understand."

"Miharu-san, tears..." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"Idiot." Usagi chided.

"Tears..." Miharu trailed and let her tears fall.

"Miharu-san..." Chibi-Usa muttered as Miharu wept.

_Alright!_ Usagi decided.

* * *

At the Akiyama dojo...

"Excuse me!" the two 'Rabbits' pounded at the door.

"What are you two doing?" Fuyumi inquired, climbing up the stairs.

"Um well, pardon us fro being here." Usagi apologized.

"That's not it, Usagi." Chibi-Usa reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Usagi remembered the reason they were here. "Don't you love your own daughter?" she asked Fuyumi. "I think Miharu-san has talent."

"Yeah, yeah." Chibi-Usa agreed. "If you're her mother, you can practice with her, or teach her various attacks. Wouldn't a real mom help her out?"

"Don't just butt in with your opinions." Fuyumi retorted. "This is a problem just between me and my daughter."

"I can't believe this." Usagi protested."At this rate, I feel sorry for Miharu-san."

"She's not looking elsewhere, and is practicing with everything she has." Chibi-Usa defended.

"Without looking elsewhere." Fuyumi mused "That's the problem she has right now. In any case, I would like you to leave us alone."

"Wait a minute." Usagi protested as Fuyumi entered the dojo and shut the door.

"You just don't get it, you squarehead!" Chibi-Usa fumed.

"Please think about Miharu-san, even just a little bit." Usagi urged.

"Idiot!" Chibi-Usa retorted. "Even Usagi is better than you."

"Even me?" Usagi sweatdropped. "You always go a little too far."

"But it's true." Chibi-Usa argued.

"Oh, you say that far?" Usagi whined.

"I will say so!" Chibi-Usa shot back.

"Why you..." Usagi fumed.

* * *

By the riverbank...

_Why?_ Miharu wondered as she continued to practice. _Why can't I win against mother? I want to be the strongest swordsman in Japan. How can I win against her?_ "Who is it?" she demanded when a sakura petal floated past her.

"With the spring gone, tears fall from eyes of fish with no birds around." Tigers-Eye recited. "Torazo Miyamoto, of the Dead Moon style, appears here."

"I am Miharu Akiyama of the Unrivaled Sword Style." Miharu announced. "I will be your opponent."

"Oh my, how unromantic." Tigers-Eye chided. "How's this?" he conjured up a cup of tea. "How about we go out for some tea?"

"I am still training." Miharu stated. "Please don't worry about me."

"Oh, too bad." Tigers-Eye shrugged. "But you look wonderful when you are angry, too. Then. I guess, I'll ask you for a match as well. One!"

"Evil presence!" Miharu turned around. "Was it just me?" she wondered when she found nothing behind her.

_That was close._ Tigers-Eye mused. "Nothing less from a swordsman." he remarked. "Now, we fight." he pulled out his weapon.

"I will be your opponent." Miharu was poised to attack.

* * *

Commercial Break

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

SailorStar9: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

* * *

"Full Moon Technique?" Miharu wondered as Tigers-Eye's weapon started twirling. "What?" she rubbed her eyes when Tigers-Eye's sword stopped in front of her and vanished after it stopped spinning.

"Where are you looking?" Tigers-Eye mocked behind her.

"When did you..." Miharu gasped, facing her opponent.

"Here goes!" Tigers-Eye lurched, the tip of his sword extending to hit Miharu's stomach when she jumped back to dodge the attack.

"Impossible!" Miharu gasped in surprise. "I estimated his reach perfectly."

_And now, as I depart here._ Tigers-Eye read the book.

"Please wait." Miharu got to her feet.

_This is the perfect pattern for a samurai drama._ Tigers-Eye teared.

"That Full Moon Technique and that last thrust." Miharu added. "I take it that you are a rather well-known swordsman."

"I am not that great." Tigers-Eye corrected. "But I am one that follows the style of Takezo Miyamoto."

"Takezo Miyamoto?" Miharu echoed.

"I'm disgusted." Tigers-Eye chided. "You don't know Takezo Miyamoto? He's the one who fought Kojiro Sasaki on Ganryu Island."

"You mean, _Musashi_ Miyamoto?" Miharu corrected.

_Oh, you read his name as Musashi?_ Tigers-Eye wondered. _Sheesh, I wish they wrote that out on the side._

"Um..." Miharu started.

"That's right; because his name was similar to that of Musashi, his name never remained in the history books." hes defended. "The phantom swordsman, Takezo Miyamoto, is the creator of this killer swordsmanship."

"Please, let me be your apprentice." Miharu pleaded.

_She's finally getting into it._ Tigers-Eye mused. "I am still yet in training, so usually I don't take any apprentices." he stated. "But, because of the beautiful dreams that you have, I will specially make you my apprentice. Come with me."

"Okay!" Miharu replied and followed Tigers-Eye.

* * *

On the streets...

"She really is such a mean woman." Chibi-Usa fumed. "I'm so angry thinking about her. I feel so sorry for Miharu-san now. Right, Usagi? Usagi, what's wrong?" she blinked when Usagi stopped in her tracks.

"Miharu's mother may actually be a good woman." Usagi mused.

"Why?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"I feel like she's acting that mean on purpose." Usagi surmised.

"Why?" Chibi-Usa pressed.

"Maybe she has some reason to do that." Usagi wondered.

"For what purpose?" Chibi-Usa huffed.

"I don't know!" Usagi snapped. "I don't know, alright? But, there isn't a mother out there who doesn't think dearly of her own child."

Chibi-Usa nodded in agreement.

* * *

In a park...

"How far are we going?" Miharu asked.

"It's common sense of a swordsman to train out of others' sight." Tigers-Eye reasoned.

"Hey, why don't we go there next time?" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Makoto agreed. "Hey, isn't that Miharu-san?" she noticed the girl.

"You're right." Rei agreed. "She's with some strange-looking guy."

"That's strange." Makoto mused. "They seem to be heading towards..."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rei noted.

"Now, this area should do." Tigers-Eye stopped. "You can't learn my technique with just ordinary training."

"I am full aware of that." Miharu replied.

"Then, close your eyes until I say it is alright to open your eyes." Tigers-Eye instructed.

"My eyes?" Miharu echoed.

"You want to be stronger, right?" Tigers-Eye reminded. "Or, can't you trust me?"

"No, that's not the case." Miharu protested and shut her eyes.

"Alright, good girl." Tigers-Eye remarked. "Now, until I say so, don't move." and reverted to his original form.

_A massive amount of eerie presence..._ Miharu sensed the evil aura about her. _What is going on here?_

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Miharu "Two!" Miharu's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "You shouldn't open your eyes yet." he chided when Miharu snapped open her eyes when she sensed her wrists and ankles were bound.

"You're..." Miharu retorted. "You are so unfair! Let go of me!"

"You're the dumb one for coming with me so easily." Tigers-Eye scoffed. "It was so easy to fool you because you were so intent on becoming stronger, that you couldn't see anything else around you. Now, I will have you show me your beautiful dreams. Three!" at that, Miharu screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbits' arrived on scene and wasted no time in transforming.

"Wrong one." Tigers-Eye removed his head from Miharu's 'Dream Mirror'. "Sheesh, I put in a lot of effort into this one too. I'm so disappointed. "I'll have you dead now."

"Berserker Bolt!" Tigers-Eye dodged Jupiter's attack.

"Toying around with the heart of the sword." Jupiter started.

"A villain stomping on a maiden's dreams." Mars added.

"Even if the sun were to let you get away with it," Moon continued.

"We won't let you get away with it." Chibi-Moon declared

"For love and justice!" Moon announced.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Come here, my Lemure." Tigers-Eye instructed. "Ayatoriko, master of using string."

"Come closer if you want to play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko sang. "Ayatoriko."

"We got another strange one going out." Moon whined.

"Ayatoriko, get rid of them so we won't have any problems in the future." Tigers-Eye instructed and retreated via a fire ring.

"Come closer if you want to play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko sang.

"Moon, go help Miharu-san." Mars remarked.

"Leave this enemy to us." Jupiter added.

"Burning Soul!" Mars released her attack.

"Tunnel!" Ayatoriko formed a tunnel shape with her strings, sending the flames back at the Senshi.

"Miharu-san, hang in there." Moon and Chibi-Moon hurried towards Miharu's side.

"You are... Moon!" Miharu recognized the Senshi. "Damn that monster!" she got to her feet as Ayatoriko chased after the two Planetary Senshi.

"Come closer if you want to play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko sang. "There... the stars!" she formed a star with her strings, trapping the Senshi within a pyramid.

"Look out!" Moon warned. "Oh no! What is this sticky thing?" she whined as the strings melted.

"Miharu-san!" Mars and Jupiter hurried over.

"Hurry and get away from here." Jupiter cautioned.

"No." Miharu replied. "My style of swordsmanship does not have the term 'escape'. The way of the warrior can be found in death." and she charged at the Lemure.

"A broom!" Ayatoriko jumped over the girl, tripping Miharu with a broom-shaped formation.

"Oh boy, just as we were saying." Jupiter sighed, the others sweatdropping. "Berserker Bolt!" her attack freed Miharu, knocking the Lemure away with the aftershock.

"Let's play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko sang. "One-rung ladder!" she tossed the formation at Miharu, missing the girl as Jupiter grabbed her and took off. "Two-rung ladder! Three-rung ladder! Four-rung ladder! Five-rung ladder! Let's play cat's cradle."

"Damnit!" Jupiter cursed.

"Leave it to me." Mars added." Ayatoriko."

"Let's play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko played with her strings.

"I know you can make a five-rung ladder." Mars taunted. "But you _can't_ make a six-rung ladder!"

"Cat's cradle..." Ayatoriko chanted, as she wove the strings to form a six-rung ladder.

"Now!" Mars took the opportunity. "Magma Flood!"

"Cat's cradle!" Ayatoriko lashed out at the Senshi.

"Look out!" Mars warned, the strings having trapped the Senshi in a bundle.

"Run, Miharu-san!" Moon shouted.

"Rubber!" Ayatoriko caught Miharu's sword with her strings.

"Miharu-san!" Moon warned.

"Throw away your wooden sword and _run_!" Jupiter shouted.

"A warrior cannot throw away his sword." Miharu replied.

"Let's play cat's cradle." Ayatoriko sang, drawing Miharu closer.

"Now is not the time to be saying that." Mars chided.

"Miharu-san!" Moon begged. "Please! Don't be reckless about it. Run, Miharu-san!"

Miharu blinked, recalling her mother's words and released her hold on her weapon, the stick knocking the Lemure to the ground. "Now is the time." she hurriedly freed the Senshi.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Ayatoriko squealed as the attack washed over her.

"We did it!" the girls beamed.

"We did it, Miharu-san." Chibi-Moon added.

"Thank you, everyone." Miharu smiled. "I've never had such an absurd battle before. But, I feel like I've had my eyes opened by you."

* * *

After the battle...

"To call me out to a place like this." Fuyumi snorted as her daughter challenged her once again. "You must be very confident of yourself. Now, come on! Then, I will attack!" and charged, only to fall into a pit-hole Miharu had dug beforehand.

"I did it!" Miharu beamed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Fuyumi looked at her daughter.

"Mother, I came to a realization." Miharu replied at her mother's side. "I'd been wishing to improve as a swordsman so much that I had no room to spare. From now on, of course I will practice my sword, but I will look at other things. I will strive to be the strongest swordsman with many talents."

"It looks like you understand what I meant." Fuyumi remarked.

"Yes!" Miharu beamed.

"But." Fuyumi got out of the hole. "I can't forgive you for using such an unfair tactic in a serious fight. Come on, we're going home, and I'll punish you!" she dragged her daughter home.

"I'm sorry." Miharu giggled. "But I never said I would fight you with my sword."

"Are you trying to be a witty monk?" Fuyumi fumed.

"That was a strange family." Chibi-Usa remarked. "Hey, Usagi. "she took Usagi's hand. "Do you think Miharu-san will become the strongest swordsman in Japan?"

"I'm sure she will." Usagi replied. "Because she has a wonderful mother at her side."

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa smiled in agreement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Fish-Eye targets the fashion designer Yoshiki Usui, while Usagi hopes to persuade the designer to make her a wedding dress for free.


	13. The Fashionable Senshi

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 12 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Love Those Minis! The Fashionable Senshi

* * *

Time passes...

"Yoshiki Usui!" Minako gushed as the girls watched the fashion show. "How lovely!"

"Yoshiki Usui?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"He's a designer that's been recently gaining popularity." Minako supplied.

"That outfit is cute!" Usagi gushed at the clothes a model are flaunting.

"I hear he's opening up a shop on the third block soon." Ami added.

"And they're holding a fashion show in honor of it, I see." Chibi-Usa mused.

"He supposedly wants to continue to express the world of dreams that girls have using clothes as his means." Rei added.

"That's so cool." Usagi gushed.

"Girls' dreams, huh?" Makoto mused.

"It's Yoshiki Usui!" Usagi gushed as the designer stepped out from backstage after the fashion show."

"Oh, you're right." Minako agreed.

"He's..." Makoto gasped.

"It's him!" Rei beamed. "The real deal!"

"His clothes are cute." Usagi remarked as Usui posed for the screaming fans.

"But so is he." Minako added.

"Attractive." Makoto gushed.

"Of course, it's _him_!" Rei agreed.

"Oh, look." Ami said as the last model came out in a wedding dress.

"A wedding dress, huh?" Makoto mused, the girls gushing over the bridal gown.

With a wave, Usui and the model exited backstage and Usui sighed in relief.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Hey, look over here." Fish-Eye posed in his new clothes. "Does this look good? This one was designed by Yoshiki Usui. He held a show today and I went and saw it."

"How about this one?" Hawks-Eye asked, the two Amazons bent over the pile of photos.

"It doesn't cry out to me." Tigers-Eye replied.

"Sheesh, listen to me. Fish-Eye fumed.

"Oh no, we've got another guy in here." Tigers-Eye complained.

"Can't someone come up with a law that says men can't have beautiful dreams or something?" Hawks-Eye sighed.

"You're kidding!" Fish-Eye exclaimed, seeing the photo in Tigers-Eye's hand. "I'm so lucky!this is Yoshiki Usui! He's so cute! I can't believe it! No, no, no!"

"Cross-dressing again?" Hawks-Eye deathpanned.

"No, I'm going to approach him using the concept of a handsome man this time." Fish-Eye replied.

* * *

That night in the Tsukino household in her room...

_What are you doing?_ Pegasus asked, seeing Chibi-Usa sketching.

"I saw a fashion show today." Chibi-Usa replied. "It was wonderful. And in the end, there was a wedding dress. It was all white and pretty."

_When you wear a wedding dress, I wonder who will be at your side?_ Pegasus voiced.

"At my side?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_The person that will have you as his bride._ Pegasus explained.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Chibi-Usa realized. "It's no good if I don't have someone that would marry me."

_It's alright._ Pegasus assured. _I'm sure someone suited for you will appear someday._

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa inquired. "That someday someone wonderful?"

_Yeah, I'm sure that someday._ Pegasus replied.

* * *

In his studio...

"You're still at it?" Usui's assistant asked. "If you work too hard, it's bad for your health. You don't have to rush so much to make it in time for the autumn/winter collection."

"Leave me alone!" Usui snapped. "Oh no, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I'm just a little irritated right now. I guess you can call this a slump or something? Oh yeah, that feels good there." he sighed as his assistant rubbed his sore shoulders.

* * *

The next day...

"I've been making clothes with girls' dreams in mind all this time." Usui mused in an outdoor cafe, his head hanging upside down. "Yet I've never run out of ideas before. I wonder if I now need something different, some new stimulus?" then, his eyes widened when Fish-Eye walked by. "Um, excuse me." he called.

"Yes?" Fish-Eye turned.

"Beautiful." Usui removed his sunglasses. "A miracle. You're the only one that can bring new life to the images in my mind. Can you model exclusively for me?"

"Me?" Fish-Eye grinned.

"It's alright." Usui assured. "Even if you are a guy, no, having a miraculous person that surpasses genders, might be where I can find true, pure girlishness."

"Would I really be able to do the job?" Fish-Eye asked.

* * *

In the fitting room of Usui's shop...

"Excuse me..." the store clerks started as Fish-Eye giggled as they took his measurements. "Please don't move. We can't take your measurements."

"But it tickles." Fish-Eye whined. "NO! Ouch!" he cried out with an clerk pushed in a pin into a try-out gown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the clerk apologized. "It's because you moved."

"What are you telling me?" Fish-Eye snapped. "That's I'm at fault?"

"It's not that, but..." the clerk protested.

"Be careful!" Fish-Eye retorted. "Ouch!" he shouted when another pin poked into his back. "Sheesh, I've had enough of this!"

"I'm sorry, but..." the clerk voiced.

"But what, klutz?" Fish-Eye fumed.

"You don't have to say things that way!" the clerk shot back.

"Yeah, you're being too mean." one of the helpers agreed.

"If you have a problem with me, I'll go home." Fish-Eye snorted.

"I'm sorry." Usui's assistant stepped up. "I'll apologize on their behalf as well. Usui needs you. Please, help us out just a while longer."

"Then, fix it to a design that I would like more than this." Fish-Eye ordered, ripping off the tryout cloth. "Then, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"No, wait." Usui's assistant protested. "That's..."

"Can I have a minute?" Usui cut in. "I came up with a few designs, so can you take a look at them?"

"Sure." his assistant replied.

"Where?" Fish-Eye pushed the assistant aside, running towards Usui. "Let me see, let me see."

"How are they?" Usui showed him the sketch.

"Not too impressive." Fish-Eye remarked. "May I? See, we can do this, and add this..." he corrected the design.

"Stop it!" Usui's assistant shouted, pushing Fish-Eye off.

"What are you doing?" Fish-Eye snapped. "You're just his assistant."

"We want to make Usui' clothes, not yours." Usui's assistant told him. "Don't yourself involved in the design of it as well."

"I don't like him." Fish-Eye stated. "Get rid of him!" he ordered.

"Wait, he's been with me since I started out as a designer." Usui defended.

"I don't care about that." Fish-Eye scoffed. "If you can't, I'm quitting."

"Don't say that." Usui protested. "You're troubling me."

"I think it's unfair to say you quit as soon as you don't like something that's going on." one of the store clerks remarked.

"Shut up!" Fish-Eye snapped. "What are you going to do?"

"What are I going to do?" Usui echoed. "You're kidding, can you possibly feel better somehow?"

"I won't!" Fish-Eye insisted.

"I'll quit." Usui's assistant replied. "Create great new pieces. I'll look forward to them."

"I'm sorry." Usui whispered as his assistant exited as Fish-Eye laughed in triumph.

* * *

In one of Usui's shops...

"Oh see." Usagi gushed over the displays. "This one, this one! This is the outfit that was featured at the fashion show. It's so cute. And this one is good, too. Oh, that one over there is also cute."

"It's been almost an hour." the shop clerk sighed. "Can she at least shop around a little more quietly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mamoru apologized.

"Usui's brand is the best one after all, Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed, testing an outfit.

"Usako, I'll buy one outfit." Mamoru relented."So can we leave soon?"

"It's alright." Usagi assured. "I'm happy just looking at them. oh. This one is another great one."

"No, I want to buy you one." Mamoru insisted.

"Mamo-chan, you care about me that much?" Usagi gushed.

"Now, let's hurry and pay for this and leave." Mamoru urged.

"Thank you for shopping with us." the clerk stated.

"Thomas?" Ami poked her head out of the fitting room. "I can't reach the zipper. Zip me up?" she requested.

"Sure." Thomas replied and zipped up the Roman-styled evening gown.

"So, what do you think?" Ami twirled around.

"Perfect." Thomas nodded.

"Thanks." Ami kissed his cheek. "Then, it's settled then."

* * *

Outside the store...

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Usagi blushed, Mamoru looked painfully at his empty wallet."What do you think happens when you spell out my heart in four syllables right now?"

"Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo?" Mamoru replied.

"Oh geez." Usagi gushed. "Pure happiness."

"Now, that's just painful." Thomas remarked, looking at the barren wallet. "That's why I always pay in plastic." he smirked.

"Sure, rub it in, why don't you?" Mamoru muttered. "By the way, what's the occasion?" he nodded towards Ami's shopping bag.

"Meeting the parents." Thomas replied. "Or in my case, meeting the father and grandmother."

"Well, isn't that a little too fast, at your stage of the relationship, I mean?" Mamoru wondered.

"My father and grandmother are dropping in for a visit this week, so I suppose, while they're here, why not let them meet my future wife?" Thomas shrugged.

"Future wife?" Mamoru echoed, as Ami blushed. "Thinking that far already, huh?"

"Hey, when you have your twin daughters living with you..." Thomas smirked.

_What? They're... getting married?_ Usagi was inwardly shocked. _I can't believe this! But no matter._ She let out a twisted smirk secretly. _Married or not, Thomas _will_ be mine! That's right, with the Ginzuishou, I can have _anyone _and _anything_ I want._

* * *

In Usui's studio...

"This is good." Fish-Eye looked at the final designs. "That looks much more charming than before."

"Thank you." Usui replied. "It's all because of you. I want you to always stay by my side from now on."

"Of course." Fish-Eye grinned. "Because you can't do anything without me anymore."

* * *

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

* * *

The next day...

"We're all resigning as of today." the clerks chorused.

"Wait a minute." Usui gasped as the clerks walked off, Fish-Eye hanging onto him "Why?"

"It's alright." Fish-Eye assured. "You don't need those people that don't understand art. You have me."

"I'm sorry." Usui apologized. "Can you leave me alone?"

"Artists are all so moody." Fish-Eye sighed as Usui went off.

* * *

In the park...

"Why?" the frustrated Usui swung on the swing. "Why won't anyone understand? I'm giving it everything that I've got. Damnit!"

"Usui-san?" Usagi voiced. "It really _is_ you, Usui-san. I'm so lucky!"

"You are..." Usui blinked.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi." Usagi introduced herself. "I saw your show the other day. It was so wonderful. Especially the wedding dress at the very end. I swore to my soul that I will someday wear a dress like that."

"I see, that makes me ha..." Usui noted.

"Um Usui-san, I have one favor to ask you." Usagi whispered, after looking around to make sure no one was around.

"What is it?" Usui asked.

"Don't think I'm being shameless to ask this." Usagi added. "I'm just thinking it can't hurt to try."

"Oh, I understand." Usui replied. "What's the favor?"

"Actually, I would like you to design a wedding dress for me, for free." Usagi requested. "Just now, you thought that I was a shameless girl!" she panicked.

"Um well, just a little bit." Usui confessed.

"That's why I said so before I asked." Usagi whined. "It's alright. It didn't hurt to try."

"No, I'm sorry." Usui burst out laughing. "I apologize. It was Usagi, right? That outfit, I designed that, right?"

"That's right." Usagi beamed. "Mamo-chan brought it for me."

"Mamo-chan?" Usui echoed. "Is that who you're going to wear the wedding dress for?"

"Oh sheesh." Usagi blushed. "But yes, he is."

"Let me ask you, do you like my clothes?" Usui asked.

"Of course." Usagi replied.

"Why?" Usui inquired.

"Why?" Usagi echoed. "It's cute, yet it's lovely. And, and..."

"And?" Usui prodded.

"And, let's see..." Usagi raked her brain. "I don't know. I just love it."

"You just love it, huh?" Usui mused.

"Are you worried about something?" Usagi inquired.

"Well, um..." Usui stammered.

"Are you in a slump?" Usagi guessed. "At times like that, maybe you'll fare well if you take your mind off things by designing me a wedding dress?"

"You're a funny girl." Usui burst out laughing. "Now I'm really starting to think that I want to design you a wedding dress."

"Really?" Usagi beamed.

"Yeah, really." Usui nodded. "I want to design..." he stopped himself. "That's right. I've forgotten this feeling a quite a while now."

"Yes?" Usagi blinked.

"How horrible!" Usui shouted. "Being chased around by work, I had forgotten such an important feeling as this? There's no way I can come up with great designs when I'm feeling this way. Thank you." he shook Usagi's hands in gratitude. "Thanks to you, I was just able to regain who I really am."

"Okay..." Usagi blinked, not understanding.

"As thanks, I will design you that dress, okay?" Usui offered.

"Okay!" Usagi smiled. "I'm not sure what's going on, but that makes me happy."

"Please, drop by my atelier next time." Usui requested.

"I'm so lucky!" Usagi beamed.

* * *

Later in the Tsukino household, in the bathtub...

"I guess everything is always worth asking." Usagi gushed. "I mean, it can't hurt to try. What are you doing?" she retorted when Chibi-Usa sprayed her with the water hose.

"There's no way Yoshiki Usui would design your dress, Usagi." Chibi-Usa deathpanned, washing her hair.

"He really said do." Usagi snapped. "If you think I'm lying, you can go ask. He said I can visit him at his atelier."

"At his atelier?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "Really? _Really_?

"Really, yes really." Usagi replied.

"Amazing!" Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Isn't it?" Usagi boasted. "Does that change your opinion of me?"

"That's so being so snotty so quickly." Chibi-Usa joked, concentrating the spray on Usagi.

"Oh, then I won't take you with me." Usagi threatened.

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized quickly.

* * *

In Usui's studio...

"What are these?" Usui ripped the clothes from the mannequins. "Are these really my designs? These are like animal suits."

"What are you doing?" Fish-Eye asked.

"I'm going to redesign these." Usui replied.

"Why?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"I'm sorry." Usui apologized. "You don't have to come here anymore."

"I see." Fish-Eye remarked. "Then, it's also goodbye for you." and reverted to his original form.

"You..." Usui gasped.

"One!" Fish-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Usui "Two!" Usui's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Usui screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"That's Usui-san's voice!" Usagi gasped.

"Yeah!" the two 'Rabbits' nodded. "Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Where is Pegasus?" Fish-Eye stuck his head into Usui's 'Dream Mirror'. "Sheesh, I picked the wrong one again." he cursed, removing his head. I guess you'll have to die now."

"Hold it right there!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"Wonderful clothes are everyone's envy and source of cheerfulness." Moon declared."

"We can't forgive you for torturing someone that makes such clothes." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice!" Moon announced.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"I see." Fish-Eye mused.

"What?" Moon snapped.

"Hey, have you ever thought it was embarrassing to jump around in such a short skirt?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"Have you?" Mon whispered.

"Not really." Chibi-Moon replied.

"Yeah." Moon agreed. "Not at all!" she told Fish-Eye.

"Oh I see." Fish-Eye shrugged. "Stupid of me to ask. Come here, my Lemure, Gum Mario, seal trickster. Get rid of them, starting with these silly girls who have no shame."

"Hey, he's good." Chibi-Moon applauded the performing seal.

"This is an unusual turn of events." Moon mused.

"My thanks to you, as my second cousin, Puko the balloon girl, came under your 'help' earlier." Gum Mario remarked. "Prepare yourself1" he declared as the seal sent him flying towards the Senshi.

"I'm trusting you with the rest of them." Fish-Eye stated and retreated via a water ring. "NO! Don't eat me!" he whined as the seal grabbed onto his foot.

"Oh, I caught it." Moon sweatdropped, catching the ball between her hands.

"Pretty good." Gum Mario remarked. "Let go. This time, it wont be as easy." he bounced out of Moon's hands and started bouncing to gain momentum, before shooting himself towards the Senshi.

"NO!" the two Senshi cried when Gum Mario hit their backs, sending them crashing into the wall. "You look as flat as a squid." he bounced off of them, before looking around when Tuxedo Kaman's theme came on out of nowhere. Just then, a rose came flying in, deflating the Lemure.

"It is a woman's everlasting wish to stay beautiful in the latest fashion." Tuxedo Kaman stated behind a mannequin. "I am here to protect the wishes of all women."

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the Moon Senshi beamed.

"What a cheap trick." Gum Mario scoffed.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gasped as Gum Mario turned into a man-sized figure.

"What is this?" Chibi-Moon blinked.

"Here I come!" Gum Mario turned back into his ball form and flew towards the Senshi, Moon being forced to defend, volleyball-style.

"Nice pass, Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman returned the pass.

"What?" Gum Mario gasped in midair.

"Chibi-Moon, now!" Tuxedo Kaman called.

"Okay!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Gum Mario squealed as the attack washed over him.

"I'm glad you've awakened." Moon started, as Usui awoke.

"You are..." Usui gaped, awestruck as the three left.

* * *

Time passes...

"What, they're all miniskirts." Artemis mused, as the girls watched Usui's autumn/winter collection exhibit.

"They're wonderful." Ami noted.

"What's that?" Luna noticed the next outfit.

"Hey, doesn't that look a little like Moon?" Rei protested.

"Yeah, yeah." the girls nodded in agreement.

"Can that be my wedding dress?" Usagi gushed, seeing the final dress that was exhibited.

"What do you mean?" Rei glared.

"I can't let that pass me by." Makoto added.

"Well, um, there is a good reason for this." Usagi stammered.

"So what's the reason?" Rei pressed.

"Tell us!" Minako insisted.

"It's not good to hide things from us." Ami chided.

"Well, so..." Usagi started.

"So _what_?" the girls glared.

_Please protect all the girls' dreams forever, Usui-san._ Chibi-Usa prayed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and the girls are shocked to find out that Minako is dating two boys at the same time, but little does anyone realize that her suitors are Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye.


	14. Minako's Two Timing Plan

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 13 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Storm of Love! Minako's Grand Two-Timing Plan

* * *

Time passes, on the streets...

"Mamo-chan, hurry." Chibi-Usa urged, pulling Mamoru along.

"Hey!" Usagi fumed, chasing after the pair.

"Come on, don't hurry me along so much." Mamoru protested.

"No, you can't!" Usagi pulled Mamoru to her side. "Mamo-chan came here to watch a movie with me! You know, he has no time to be hanging out with you!"

"No way!" Chibi-Usa tugged Mamoru to her side."Mamo-chan came here to go shopping with me!"

"You know..." Mamoru protested.

"Mamo-chan is going to the movies with me!" Usagi insisted.

"Shopping!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"When I say a movie, I mean a movie!" Usagi glared.

"When I say shopping, I mean shopping!" Chibi-Usa shot back.

"When I say a movie, I mean a movie!" Usagi shouted.

"When I say shopping, I mean shopping!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"Huh?" Mamoru blinked, cutting the argument off.

"Minako?" Usagi noticed the Venusian Senshi on the other side of the street.

"Handsome!" Chibi-Usa gushed, seeing Hawks-Eye beside Minako.

"Geez, Minako." Usagi muttered. "I have to inform the others of this!" she grinned.

* * *

At Crown...

"Minako is two-timing?" Rei echoed incredulously.

"That's right." Usagi replied.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" Chibi-Usa asked, having heard Artemis' sigh.

"By the way, what kind of person was Minako two-timing Hitoshi that you saw?" Artemis inquired.

"Let's see, he was tall, and seemed kind, and..." Chibi-Usa recalled.

"Was his hair long, and didn't he look a little on the bad side?" Diana cut in.

"That's not it." Usagi recalled. "He seemed serious. Ouch, ouch!" she cried, when the girls pushed her against he window to get a closer look downstairs. "Don't push, guys! It's not the one we saw the other day!" she exclaimed when Tigers-Eye took off his sunglasses, having driven Minako to the girls' meeting spot on his motorbike.

"And he's handsome too!" Chibi-Usa added.

"Just as I thought..." Artemis sighed.

"What do you mean, Artemis?" Luna asked.

"Well, um, actually.." Artemis stammered.

"Hi guys!" Minako greeted the girls. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Minako, who was that?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Oh, Torajima-san?" Minako took her seat beside Makoto. "He's a roadie aspiring to become a rock musician. He flirted with me at a club. It's a crime to be so beautiful." she gushed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Then, who were you walking with the other day?" Usagi pressed.

"Oh no, you saw me!" Minako raved. "That was Takano-san, who goes to art college. 'You bring out my desire for creation.'" she quoted. "He asked me to be a model for his art next time he's drawing. Maybe it's a nude model. It's such a crime to be so beautiful."

"Does that mean you're..." Rei stammered.

"Isn't that three-timing?" Luna inquired.

"Takano-san is kind and looks out for me!" Minako jabbered. "But Torajima-san is handsome and I'm head over heels."

"She's not listening to what the others are saying." Artemis sighed.

"Spring has finally come for me!" Minako exclaimed, everyone sweatdropping once again.

"Usagi-sama, what does 'three-timing' mean?" Diana asked innocently.

"Three-timing means..." Usagi replied.

"Usagi!" Artemis chided, father instinct kicking in. "Don't teach those kind of things to children."

"Spring at the age of 15!" Minako laughed hysterically.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"My, my, if it isn't Tigers-Eye." Hawks-Eye remarked as Tigers-Eye entered. "How are you faring?"

"Rather well." Tigers-Eye replied. "She puts up a strong defensive front. But I think I can make her mine tomorrow. How about you?"

"I'm sure I could have made her mine today." Hawks-Eye replied. "But I'm the one to keep the fun for later."

"Stop making lame excuses, you birdbrain." Tigers-Eye snorted.

"What was that, you tigers-pants with no taste!" Hawks-Eye snapped.

"Who do you think you are?" Tigers-Eye retorted.

"What?" Hawks-Eye sized up.

"Stop it." Fish-Eye pleaded. "Both of you, you shouldn't fight over me. It's not good to fight over me."

"Oh hush, we're not fighting over you." Tigers-Eye retorted. "In any case, I'll prove it to you. That I am a warrior several order of magnitude better than you!"

"And who keeps getting interrupted by the Senshi?" Hawks-Eye shot back.

"Oh, you mention something interesting." Tigers-Eye remarked. "The same goes for you too. Alright? The one who loses this battle leaves this place."

"I suggest you gather your things right now." Hawks-Eye scoffed.

"Geez, stop it!" Fish-Eye begged.

"Stay quiet!" the two barked.

"This is a fight between a man to a man!" Tigers-Eye glared.

"Who can charm his target faster!" Hawks-Eye accepted the challenge.

"The one assigned by Zirconia-sama!" the two shouted. "This girl!"

"Oh, this is the cause of your fight?" Fish-Eye blinked, seeing Minako's picture. "Sheesh, both of you."

* * *

The next day...

"Such bad taste." Artemis stated, as Minako tested her outfit.

"Did you say something?" Minako glared.

"You know, I've said it many times." Artemis argued. "We don't know anything about the identity of the enemy, or about Pegasus. I mean, I'm not saying that love is off-limits, but you can at least..."

"I think I'll wear this outfit after all." Minako decided. "Yeah, I'll wear this for my date tomorrow. How is it, Artemis?"

"I don't care anymore." Artemis replied and headed for the door.

"Artemis." Minako stated. "I know, don't worry about me."

"Mina..." Artemis was glad Minako came to her senses.

"I, Aino Minako, also known as the Goddess of Love, I will make sure to get a firm grasp of this happiness"! Minako declared.

"She doesn't get it at all." Artemis sighed.

* * *

That night in the Tsukino household in her room...

"Adults are strange." Chibi-Usa mused.

_What's wrong?_ Pegasus inquired.

"Hey Pegasus, is there such a thing as liking three different people at the same time?" Chibi-Usa asked.

_You can't believe it?_ Pegasus inquired.

"I mean if you're tied to your partner with the red string of fate, you only fall in love with that person, right?" Chibi-Usa reasoned. "Or maybe there is more than one red string?"

_I'm sure that in order to find that one red string, you need lots of different types of experiences._ Pegasus replied.

"Experience, huh?" Chibi-Usa mused. "Adults sure have it hard."

* * *

The next day...

"I'm fifteen minutes late in meeting him." Minako looked at her watch. "Dates are better off if you're little bit late. So I should be alright." unbeknownst to her, Artemis had decided to trail her on her date.

_He's here, he's here._ Minako smiled, peeking at Hawks-Eye in the park. "Taka-san..." she was cut off when she saw Tigers-Eye on the other side of the statue. "Oh no!" she gasped in horror. "Drats, I promised Torajima-san that I would see him today as well, didn't I? I'm in trouble."

"Oh boy..." Artemis sighed on the other side of the road. "That's why I've been trying to tell you."

"Artemis." Chibi-Usa voiced.

"Chibi-Usa!" Artemis blinked.

"So you're worried after all." Chibi-Usa teased.

"I'm not worried." Artemis defended. "It's just that..."

"Oh my, why can't he just admit it?" Luna joked.

"Luna!" Artemis gasped. "I see, that means..." he realized.

"Yo!" Usagi greeted the white tomcat, the girls peering out from their hiding place.

* * *

SailorStar9: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

SailorStar9: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

SailorStar9: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

SailorStar9: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

* * *

"But guys, why?" Artemis asked, the three cats peering through the bushes.

"They said that if I came here, I would be able to see something strange called three-timing." Diana replied, the girls peeking out from the bushes.

"I see..." Artemis looked at Usagi.

"That's not it!" Usagi protested. "We're all worried too!"

"Yup, yup, yup, yup." the girls nodded in unison.

"But what is she going to do now?" Rei wondered.

"Please, let me go!" Diana pleaded, having been pulled away by the tail by Usagi. "I would like to see as well!"

"Calm down, calm down." Minako assured. "Takano-san and Torajima-san, two handsome men are waiting for me. You don't get a chance like this so often. That's right. No matter what the reason is, I must not break my promise to go on dates with them."

"Come on." Artemis sweatdropped. "She finally sold her soul to the devil." he added as Minako rushed off.

"Torajima-san!" Minako called to Tigers-Eye. "I'm sorry."

"You're late, Minako." Tigers-Eye chided.

"Oh, it's hot." Minako fanned herself. "I'm thirsty now that I ran over."

"Then, you want to go out for some tea?" Tigers-Eye caught her underlying meaning.

"But it's such nice weather out today." Minako stretched herself. "I want to drink something under the sky. Can't I?"

"Oh, alright." Tigers-Eye relented. "I'll go buy you something."

"Thanks." Minako beamed as he walked off. "Thank you so much."

_I feel bad for Hawks-Eye, but I'm going to finish this off._ Tigers-Eye grinned.

"Takano-san!" Minako greeted her other date.

"Minako." Hawks-Eye looked at the blond.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Minako apologized. "I do apologize. Well, if you don't have anything planned now, how about a movie?"

"Minako?" Hawks-Eye exclaimed as Minako pulled him off to the cinema. "Why are you running to go see a movie?"

"If we don't hurry, it's going to start." Minako replied.

* * *

In the theater...

_Oh, I can't see anything._ Hawks-Eye mused. _I'm not that good with dark places._

"Let's sit down." Minako suggested.

"Yeah." Hawks-Eye noted. _That does it._ He grinned, feeling a hand in his, not knowing that Minako had exchanged herself with someone else. _To hold hands in the dark – the most basis tactics while on a date at the movies. This battle is mine._

* * *

In the park...

"Torajima-san." Minako slipped out of the cinema and reentered the park,

"Where did you go?" Tigers-Eye inquired.

"I'm sorry, I had to use to restroom." Minako replied.

"Here, have some juice." Tigers-Eye handed a can to her.

"Thanks." Minako took the drink can.

"It seems that 'three-timing' uses lots of stamina." Diana mused.

"I wonder how long she'll keep up with that?" Usagi remarked.

"I'm sure she will make a slip soon." Artemis was certain.

"But you know, Mina at times like this, sure is powerful." Rei pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah." the girls nodded in agreement.

"I won't allow this." Artemis swore.

* * *

In the theater...

_The movie is nearing the climax._ Hawks-Eye smirked at his 'date'. _So I guess I'll move my move now._ "Minako." he took her hand, before sweatdropping when he realized that an elderly woman was sitting beside him. "NO!" he screamed as the movie credits rolled in.

* * *

On the streets...

As if hearing Hawks-Eye's scream in horror, Minako took a look at her watch and gaped.

"What's wrong?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"I'm sorry." Minako smiled nervously. "I have to call home right now. Can you wait here for a bit?" and she hurried back to the cinema.

* * *

Outside the cinema...

"How disgusting..." Hawks-Eye wheezed. "Where is Minako?"

"Takano-san." Minako voiced.

"Minako, where were you?" Hawks-Eye inquired.

"You're kidding." Minako replied. "I was with you the entire time."

"Really?" Hawks-Eye was not convinced.

"Oh yeah, can I use the restroom right now?" Minako requested.

"Sure." Hawks-Eye replied.

"Then, I'll be back in a minute." Minako assured and hurried back to Tigers-Eye.

* * *

In the park...

"I can't handle both..." Minako breathed, having been forced to run to-and-forth between her two dates.

"Isn't that enough?" Artemis cut in.

"Guys." Minako looked at the girls.

"It's not good to go out with people if you're going to tell them lies." Chibi-Usa added.

"It's better if you tell them the truth." Usagi advised.

"Alright, I'll be honest with them." Minako relented.

"Minako." the girls beamed.

"They do say that, after all, that ." Minako announced. "'Those who chase two rabbits will find six-and-one prefectures'!"

"Minako, that's not right at all." Ami sighed.

"I'm alright." Minako cut her off. "I'm slightly different than usual today. I'll be on my way now."

"What is different about her?" Ami asked, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Why are you here?" Tigers-Eye glared at his fellow Amazon who had too arrived at the playground.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" Hawks-Eye retorted. "It's not a good thing to claim someone else's woman."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Tigers-Eye challenged.

"Stop it!" Minako cut in.

"Minako." the two Amazons looked at the blond.

"It's all my fault." Minako replied. "Stop fighting over me."

"This is perfect." Tigers-Eye noted. "Decide now, Minako."

"Which one of us will you choose?" Hawks-Eye pressed.

"It's me, right Minako?" Tigers-Eye was certain.

"It has to be me right, Minako?" Hawks-Eye asked.

"It's me!" the two Amazons insisted. "Which one of us will it be? Which of us? Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Come on, come on!"

"Hey!" Minako cut them off. "I don't want to lie about my own feelings."

"So?" the two Amazons pressed.

"So, I like _both_ of you." Minako beamed.

"That's enough." Tigers-Eye retorted, cracking his whip.

"I can't forgive you, a mere human for two-timing between us." Hawks-Eye added and the two reverted to their original forms.

"What?" Minako gasped.

"Stupid girl." Tigers-Eye remarked.

"If the target is so wishy-washy, there is no way to really settle the score." Hawks-Eye added.

"Impossible, both of you..." Minako stammered. "Were fooling me."

"We don't want to hear that from _you_!" the two Amazons retorted.

"Enough of pretending to be in a relationship." Tigers-Eye remarked.

"Your dream, we'll take a look at it." Hawks-Eye added.

"One!" Tigers-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Minako.

"Two!" Hawks-Eye continued, Minako's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place.

"Three!" the two Amazons chorused, at that, Minako screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Then, I will now..." Tigers-Eye proceeded to look into Minako's mirror.

"Hey, wait a minute." Hawks-Eye protested. "Don't get in my way."

"What?" Tigers-Eye demanded, pulling Hawks-Eye off the mirror. "I get to go first."

"Stop it." Minako muttered.

"No, _you_ get out of my way!" Hawks-Eye demanded.

"Minako..." Usagi gasped as the two Amazons argued over the mirror.

"So, this is the strange occurrence of 'three-timing'?" Diana inquired, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"That's not it." Usagi objected.

"I get to go first!" the two Amazons were _still_ arguing. "No!" before they stuck their heads into the mirror together.

"My dream is going to crumble away." Minako winced.

"It's beautiful..." Hawks-Eye gushed.

"Dream, but..." Tigers-Eye added. "She's just too amazing." he remarked, the two pulling their heads out.

"Pegasus isn't in here either." Hawks-Eye stated. ""We should get rid of her."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "You evil villains that use a maiden's heart in love as a tool for betting."

"For love and justice, the Sailor Team!" Chibi-Moon added.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the girls chorused.

"So you are here, you pumpkins." Tigers-Eye noted.

"Come here, my Lemure." Hawks-Eye instructed. "The acrobatic shocking seesaw, Gittanko."

"And Battanko." Tigers-Eye added.

"Now, get rid of all of them!" Hawks-Eye ordered.

"Roger!" Gittanko replied and tossed a seesaw at the Senshi.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Moon protested. "Seesaws aren't for throwing around!"

In response, the two Lemures jumped onto the seesaw, throwing the Senshi upwards.

Battanko then knocked the Senshi to the ground in midair.

"My Lemure is going rather well." Tigers-Eye noted.

"What are you talking about?" Hawks-Eye protested. "It's _my_ Lemure."

"No, _mine_!" Tigers-Eye argued.

"It's _mine_!" Hawks-Eye insisted.

"Mina..." Artemis called, awakening the Venusian Senshi.

"Artemis." Minako looked at the cat.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked.

"In any case," Tigers-Eye added. "I'll deal with you after we take care of the pumpkins."

"That's fine with me." Hawks-Eye shrugged.

"Those guys..." Minako fumed. "How dare they crush down on my innocence. I cannot forgive them, _ever_!"

"Scary!" Artemis gaped in shock as Minako pulled herself free, her 'Dream Mirror' returning to her body in the process. "Transform." he told her.

"Yeah." Minako nodded. "Venus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Now, finish them off." Tigers-Eye ordered.

"Hold it right there!" Venus barked. "There is one more Senshi!"

"Venus!" Moon beamed.

"Come out all at once _at the same time_!" Hawks-Eye snapped.

"In any case, I can't forgive you guys!" Venus retorted.

"What's this, she's all worked up." Tigers-Eye deathpanned.

"Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty." Venus glared. "I will have you receive a random shower of the 'Light Comets' of anger!"

"What's up with this!" the two Amazons were hit by the array of 'Light Comets'.

"Now!" the two Moon Senshi chorused, having ducked to avoid the shower, allowing the energy to hit the Lemures.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemures.

"Stage Out!" the Lemures squealed as the attack washed over them.

"Damn you!" Hawks-Eye cursed.

"Just you watch!" Tigers-Eye promised, the two retreating via their elemental rings.

"Guys." Venus looked at the girls, her palms closing, begging for forgiveness. The girls smiled at each other and giggled.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Sheesh, I was _this_ close!" Hawks-Eye slammed his glass on the counter.

"How about we call this one a draw?" Tigers-Eye suggested.

"I agree." Hawks-Eye nodded.

"Oh, I thought both of you are leaving if it was a draw?" Fish-Eye mused.

"Fish-Eye?" the two Amazons glared.

"I'm kidding." Fish-Eye defended. "It was a joke."

* * *

On the overhead bridge...

"Minako, hurry up." Artemis urged. "Everyone is waiting."

"Yeah." Minako mused. "Artemis? I'm sorry that I let myself be flung around by those guys. I feel like a fool."

"It was more like _you_ were flinging them around a bit." Artemis deathpanned. "But you know, real love..."

"Is probably something that comes around after all sorts of experiences." Hitoshi stated. "Don't you think?" he thrust single red rose in front of his female counterpart. "I'll be waiting, until you regain all of your memories."

"Perhaps so." Minako flushed, taking the rose. "Let's go."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the girls become interested in an apparently antisocial old woman after she takes Diana into her home.


	15. The Menu of Love to You

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 14 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Mansion of Secrets! The Menu of Love to You

* * *

Time passes...

"Potatoes and carrot." Usagi listed as Chibi-Usa tossed the items into the shopping cart. "And onions. That leaves meat. Which one shall we get? We'll have beef stew tonight." she picked up a box of frozen beef.

"Cream stew!" Chibi-Usa pulled out her selection.

"Come on, we just had that a few days ago." Usagi protested.

"Cream stew!" Chibi-Usa insisted.

"117 yen." Mayako insisted.

"As I said, that is a discount with a time limit." the cashier defended.

"I came walking over here from afar because I saw the advertisement." Mayako argued. "It is awfully rude of you to raise the price just because I was a little late."

"Alright." the cashier relented. "117 yen is fine."

"Oh then, I'll have another one." Mayako added.

"Amazing..." Chibi-Usa muttered in disbelief.

* * *

Later, on the streets...

"It's starting to rain." Mamoru felt the rain coming down and opened his umbrella. "Here you go." he shielded Mayako with the umbrella.

"What do you mean by this?" Mayako glared. "To lend an umbrella to a woman you've never seen or heard of. I wonder what you're expecting right now. Besides, my house is nearby." with that, she crossed the road as the light turned green.

"What the..." Mamoru blinked.

"Mamoru..." Luna gaped as the distracted Mamoru was forced back to the sidewalk by the incoming traffic.

"That's a sight he can't show others." Artemis added.

"So cruel to reject Mamoru-sama's kindness like that." Diana growled. "I'll go complain to that lady."

"No, you can't !" Luna protested as Diana pounced off.

"Diana!" Artemis called his daughter.

"Hold it right there." Diana leapt through the gates, before tripping over her feet and landing unceremoniously at Mayako's feet.

"Diana!" Luna gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" Mayako picked up the grey kitten and entered her house.

"If Diana starts talking human speech..." Artemis started.

* * *

In her house...

"Now, calm down." Mayako chided, giving the struggling Diana a warm shower in the bathroom. "Are you all cleaned up now?" she wiped the kitten dry in a towel.

Diana shook herself to straighten out her fur.

"Are you hungry, little kitten?" Mayako inquired. "Would you like to have some delicious stew with me?"

_Wow, a marvelous kitchen._ Diana gawked at the sparkling kitchen.

"Had I known that my guest would be a little cat, I would have gotten some fish." Mayako remarked, stirring her broth. "Here you go." she moved the chair Diana was sitting on to the table by the window. "Sorry to make you wait. Now, eat up."

_Delicious._ Diana mused, lapping up the stew. _But..._ she looked over at the other plate on the table. _Whose serving is that? I wonder if someone else lives in this house._

"Really, I wonder how many years it's been," Mayako reminisced.

Outside the house...

* * *

"It smells good." Luna sighed, sniffling the air.

"Excuse me." Artemis apologized when he let out gas.

* * *

At Crown...

"That means, sharing an umbrella?" Usagi echoed. "Mamo-chan, you have me as your girlfriend, and you...!"

"I was just trying to lend an umbrella." Mamoru defended.

"Why are you lending it out to a woman?" Usagi pressed.

"She's older than your mother, Usagi!" Mamoru protested as Minako and Ami calmly sipped their drinks.

"Mamoru's only flaw is that he is _too_ kind to women." Minako stated.

"Flaw?" Ami echoed. "Isn't that one of his strong points?"

"It's both when we're talking about Mamoru." Makoto pointed out.

"But that's right." Rei agreed. "Even Mamoru is no match for that woman."

"You know about her, Rei?" Usagi inquired.

"Oh, she's famous." Rei replied. "She's really rich, and lives in a huge mansion all by herself, but..."

"But?" Chibi-Usa prodded.

"She thinks everyone coming close to her is trying to seize her property." Rei supplied.

"Can that be the one we saw at the supermarket?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Mamo-chan, to think you would go after the inheritance of someone like that." Usagi wailed.

"Why does it end up that way?" Mamoru sighed.

"Just ignore them." Minako and Ami calmly sipped their drinks.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Ami asked, when Makoto suddenly exclaimed.

"That gentleman..." Makoto started. "He's the chief chef of a three-star French restaurant. He's Japanese, but he is one of the top five chefs in French cuisine. The magician of gourmet, Monsieur Ohno. But, that's no way that someone that famous can be here." she corrected herself.

"D'oh!" everyone facefaulted.

"Mako-chan!" Rei chided.

"Don't surprise us like that." Minako protested.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Wonderful." Hawks-Eye remarked, looking at Mayako's picture. "Such a lovely old lady."

"Oh no!" Tigers-Eye grimaced.

"She must be as stern as a rock." Fish-Eye agreed.

"You don't get it." Hawks-Eye grinned. "Her age has let her have a taste of the sweet and sour in life. The charm of an older woman with the flavors enhanced, much like dried shiitake mushrooms."

"Does your tastes take you that far?" Tigers-Eye asked incredulously.

"I don't get it." Fish-Eye admitted.

"Just you wait, dear old lady." Hawks-Eye grinned.

* * *

At night in the Tsukino household in her bedroom...

"Strange." Chibi-Usa sat on her bed. "There definitely is something behind all this."

_What are you thinking about with such a frown?_ Pegasus inquired.

"An old lady living all by herself makes enough food for two." Chibi-Usa replied. "Don't you think that's strange, Pegasus?"

_Perhaps she was getting ready to greet a house guest?_ Pegasus guessed.

"No, Diana didn't tell me as such." Chibi-Usa replied.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_I didn't feel anyone else present in the house." Diana reported. "But, from the slippers to the cushions, everything in the house was set up for two people."_

"_That doesn't matter." Usagi cut in. "If it's about someone Mamo-chan shared an umbrella with."_

* * *

"I smell a crime." Chibi-Usa concluded. "I'm sure that there is some secret hidden inside that house. What's so funny?" she blinked when Pegasus chuckled.

_No, I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized. _But, she probably was just getting ready to greet a guest. A guest that is very important to her._

* * *

The next day...

"Pegasus, no, you-know-who, siad it was something else." Chibi-Usa mused. "But I still think it's suspicious. Maybe it could be the hideout of our new enemy."

"Though I must say she is very good at cooking." Diana added.

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa blinked. "Isn't that the man who was at the cafe yesterday?"

"Whoa." Ohno stopped in his tracks when he saw Chibi-Usa looking up at him. "Excuse me." he walked past the child.

"Are you a famous chef?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No, my heart was hopelessly meddled despite my age." Ohno replied. "Thanks to memories of a past love and I am just a foolish traveler who is pondering about leaving this town."

"Age?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "Age has nothing to do with it. My papa and mama told me that people's hearts that love never change, even when they are 30, 40, even 50 years old."

"Those are wonderful words." Ohno remarked. "Thank you, little mademoiselle."

"He praised me." Chibi-Usa gaped in surprise.

"He just said thanks." Diana corrected, leaping off her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Mayako barked when Chibi-Usa and Diana stopped in front of her gate. "Oh..." she knelt down upon hearing Diana's meow. "It's the kitten from yesterday."

* * *

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

SailorStar9: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

* * *

In her house...

"I see, your name is Chibi-Usa." Mayako noted, serving her guests tea.

"Oh yes." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I'm surprised you knew that Diana came here." Mayako remarked. "How did you know?"

"Well, she must have had some feast." Chibi-Usa replied. "She tried to get inside this house, and she wouldn't budge." clamping Diana's mouth shut. "Um, nobody else lives in this house. I mean, this house is so huge"

"Yes, I live here alone." Mayako replied. "I went out of my way to purchase this house so I could invite a lot of guests too. But... They're here again?" she added, when her doorbell rang.

* * *

Outside the house...

"Here!" Luna led the girls to Mayako's house.

"Really?" Usagi came out form her hiding place. "This is the house that the person Mamo-chan shared an umbrella with lives?"

"I think it's all a misunderstanding though." Artemis reasoned.

"I can tell whether or not it's misunderstanding when I see her." Usagi insisted. "If she's beautiful, then Mamo-chan will be punished too."

"Come on." Luna sweatdropped.

"We know you're in there!" a group of thugs hammered on Mayako's gates. "You old hag!"

"What's going on?" Artemis wondered.

"Hey! Hey!" the thugs hollered. "Don't trouble us! We know you're home! Why don't you come out!"

"Go home!" Mayako snapped. "No matter how many times you come here, I will _never _sell you this house!"

"Still a strong-willed old lady as ever." a thug snorted.

"I wouldn't push you all that much." his companion added. "It's dangerous for elderly to live by themselves."

"Who is an elderly?" Mayako retorted. "How rude!"

"Those guys are threatening that woman." Artemis realized.

"Those guys are thugs trying to take over the property." Luna surmised. "So the rumors that they were after this house is true."

"Hey!" one of the thugs growled when Hawks-Eye grabbed his wrist.

"Who is it?" his partner gasped.

"Just a passerby." Hawks-Eye replied. "But I can't overlook a misfortune befalling a lady."

"Damn you!" the second thug cursed as Hawks-Eye releasing his grasp on the first thug, sending the pair to the ground.

"Damn it, take this!" the first thug came at Hawks-Eye with a punch. Hawks-Eye hammered him to the ground with a chop to the back.

"This sucks." the second thug stumbled into the getaway car. ""Hurry up! We'll get you back for this!" he swore and drove off.

"Are you hurt anywhere, madam?" Hawks-Eye asked.

"What do you mean by this?" Mayako demanded. "To help out a woman you've never seen or heard of, I assume you are expecting something in return as well?"

"Expect?" Hawks-Eye echoed. "That would be..."

"I don't have a guarantee that you are not part of their group as well." Mayako added. "In any case," she opened her door. "Thank you and goodbye." she shut the door.

"How dare she make a fool of me!" Hawks-Eye growled.

* * *

Inside the house...

"So there is something fishy here." Chibi-Usa noted, looking out of the window. "Why does she behave so differently in the house from when she's outside?"

"It's because I want to protect this house." Mayako replied.

"Um..." Chibi-Usa gasped.

"It's alright." Mayako assured. "I know what everyone in the neighborhood says when they talk rumors about me. A quirky old hag that is really cheap." she added as Chibi-Usa retook her seat. "And saves up her inheritance for which she has no use for.

"That can't be!" Chibi-Usa protested. "That's not true! You're not cheap at all! You're nice to both of us."

"Thank you, Chibi-Usa." Mayako smiled when a sudden gust of wind blew the window open.

"I see, a rather nice house." Hawks-Eye mused, entering. "Those thugs sure know what they want, despite how they look."

"What in the world are you?" Mayako demanded. "So rude!"

"Oh, you're not going to even invite me for some tea?" Hawks-Eye shrugged. "Then, I will hurry up and go about my business as well" with a snap of his fingers, he reverted to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Mayako "Two!" Mayako's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Mayako screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "I will now take a look at your beautiful dream, madam."

"I can't transform in this situation." Chibi-Usa gasped.

"NO!" Mayako let out a cry as Hawks-Eye struck his head into the mirror.

"Pegasus isn't here." Hawks-Eye removed his head. "But that's alright. I never forgives any woman who ignores me, anyway."

"Small Lady, please transform." Diana begged and jumped at Hawks-Eye.

"What?" Hawks-Eye tried to shake the nuisance off his face. "What? What is it?"

"Hurry!" Diana urged.

"Diana!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed and sneaked out, bumping into Usagi at the window. "Usagi, hurry!" she urged. "It's our enemy!"

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"I've had enough!" Hawks-Eye tore Diana off his face, throwing her against the sofa. "How dare you scratch my face?"

"Hold it right there!" the two Moon Senshi chorused, stopping Hawks-Eye from harming the kitten.

"Barging into someone's house, and then peeking inside her heart." Moon declared.

"Caught red-handed with breaking and entering and sexual assault, pervert." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice!" Moon announced.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Hawks-Eye snorted. "How rude. Come here, my Lemure, motorcycle acrobat, Autobiko!"

An outlaw rider ignoring all the rules." Autobiko declared. "Riding through without care for heaven or earth! Full throttle!"

"This is too reckless!" Moon winced, both Moon Senshi were forced to dodge the incoming Lemure.

"In such a small room too." Chibi-Moon agreed.

"The ceiling!" Autobiko circled the ceiling lights. "The wall!" she drove across the wall. "Any bad road is okay by me"! She smashed through the glass cabinets.

"Autobiko, I'm leaving the rest in your hands." Hawks-Eye instructed, retreating via a dirt circle.

"Moon, Chibi-Moon, hurry up and go outside!" Diana barked, having cushioned Mayako's fall with a cushion. "The room will crumble if you don't!"

"It's not our fault!" Moon whined as Autobiko circled to two Moon Senshi. Fleeing outside, they lure the Lemure into the gardens.

* * *

In the garden...

Suddenly, a rose intervened, preventing the two Moon Senshi from getting squashed.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" both Moon Senshi beamed as Autobiko went off course.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tuxedo Kaman replied, hanging from a lamp post. "A villain who wrecks a beautiful garden into pieces."

"Damn you!" Autobiko cursed, climbing out of the bushes.

"Moon, Chibi-Moon." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Alright!" Moon nodded.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Autobiko squealed as the attack washed over her.

* * *

After the battle...

"Carefully..." Chibi-Usa stated as they placed the unconscious Mayako on the sofa. "Carefully."

"Oh, she came to!" Usagi beamed.

"You are..." Mayako sat up.

"Well, we're Chibi-Usa's family." Usagi replied.

"The dream I had with him..." Mayako gasped at her demolished house.

"Who is 'he'?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Mayako." Ohno started.

"Ichiro." Mayako gasped as Ohno came in.

"Yes, it's me." Ohno confirmed. "I am Ichiro Ohno, the one you talked to about a dream of making this house into a wonderful restaurant twenty years ago."

_

* * *

_

Flashback to 20 years before

"_Don't stop me, Mayako." Ohno told his lover as he left. "I'm going to train in France."_

"_Wait!" Mayako ran after him. "What happens to this house that I finally managed to buy so that we could start a restaurant?"_

"_I want to master the best taste in the world." Ohno replied. "I can't open shop in a place like this."_

"_Ichiro!" Mayako cried._

* * *

"It's been 20 years." Ohno added. "I am now called a first-rate chef and can place myself in the ultimate world of gourmet. Yet, I could never find something that was better than your stew."

"If you want stew, I always have some heated up." Mayako removed her glasses, tearing up. "For you."

"Mayako, are you going to forgive me after being so selfish?" Ohno was also tearing.

"Well, we promised that we would open up shop together." Mayako took his hands.

"And after a while, this mansion turned into a wonderful restaurant." Diana narrated, some time later, the girls visiting the completed restaurant with their male counterparts and the chibi Senshi as customers with Usagi and Chibi-Usa bickering as usual . "In any case, it's good to see a happy ending.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, reports begin to flood in of a Pegasus wreaking havoc in the city. Meanwhile, a popular boy shows an interest in Chibi-Usa.


	16. Time to Believe the Pegasus!

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait girls, my menstrual cramps returned with a vengeance yesterday, so I was pretty much incapacitated. So,you ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 15 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Time to Believe the Pegasus! The Dream Weaver Transformations of the Sailor Senshi

* * *

Time passes...

A truck driver was driving his truck on an expressway late one rainy night when a Pegasus appeared in front of his vehicle, forcing the driver to skid to a stop and crash.

* * *

In Chibi-Usa's classroom...

"Robert sure looks awesome." Aki gushed, the said preteen kicking in a goal in a practice match.

"Robert?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"He's in the class next to us." Aki replied. "He's the best guy in our school by far. He's popular even among the sixth grade girls."

* * *

After school...

"We've got a lot of homework." Chibi-Usa remarked as the group walked home.

"Yeah, I'm sick of it." Aki agreed.

"Chibi-Usa." Robert appeared in front of them. "That's what people call you, right? It's cute. You know, would you like to go out with me? I've gotten to be fond of you. I think you'd like me back as well. I have soccer practice now. I'll be done at four. I want to hear your answer then. Well, I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait a minute." Aki teased after Robert went off. "I didn't know you're so mature."

"What are you going to do, Chibi-Usa?" Momoko prodded.

"Or do you like someone else?" Aki asked.

"You lucky little..." Momoko joked.

"Geez, how stupid." Kyuusuke scoffed. "That's why girls are so..."

"Hey." Aki cut in after Kyuusuke was out of earshot. "Doesn't he seem a little suspicious?"

"Yeah. Maybe Kyuusuke also has something for Chibi-Usa that we that we don't know about." Momoko agreed.

"You're so fortunate." Aki teased. "I'm so jealous."

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"And so he wants to be a soccer player when he grows up." Chibi-Usa informed Pegasus. "He is really handsome and apparently he already has a fan club.

_I see._ Pegasus mused.

"Oh, what should I do?" Chibi-Usa sighed. "Hey, what do you think I should do?"

_What?_ Pegasus echoed. _You have to decide that for yourself. For better or for worse, it's about you._

"Sheesh, the bugle in my tummy is sounding off." Usagi complained as she searched the cabinets for something to eat.

"As you can see, this week we've had one incident after another where a horse with wings attacked humans or cars." the newscaster reported.

"If you've witnessed an attack or if you're actually attacked by this Pegasus, we are eagerly awaiting for your phone call or fax." his partner added. "The number is local to Tokyo: 03..."

"I'm going out for a bit." Usagi called.

* * *

In the Dead Circus bar...

"Sheesh, we haven't had any pizzazz for a while." Hawks-Eye complained.

"Really." Tigers-Eye agreed.

"Boy, I'm so tired." Fish-Eye flopped onto his seat.

"Oh?" Tigers-Eye prodded. "You were so set on goading the Senshi out. But from the looks of it..."

"It looks like you're not doing so well." Hawks-Eye added.

"I've been so extravagant in my plans." Fish-Eye growled. "They're just too dense. Oh well, that's that, I guess. Our main job is to assault people with beautiful dreams anyway. And so? Are there any good ones?"

"We'll pass." Hawks-Eye shrugged.

"Oh?" Fish-Eye picked out Robert's picture. "This one is rather cute."

"But you know, that's..." Tigers-Eye stammered.

"Still a little brat." Hawks-Eye twitched.

"Oh, that's the good part." Fish-Eye replied. "Those arms and legs with glowing skin, just barely starting to be long and slender. This is the charm that's only available in boys this age."

"You can go for those younger than you?" Tigers-Eye gaped as Fish-Eye _snuggled_ the photo.

"You sure have a broad range." Hawks-Eye added.

"Well, I'll be going now." Fish-Eye headed out. "Just you wait. Onii-san will be right by your side.", causing the other two Amazons to sigh.

* * *

In Crown...

"To think that Pegasus would cause trouble in town." Minako remarked, looking at the clipping in Rei's hands.

"What does this mean?" Ami wondered.

"So after all, that Pegasus..." Minako mused.

"Is our enemy?" Makoto finished.

"You know." Rei deathpanned as Usagi gorged herself. "We're having a serious conversation. What do _you_ think you're doing?

"But, I'm so hungry." Usagi protested.

"Oh, so all of you are here after all." Chibi-Usa came in.

"Chibi-Usa, I heard someone asked you out." Rei stated.

"Usagi, you blabbermouth." Chibi-Usa whined.

"Mako-chan, before that, we have to think about..." Ami reasoned.

"Oh, come on." Makoto shifted, allowing Chibi-Usa to take a seat. "And how are you going to answer him? First impressions are very important in romance."

"Push, push, and push some more." Minako advised.

"We're here as your onee-san to give out advice of this kind." Rei added. "You can ask us anything."

"But..." Chibi-Usa protested. "I'm not sure if I'm going to go out with him yet."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"He's an attractive guy, right?" Minako prodded.

"Well, yeah." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Makoto stated. "Or Chibi-Usa, do you not like that guy?"

"I just met him today." Chibi-Usa replied. "I don't know if I like him or not."

"There are things you can find out only if you go out with him." Rei reasoned.

"That's right." Minako agreed. "You might grow to like him more and more as time passes."

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "But I think, liking someone is like..."

"You know." Makoto cut in. "Liking someone isn't something that you think and worry about. It's more simple than that, like feeling that you always want to be with that person."

"I know that feeling." Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "I think you're right. You always want to be with them. And when you're with them, feeling that you want the time together to continue forever. That kind of feeling, right?"

"That sounds like you already have someone you like right next to you." Minako stated.

"Geez, no!" Chibi-Usa protested. "That's not true. Hey, that looks yummy." she reached over for Usagi's sandwich.

"That's my sandwich!" Usagi snatched the plate away.

"What, you're being cheap!" Chibi-Usa tugged.

"Order it yourself." Usagi growled.

Chibi-Usa suddenly released her grip when she saw the clipping on the table. "That's a lie!" she shouted. "This is all a lie! There's no way Pegasus would do such a thing. This all has to be a bogus."

"Chibi-Usa..." Ami blinked. "Do you know something about the Pegasus after all?"

"But..." Chibi-Usa protested. "Pegasus always comes to our help. These all have to be lies."

"Chibi-Usa..." Rei stated.

* * *

Later, in the soccer field...

"Do you like pretty older women?" Fish-Eye inquired. "Waiting for someone?"

"How about you?" Robert asked, blushing.

"Me?" Fish-Eye approached him. "I'm a little bored. I was hoping that someone would play around with me."

* * *

On the streets...

"I know you're there!" Chibi-Usa hollered. "Come out! I really wish you wouldn't snoop into other people's privacy!" she retorted as Usagi stepped out of her hiding place.

"Snooping?" Usagi snapped. "You know, I'm just worried about what kind of answer you're going to give."

"You came to watch, right?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Well, uh, I think this is another duty as a guardian." Usagi relented.

"She's pretty sharp." Minako noted, the girls hiding behind a lamp post.

"I guess the right thing would be to follow, but put more distance between us." Makoto reasoned.

"Hey, let's stop following her around like this." Ami suggested.

"What are you saying, Ami?" Minako retorted.

"It's not like we're going to peek out of curiosity, you know." Rei insisted.

"That's right." Minako agreed. "We're just worried about Chibi-Usa."

* * *

In the soccer field...

"I love soccer too." Fish-Eye stated. "When I'm watching the muscular thighs of those players, it makes my heart race. It's like, please, land a goal inside _me_! And so..."

"Onee-san, don't you have any other friends?" Robert asked, unamused. "I'm sorry, but I'm not bored enough to keep you company."

"I see." Fish-Eye hissed. "You have beautiful little me taking my time to hang out with you, and just as I was saying that!" she fumed as Robert went off. "Where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm waiting for someone." Robert replied when Fish-Eye reverted to his original form.

"One!" Fish-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Robert "Two!" Robert 's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Robert screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

SailorStar9: From the creator of Red and Blue, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

SailorStar9: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Robert!" Chibi-Usa gasped as she and Usagi arrived.

"It's the enemy." Usagi remarked.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Senshi transformed.

"Sheesh." Fish-Eye pouted, having checked the mirror. "Since Pegasus isn't in here, I'll have you go away."

"Hold it right there." Moon declared. "As an older woman, I can't allow you to assault innocent, pretty little boys. For love and justice."

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"So there you are." Fish-Eye smirked.

"Super Attack Double Sailor Kick!" the two Senshi drop-kicked Fish-Eye, missing their target when Fish-Eye side-stepped them.

"What part of that was a super attack?" Fish-Eye blinked. "Oh well. Come here, my Lemure. The merry-go-around, Mawashitarou."

"Mawashitarou!" the Lemure declared.

"So, it was a fake." Chibi-Moon concluded.

"Now, Chibi-Moon." Moon whispered.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"I won't let you have it so easily." Fish-Eye grinned. "Mawashitarou."

Flexing his muscles, he summoned four horse statues. "Twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl!" the horses started circling them trapping them within a forcefield.

Seeing the closing hole on the roof, Pegasus rushed to the two Senshi's aid, only to be knocked back the the forcefield.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"Too bad." Fish-Eye shrugged. "Pegasus can't come inside. Without Pegasus' power, there's no way to win because you can't use your attacks."

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

"That's... Pegasus!" Jupiter gasped, the girls arriving on scene.

"So, it's our enemy after all?" Venus mused.

"But now isn't the time for that." Mercury reasoned.

"I know!" Jupiter agreed and readied her attack. "Berserker Bolt!"

"Magma Flood!" Mars fired her attack.

"It's no good!" Jupiter gasped when their attacks were absorbed by the forcefield.

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"If I can defeat Moon, everyone else is as good as nothing." Fish-Eye grinned. "I can take care of them in any way that I wish. Now, this means victory is mine. You sure are persistent." he pouted when his knives missed their targets. "Dammit! You! Take this!" his next wave of knives, too, missed their targets. "Hurry up and get hit!" he fumed.

"It's just that you _suck_!" the two Moon Senshi retorted.

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

"Now's our chance!" Venus declared.

"We have to rescue them." Mercury agreed.

"It's no good." Jupiter remarked, the girls having been thrown back by the forcefield.

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"Let's go, Chibi-Moon." Moon said.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon nodded and the two drop-kicked the Lemure, only to be thrown back.

"Too bad." Fish-Eye mocked. "There's no way you would be able to a match for Mawashitarou, who trains day after day."

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

"Damn." Jupiter cursed. "What should we do?"

_All of you, become Dream Weaver Senshi. _Pegasus passed his thoughts to them. _I will send you power. Please, synch up your hearts with my pulse._

"What did you say?" Jupiter gasped.

_Believe in me, accept my powers._ Pegasus added.

"But we have no guarantee that you're on our side." Mars pointed out.

"Yeah." Venus agreed. "This may be a trap that you set up for us."

Without a word, Pegasus turned and rammed against the forcefield.

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon dashed over. "Pegasus!" she gasped was Pegasus continued to hit the energy barrier.

"This way is the sure way after all." Fish-Eye took out a fencing blade.

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

_Please trust me._ Pegasus begged, getting to his feet. _Those two are in danger if we don't do anything._

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon cried as Pegasus rammed into the barrier again. "Pegasus! Pegasus!"

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized. _I can't save you with just my power._

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Moon muttered. "Pegasus! Please," she turned to the Senshi outside. "Everyone, trust my Pegasus!"

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

"Alright." Venus nodded.

"Lend us you power." Mercury requested.

With a flash of light from his horn, Pegasus upgraded the girls' powers to 'Dream Weaver'.

* * *

Inside the forcefield...

"What?" Fish-Eye was stunned.

* * *

Outside the forcefield...

"Venus Light Dream Smash!" Venus wasted no time in using her new attack.

"Waking Thunder!" Jupiter fired her new attack.

"Dream Pyre!" Mars was next.

"Ice Illusion!" Mercury fired her attack.

The combined attacks destroyed the horse statutes, breaking the barrier from inside out.

"Impossible!" Fish-Eye gasped. "Those weak Senshi..."

"We've been waiting for you to upgrade too, before we could officially join the battle." the five chibi Senshi told their mothers. "Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now, Moon!" Kore shouted.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Mawashitarou squealed as the attack washed over him.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Fish-Eye growled and retreated via a water ring.

"Pegasus." Chibi-Moon looked at the winged-horse.

_Thank you, for trusting me._ Pegasus passed his thanks to the upgraded Senshi and vanished.

_

* * *

_

After the battle...

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized as she and Robert sat on the swings. "I can't go out with you, Robert."

"I see." Robert noted. "It's not that I'm bragging, but this is the first time I've been dumped."

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa apologized again.

"So, do you already like someone else?" Robert asked.

"It looks like a good scene." Makoto remarked, the girls hiding behind the bushes.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Minako mused. "I can't hear them!"

"At least if we could get a little closer..." Rei suggested.

"Guys, I think we've had enough." Ami reasoned.

"Let's go home." Usagi agreed.

"What are you talking about? Minako chided. "We don't know how she answers him."

"You're wondering too, right Usagi?" Makoto deathpanned.

"Well, I think I know enough." Usagi replied.

"Usagi." Rei glared. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"No, nothing really." Usagi sweatdropped.

"A beeper..." Rei added when Usagi's beeper went off.

"Well, that's..." Usagi stammered.

"Mamoru, right?" Rei glared.

"Well, I forgot that I promised Mamo-chan I would meet him up today." Usagi confessed.

"Poor Mamoru." Minako sighed.

"It's amazing how Usagi can keep herself from being dumped." Rei added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Shingo develops a crush on Ami during a trip to the beach, while Tigers-Eye plots to seduce her


	17. Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait girls, my menstrual cramps returned with a vengeance yesterday, so I was pretty much incapacitated. So, you ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 16 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Sparkling Summer Days! Ami, the Girl in the Ocean Breeze

* * *

Time passes...

"That guy is so absolutely gorgeous!" Minako squealed, scanning the beach with her binoculars.

"Oh, you're right." Usagi snatched the binoculars away. "But he's no match against Mamo-chan."

"Let me see?" Makoto took the binoculars off Usagi's hands. "Oh, that guy over there!"

"Where?" Rei snatched the binoculars and started looking around. "Where, where, where, where?"

"He looks like _him_..." Makoto gushed.

"Oh boy..." the chibi Senshi sighed in resignation.

"We come all the way out to the beach and what in the world do they do?" Artemis sweatdropped.

"Really." Luna sighed.

"Hey ladies." a male greeted the girls with his two companions. "Would you like to go swimming with us? We know a lot about this area."

"We can do better." Rei remarked.

"A lot better." Usagi nodded in agreement. "Shingo, please."

"Hey, hey, hey." Shingo came out from the sand hill he buried himself in and placing himself between the girls and their would-be suitors. "You want something with my women?"

"What the hell is this guy?" the male blinked.

"You know, with this heat..." his companion whispered. "Let's go."

"Dammit." Shingo cursed, rubbing his cheek. "Why do I have to do something like this?" he fumed.

"We can't help it." Usagi reminded. "Mamo-chan couldn't make it today, with research at the university. So, do your job and be a good bodyguard for these frail young maidens."

"What was that about frail young maidens?" Shingo scoffed.

"You have a lot of responsibility, Shingo." Ami giggled. "You don't have to worry about us, so why don't you go and take a swim for a while? It feels nice."

"Let's go, Shingo." Chibi-Usa added.

"It's alright." Shingo pulled himself free from Chibi-Usa. "I can go by myself."

"What was that?" Usagi wondered.

"Ami is strangely nice to Shingo." Minako added.

"It must be an onee-san's charm.." Rei remarked.

"I can see it, yeah." Makoto agreed.

"What's that?" Usagi blinked. "What are you talking about? Come on."

"I get it." Chibi-Usa realized the subtle hints.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Amazon Trio." Zirconia greeted her subordinates. "You still can't find Pegasus?"

"We have found those with beautiful dreams." Tigers-Eye replied. "But Pegasus is rather hard to come by."

"I don't want excuses!" Zirconia snapped. "Go after this one as the next target." she instructed as Zircon manifested a photo from its eye and Zirconia tossed Ami's picture to Tigers-Eye who caught it.

"She is rather cute in appearance." Hawks-Eye remarked.

"But she looks like the type that is all brains." Tigers-Eye added. "And has a clear idea of what she likes and dislikes."

"She looks hard to approach." Fish-Eye pouted. "It's really hard to make someone like this fall for you."

"What are you saying, you can't follow orders of me, Zirconia?" Zirconia snapped.

"No, we're not saying anything as such." Tigers-Eye protested.

"Then I don't want to hear anything out of you!" Zirconia retorted. "What would any of you have left if I took flirting away from you? You brainless good-for-nothings."

"Brainless! Brainless!" the dolls sang. "Good-for-nothings! They can talk the talk, but their brains are full of read bean pastries. Useless! What in the world are you doing? Girl-crazy playboys. Brainless, brainless."

"No matter how square headed the target, I, Tigers-Eye, will make her fall for me if it is orders from Zirconia-sama." Tigers-Eye swore.

"I hope to find no lies in those words." Zirconia remarked.

"Yes, on the pride of being part of the Amazon Trio." Tigers-Eye assured.

* * *

At the beach...

"You know, Tigers-Eye, was it good to put up such a bluff?" Hawks-Eye wondered as the trio sat by a noodles counter.

"That's right." Fish-Eye agreed. "If you can't make her fall for you, how are you going to be responsible for this?"

"I won't trouble you two." Tigers-Eye slammed his bowl down. "And besides, even if they are hard to approach, girls tend to be suckers when you attack their weaknesses, right? Well, just you watch and see what happens when I really get down to business."

"I want one with strawberry syrup and milk." Usagi placed her order at the ice shaving stand.

"I want a Blue Hawaii!" Minako chirped.

"I want one with green tea and red beans." Chibi-Usa said.

"You've got pretty mature tastes." Usagi noted.

Ami, Aurora and Eos had exited the stand with their orders when Tigers-Eye ran into them, knocking Ami's cup to the sand.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Tigers-Eye apologized. "I'm sorry, but I made a waste of your snow cone. To make up for it, I'd like to invite you to a private beach that I own. What do you think?"

"Hey, hey." Shingo came to Ami's defense. "Who the hell are you? If you want to flirt, then go over..."

"A private beach?" Minako exclaimed, pushing Shingo aside.

_It's that two-timing girl._ Tigers-Eye gaped. _Why is she here?_

"So wonderful." Makoto gushed.

"It's like a dream that you would invite us." Rei added.

"We'd love to go." Usagi agreed.

"Hey Usagi, I'll tell Mamo-chan about this." Chibi-Usa threatened.

"That's that and this is this." Usagi retorted.

"What's going on?" Shingo wondered.

_What are these greedy little girls?_ Tigers-Eye twitched. "You know, the only one I'm inviting is..."

"I can't accept that offer." Ami stated.

"Yes?" Tigers-Eye blinked.

"I was being careless as well." Ami added. "And I can't have someone that I've never met go that far."

"No, it's not a big deal." Tigers-Eye protested. "I just want to make up for it."

"It's a nice offer." Ami replied. "But, excuse us. Let's go." she told her daughters.

"Hey, wait, Ami." the girls took off after her. "Excuse me."

"She's such a bitch!" Tigers-Eye fumed. "She's a hardheaded girl, just as I thought."

"That's why I told you it was impossible." Fish-Eye remarked.

"She wasn't someone you could handle in the first place." Hawks-Eye added.

"Don't give me such nonsense." Tigers-Eye retorted. "The harder she is to approach, the more worthwhile it is for her to fall for me." _Just you watch, girl_.

"Why?" Rei pressed under their beach umbrella.

"He was attractive." Makoto pointed out.

"It was a waste." Minako added. "I would definitely tag along." Rei remarked.

"I'm sure you would have, Mina." Artemis said.

"But, we don't know who he is and where he's from." Ami reasoned.

* * *

Out at sea...

"But that was unexpected." Shingo noted, rowing the life boat out.

"Why?" Ami inquired.

"From what I heard from that idiot, ur, my sister." Shingo corrected himself. "I thought that your only dream was to become a doctor, Ami."

"Well, that is one dream of mine." Ami admitted. "But you know I've live alone with my mother, right? Maybe that's making me look forward to a rowdy, happy family like Usagi's. If someone wonderful appears, I probably would choose family over work."

"Looks like those noisy little attachments aren't around." Tigers-Eye poked his head out of the water. "Now, I just have to do something about that little brat."

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

SailorStar9: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: (Relena-screech) SHIIIINJIIIII!

SailorStar9: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

Back on the beach...

The girls were playing volleyball with a watermelon.

"I wonder if Tigers-Eye is doing well?" Fish-Eye wondered as he and Hawks-Eye laid on beach chairs.

"Who knows." Hawks-Eye shrugged. "It's none of my business what happens."

* * *

Out at sea...

"Shingo, it looks like we've drifted out pretty far." Ami noted. "We'll be alright if we take turns rowing. Well, let's go back. That's..." she gasped when a speeding fin came towards them.

"Hey, we meet again." Tigers-Eye greeted the pair, having stopped by the boat with a dolphin.

"You're..." Ami blinked.

"A dolphin trainer?" Shingo echoed.

"No, I'm not!" Tigers-Eye snapped. "I really want to apologize for earlier."

"Why are you putting up a front there?" Shingo demanded. "They don't like persistent guys, you know."

Kids should stay out of this." Tigers-Eye scoffed.

"I'm not a kid!" Shingo retorted.

"Shut up!" Tigers-Eye glared. "Don't get in my way." with a snap of his fingers, he caused Shingo to fall into the water via a hole underneath him.

"Shingo!" Ami exclaimed.

"Now we're finally alone..." Tigers-Eye started, only to be met by a splash when Ami dived into the water.

Forming a water bubble, Ami encased the drowning boy within the globule and swam back to the surface.

* * *

Back on the beach...

"Shingo!" Usagi hollered as the sun started to set.

"Shingo!" Rei shouted.

"Ami!" the chibi Senshi yelled.

"How was it over there?" Rei asked as Minako and Makoto rejoined the group. "Were they around?"

"No." Makoto shook her head.

"I don't see them." Minako added.

"Sheesh, where did the two of them go?" Usagi wondered.

"I'm sure he's alright because Ami's with him." Luna reasoned.

"Usagi-sama!" Diana called.

"This is...!" Usagi gasped, the group seeing the deflated raft by the shoreline.

"The boat that Mom and Shingo were on." Eos finished.

"Shingo..." Usagi muttered.

"In any case, we should split up and look for them again." Artemis suggested.

* * *

In a cavern...

"Shingo, are you alright?" Ami asked, having pulled Shingo to safety. Left with no choice, she administered CPR.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tigers-Eye demanded. "It doesn't matter what happens to that kid. Why do you go that far for him? It can't be that he's your boyfriend?"

"He's a dear friend to me." Ami replied.

"A friend?" Tigers-Eye echoed.

"You have friends too, right?" Ami reminded. "I can't face losing the lives of people dear to me."

_What are friends?_ Tigers-Eye wondered. _People whom you can be this desperate for? Do I have someone that I can call a friend?_

"Shingo!" Ami beamed when the preteen awoke.

"Ami?" Shingo peered opened an eye.

"I'm glad." Ami pulled him into a hug.

"That doesn't matter to me." Tigers-Eye snapped. "I don't need friends as long as I can capture Pegasus." with a snap of his fingers, he reverted to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Ami, knocking Shingo to the ground "Two!" Ami's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Ami screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully. "Now, I have have a look at your beautiful dreams."

"Dammit!" Shingo cursed as Tigers-Eye approached his target.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Who is it?" Tigers-Eye demanded.

"A romance on the hot summer beach is beautiful only because it's fragile." Moon added. "Resort lovers, when you're at a resort, feel like you're in a resort."

"What was that about?" Tigers-Eye blinked.

" For love and justice." Moon continued.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"We wont forgive you either." the rest of the Senshi appeared.

"Each and every time, you bother me at the good part." Tigers-Eye growled. "Come here, my Lemure, the screaming human pump, Ponko."

"What is she going to start?" Artemis wondered when Ponko created two balls and swallowed them.

"Now, red or white?" Ponko asked. "Red or white?"

"White?" Chibi-Moon echoed.

"Wrong!" Ponko trumped her chest, forcing the red ball out. "Red!"

"Amazing!" the girls applauded. "Really wonderful. An amazing trick."

Ponko then tossed the ball at the group, imploding it."Now, red or white?" she asked. "Red or white?"

"I don't care about that." Mars retorted.

"If you don't answer, a super-huge ball." Ponko forced a huge blue ball out of her head and tossed the bomb at the Senshi.

"Now, I'll have a look at your dream." Tigers-Eye then poked his head into Ami's 'Dream Mirror'. "Good, great. This is great. Beautiful. But Pegasus isn't in here either. I'm leaving the rest for you, Ponko. _Sheesh, this pisses me off._ With that, he retreated via a fire ring.

"The show is nearing its climax." Ponko declared. "The final blow by the ball of silver. Also known as the silver ball. Come on. Silver ball, silver ball."

"Damn, I have to help them." the barely conscious Shingo hissed, when the Dragon Moon Sword manifested in front of him. "Worth a try... Moon Dragon Power!" As he said that, a dome of light surrounded him. A white suit formed around his body, a normal Dragon Senshi suit. As the transformation ended, he saw the gaping Lemure and Senshi. "Hey sis!"

Moon blinked in disbelief. "Shingo?"

The new Dragon nodded. "Yeah... Though I think you should call me 'Dragon Moon' now. Moon Sword... Slash!"

Ponko dodged the crescent-shaped energy blast.

"Bombs are not for the summer beach, a garden of beauties in swimsuits." Tuxedo Kaman declared, having tossed a rose to prevent Ponko from releasing her bomb.

"Massive amounts of gunpowder should be for large fireworks to light up the night sky." Dragon Solaris added, jumping in and swooping his unconscious love to safety.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the two Moon Senshi beamed. "You came over for us!"

"No matter how far apart, where there is love, I will rush to..." Tuxedo Kaman replied.

"Damn you!" Ponko fumed. "Then, I will use the ultra-super-deluxe special bomb of gold, also known as... no, no, even I can't say such a thing." she flustered. "Anyway, come out!"

"It's that trick again." Venus growled.

"The mouth!" Ami advised. "Plug the mouth!"

"What are you doing, plugging up _your_ mouth." Mars deathpanned as Moon cupped her mouth shut.

Tuxedo Kaman took the chance to throw his hat, stuffing the Lemure mouth.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now, Chibi-Moon, Moon!" Eos shouted.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Ponko squealed as the attack washed over her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi begins ballet lessons in the hope of becoming a prima. Fish-Eye enrolls in the same class, and soon catches the eye of the instructor.


	18. Aim for the Prima! Usagi's Ballet

SailorStar9: Was about time I got my butt down to type this chapter. So, you ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 17 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: Aim for the Prima! Usagi's Ballet

* * *

Time passes...

"So wonderful." Chibi-Usa gushed at a ballet portrait.

"The latest trend, after all, that's ballet." Usagi added. "Let's see, 'We are holding free lessons for beginners. We're also looking for new members for the upcoming performance of Gizelle."

"I see." Chibi-Usa remarked. "That means..."

"Yeah." Usagi nodded in agreement. "Even we have..."

"A chance at appearing... Chibi-Usa continued.

"On stage!" the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"Alright!" Usagi determined.

"Let's go it!" Chibi-Usa agreed.

* * *

At Crown...

"You joined the ballet troupe?" Rei echoed.

"_You_, Usagi?" Ami was stunned.

"I'll be dancing in Gizelle." Usagi boasted.

"Gizelle..." Aurora trailed.

"That's the story where Gizelle dies from being betrayed by her loved one, and after she returns into a spirit, she helps her lover that is being cursed to death by the other spirits, right?" Eos finished.

"And so, you're dancing the role of Gizelle?" Makoto wondered.

"No way.." Usagi replied. "But it's a wonderful part under the spotlight. They said it was perfect for me."

"And you, too, Chibi-Usa?" Psych asked the future Princess.

"No." Chibi-Usa shook her head. "They said it was impossible for kids."

"That's great, Usagi." Minako noted.

"But it's a little strange." Rei stated. "To think that Usagi would be part of such a romantic story."

"Talent, it's talent." Usagi replied. "When people who can see take a look, they know."

"When people who can see take a look, they know." Ami repeated.

* * *

"At Usagi?" Kore added.

In the Yamagishi Ballet Troupe, in the locker room...

"Usagi, hurry." Chibi-Usa urged in the locker room.

"I need to quickly put on my ballet shoes." Usagi slipped on her pumps. _Impossible..._ she gaped, pulling out a tack from inside her shoe._ It can't be. _"How horrible. Just because I got my big break. To think someone would be jealous and do something like this. No, I won't lose. I will overcome this challenge and become the best prima donna in Japan, no the world."

"Usagi." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "You are mimicking last night's episode of 'Star of Ballet' and put the tacks in the shoes yourself, didn't you?"

* * *

In the dance hall...

"Was it like this?" Usagi held a pose. "Or like this? And then, it goes like this."

"Usagi,you've gotten a lot fatter." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"You're kidding!" Usagi fumed.

"No good!" Yamagishi chided. "What are you going?"

"I'm sorry!" the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"That's not it, Kiriko." Yamagishi scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you, Gizelle is a spirit. As long as you can't act the part without adding humanity to it, this performance is a failure. That last part one more time."

"Yes." Kiriko replied and reenacted her part.

"I see." Usagi noted.

"She's that good, and yet..." Chibi-Usa trailed.

"Un, deux, trois." Yamagishi barked.

"The way of performance is tough, I see." Usagi added.

"Lighter!" Yamagishi instructed.

* * *

In the locker room...

"I've always wanted to wear a leotard once." Fish-Eye posed in front of a mirror. "And now, the prima is mine."

* * *

In the dance hall...

"Now we will begin our beginner's class." Yamagishi stated. "Kiriko, we'll go over that last part again later, so stay around."

"Yes. Kiriko replied.

"The two of you over there." Yamagishi turned to the two. "Step forward."

"Okay!" the two 'Rabbits' chorused.

"I'll introduce the people who had recently joined us." Yamagishi added. "Now, go join them." he told the group.

"Sure." the girls chorused.

"Guys?" Usagi blinked.

"Why?" Chibi-Usa was confused.

"It's not fair that only you would aim to be the prima, Usagi." Minako stated.

"We'll join up with you." Makoto added.

"Moderate exercise is good for the body too." Ami reasoned.

"Let's do our best." Rei encouraged, the chibi Senshi nodding in agreement.

"This looks like this will be fun." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Oh yeah, there's one other person." Kore turned to Fish-Eye.

"Nice to meet you." Eos greeted the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you." the girls chorused.

"Nice to meet you." Fish-Eye returned the greeting. _These are rather rowdy-looking girls. They tire me out._

"Well, let's begin." Yamagishi cut in. "Grab the bar. Position one, plie. Stretch and return. Now plie. Keep your back straight." he told Makoto.

"Sorry." Makoto apologized,having fell over, taking Kore and Minako along.

"Put your leg up on the bar, and slide it down." Yamagishi gave the next instruction. "Arasgon. Don't bend your legs." he told Rei.

"Okay." Rei replied. "I'm sorry." she apologized, hitting Yamagishi's knee accidentally with her heel

"No, I'm alright." Yamagishi assured.

"Amazing." Usagi gasped, everyone's attention was diverted to Fish-Eye who was dancing gracefully.

"Beautiful." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"She's good." Makoto noted.

"Amazing." Ami agreed.

"But it seems rather cold." Rei remarked. "As if she weren't a creature of this world."

"Gizelle..." Yamagishi could see Gizelle's image in Fish-Eye. "You." he started.

"Yes?" Fish-Eye blinked.

"Can you stay after the lesson for a bit?" Yamagishi requested.

"You mean me?" Fish-Eye blinked.

"Yeah." Yamagishi replied. "When I look at you, it feels like I can get more and more images of Gizelle."

"If I can be of any help, I would be glad to." Fish-Eye stated.

"I appreciate your help." Yamagishi noted.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kiriko protested. "You're going to make her dance the part of Gizelle, aren't you? Hey!"

"Wait a minute." Yamagishi pacified. "Listen to what I have to say."

"I don't what to hear it." Kiriko snapped. "That's enough! I'm the same as Gizelle! I'm fated to die after being betrayed by the one I believe."

"Kiriko!" Yamagishi called as Kiriko dashed out of the studio. "Kiriko..."

_Too bad._ Fish-Eye smirked. _The prima is _mine_! And Yamagishi's heart as well._

"Let's continue." Yamagishi told the other students.

* * *

In the locker room...

"Boy, I'm so tired." Usagi slumped over a bench.

"Usagi, if you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind." Makoto reminded.

"Why don't we head over to the Crown?" Minako suggested.

"Oh, good idea." Rei agreed. "We'll go on ahead."

"Wait a minute." Usagi whined as the girls headed out.

"I'll wait for you." Chibi-Usa offered. "So hurry up."

* * *

In the park...

"Usagi, this way." Chibi-Usa urged. "This way. Hurry, let's go. She's..." she blinked when they saw Kiriko on the bridge.

"The woman from earlier, right?" Usagi confirmed.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I was being a little foolish." Kiriko admitted as Usagi and Chibi-Usa sat her down to talk.

"But I think anyone would be angry if the lead role was taken away by the whims of the instructor." Usagi reasoned.

"No, we were always in an argument." Kiriko replied. "But Yamagishi-san isn't one to do a thing just on a whim. The reason why he pulled me down from the lead role was because I didn't have enough skill. Yet to be hysterical about it, that was the worst."

"But," Chibi-Usa voiced. "You're wonderful, Kiriko-san. I don't know much, but Kiriko-san, when you dance, it's warm and kind. It makes me feel so happy. I think that's an amazing thing."

"Thank you." Kiriko smiled. "Yamagishi-san can't see anything else when it comes to ballet. His passion for ballet is truly amazing."

"Kiriko-san, you like Yamagishi-san, don't you?" Chibi-Usa guessed.

Kiriko nodded and continued, "Gazelle dies and becomes a spirit because of betrayal by her lover, but still she tries to save that man, so she really loves that man. I wanted to be just like Gizelle. I wanted to be of help to him, even if he didn't answer my love. But..."

"Then all you need to do is to keep doing your best." Chibi-Usa remarked.

"You think so?" Kiriko mused.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa replied. "I think you'll get good results as long as you try your best."

"When you tell me that, Chibi-Usa, I feel I can do better." Kiriko noted.

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "If you keep doing your best without giving up..."

"Maybe even you'll get a perfect score on a test, Usagi." Chibi-Usa joked.

"Yup, yup." Usagi agreed. "And you always say something you don't need to!" she fumed.

"You're right." Kiriko's resolve was strengthened. "I'll give it my best one more time, without giving up."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it, Kiriko-san." Usagi encouraged.

"Thank you." Kiriko smiled.

* * *

Later that night, in her room...

"Kiriko-san is thinking so much about Yamagishi-san and ballet." Chibi-Usa stated. "Why doesn't he understand?"

_Even if she can't be understood right away, I'm sure the feeling will be understood someday._ Pegasus said.

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

_Sometimes they are tough challenges for people who walk down the same path._ Pegasus added. _But the reason why they truly understand each other is because they know that they have only each other._

"Adults are really complicated." Chibi-Usa mused.

_I'm sure that Yamagishi-san is thinking about Kiriko-san as well._ Pegasus assured.

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa nodded. "I hope Kiriko-san ends up happy."

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

SailorStar9: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

SailorStar9: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

SailorStar9: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

SailorStar9: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

SailorStar9: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

Back in the dance studio...

"I guess we'll call it a day now." Yamagishi concluded after he and Fish-Eye finished the last sequence.

"Thank you for the hard work." Fish-Eye replied.

"Yeah." Yamagishi agreed. "I'm getting a pretty good feeling out of this lately. So I would like to have a rehearsal onstage though it's a little early for that."

"Sure!" Fish-Eye beamed.

"Well, thank you for your hard work." Yamagishi noted.

"Yamagishi-san, are you thinking about Kiriko-san?" Fish-Eye voiced.

"Well," Yamagishi stated. "I'm sorry to have made you feel uncomfortable as well as the other day."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me." Fish-Eye assured. "But I do feel sorry for Kiriko-san. Yamagishi-san, you really should think more about a girl's feelings. Girls always want people to look at them, and just them. You understand, right?"

"You..." Yamagishi blinked.

"So, look at me, and just me." Fish-Eye added. "And show me your dreams. Come on, please." she inched up to him, only to be interrupted by a crash.

"Oh, hello." Usagi stammered. "Good evening, I forgot my ballet shoes. It wasn't that when we were peeking in."

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed. "We were just looking from behind the corner."

"Idiot!" Usagi hushed her. "It looks like we're not wanted here. I'm sorry."

"Sheesh, what an interruption." Fish-Eye fumed.

"You guys should go home as well." Yamagishi advised. ""It's getting late."

"Yes." the two 'Rabbits' chorused. "Excuse us!"

"Oh, Tsukino-san." Yamagishi voiced.

"Yes?" Usagi blinked.

"Can you come over to the theater tomorrow?" Yamagishi requested. "I would like to rehearse that role tomorrow."

"Sure." Usagi beamed. "Alright! The first step to being a prima! I'm so looking forward to tomorrow."

* * *

The next day...

"I"m here after all." Kiriko stopped in front of the theater. "Though I can't be Gizelle. I want to be of some help, any help for Yamagishi-san's Gizelle."

* * *

After the rehearsal...

"Thank you." Yamagishi remarked after the last number. "I really appreciate your help."

"Oh no." Fish-Eye replied. "I'm glad that I can be of help to you."

"Thanks to you, I think Kiriko's Gizelle will almost be completed." Yamagishi stated.

"Kiriko's Gizelle?" Fish-Eye echoed. "Aren't I Gizelle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yamagishi realized Fish-Eye had misinterpreted his intentions. "I was wrong for not properly explaining myself. From the beginning, I've never thought of having anyone other than Kiriko play Gizelle."

"You're kidding!" Fish-Eye snapped. "You tricked me and used me! I thought that all along I was Gizelle. You're so cruel."

"I'm sorry." Yamagishi apologized again. "I have another important part ready for you."

"Stop it!" Fish-Eye brushed him off. "If it's not the prima, not the main character, there's no meaning for me. And I'm a much better dancer than that girl!"

"I do think that technically, you are a much better dancer than she is." Yamagishi admitted. "But I want Kiriko to be a better ballerina in the overall view of things by playing this role. I'm sure that Kiriko can do it. That's right, more than the perfected spirit of Gizelle, an imperfect Gizelle that'll continue to grow has the power to enchant people's hearts. It doesn't necessarily have to be a cold-hearted Gizelle."

"What are you talking about?" Fish-Eye snapped. "That's stupid, isn't it alright if it looks pretty on the outside?"

"That's not enough." Yamagishi replied. "You have to be able to touch the hearts of the people who are watching. I want to leave something in people's hearts through ballet. That is my dream."

"Yamagishi-san..." Kiriko smiled.

"Kiriko." Yamagishi blinked.

"I'm sorry." Kiriko sniffled. "I didn't know your feelings at all."

"I was wondering all this time." Yamagishi stated. "About how to draw out a ballet that was fit for you. Now, I know what it is."

"Sensei!" Kiriko threw herself into his arms.

"What is this?" Fish-Eye retorted. "They're completely ignoring me! They piss me off!" with a snap of his fingers, he reverted to his original form. "How dare you make a fool of me!" he snapped. "I'm the one trained in fooling people. There!" he released his water beam at the couple, blasting Kiriko to the ground.

"Annoying little pests stay our of my way!" Fish-Eye ordered. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Yamagishi, "Two!" Yamagishi's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Yamagishi screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"And now, a peek." Fish-Eye proceeded to poke his head into the mirror. "So, Pegasus isn't in here." he removed his head. "I'm sorry, but I'll have you dead."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "A villain dousing the heart passionate of art..."

"And the roaring flames of passion." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice." Moon continued.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Sheesh, you're here again?" Fish-Eye snorted. "I'm really in a bad mood today. Come here, my Lemure. The nutcracker doll, Kurumiwario."

"It look like we've got another strange one." Moon noted.

"Yeah, I don't want to get too involved with them anymore." Chibi-Moon agreed.

"Hey, stop the chitchat." Kurumiwario snapped.

"Kurumiwario, I'm leaving you with the rest." Fish-Eye instructed.

"Yes." Kurumiwario replied. "I'll make sure to make them into wonderful primas."

"I wonder if he's alright." Fish-Eye wondered. "Well, I'm trusting you." and retreated via a water ring.

"Alright." Kurumiwario began. "The conditions for a prodigal prima is 90% sweat and 10% talent. Got that? I'll show you an amazing trick right now. The legs go like this." he posed.

"What do you want to do?" Moon asked.

"You just want to hurry up and do it?" Chibi-Moon reasoned.

"Little girl!" Kurumiwario snapped. "Hey! Play attention and watch!"

"Yes!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"Special attack, Grand fette! Un tournan!" Kurumiwario started. "8, 9, 10, 11."

"Amazing." Chibi-Moon remarked as Kurumiwario continued spinning.

"Now, do you fear my powers?" Kurumiwario taunted.

"Amazing." the two Moon Senshi applauded. "You're very good."

"Now, it's your turn." Kurumiwario remarked. "Now, all of you together."

"Together?" Moon echoed.

"Towards the Star of Ballet." Kurumiwario continued.

"Star of Ballet?" Chibi-Moon repeated.

"You will aim!" Kurumiwario announced, sending a large pink tutu at them.

"Ice Illusion!" Mercury's attack frozen the skirt.

"Dream Pyre!" Mars fried the skirt literally.

"How dare you..." Kurumiwario hissed. "Now, it's time for this! Grand bateman!"

"Waking Thunder!" Jupiter's lightning sliced the incoming walnut in half.

"Hey, don't go to sleep." Kurumiwario removed another walnut bomb from his head.

"It's not that I'm sleeping!" Moon retorted.

"Lift your legs up higher!" Kurumiwario ordered, pushing the walnut into a nutcracker and spitting out the smaller pieces of the nut. "Begin!"

"Light Dream Smash!" Venus' attack pushed the onslaught of nuts to a standstill.

"Keep your line of sight straight up!" Kurumiwario ordered, sending another wave of nuts as the Senshi.

"Dream Pyre!" Mars burnt the nuts.

"Suspicious doll lost in the night curtains," Tuxedo Kaman started, having used his rose to stop Kurumiwario's next attack.

"Haunted by the midsummer night's dream." Dragon Solaris added.

"We, Planetary Dragons, cannot forgive you!" the Dragons declared.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Kurumiwario squealed as the attack washed over him.

* * *

After the battle...

"Kiriko, are you okay?" Yamagishi inquired.

"Yamagishi-san..." Kiriko muttered.

"Alright, me too." Moon grinned as Yamagishi pulled Kiriko into a hug. "Tuxedo Kaman!"

"Moon." the tuxedo-clad hero started.

"Yes?" Moon blinked

"Don't you think you need to go on a diet after all?" Tuxedo Kaman suggested.

"Ouch." Dragon Moon smirked.

"If you were watching, you could've saved us sooner." Moon whined.

"Always counting on others to help." Chibi-Moon deathpanned. "Are you really a Senshi of justice?"

"What was that?" Moon glared.

"In the first place, you eat too many sweet snacks." Dragon Moon shrugged.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Moon snapped at her brother.

"Not again..." the rest of the group sighed.

* * *

The next day...

"Those two really are such a fitting pair." Ami remarked, the group watching the performance.

"Like us, Nymph?" Thomas teased, tightening her hold around her waist.

"But, where is Usagi among all this?" Yuichiro wondered.

"Come to think of it, she's not up there..." Hitoshi suggested. "Right?" he asked meekly.

"I wonder what role she got." Kouki mused.

"You know," Chibi-Usa started. "She actually told me not to tell, but..."

"EH!" the group exclaimed after Chibi-Usa revealed Usagi's role as... the moon in the background.

"So, this is what he meant by the role most fit for me?" Usagi whined. "This is horrible!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and Chibi-Usa are befriended by a mysterious foreign woman who accompanies them to the Azabu-Juuban summer festival. Unbeknownst to them, their acquaintance is a visiting princess who is being pursued by both her government and Hawks-Eye.


	19. A Carefree Princess

SailorStar9:Was about time I got my butt down to type this chapter. So, you ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 18 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Holiday in Juuban! A Carefree Princess

* * *

Time passes...

"Now, for some news about the princess." the newscaster started. "Princess Rubina of Amethyst Kingdom who is currently visiting Japan, has been attended to by doctors for her cold. Therefore, her visitation to the factory and the banquet scheduled for today..."

"Poor girl." Luna remarked.

"Really." Diana agreed. "That reminds me, the Queen and King of the future always had a fever just on the days where they had stuffy ceremonies to attend. There's really nothing to worry about because they're always well by the time the event ends."

"The King... as well..." Luna stammered, sweatdropping.

"Yes." the gray kitten beamed.

_They King fakes an illness as well...?_ Luna twitched.

"Is something worrying you?" Diana wondered.

"I'm _really_ worried." Luna sighed.

* * *

On the streets...

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi growled, carrying the heavy groceries.

"No way." Chibi-Usa replied.

"You ruthless being." Usagi complained.

"It's not my problem." Chibi-Usa shrugged.

"You heartless..." Usagi hissed.

"When I say it's not my problem, it's _not_ my problem." Chibi-Usa insisted.

"You don't feel even a little slightest need to help out?" Usagi whined.

"Oh, you want me to help?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "You're the one who spent all your allowance in one day without thinking. And now, you're ending up helping Mama with chores to earn more money, right?"

"Well, that's true." Usagi admitted. "But there's so much here. Don't you even think about carrying just one?"

"I'll take half of what she's paying you." Chibi-Usa bargained.

"You already have money!" Usagi wailed.

"Of course I do!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Then it should be free!" Usagi snapped. "Take a bag!"

"No way! No way!" Chibi-Usa protested. "NO WAY!"

"Take it! Take it!" Usagi argued. "Take it!"

"Fighting is unfit for pretty girls." Rubina placed herself between the 'Rabbits'. "I will somehow take care of it. You there." she stopped a muscular man. "Please take this baggage for them. And you too, please" she stopped a white-collared man.

"Um, it's alright." Usagi assured as she and Chibi-Usa hurried home. "Bye."

"Oh my." Rubina blinked.

"What _was_ she?" Usagi wondered.

"Dunno." Chibi-Usa shrugged.

* * *

In the Juuban Shopping Strip...

"That looks fun." Chibi-Usa gushed when she saw a festival going on. "I've got to hurry home so I can get ready to go there."

"So I'm ending up carrying it all by myself." Usagi sighed.

"Oh my, that really does look fun." Rubina gushed and she decided to follow the two 'Rabbits'.

In the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"A real princess?" Hawks-Eye looked at Rubina's picture. "And Tigers-Eye missed this? What's going on?"

"She's a little on the old side." Tigers-Eye replied. "In the first place, they say that she's down with a cold."

"You really believe that?" Fish-Eye scoffed.

"She's just playing sick." Hawks-Eye supplied. "A little research should tell you that."

"No, no." Fish-Eye whined. "I can't stand this boring work day after day."

"OH NO!" Hawks-Eye exclaimed. "The princess has escaped! Tell the press she's down with cold and go look for her. LOOK FOR HER!"

"You see?" the two Amazons added, after Hawks-Eye 'astounding demonstration'.

"It's so cliche." Hawks-Eye remarked.

"In either case, she's too old." Tigers-Eye shrugged. "I'll pass."

"You think so?" Hawks-Eye was not convinced,

* * *

At the Tsukino door...

"Hurry up!" Chibi-Usa urged. "I'm going, Usagi!"

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting." Usagi called, only to find Rubina waiting for them at the door. "Um, can we help you?"

"Nice to meet you." Rubina greeted. "My name is Rubina."

"Yeah, same here." Usagi returned the greeting. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Chibi-Usa." Chibi-Usa added.

"Now." Rubina gestured.

"Now?" the two 'Rabbits' blinked.

"Please be on your way." Rubina replied. "Don't worry about me. Now, please."

"Then, we'll accept the offer and be on our way?" Usagi was puzzled.

"I believe so." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"Well, if you'll excuse us." Usagi stated. "Excuse us."

"Oh, that is..." Diana blinked in recognition.

* * *

At the festival...

"Oh my." Rubina gushed. "This is so wonderful. This is just too wonderful. Great." she gasped as the floss candy vendor prepared her order. "This cotton, can you really eat it?"

"Yeah." the vendor replied.

"Rubina-san isn't your ordinary tourist, isn't she?" Chibi-Usa mused.

"Well, now that we've ended up in this situation, might as well stick it out to the end." Usagi sighed. "I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on, sooner or later. Oh, I finally did it!" she exclaimed, having fished out a water balloon. "That's the fifth one." she wailed when the thread snapped.

"This is what you call a waste of money." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "This really is a learning experience. Rubina-san's not around." she turned back to the floss candy vendor to find the princess missing.

"Where did she go?" Usagi wondered.

"Wanna look for her?" Chibi-Usa suggested.

"Well, we can't leave her alone." Usagi agreed.

"BUY IT FOR ME!"a child screamed at his mother, stopping Rubina in her tracks.

"I won't allow for such selfishness." his mother scolded, and Rubina was hit by a flashback

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_You cannot be so selfish." Rubina's maid chided._

"_I do not think it to be selfish." Rubina replied. "Ordinary women can walk around wherever they like when they are overseas."_

"_You are the princess of the Amethyst Kingdom." her butler reminded. "You cannot simply behave as you wish."_

"_For this country and Amethyst Kingdom to be allied with one another for a long time to come," her maid urged._

"_And for that, you can't care if my freedom becomes sacrificed for it?" Rubina asked._

"_Princess..." the maid protested._

"_Princess Rubina." the butler chided._

"_I understand." Rubina sighed. "I will get ready. You may exit the room."_

"_Yes." the two servants bowed._

* * *

"Here." Rubina presented the balloon to the fuming boy.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa stopped in their tracks when they found the runaway princess giving away balloons to the children.

"It's... so free..." Rubina looked at the rabbit-shaped balloon that had floated away.

"Hey, you know."the vendor tapped Rubina's shoulder. "You _are_ going to pay me for all of those, right?"

"Pay for?" Rubina echoed in confusion. "Here." she handed the vendor a balloon.

"Don't you be playing jokes with me!" the vendor exploded. "You hear me? You went off and gave out my merchandise and you're saying ya got no money? What do ya think you're doing, huh?" causing the two 'Rabbits' to hurry over and try to get Rubina out of the mess.

"What are you talking about?" Rubina was puzzled.

"Now, do I have to hurt you to make you understand?" the vendor readied a punch, when Hawks-Eye stopped him in mid-punch. "Ouch! OW!" the vendor shouted as Hawks-Eye tossed him to the ground.

"Are you hurt at all?" Hawks-Eye asked.

"No." Rubina replied.

"In the world, when you want to get something, you need a thing called money." Hawks-Eye advised. "Princess Rubina."

"You're someone they sent to take me back there, aren't you?" Rubina glared, knocking Hawks-Eye to the ground with a push.

"No, I'm not..." Hawks-Eye gasped.

"I am free." Rubina declared. "Just like that balloon! Farewell." she took off.

"Rubina-san!" the two 'Rabbits' chased after the princess.

"It's useless to run away." Hawks-Eye growled.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the 'cute' critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

SailorStar9: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

* * *

"Rubina-san!" the 'Rabbits' called.

"Where did she go?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"It's her." Diana whispered.

"Is that really Princess Rubina?" Luna wondered.

"I really can't see well from here." Artemis replied.

"Who is it?" Rubina demanded, hearing footsteps drawing close.

"You don't have to run."Mamoru stepped into the light. "I'm not someone they sent after you. After you have had a little bit more fun, it's better for you to go back to the hotel. I really do understand how you long for freedom. But, have you ever thought about how every one of that many people who care about you would be worried about you?"

"You're..." Rubina gasped.

"Oh, Rubina-san." the 'Rabbits' caught up. "Oh, you're right. Mamo-chan."

"Yo." Mamoru greeted.

"We were going to pick you up later." Usagi remarked. "The fireworks are about to begin."

"Oh, about that." Mamoru voiced. "I have sudden plans today, and..."

"Usagi's friend?" Rubina echoed.

"Oh yeah, Rubina-san." Usagi added. "You ran away so suddenly. If you have a particular reason, you can tell us."

"Usagi," Chibi-Usa cut her off. "There are things people would rather not talk about. Don't go asking questions like that without thinking."

"You act so high and mighty." Usagi sweatdropped. "You've been reading the advice column of Mama's books again, haven't you?"

"Anyway Mamo-chan, what are you doing with Rubina-san?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"Oh, that's right." Usagi blinked.

"When I was looking for the two of you, I bumped into Rubina-san and I was being asked for directions." Mamoru replied. "Right?"

"Yes." Rubina answered.

"I see." Usagi noted.

"Well, I have to get going." Mamoru remarked. "Sorry about this, I'll treat you guys to anything you want next time."

"Really?" Usagi beamed. "Anything?"

"Yeah." Mamoru twitched.

"Alright!" Usagi whooped.

"Mamo-chan you really shouldn't spoil a child with so many things." Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Well, I guess you have a point there." Mamoru noted. "Okay Chibi-Usa, you really are a good girl."

"How was it?" Diana asked, after Mamoru turned the corner.

"I'm pretty sure she's the real Princess Rubina." Mamoru picked up the kitten.

"In that case, can we leave her alone like that?" Artemis wondered.

"I'm a little worried." Luna admitted.

"It's alright." Mamoru assured. "She''ll be going back on her own."

"No, I didn't mean that." Artemis voiced. "I mean Usagi's the one her, right?"

"If she thinks all Japanese people are like Usagi is by watching her..." Luna trailed.

"Right?" the two cats sweatdropped.

"I think it will be alright." Mamoru remarked.

* * *

Later that night...

"There it goes!" the 'Rabbits' declared as the fireworks went off.

"Usagi." Rubina voiced.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, can you see Mamo-chan-san whenever you want to?" Rubina inquired.

"Well, when Mamo-chan is busy, I can't." Usagi replied.

"Oh I see, so wonderful." Rubina mused.

"Yeah, it's so wonderful!" the 'Rabbits' gushed as the fireworks exploded in a heart shape.

"Hey, why don't we go little bit more towards the front?" Usagi suggested.

"Let's go, Rubina-san." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"Yes." Rubina agreed.

"Alright." the 'Rabbits' dashed off.

"You sure it's her?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, it's Rubina alright." Thomas confirmed, the young couple looking out from the woods.

"It is, after all, a fragile glimmer." Hawks-Eye voiced behind Rubina. "Nothing matches your beauty."

"Rubina-san?" the 'Rabbits' chorused, only to find her missing.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Do you work for our government?" Rubina demanded after Hawks-Eye led her away. "You needn't worry a out me. When the fireworks are over, I will return to the hotel."

"Can you actually go back?" Hawks-Eye chuckled and reverted to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Rubina, "Two!" Rubina's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Rubina screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

* * *

At the festival...

"That was..." Usagi gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"Rubina-san." Chibi-Usa concluded.

"Right?" Usagi agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"You are...?" Rubina gasped.

"Pardon my lack of manners." Hawks-Eye remarked. "But this is also for an important mission. If you'll excuse me. Where is Pegasus?" he stuck his head into the mirror.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"Not here!" Hawks-Eye removed his head. "It took me so many money to look in here too. You'll pay for it with your life."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "On such a fun night of fireworks..."

"Only baddies do mischief." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice." Moon continued.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"You've got to be kidding." Hawks-Eye snorted. "If you're going to complain, _you_ can pay pay for the balloons. Come here, my Lemure. Master of ball-riding elephant, Elephanko."

"Yes, I'm Elephanko." the ball Lemure declared on top of the elephant's head. "The master of ball-riding elephant. My brother-in-law, Gum Mario had seen you earlier. Do you remember him?"

"Well, yeah." the two Moon Senshi nodded. "In a way..."

"I really didn't get along with him, so when you staged him out, you really did get something out of my chest." Elephanko stated. "In the first place, he doesn't..."

"Hey, can I leave you to take care of the rest?" Hawks-Eye instructed.

"Have that much talent but he always acted so haughty." Elephanko ranted. "He was just so arrogant. He wasn't popular at all among us either. Judging from appearances.

"Come on!" Hawks-Eye fumed.

"Well, that's that." Elephanko continued. "You remember that balloon girl, Puko, right?"

"Hurry up and do your job!" Hawks-Eye poked the rambling Lemure with a stick.

"My." Elephanko pouted. "Then, I guess I'll perform my tricks now." she remarked as the elephant placed her on the ground. "It doesn't break even when an elephant is on top of it."

"Amazing!" the two Moon Senshi gushed as the elephant balanced itself on top of Elephanko.

"How long do you plan on being up there?" Elephanko snapped, feeling the weight crack her head. "Prepare yourself!"

"Watch out!" Moon warned.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon agreed as the ball rolled towards them, forcing the girls to jump to avoid getting hit.

"Oh my, where do you think you're going?" Elephanko laughed, the two Senshi balancing on top of her head as the ball roll across the field.

"I'm leaving you with the rest." Hawks-Eye sighed, preparing to retreat via a dirt ring. "What are you doing?" he snapped when the elephant blocked his escape route. "Hurry up and get in there, you large-butted..."

"You wanna go this way now?" Elephanko taunted. "It looks like I'll crush this girl at this rate." she laughed as she headed towards the unconscious Rubina.

"Rubina-san!" the two Senshi warned. "Wake up!"

"So pitiful." Elephanko mocked.

"Rubina-san!" the two Senshi wailed.

"To assault a fair maiden..." Tuxedo Kaman started, throwing his rose to the ground, only to have the Lemure run the flower over.

"What?" Tuxedo Kaman gaped.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the two Senshi beamed.

"Now that's an epic fail." Mercury noted amusedly.

"Good to know even his roses aren't invincible." Dragon Solaris agreed. "Sun Magnetic Buckler!"

The Lemure slammed into the Sun Dragon's shield, giving Tuxedo Kaman the opportunity to knock the ball away with his cane, billiard-pool style.

"Ice Illusion!" Mercury froze the Lemure.

"Gravity Press!" Dragon Solaris' energy wave held Elephanko in place.

"Ow!" the two Senshi winced, falling to the ground.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Now!" Tuxedo Kaman told the Moon Senshi.

"Yeah..." the two Moon Senshi droned.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Elephanko squealed as the attack washed over her.

* * *

After the battle...

"Here will be fine." Rubina stated

"Really?" Usagi blinked.

"The hotel is right here." Rubina got out of Mamoru's car. "I'll walk back there. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamo-chan-san, I had a lot of fun. I'll never forget the memories I made today."

"Oh geez, Rubina-san, you're overreacting." Usagi smiled.

"Come visit again." Chibi-Usa added.

"Yes, I will be sure to." Rubina assured. "Thank you."

"Do your best." Mamoru encouraged.

"Good-bye!" the 'Rabbits' bade their new friend farewell.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Tigers-Eye plans to seduce the girls at a university dance party, while Makoto is immediately smitten with the charming stranger.


	20. The Fated Partner? Makoto's Innocence

SailorStar9:You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 19 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: The Fated Partner? Makoto's Innocence

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Really." Zirconia remarked, after Ziron showed them their repeated failures. "You are always, _always_, outdone by the Senshi. Just exactly how will you be able to capture Pegasus?"

"I know I shouldn't say this, but Zirconia-sama..." Fish-Eye voiced.

"We are looking at the mirrors of dreams one after another." Tigers-Eye added.

"But the Pegasus in question is nowhere to be found." Hawks-Eye concluded.

"Sheesh, young people lately never think with their brains, so they are hard to handle." Zirconia sighed. "If you can't find it, how about using a little bit more of your brains to figure out what to do? You good-for-nothings."

* * *

In the bar...

"She says that." Fish-Eye remarked. "But when you can't find it, you can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, really." Hawks-Eye agreed. "And all the targets are all ordinary."

"They're all starving-for-love college girls or something." Fish-Eye shrugged. "It's so boring."

"Then, I'll take them all." Tigers-Eye gathered the photos before them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"I'm trying a different approach." Tigers-Eye replied. "I thought about it. I mean, I'm this attractive, so it's silly for me to woo girls one-by-one."

"I see." Fish-Eye realized. "Quantity over quality. If at first you don't succeed, try and try again. No, I hate carrots." he whined, spitting the carrot stick out of his mouth.

"But to hog that much." Hawks-Eye wondered. "Can you handle all of them?

"You're being stupid." Tigers-Eye chided. "That's where you use your brains. Well, you can just look forwards to the results."

"What's that about?" Fish-Eye wondered as Tigers-Eye headed out.

"Dunno." Hawks-Eye shrugged. "He dropped something?" he blinked when Makoto's picture fell out of the photo pile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tozai University...

"I wonder if it's a little too gaudy." Makoto blushed, dressed in a gown.

"I don't think so." Usagi replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Minako agreed. "It's the campus at an university after all. The one who is most noticeable is the winner. The one who makes the catch wins."

"You sure you aren't talking about yourself, Mina?" Hitoshi joked.

"Oh, you're all here." Mamoru greeted the group, arriving with Motoki and Unazuki.

"Oh, Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"You guys really dressed up for the occasion." Unazuki teased. "You've got your eyes set on the dance party in the gymnasium, right?"

"Can you tell?" Rei inquired.

"The dance party at our college is rather famous along those lines." Mamoru replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Motoki agreed. "Many new couples form as a result of being dance partners. There are some that even end up married in the end."

"Married?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Didn't you find Reika there, onii-chan?" Unazuki teased.

"What is this?" Motoki stammered at the group's interested looks. "You too, Mamoru?"

"Let's go, Mamo-chan." the two 'Rabbits' pulled Mamoru into the dance hall, the Dragons flanked by their female counterparts.

"Yeah, yeah." Mamoru replied.

"Sheesh, Usagi." Makoto sighed, as Kouki led her into the hall.

* * *

In the gymnasium...

"You don't look so cheerful, Mom." Kore noted, seeing her mother on the sidelines, the rest of the chibi Senshi were on the dance floor with their parents.

"Oh?" Makoto blinked. "When you're tall like me, nobody asks you for a dance."

"Then, can I ask you for a dance?" Kouki offered his hand.

"Sure." Makoto took it and the pair took to the dance floor with their daughter. "Come on, Kore."

"Mako-chan does rather well." Usagi remarked as the Jupiterian royal family twirled.

"Pretty good, that girl." Tigers-Eye noted when he entered the door. "I don't think she was in this bunch." he referred to his pictures. "But I think I'll have her help me out a bit as well.

"What, it's over already?" Makoto blinked when the music stopped.

"Move out of the way." Tigers-Eye pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me." he approached Makoto. "Can I ask for the next dance?"

"Me?" Makoto blinked.

"Oh boy, I know that look." Kouki sighed, recognizing Makoto's lovelorn expression. "Come on, Kore."

"Are we going to just..." Kore protested as her father led her off.

"We aren't wanted here." Kouki reminded as a dance number came on.

"Amazing." Motoki noted.

"Mako-chan, when exactly did you..." Minako gaped.

Psych tugged at her parents' clothes and pointed towards the dejected Kouki.

"Guess some man bonding is in order." Hitoshi sighed. "I'll be right back." he gave Minako a peck on the cheek and went off to console his comrade-in-arms.

_This is like a dream..._ Makoto flushed. _To be able to dance this pleasantly._

"That was great." the crowd applauded when the number ended. "I want the next dance." the girls crowded around.

"Alright, okay." Tigers-Eye conceded. "I'll get to all of you in turn." _I guess this is like using a shrimp as bait to catch a sea bream._ He smirked. _When I get down to business, this is basically what I get._

"Um." Makoto voiced.

"Oh, Shrimp-san?" Tigers-Eye blinked.

"I thank you for that dance." Makoto curtsied.

"If you're okay with me, I'll see you again later." Tigers-Eye promised, misinterpreting Makoto's intention.

"But I have to get back..." Makoto trailed as Tigers-Eye was led off by the girls. "To my original partner."

"That is..." Usagi stated.

"Had fun?" Kouki deathpanned when Makoto returned to his side.

"Sorry I ditched you." Makoto apologized.

* * *

In the food tent...

"Then she's been at the gymnasium the entire time since?" Mamoru echoed.

"Yeah." Usagi replied. "She said she's going to wait until she gets a chance to explain to the blond guy."

"Kouki and Chibi-Usa went over thereto ring her out of it, but..." Thomas added.

"Let's all go take a look to see how she's doing." Yuichiro suggested.

* * *

In the gymnasium gate...

"Today's dance party has now concluded." the intercom came on. "We await your arrival again tomorrow."

"Mr. Blond." Makoto started when Tigers-Eye exited with a throng of girls around him.

"What? Tigers-Eye stopped. "You were still here?"

"You don't have to say it that way." Chibi-Usa snapped. "Mako-chan has been waiting all this time for you."

"That's a problem." Tigers-Eye shrugged. "I still have to keep my promise I made with all these ladies." _Sheesh, I have no time to deal with someone who's not on the list of photographs._ He mused. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Oh, it's that blond guy." Usagi blinked.

"What's with him?" Minako wondered. "He left?"

"Mako-chan, the campus fair is still going on tomorrow." Kouki reminded. "So, let's go home today."

"Okay." Makoto nodded.

* * *

That night, in Chibi-Usa's room...

"You know Pegasus." Chibi-Usa voiced. "How can Mako-chan be so passionate for someone when she doesn't have her memory?"

_Time doesn't matter for emotions and neither does memory._ Pegasus replied. _Someday when someone wonderful appears in front of you, you might fall in love with him at first sight, right?_

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa blushed.

_And there are times that when you fall in love, you can't see anything around you._ Pegasus added.

* * *

Commercial Break

SailorStar9: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

SailorStar9: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

SailorStar9: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

SailorStar9: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

SailorStar9: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

The next day...

"Now folks, the 12th Miss Contest Grand Prix goes to..." the emcee announced. "Entry Number 13! Nanami Uokawa-san is the winner."

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Fish-Eye whined. "But I'm so happy."

"What?" Tigers-Eye pushed through the crowd. "Fish-Eye? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh no!" Fish-Eye gasped, recognizing Tigers-Eye. "I had totally forgotten about you."

"Here." Fish-Eye handed his fellow Amazon Makoto's picture.

"What is this?" Tigers-Eye asked.

"You left this behind in the bar." Fish-Eye replied. "I came over here to deliver it to you. But there's so many cute boys here at approached me, and..."

"And that's why you forgot for all this time?" Tigers-Eye asked. "Oh?" he blinked, seeing Makoto's photo. "This girl."

"You know her?" Fish-Eye inquired.

"Well, yeah." Tigers-Eye replied.

"And how's the harvest?" Fish-Eye prodded. "You've been such a loudmouth about this affair, you can't possibly be denied by all of them."

"Not at all." Tigers-Eye protested. "A great catch. When I put my mind to it, ten or twenty women are nothing."

_What?_ Usagi crashed her drink in her palms, she and Chibi-Usa having overheard the conversation from the bushes they were hiding behind.

"Well, fine." Fish-Eye shrugged. "How about you give that girl a good dream while you're at it."

"That's true." Tigers-Eye smirked.

"Mortal enemy of women..." Chibi-Usa hissed.

"Yeah, I can't forgive him at all." Usagi agreed. "He's just a gigolo. And to think he's going to try and woo the earnest Mako-chan."

"He's not there?" Chibi-Usa gaped, finding their targets were gone before they could confront the Amazon.

"You were the only one who waited for me." Tigers-Eye approached Makoto.

"I'm glad." Makoto replied. "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"You're so foolish." Tigers-Eye remarked. "There's no way that I'd let such a wonderful girl like you slip away."

"Actually, I just wanted to thank you for that dance yesterday." Makoto replied. "But you didn't catch my last words when I said I had to return to my original partner."

_What's this?_ Tigers-Eye glared. _I'm being rejected? How dare she?_

"Sheesh, what are you doing?" Fish-Eye snapped, bursting out of the bushes and reverted back to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Makoto, "Two!" Makoto's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Makoto screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Mako-chan!" the girls gasped.

"Don't get in my way!" Fish-Eye captured the girls in a net.

"What's this?" Minako complained.

"I can't move." Ami added.

"Now, why don't you hurry up and finish the job?" Fish-Eye pressed.

"You're kidding right?" Makoto was shocked. "You're telling me that you're one of _his_ friends?"

With a crack of his whip, Tigers-Eye reverted to his original form.

"Blame yourself for rejecting me" Tigers-Eye shrugged and stuck his head into her 'Dream Mirror'.

"Mako-chan!" the trapped girls exclaimed as Usagi and Chibi-Usa hurried to the scene.

"What's going on?" Usagi gasped.

"Usagi, just transform." Chibi-Usa suggested.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"What a beautiful dream." Tigers-Eye removed his head. "But this isn't the right one either."

"What?" Fish-Eye echoed. "Pegasus isn't in there? Then, let's get rid of these guys quickly and go home."

"I won't let you do that." Moon declared.

"Who is it?" the two Amazons looked up.

"A woman's hunch or telepathy." Chibi-Moon announced. "To laugh at or stomp upon a girl's flustered emotions over love at first sight. There's a limit to how dishonest you can be."

"You again?" Tigers-Eye snapped.

"For love and justice." Moon continued.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Fish-Eye prodded.

"I'm going back." Tigers-Eye shrugged. "Pegasus wasn't in there, either."

"Wait." Fish-Eye whined. "We have to get rid of them."

"They are my targets to begin with." Tigers-Eye argued. "I would like you to keep your mouth out of this." with that, he retreated via a fire ring.

"You're so half-baked." Fish-Eye pouted as the two Moon Senshi tried to push Makoto's 'Dream Mirror' back to her body. "Come here, my Lemure. Card Master of Sorrow, Shuffle Furuo. Well, Furuo, I'm leaving you to deal with the rest." with that, he retreated via a water ring.

"Hey you, hold it right there." Moon demanded.

"Mako-chan." Chibi-Moon tried to rouse the Jovian Senshi.

"Shuffle me." Shuffle Furuo shuffled the cards in his hands. "Now, one pair!"

"How sharp is that thing?" Moon wondered, the pair of aces cutting off strands of her hair despite her having dodged the attack.

"Moon, behind you!" Chibi-Moon warned.

"And then, two pairs!" Shuffle Furuo tossed his cards, after Moon dodged the falling roof, the said cards cutting through the aluminum sheet before Chibi-Moon. "Three of a kind!" the cards sliced through a sink. "Full house!"

"Moon!" Ami warned, the girls having taken Makoto to safety.

"At this rate, we'll all be chopped up." Moon stammered, both Moon Senshi having been cornered.

"And, the final blow." Shuffle Furuo stated. "Joker Shower. There!" he fired his cards.

"Super Waking Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter fired her charged-up attack, breaking the beam of cards apart and electrocuting Shuffle Furuo in the process.

"Jupiter!" Chibi-Moon beamed.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Moon, Chibi-Moon!" Jupiter told the Moon Senshi. "Now!"

"Yeah..." the two Moon Senshi nodded.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Shuffle Furuo squealed as the attack washed over him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, while Fish-Eye targets Mamoru, Queen Nehellenia appears before the Amazon Trio and warns them that without the Golden Crystal, they will soon revert to their animal forms.


	21. The Trio is Cornered

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 20 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Shadows of Great Evil! The Trio is Cornered

* * *

Time passes, in the Dead Moon Circus bar...

"Oh man, we got scolded again." Tigers-Eye complained. "We _are_ going our best too."

"That's true." Hawks-Eye agreed. "She doesn't have to yell over our heads like that all the time, you know."

"Hey, you think so, too?" Tigers-Eye was relieved to find a comrade who shares his feelings. "We have no idea whose dream Pegasus is hiding in, in the first place. _Of course_, it's going to take time. And yet, each and every time..."

"'When in the world are you really going to be able to capture the Pegasus?'" Hawks-Eye did a Zirconia intimation. "'Sheesh, I'm just sick and tired of your lack of skills. You make me speechless.', she says."

"That was rather good." Tigers-Eye admitted.

"Good, right?" Hawks-Eye prodded. "I've been secretly practicing that."

"If you have time to do that,do more work." Tigers-Eye scolded.

"This is this, that is that." Hawks-Eye waved it off.

"What's up with that?" Tigers-Eye fumed.

"You know." Fish-Eye cut in.

"What's wrong, Fish-Eye?" Hawks-Eye inquired.

"You've been awfully glum for a while." Tigers-Eye added.

"It's nothing." Fish-Eye replied. "But if we keep failing like this, I wonder what would happen to us?"

"What would?" Hawks-Eye echoed.

"I can't think of something definite." Tigers-Eye admitted.

"I don't think anything would really happen." Hawks-Eye assured.

"But if that's the case, don't you think she's a bit too merciless towards us?" Fish-Eye pointed out.

"Well, yeah, that is true, but..." Hawks-Eye agreed. "Oh, Ziron?" he noticed the bat flapping towards them. "A new target?" he looked at the picture the one-eyed bat manifested.

"Are you sure this time?" Tigers-Eye was skeptical.

"Let's see." Hawks-Eye mused.

"A guy?" the two Amazons gasped and Fish-Eye grabbed the picture.

"Oh no, he's a handsome guy!" Fish-Eye squealed, causing the other two to facefault.

"What's this?" Hawks-Eye snapped. "You being blue just now was all an act?"

"This is this, that is that." Fish-Eye quoted.

"You really do gave something for men, don't you?" Tigers-Eye twitched.

"Yeah, but he gets denied pretty often." Hawks-Eye joked.

"That's just because I'm not really putting effort into it." Fish-Eye retorted. "If I put my mind to it, there's nobody in the world who wouldn't fall for me."

"Oh, that's a mouthful." Hawks-Eye teased.

"Then show us what you're made of for once." Tigers-Eye challenged.

"Well, that's if such a worthy guy can be found." Fish-Eye shrugged. _But he really can be considered a handsome guy._ He blushed, seeing Mamoru's picture.

* * *

In an aquarium...

"Oh no!" Usagi squealed. " Oh no, it's so cute! Oh, this one is great too! It's so wonderful and beautiful! A funny face! But it's cute! Oh that one over there is cute too!" she pulled Mamoru along. "Oh, come on, Mamo-chan, look at this! Oh, this one over here! See, isn't it cute? Right?"

"So pretty..." Aurora gushed as she, Eos and Chibi-Usa peered into a tank.

"Tropical fish like these are born in the Amazon River in South America." Ami told the chibi Senshi.

"They're like jewels." Eos added.

"They really are pretty." Enyo agreed.

"Yeah." Kore nodded. ""Maybe I should get Dad to try to raise some."

"Don't look at me." Kouki raised both hands in defense. "I'm not one of those rearing-fish types."

"They really do look tasty." Diana poke her head out of Makoto's handbag, causing Rei, Makoto and Minako to sweatdrop.

"Mamoru, you've been raising some of them for a while now?" Hitoshi looked at the Earth Prince.

"Yeah." Mamoru replied. "I'm thinking of trying to raise another type of fish that's harder to take care of."

"Oh, then wouldn't that aquarium in your room be a little too small?" Usagi snuggled.

"Oh, Usagi?" Minako droned. "You really know about these things. Come on! You really are showing off!" she teased, when Usagi blushed, catching the hidden message.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi fumed. "You're making me blush! Stop it!"

"Mina..." Hitoshi pulled his girlfriend off.

_Found him!_ Fish-Eye smirked. "Why do you raise boring creatures like fish?" he inquired, when Mamoru wandered off from the group. "Is it because you feel as though something is missing deep in your heart, even when you're with your current girlfriend?"

"Are you are?" Mamoru asked.

"Poor fish that are being raised." Fish-Eye peered at her target through a mirror. "It's so lonely to have a relationship only through the glass. Ow!" he winced, cutting his finger when the glass fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru hurried over.

"Ouch!" Fish-Eye mumbled.

"Did you cut yourself?" Mamoru noticed the cut. "Now, give me your hand." he requested, after tearing off half of his handkerchief and breaking up the otherwise romantic moment.

"Oh, here." Fish-Eye lifted his finger.

Invoking Prince Endymion's powers, Mamoru healed Fish-Eye of the flesh wound.

_What was that feeling I just had?_ Fish-Eye wondered. _He..._

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi glared.

"Usako!" Mamoru gasped.

"What are you doing?" Usagi demanded.

"Wait, Usako." Mamoru defended. "It's a misunderstanding."

"No signs of makeup. Fish-Eye listed. "No sex appeal whatsoever. Her figure isn't that bad, but I can already see the final answer."

"What?" Usagi glared.

"I'm sorry, but I'll take him out of your hands." Fish-Eye snuggled against Mamoru for effect.

"Come on..." Mamoru protested.

"What was that?" Usagi exploded. "Who are you?" she literally cut in between them.

"Let's just say, your romantic rival." Fish-Eye replied.

"Rival?" Usagi echoed.

"Yes." Fish-Eye grinned."But you're not really qualified enough to be my rival."

"Mamo-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Usagi exploded.

"Well, I don't know even if you asked." Mamoru defended.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked, the rest of the group arriving on the scene.

"Give me an explanation!" Usagi demanded.

"Well, as I said, I have no idea what's going on at all." Mamoru protested.

"You're in a world with her already!" Usagi whined.

"She suddenly appeared out of nowhere!" Mamoru defended.

"This smell..." Diana poke her head out of Makoto's bag and sniffed.

_A cat!_ Fish-Eye panicked.

"So, I'm telling you to calm down, Usako." Mamoru pacified.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere." Fish-Eye laughed nervously at the door. "Well, I'll be seeing you again soon enough. See ya! Bye-bye!"

"Who was that?" Hitoshi blinked.

"Dunno." Mamoru replied.

_And it was just getting good._ Fish-Eye panted in a back alley. _I did feel some sort of strong energy from him. He just might be whom Pegasus is hiding in. In any case, he's a handsome man. I just might get a little serious about all of this._

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"That damn Pegasus." Zirconia cursed in her throne room. "Whose dream is he hiding inside? He always appears before me, but I cannot grasp him in my hand. How irrigating. I see." she looked up, upon hearing giggling. "The little girls have finally awoken. I understand how you feel, but don't break this ball yet." she chided, lifting the bubble the Amazoness Quartet tossed to the ground into her hand. "Though they are pawns, they still have some use. Though it seems that our Queen, Nehellenia-sama, is starting to become rather upset now."

* * *

On the streets...

"Mamo-chan?" Fish-Eye sang, stopping Mamoru in his tracks. "People call you Mamo-chan, right?"

"You're..." Mamoru blinked.

"Hey, would you mind if..." Fish-Eye started.

"Well, I'm sorry." Mamoru replied. "But I'm in a hurry. What are...?" he exclaimed when Fish-Eye pulled him against the wall and leaned in for a kiss.

"Why?" Fish-Eye was confused when Mamoru pulled away. "It doesn't matter if you keep it quiet from her."

"That's not the problem." Mamoru stated.

"Am I that unattractive?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"It's not that." Mamoru corrected. "But I'm only interested in that one girl."

"You're kidding." Fish-Eye whined. "Why? How come? What's so good about her?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." Mamoru pulled Fish-Eye off him.

"Oh, you can't!" Fish-Eye stopped him from leaving. "You can't! Because I've never been serious about anyone until now. Why?" he demanded when Mamoru pulled away from the pending kiss. "Fine." he relented. "Then, tell me. What is so good about that girl named Usagi?"

"The fact that she has a lot of dreams." Mamoru replied.

"Dreams?" Fish-Eye echoed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

SailorStar9: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

SailorStar9: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

SailorStar9: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter.)

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Oh, so you were here?" Tigers-Eye remarked, catching Fish-Eye in the back of the circus tent. "Zirconia-sama is calling for you. She seems rather upset about something."

"I see." Fish-Eye noted.

"Hey, have you done away with that guy already?" Tigers-Eye wondered.

"No." Fish-Eye replied.

"Then, maybe that's the reason why." Tigers-Eye suggested.

"Is it such an attractive thing to have many dreams?" Fish-Eye mused. "There are so many things that feel good right in front of your eyes. How can he say that a dream, something you're not sure will come true, is better?"

"What's that about?" Tigers-Eye was confused.

"One!" Fish-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Tigers-Eye, "Two!" Tigers-Eye's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, the image of Tigers-Eye's 'Dream Mirror' manifested before vanishing.

"Wait a minute!" Tigers-Eye protested.

"The Mirror of Dreams doesn't come out at all." Fish-Eye thought. "Why don't we have any beautiful dreams?"

"If we had such things, it would be a pain to keep living." Tigers-Eye pointed out when Fish-Eye silenced him with a look. "Hey, get me out of this! Come on!" he protested as Fish-Eye walked off in deep thought.

"Listen carefully." Zirconia declared. "In a few moments, Queen Nehellenia will generously speak with you directly."

"The Queen..." Hawks-Eye echoed.

"Nehellenia-sama..." Tigers-Eye added.

"What kind of person is she?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"She is the great master of our clan." Zirconia replied."And the most beautiful woman in this world. Your Highness, Nehellenia-sama, please grace us with your words!" she declared.

"I hate to wait." Nehellenia spoke. "And I have no need for minions that do me no good. If you fail me again, the magic I have cast on you will wear off before the new moon. Hurry up. Hurry." with that, her voice vanished.

"Now, failure is not an option." Zirconia reminded. "Keep that in mind when you get to work."

"Please wait." Tigers-Eye stepped forward.

"What did she mean by the magic she cast on us?" Hawks-Eye asked.

"What's so funny?" Fish-Eye inquired when Zirconia chuckled.

"You three still hadn't figured out what you really are?" Zirconia inquired. "Alright. Here, you can see your true forms for yourselves." she revealed a mirror behind the Amazon Trio, the said mirror reflecting the Trio's animal forms.

"Impossible!" Fish-Eye gasped in horror.

"This is...?" even Tigers-Eye was shocked.

"Our true..." Hawks-Eye was stunned.

"Do you understand?" Zirconia added. "You are not humans. Your human forms are merely maintained by my spells."

"Is that why we don't have any beautiful dreams of our own?" Fish-Eye realized.

"And that spell won't last after the next new moon, either." Zirconia reminded. "But that doesn't mean that there is no way for you to survive. The Pegasus. Using the power of the Golden Crystal, the horn atop the head of the Pegasus, you can stay in your human forms. And no, there is no other way."

* * *

The next day...

"Waiting for someone?" Fish-Eye approached his target once more.

"It's you again." Mamoru looked at the Amazon sitting beside him.

"Are you waiting for her?" Fish-Eye giggled.

"Yeah." Mamoru replied.

"Is is so much fun to be with her?" Fish-Eye wondered.

"Yeah, it's fun." Mamoru replied.

"I see." Fish-Eye noted. "You know, if there was a villain who was after you out there, and if I... if I protected you... I really would, I promise. But if I asked you to be with me at all times until the next new moon, in return, what would you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru wondered.

"I really would." Fish-Eye insisted. "I absolutely, positively, would promise you. So..."

"I'm not sure what you're saying." Mamoru noted after a moment's of silence. "But wouldn't it make you lonelier to pretend to be lovers as a way to pay back a favor? That is something that's a far cry from a dream."

"I see..." Fish-Eye muttered, shell-shocked at the rejection. "It's a 'dream', again. I understand now. You're so lucky to have wonderful dreams. What about it?" he snapped and reverted to his original form.

"You're..." Mamoru gasped.

"One!" Fish-Eye chanted as a slate appeared behind Mamoru, "Two!" Mamoru's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Mamoru screamed as his 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa." Usagi prodded, the two 'Rabbit's walking past the park. "You're a good girl, so go back home."

"No way." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I'm on a date!" Usagi protested. "_Go home_! That voice!" the two hurried over when they heard Mamoru's scream. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped.

"Usagi." Chibi-Usa voiced. "Time to transform."

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbit's transformed.

"A mirror of beautiful dreams, huh?" Fish-Eye mused.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "There are many handsome men in this world. But to assault the most handsome man in the world of all these men. You have too good an eye! For love and justice."

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Geez, you keep getting in my way until the very end, don't you?" Fish-Eye sighed.

"End?" Moon echoed.

"Come here, my Lemure." Fish-Eye called. "Acrobatic trampoline, Tobihaneru. I'm leaving this to you, Tobihaneru."

"Yes." Tobihaneru bowed. "It's Show Time!" he removed his mask, dropping the mask on the ground before the Senshi and creating a trampoline for them to fall in. "Hop!"

At that, the Senshi were tossed into the air.

"Step!" Tobihaneru continued. "And now, together. Jump!" he leapt onto the trampoline with the Senshi. "How was that? Wasn't that fun?"

"There's no way this could be fun!" Moon protested. "Get me off of this!"

"I'll have a look at your dreams." Fish-Eye stated and poked his head into the 'Dream Mirror'. "Pegasus isn't here." he removed his head. "Impossible. I had thought that he was definitely inside you. This can't be!" he stabbed a knife beside the unconscious Mamoru. His anger gone, he reverted to his feminine form and gave Mamoru a kiss.

"Mamo-chan!" the two Moon Senshi gasped when Mamoru fell to the ground, Fish-Eye having released him.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Moon, Chibi-Moon!" Eos told the Moon Senshi. "Now!"

"Yeah..." the two Moon Senshi nodded.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Tobihaneru squealed as the attack washed over him.

"Mamo-chan, are you alright?" Moon asked, eyes swirling.

"Mamo-chan..." Chibi-Moon's eye were twirling, the two Moon Senshi was stuck on a tree.

* * *

After the battle...

"To rain so much!" Usagi hurried back home. "The weather forecast lied! That girl..." she stopped on top of the stairs, seeing a downcast and drenched Fish-Eye on a bench. "What's wrong?" she asked, shielding Fish-Eye from the rain with her umbrella. "If you're like that, you really won't be qualified enough to be my romantic rival."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Fish-Eye discovers Chibi-Usa communicating with Pegasus, but refuses to cooperate with Zirconia's plans. As Hawks-Eye pursues Usagi for her 'Dream Mirror', Zirconia decides that the Amazon Trio have outlived their usefulness.


	22. Mirror of Dreams! Amazons' Final Stage

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 21 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Mirror of Dreams! Amazons' Final Stage

* * *

In the Tsukino household that evening...

"Did you get changed?" Usagi asked her guest, bringing in a tray of tea cups into her room. "Here." she handed Fish-Eye a towel. "Your hair is still pretty wet. How old are you? What school do you go to?"

"I hear that you have a lot of dreams." Fish-Eye started. "Because Mamo-chan said so."

"You met Mamo-chan again?" Usagi demanded. "When? Where? The fact that you were in the rain like that, did it have something to do with Mamo-chan after all? What, what's with this entailing silence?"

"You're so easygoing." Fish-Eye remarked. "It make me jealous. I really envy you. Really. People with so many dreams." as he recalled Zirconia's warning.

"Oh, if you have some tea, you'll warm up at least a little bit." Usagi offered Fish-Eye a cup.

"Hey, what is your biggest dream?" Fish-Eye asked.

"What, you call yourself a rival?" Usagi sighed. "And you don't even know what it is?" and she looked at the picture of her and Mamoru on the table.

"I see, that's true." Fish-Eye remarked. "So that's your beautiful dream. Mamo-chan smiles like this when he's all alone with you, doesn't he?"

"You know, can you stop calling him 'Mamo-chan' as if you knew him well?" Usagi deathpanned. "I'll be blunt. Don't mess with us anymore. I will compliment you on having a good eye for men as he is the most handsome man in the world."

_This girl is... Moon?_ Fish-Eye made the connection.

"Usagi, can you run an errand for me?" Ikuko shouted.

"Oh, sure." Usagi replied. "Wait here for a bit." she told her guest. "I will settle things with Mamo-chan when I get back."

"Moon..." Fish-Eye gaped, taking the couple's picture on the table. _Is that why... she's so strong?_ When he heard Chibi-Usa return and step into her room in the attic.

"Please, come out, Pegasus." Chibi-Usa requested.

_Did you call?_ Pegasus inquired.

"I have something I don't understand." Chibi-Usa stated, unaware that Fish-Eye had discovered Pegasus in her room.

_What kind of something is it?_ Pegasus asked.

_Pegasus!_ Fish-Eye was stunned. _That's who he's hiding inside?_

"I see." Chibi-Usa noted. "So that's how it is, I guess."

"I'm back." Usagi declared, reentering the house.

"Oh?" Ikuko blinked. "Chibi-Usa wasn't with you? I haven't seen her for a while. I wonder where she went."

"I'm sure she's playing outside or something." Usagi assured, handing the groceries to her mother, only to find Fish-Eye had disappeared when she entered her room.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"What?" Zirconia exclaimed. "You have found who Pegasus is hiding inside? Who is it? What's wrong?" she barked when Fish-Eye remained silent. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Before that, Zirconia-sama." Fish-Eye voiced. "Please answer one question. Can we really become humans?"

"What do you mean by that?" Zirconia pressed.

"Even if we were able to stay in human form, we'd merely be taking the _shape_ of humans and wouldn't have beautiful dreams." Fish-Eye reasoned. "But, can you call that a human? Please answer me, Zirconia-sama."

Zirconia merely reached out and closed her palm, crushing Fish-Eye's heart.

"Please stop, Zirconia-sama." Tigers-Eye begged.

"You're just expendable pawns." Zirconia snorted, releasing her grip in Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye caught his fellow Amazon before he fell to the ground. "What nerve you have. Mere beasts need not speak so arrogantly. I have no need to actually ask you, anyway. Right, Ziron?"

The one-eyed bat fluttered its wings in agreement and showed the Trio Usagi's hologram.

"It looks like this girl is who Pegasus is hiding in." Zirconia concluded.

"No!" Fish-Eye protested. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Hawks-Eye, you shall go." Zirconia instructed.

"Yes." Hawks-Eye bowed.

"This is the magic sphere that created your human forms." Zirconia took out the orb. "This sphere shall grant your wish again. Yes. If we add the powers of the Golden Crystal, Pegasus' horn, you can stay in human form forever."

"Yes." Hawks-Eye claimed the orb.

"Hawks-Eye.." Fish-Eye muttered when Hawks-Eye vanished via a dirt ring.

"Tigers-Eye, keep Fish-Eye under guard." Zirconia ordered.

"Yes." Tigers-Eye replied.

"I'm alright." Fish-Eye assured. "I can get up by myself."

"It's alright." Tigers-Eye held onto his fellow Amazon's arm. "Just hang onto me. Fish-Eye!" he gasped when Fish-Eye rammed him to the ground and followed Hawks-Eye via a water ring. "Wait, Fish-Eye!" he trailed the fish Amazon via a fire ring.

"I guess this is it for the Amazon Trio." Zirconia scoffed. "I know." she answered the Amazoness Quartet's giggles. "Finish them off as you like."

PallaPalla dropped her Amazon Stone, allowing it to roll into a cone hat and causing Mister Magic Pierrot to manifest.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

SailorStar9: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

SailorStar9: (As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.) I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

On the streets...

"It really is strange that it's already this late and she's not back yet." Makoto noted.

"Yeah." Usagi nodded. _I wonder where she went?_ She mused, looking over at the bench Fish-Eye sat.

"Does Chibi-Usa come over to places like these often?" Ami asked.

"I don't think Chibi-Usa would come somewhere like this." Usagi replied.

"Chibi-Usa wouldn't?" Rei echoed. "Then, who are you looking for over here?"

"Sheesh..." Minako sighed.

"Come on, get a grip." Rei moaned.

"In any case, we should split up and look around a little." Makoto suggested.

* * *

In front of a sculpture...

"Excuse me." Hawks-Eye voiced. "No, I know this, but..." he added when Usagi looked at him. "You're not really my type at all."

_What's this all of a sudden?_ Usagi sweatdropped.

With a snap of his fingers, Hawks-Eye reverted to his original form. "One!" he chanted as a slate appeared behind Usagi, "Two!" Usagi's wrists and ankles were cuffed in place. "Three!" at that, Usagi screamed as her 'Dream Mirror' was drawn out forcefully.

"Wait, she's not the one!" Fish-Eye shouted as he and Tigers-Eye dropped in.

"What are you doing, Fish-Eye?" Tigers-Eye pulled Fish-Eye back.

"Stop it, Hawks-Eye." Fish-Eye voiced. "Let go of Moon!"

"Moon?" both Hawks-Eye and Tigers-Eye echoed in shock.

"I'm surprised." Hawks-Eye admitted. "This girl is Moon? In that case, we should look a bit closer." when Mister Magic Pierrot's laughter cut in.

"A pleasure to meet you." Mister Magic Pierrot popped out of the hole on the ground. "I am Mister Magic Pierrot."

"Mister Magic Pierrot?" Tigers-Eye echoed.

Backflipping, the Lemure pushed Hawks-Eye off with his butt and stuck his head into Usagi's 'Dream Mirror'. "I see... amazing, amazing... Pegasus isn't in here." he removed his head.

"What in the world are you?" Hawks-Eye demanded.

"I am the one sent by Zirconia-sama to get rid of unnecessary things." Mister Magic Pierrot replied.

"Unnecessary things?" Tigers-Eye echoed.

"Yes, unnecessary things." Mister Magic Pierrot confirmed. "Come now, take a look." he removed his cone hat. "A pigeon will appear. A pigeon. There!" he fired a Ace of Clubs at the Trio.

"What are you doing?" Tigers-Eye demanded when the Trio dodged the attack.

"I'm getting rid of unnecessary things, of course." Mister Magic Pierrot replied. "There!" he fired another Ace of Clubs at Hawks-Eye who dodged. The second Ace of Clubs then flew past Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye, the tip shattering Usagi's 'Dream Mirror'.

"It can't be..." Fish-Eye gasped in shock. "Her dreams..."

"There!" Mister Magic Pierrot fired another Ace of Clubs at Fish-Eye, only to have Hawks-Eye take the attack for him.

"I have gotten rid of one unnecessary item!" Mister Magic Pierrot whooped.

With the last of his breath, Hawks-Eye released his flames at their assassin.

Mister Magic Pierrot just contained the fire with his hat.

"Hawks-Eye!" Fish-Eye exclaimed when Hawks-Eye collapsed into Tigers-Eye arms.

"Hawks-Eye!" Tigers-Eye looked at their fallen comrade.

"Why?" Fish-Eye was puzzled.

"After all, we're expendable." Hawks-Eye replied. "That's why I was going to capture the Pegasus... so all 3 of us could be humans. Because the way we are now, we're too pitiful."

"Hawks-Eye!" Tigers-Eye exclaimed when Hawks-Eye shut his eyes.

"Hang in there!" Fish-Eye begged.

"Take this." Hawks-Eye handed the orb to Fish-Eye.

"HAWKS-EYE!" Fish-Eye screamed when Hawks-Eye breathed his last.

"How dare you...!" Tigers-Eye growled.

Fish-Eye retaliated with his knives, only to have Mister Magic Pierrot catch the blades between his hands.

"Here." Mister Magic Pierrot turned the knives into black butterflies.

"What?" Tigers-Eye hissed when Mister Magic Pierrot caught his whip and the Lemure turned the whip into a green serpent.

"So, this is the level of the Amazon Trio, one of the stars of the Dead Moon?" Mister Magic Pierrot mocked when Tigers-Eye released his grip.

"He's strong." Tigers-Eye admitted. "What should we do with him?"

"Tigers-Eye." Fish-Eye voiced, looking over at the half-dead Usagi. "Actually, I really did find who Pegasus was hiding in. So, if we use this sphere, we might really become humans. But, the way we are now, we'll be obliterated before we avenge Haws-Eye's death. Please, let me use the power of this sphere."

"Are you saying that Moon can win against him?" Tigers-Eye reasoned.

"I'm sure she can." Fish-Eye assured.

"Alright." Tigers-Eye agreed. "Let's show him the final stage of the Amazon Trio."

"Tigers-Eye..." Fish-Eye smiled.

"If we are reincarnated, I hope that we start out as humans." Tigers-Eye remarked.

"Are your last greetings taken care of?" Mister Magic Pierrot mocked.

"Not yet!" Fish-Eye snapped and freed Chibi-Usa.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mister Magic Pierrot demanded.

"Grant our wish." Tigers-Eye prayed and released the orb's power, freeing Chibi-Usa from her blank state and reforming Usagi's 'Dream Mirror'.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa hurried over to Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa." Usagi breathed in relief.

"Hurry up and transform into Moon!" Fish-Eye told them.

"To help an enemy..." Mister Magic Pierrot glared, the two Amazons collapsing on the ground when the orb's power expired. "Geez, the things that unnecessary things tend to do."

"Chibi-Usa, time to transform." Usagi stated.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbits' transformed.

"I will get rid of every unnecessary item!" Mister Magic Pierrot swore.

"Dream Pyre!" Mars' attack blasted in.

"Hot!" Mister Magic Pierrot winced and glared at the assorted Senshi.

"That's it for you!" Venus and Psych declared.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" Mister Magic Pierrot squealed as the attack washed over him.

PallaPalla's Amazon Stone then rolled out of the cone hat, the two items vanishing together.

"You saved us?" Moon asked, the group kneeling over the fallen Amazon Trio. "Why?"

"I really envy you." Fish-Eye replied. "Really... people with so many dreams..."

"You're... that girl?" Moon realized as Fish-Eye breathed his last, the three Amazons were then covered in their respective elements as they reverted back to their animal forms.

"Impossible..." Mercury gasped, recognizing the three. "How could I be so... careless?"

Pegasus then gave the grief-stricken Mercury a look and the Ice Senshi nodded.

Revealing the Jinseizuishou, Mercury turned into the Messiah of Life, the Jinseizuishou raised in her palm just as Pegasus shone the Golden Crystal's light on the fallen Trio, reviving the Trio, complete with their 'Dream Mirrors'.

"The Mirror of Dreams..." Fish-Eye gasped in shock. "Then, we were able to become human in the very end."

"That's right." the Life-Giver told them. "You've finally realized what it means to have dreams. That's why, we have given you this second chance. Use it well."

"Mermaria-sama..." the Amazons recognized their Goddess.

"I should have realized that they were you." Mermaria told her three animal-pets-turned-human. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." the revived Trio nodded.

"I'm glad." Mermaria smiled and with another flash of the Jinseizuishou's power, she turned the Trio into light orbs, the spheres entering their 'Dream Mirrors'.

"Souls with dreams will find salvation in the end." the Messiah of Life stated as Pegasus hovered over the three 'Dream Mirrors'. "Pegasus, I will leave my three subjects to you."

"Rest assured, Lady Mermaria." Pegasus assured. "These three... humans... will be fine." and he vanished as Mermaria powered down.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"It's finally your turn." Zirconia told the Amazoness Quartet, the four girls' giggles answering her.

* * *

In his crystal forest...

"You should live in this forest until Lady Mermaria comes for you." Pegasus told the three hovering light orbs. "Because this dark forest will someday regain its light."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Zirconia sends the Amazoness Quartet in search of the Golden Mirror, and their first target is Chibi-Usa's friend Momoko.


	23. The Nightmare From Behind the Mirror

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 22 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: Amazoness! The Nightmare From Behind the Mirror

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Is that... really true?" Zirconia asked.

"It is." Nehellenia replied from inside her 'Dream Mirror'. "The mirror of dreams in which Pegasus hides is affected by the Golden Crystal. The mirror itself should have a golden glimmer. You understand, Zirconia? The Golden Mirror. Find and capture the one with a golden mirror of dreams."

"Yes." Zirconia bowed. "There shouldn't be many people with beautiful dreams left. I am sure that soon Pegasus will fall into our hands."

"Use those four girls well." Nehellenia instructed. "However, never be caught off-guard."

"As you wish." Zirconia replied after Nehellenia vanished. "True Queen of the Moon, our beautiful Lady Nehellenia."

* * *

In the Gamer Center...

"Alright." Motoki put up a poster on the wall.

"You know, did you hear about it from Aki?" Chibi-Usa asked. "How she went to see it with her mom last week, right?"

"She said that she was _so_ touched by it." Momoko added.

"What?" Usagi inquired, entering with Mamoru. "Is something wrong?"

"They're talking about this." Motoki looked at the poster.

"The Dead Moon Circus?" Mamoru echoed.

"You know, that circus tent that's between those skyscrapers." Motoki reminded. "I was asked to put ads up for it in the Jubaan Shopping District."

"I see." Mamoru noted.

"Now Mamo-chan, here's the question." Chibi-Usa nuzzled Mamoru's arms. "What is cute, cute Chibi-Usa asking for right now?"

"Forget it." Usagi pinched Chibi-Usa's cheek.

"Why?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"Mamo-chan, if you're going to go, let's go alone without little pests that get in our way." Usagi snuggled. "Nobody has the right to get in between two people in love."

"You two are in love with each other?" Momoko blinked.

"Yes, we're completely head-over-heels in love with each other." Usagi replied.

"Usako, I think you're clinging onto me a bit too much." Mamoru reminded.

"I'm jealous." Momoko remarked. "I'm jealous that your sister, Usagi, has such a wonderful boyfriend."

"I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend who'll feel that way for you when you grow up, Momo-chan." Usagi assured.

"Head-over-heels?" Mamoru teased.

"I see." Momoko smiled. "I'll have a boyfriend who'll be heads-over-heels in love with me when I grow up. That's so great. I want to grow up right now."

Just then, the sound of gunfire caught the group's attention and they looked over to see JunJun at the firing arcade, the rest of the Amazoness crowding around her.

"I don't see those girls often." Motoki noted.

"Everyone, let's go." CereCere informed the girls when her pager beeped. "They're calling for us."

"I think you're sadly mistaken." VesVes popped her bubblegum, looking at Momoko.

"What?" Momoko fumed.

"Adults have to see what society has to say about them, to even have a dream." PallaPalla added.

"Of course, there isn't one thing that's fun once you're an adult." JunJun agreed.

"In other words, it's best to stay as a child and to not become an adult." VesVes concluded.

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it." the Quartet chanted as they walked out. "A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have."

"Today's children sure have a severe outlook on life." Motoki remarked.

"They're grouchy because they don't have boyfriends who are heads-over-heels for them." Usagi stated.

"You're still saying that?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it." the gathered dolls chanted. "A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it."

"I figured it out!" one of the more scientific dolls declared. "I figured it out!I figured it out! I figured it out!"

"That's right." his guardian announced. "That boy had finally found it!"

"He found out the fact that dreams are seen only when asleep." a clown doll added.

"And." a two-faced doll added. "In that moment,"

"The boy had turned into an adult." a herculean doll remarked.

"Your dear loving prince." PallaPalla twirled on a ball.

"Looks like a toad in the mirror." a two-faced doll added.

"Even if he looks like a prince with the magic of dreams," CereCere sat on a swing. "His voice is still that of a toad."

"Why can't you stay an adult..." a juggling doll stated.

"And turn the dream..." a doll poked its head out from the juggler's pants.

"Into reality?" a green-faced doll finished.

"It's a dream that won't stay true at all." VesVes hang upside down. "We're good at giving up, making excuses, and wanting what we don't have."

"Then, eat it while it's still yummy." JunJun did her somersaults. "Snap them up while they're still carefree."

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have." the dolls droned. "Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have."

"Quiet!" Zirconia barked. "Quiet down!"

"CereCere, the creator of flowers." CereCere introduced herself.

"PallaPalla, the ball-rider." PallaPalla added.

"JunJun, the acrobat." JunJun stated.

"VesVes, the beast-tamer." VesVes finished.

"The Amazoness Quartet." the girls chorused. "Is here!"

"You're late." Zirconia scolded. "What were you doing for all this time?

"And what do _you_ want, old hag Zirconia?" JunJun taunted.

"You know, we're busier than you." CereCere shrugged.

"If you want something from us, hurry up and tell us." VesVes snorted.

"In other words, I am too busy playing around." PallaPalla played with her Amazon Stone.

"IDIOTS!" Zirconia hollered. "You were not awakened to go play. What happened to your search for the who one who Pegasus is hiding inside in?"

"Nothing came of it." JunJun replied.

"We have no reason to follow your orders." CereCere reminded.

"I hate being told what to do." PallaPalla added.

"Do you really mean that?" Zirconia glared.

"Then, what will you do?" JunJun challenged.

"You give me no choice." Zirconia stated. "If telling you won't convince you,"

"Oh my." CereCere shrugged.

"Oh, you're going to try?" JunJun challenged.

"Interesting." VesVes readied her Amazon Stone. "Then, I'll take the title of the ringmaster. Ball Ball Attack!" she charged at Zirconia who blocked the attack with one hand. "This one is mine!" she declared, her attack forcing Zirconia to the defensive when Zirconia suddenly pushed the attack away, knocking VesVes to the ground, along with Quartet with the aftershock. "Ouch..." VesVes winced.

"We screwed up." JunJun remarked.

"I scraped myself." PallaPalla wailed.

"You shouldn't cry with just that much." CereCere chided.

_They're strong._ Zirconia admitted. _If all four came after me at once, I'd be in danger._ "There?" she declared. "Do you know where you stand now? Finishing you off is like twisting a baby's arm. You should go find who the Pegasus is hiding inside right now. Do you understand?"

"Eh?" VesVes blinked when Momoko's picture floated before her. "What's this? This girl is the one who was in the arcade earlier. Who's gonna go?"

"You screwed up, so you should go." JunJun deathpanned.

"Oh, I see." VesVes sweatdropped. "Fine, I get it. I have to go, right?"

* * *

On the streets...

"Hey, girl." VesVes greeted, a stack of tickets in hand.

"You're..." Momoko blinked.

"Sorry about that earlier." VesVes apologized.

"Earlier?" Momoko echoed.

"You know, how I said something strange at the arcade?" VesVes reminded. "Well, I meant no harm when I mentioned it."

"What do you want?" Momoko was put on the defensive.

"Here, take this." VesVes presented the tickets to her.

"Amazing." Chibi-Usa blinked. "So many tickets to the circus."

"I'll give these to you guys." VesVes offered.

"But, we can't take these." Momoko protested.

"Don't be shy." VesVes chided. "I have so many of these, I can throw a lot of them away. You can watch with all the others." she bade the two girls farewell after thrusting the tickets into Momoko's hands. "You go and have fun." _Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have._ She grinned.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9:What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

That night, in the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"I see." Usagi noted. "I've never seen a circus before. They perform in great big tents like these."

"I've seen a lot of other circuses." Minako added. "But I've never been so excited to see one like I an now."

"Yup, yup." Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Rei chided. "You shouldn't be so excited. "We're acting as guardians for Chibi-Usa, Momo-chan and the girls today."

"Please take care of us." the younger girls chorused.

"Leave it to us." Makoto assured. "We'll take care of you."

"It sounds so reliable when you say it, Lightning." Kouki joked.

"Oh, there she is." PallaPalla pointed out their target on the trapeze stand.

"Well." VesVes started. "How should we separate just her from the others?"

"I'll do something about that." CereCere offered and the performance began.

"A pink swan..." Hitoshi muttered.

"Now I've seen it all." Thomas remarked.

Momoko rubbed her eyes as she looked unwaveringly at CereCere on the swings. The Amazoness then released a swirl of yellow petals at the Quartet's target.

"Momo-chan?" Kore blinked, the girl remained silent when the performance ended.

"Wait a minute!" Chibi-Usa called as the hypnotized Momoko headed outside. "Momo-chan, where are you going? Momo-chan... Usagi, Momo-chan is..." she told the girls.

* * *

Outside the tent...

Momoko was led to the Quartet to the back of the tent. "What was I doing?" she blinked after CereCere dropped in, releasing her hypnosis.

"Thanks for coming here." CereCere grinned.

"There she is!" Enyo exclaimed, the group hurrying out.

"Momo-chan!" Chibi-Usa called.

"Wait!" Kore pulled her back. "She's acting rather strangely."

"An enemy?" Makoto realized, the group taking out their henshin items.

"Who are you?" Momoko stepped up.

"Now, let's take a look at your mirror of dreams." VesVes produced her Amazon Stone. "Colliding Ball!" she shot her Amazon Stone at Momoko via a cue stick. The said stone bounced against the wall, zigzagging before it hit Momoko's back, forcing her 'Dream Mirror' out. "It's not the Golden Mirror." VesVes was disappointed, seeing the ordinary-looking mirror.

"What a letdown." PallaPalla pouted.

"That old hag Zirconia, she gave us a half-baked idea." JunJun complained.

"Hold it right there!" Aurora and Eos declared.

"On a wonderful, fun night at the circus." Mercury and Dragon Solaris added.

"We won't allow for any bad pranks." the three Martian Senshi announced.

"For love and justice..." the three Venusian Senshi appeared.

"The Senshi and Dragons." the three Jupiterian Senshi added.

"In the name of the moon..." the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"We'll punish you!" the female senshi posed.

"I see." JunJun noted. "So you're the Senshi and Dragons that the old hag Zirconia was talking about."

"I'm glad that we were able to meet." CereCere added.

"But I'm not that happy about it." PallaPalla complained.

"You're an honest girl." CereCere chuckled.

"It's nice of you to come out." VesVes stated. "But we won't let you get in our way. Because my beast is rather hungry right now."

"Rather hungry?" Moon echoed.

"Come here, my Lemure." VesVes cracked her whip. "GaraGara Musume, the Dream-Eating Snake."

"GaraGara Musume." the Lemure manifested.

"A dream of dreams that dreaming children have." JunJun quoted.

"GaraGara Musume." VesVes instructed. "Eat them while they're still yummy."

"Momo-chan's mirror of dreams..." Chibi-Moon gasped when the serpent swallowed the 'Dream Mirror'.

"Whatever happened to the one, two, three?" Dragon Mars inquired.

"Guess these girls have a different way of doing things." Dragon Solaris reasoned.

"Thanks for the meal." GaraGara Musume wiped her mouth.

"How dare you!" Chibi-Moon glared.

"Chibi-Moon!" Psych gasped as the pink Senshi rushed to attack the Lemure.

"What should we do?" Kore asked as Chibi-Moon struggled with the Lemure to retrieve Momoko's 'Dream Mirror'. "If we attack now, Chibi-Moon will get hit too."

"To think that mirror of dreams of that girl was so important." JunJun snorted.

"I would rather have you thank us for getting rid of something that was unnecessary." CereCere added.

"Momo-chan's dreams..." Chibi-Moon growled. "Aren't unnecessary things!"

"Chibi-Moon!" Aurora and Eos hurried over when Chibi-Moon was knocked out of the Lemure's mouth.

"How dare you do that?" Enyo glared. "Waking Mandala!"

"Hot! Hot!" GaraGara Musume squealed as the flaming rings bombarded her body. "I'm a living creature so I hate fire!"

"Dream Tambourines..." the chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Chibi-Moon, now!" Psyche shouted.

"Right!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"That's..." VesVes gaped as Pegasus manifested.

"Pegasus?" CereCere finished.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" GaraGara Musume squealed as the attack washed over her and leaving Momoko's 'Dream Mirror' relatively intact.

"This isn't good." VesVes growled, the Quartet vanishing via their Amazon Stones.

"They disappeared." Eos blinked.

"Now, let's return the mirror of dreams to Momo-chan." Moon told her daughter.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon nodded.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus massage parlor...

"Rub, rub, here and there." the masseurs droned. "Rub, rub, here and there. Rub, rub, here and there. Rub, rub, here and there. Rub, rub, here and there. Rub, rub, here and there. Rub, rub, here and there."

"That hit the spot." VesVes sighed. "Yeah, right there."

"I wonder if we have to do something as silly as looking for a Pegasus for a while now." JunJun complained.

"Yeah, I can't stand it." CereCere agreed.

"I want to hurry and play around this world." PallaPalla mused.

"Oh, then I guess, I have no choice." VesVes stated. "I don't want to, but I'll take on the next target s well."

"Oh no." JunJun voiced. "I feel bad about shoving all of you to you, VesVes. I'll take on the next one."

"Oh no, I'll take care of the next one." CereCere corrected.

"What?" VesVes deathpanned. "You guys all want to try after all?"

"That thing called Pegasus." PallaPalla gushed. "It was really pretty."

"Yeah, really." VesVes sighed.

"To just hand it over to that old hag Zirconia." CereCere added.

"It's surely a waste." JunJun agreed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Those little brats will someday seriously start to think of about taking the Pegasus' powers for themselves." Zirconia warned. "Is that alright? In any case, they may turn out to be threats."

"Leave them be." Nehellenia replied. "Let them do as they wish, in the matter that they want to do them in. All you have to do is to look over them."

"Yes, but..." Zirconia protested.

"Are you dissatisfied with my orders?" Nehellenia demanded.

"Oh no, not at all." Zirconia replied. "Your wish is my command."

"That's right." Nehellenia remarked. "All you have to do is to stay quiet, and listen to what I have to say. What I, Nehellenia of the true Queen of the Moon, has to say."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Ami becomes obsessed with a tune she found on the internet, and writes lyrics to it. Meanwhile, VesVes of the Amazoness Quartet targets the tune's composer.


	24. Ami's Song From the Heart

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 23 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: The Power Explodes! Ami's Song From the Heart

* * *

Time passes...

Ami was engrossed in 'Nishino's Piano Music' tune, imagining herself in a shower of fig leaves.

"Ami!" Chibi-Usa started, scaring the Ice Senshi from her musings.

"Oh, you're early." Ami covered her notebook.

"We're not early, Mom." Aurora corrected.

"Guys...!" Ami blinked, seeing the group looking at her.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Eos asked. "You were spaced out."

"The enemy is showing a new course of action." Artemis reminded. "We need you to have a good grip of things."

"I'm sorry." Ami apologized.

"By the way, Ami..." Usagi trailed. "What's in this notebook?" she grabbed the unattended book.

"How you're fretting..." Rei read. "It's not academics, is it?

"Rei!" Ami protested.

"I want to keep watching your profile forever." Makoto snatched the book.

"It's not that!" Ami exclaimed. "That's..."

"That's?" the girls prodded.

"That's..." Ami blushed.

"Today, we're going to come up with a plan to fight the new enemy." Artemis reminded the girls. "Are you listening?"

"No, they aren't." Enyo sweatdropped, along with the rest of the chibi Senshi as the girls crowded around a flushing Ami.

"A computer network?" Rei echoed.

"Yes." Ami replied. "This is an original composition that was running on one site."

"It's a beautiful song." Chibi-Usa remarked when Ami played the song.

"It really is." Usagi agreed.

"It calms me down." Makoto added.

"When I'm listening to this song, I get one image after another in my mind." Ami stated. "So, I've been writing words that came into my mind on this notebook."

"You were writing a poem." Rei concluded.

"Song lyrics, actually." Thomas corrected. "Suits the composition to a tee, Nymph." he noted, giving his love's newly written lyrics a glance-over.

"By the way, what's a computer network?" Usagi thought to ask. "What?" she blinked when everyone sweatdropped. "Guys?"

"Geez, you don't even know what that is?" Minako chided. "A computer network is a network of computers."

"That doesn't explain anything." Usagi deathpanned.

"In other words, it's like a bulletin board between computers." Hitoshi explained, shaking his head in exasperation at his female counterpart.

"It's a place where you can freely post various works, not just music." Kouki added, taking a seat beside Makoto.

"But what kind of person composed this song?" Eos wondered

"I only know that the person's initials are 'N.T.'" Ami replied.

"Since he can compose such a wonderful song, I'm sure he's a handsome guy." Makoto concluded.

"Should I be jealous, Lightning?" Kouki teased. "Besides, it doesn't have to be a man, right?"

"For once, the blockhead might have a point." Yuichiro grinned.

"What was that?" Kouki glared at his fellow Dragon.

"You have no dreams!" Usagi and Minako whined. "Not knowing who's on the other side is what makes it fun."

"Is it something like that?" Luna sweatdropped.

"Right, Ami?" the two female blonds turned to the Ami.

"Yeah..." Ami stammered.

"Are we _really_ sure those two aren't sisters?" Yuichiro asked his female counterpart.

"It's times like this that makes me wonder." Rei noted.

"I want to meet the person who composed this." Aurora mused.

"I do too." Eos agreed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Wait, wait!" the Amazoness Quartet were playing catch with Ziron.

"Why are you running away?" JunJun jumped in front of the bat.

"Yeah." PallaPalla dropped in behind the one-eyed bat. "I'll give you a good pat on your head."

"It might be rather tasty to fry it sunny-side up." CereCere caught up with zircon who had fled to the left.

"I'd..." VesVes cracked her whip. "Prefer to salt-roast it." she caught the bat.

"Oh cute." PallaPalla gushed, when Zirconia fired a ball of energy before the girls' feet, frightening them into freeing Ziron.

"You idiots!" Zirconia scolded as Ziron fluttered back to its mistress. "All you do is mischief. If you have the time for horseplay, hurry up and find the Golden Mirror. Here." she tossed them yet another picture from Ziron's eye.

"What's this?" JunJun asked, catching the fizzled picture.

"The focus is way off." PallaPalla added.

"Did it break from the shock we gave earlier?" VesVes wondered.

"I'm calling it off." JunJun shrugged. "I can't figure it out with this."

"Damn you all!" Zirconia twitched. "Hurry up and go look." she hollered, bursting the girls with another energy ball.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"Ouch!" VesVes whined.

"That old hag was using all her strength." JunJun added.

"My skin is so irritated." CereCere remarked.

"How are we supposed to look with only a picture like this?" VesVes wondered.

"Well, leave it to me." PallaPalla offered. "Tamasaka!" she activated her powers.

"And?" VesVes prodded.

"And?" the three Amazoness deathpanned when 'Nishino's Piano Music' tune started playing.

"Since we get music, I'm sure it's a musician." PallaPalla concluded.

"Useless." VesVes shrugged.

"And those fault is it?" JunJun reminded.

"It's not my fault." PallaPalla stated.

"VesVes was the one who broke Ziron." CereCere added.

"Come on!" VesVes protested.

"We'll leave it to you to take care of it." the three Amazoness waved.

* * *

In Ami's room...

"N.T.-san, today I played your music for my friends. They all liked it very much. Also, I am currently writing lyrics for the music. I hope I can write wonderful lyrics to match your song. Ami." Ami wrote an email to the composer.

"It's hard writing song lyrics." Ami sighed on the balcony.

"Coming!" Eos called when the doorbell rang.

"It's from Grandpa." Aurora handed the package to her mother.

"How pretty." Eos gushed when Ami took out the landscape sketch.

_Papa always sends a sketch that he drew from where he traveled to instead of writing a letter._ Ami mused. _He has no words attached to them, but they feel warm. I'm sure that the art in itself is his message._

"You should have the same artist blood as your father flowing in you." Thomas encouraged, placing a cup of hot coca on the table. "Do your best." he placed a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The next day, in Crown...

"I see." Minako noted. "And so, you were up all night last night writing the song lyrics?"

"I did the best that I could by myself." Ami replied. "But I'm not confident about it."

"But it's really wonderful." Makoto remarked.

"I think it's good to stay honest." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"You think so?" Ami blushed.

"It's useless for you to see, so hurry up and pass it along." Rei chided.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi glared..

"Do you think you can give advice to Ami, Usagi?" Rei snorted.

"This is a question of artistic sense!" Usagi snapped.

"For you, I think it's more like natural instinct!" Rei retorted.

"What?" Usagi exploded. "Rei, you're a meanie!"

"Maybe it's impossible for me." Ami sighed.

"Come on." Makoto pacified.

"Oh, Diana." Chibi-Usa blinked as the kitten bounced in.

"Everyone." Diana reported.

"What's wrong" Minako asked.

"An amazing discovery!" Diana squealed.

* * *

Outside a nearby club...

"Over there." Diana nodded towards the pianist at the piano.

"This song..." Ami recognized the music.

"It's the song played over the computer network." Makoto finished.

"Then, he's..." Chibi-Usa trailed.

"N.T?" Usagi echoed.

_There's no mistake that it's this song._ VesVes mused in the club. _So that must be my target._

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evily. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VO A: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VO A: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Well pardon me." Toshiyuki told the club owner as he exited.

"Um..." Usagi voiced.

"Can I help you?" Toshiyuki inquired.

"Uh?" Ami started.

"Go for it, Ami!" Minako urged.

"Um, I... uh..." Ami stammered.

"Come on, do your best." Makoto prodded her mother forward.

"Um.." Ami stuttered. "I heard that song on the computer network."

"That song?" Toshiyuki echoed.

"Yes, it was very wonderful." Ami replied. "And I was really touched. I did my best to try writing lyrics for it, but I'm not sure if you'd like it or not."

"Can it be..." Toshiyuki realized. "That you're Ami?"

"Yes." Ami answered.

"Nice to meet you." Toshiyuki told her. "My name is Nishino, Toshiyuki Nishino."

"So, you're N.T?" Ami blinked.

"Yes." Toshiyuki nodded. "I've seen your name often on the computer network. I always wondered what kind of person you were. I'm really glad. Oh, I'm sorry." he let go of Ami's hands when he heard Thomas cough suspiciously. "Well, I was really happy about this, so I... are these the friends you mentioned? I've heard about all of you from her."

"Wait a minute, Ami..." the girls deathpanned. "What kind of rumors are you spreading about us?

"It's a misunderstanding." Ami defended. "I just..."

"Everyone." Toshiyuki voiced. "It's a shame to just stand here and talk. Would all of you like to visit my workplace?"

"Sure." Ami replied.

"We'd like to visit." the girls chorused.

"Then, let's go." Toshiyuki led the way.

* * *

In his studio...

"Alright, a job well done." Kyouko told her last student of the day. "I guess we'll call it a day here."

"Yes, Kyouko-sensei." the student nodded. "Bye-bye!" and exited the studio.

"Be careful on your way home." Kyouko cautioned.

"Bye-bye, Nishino-sensei." the student bowed and left.

"Oh, bye-bye." Toshiyuki bade the girl farewell.

"Bye-bye." the girls chorused.

"Let me introduce Kyouko, my partner in composition." Toshiyuki introduced his companion. "This is Ami." he told his partner. "You know, the one on the computer network."

"Oh, hello." Kyouko noted.

"Nice to meet you." Ami flushed as Thomas tightened his hold on her waist.

"But this is wonderful." Kyouko remarked after everyone settled in. "To just bump into someone you've been thinking of. I feels like destiny."

"Come on, don't make fun of me." Toshiyuki chided.

"Are you a piano teacher, too?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"This industry is one that doesn't lead to much money." Toshiyuki admitted. "We're somehow holding on by giving piano lessons, and having occasional performances."

"Isn't it tough?" Rei asked.

"A little bit." Toshiyuki confessed. "But we have our dream."

"Dream?" Thomas echoed.

"Yeah, our dream is to be composers who can work all over the world." Toshiyuki told the young doctor.

"Is it alright to make our dream that big?" Kyouko joked.

"It's alright to have a big dream." Toshiyuki told her. "And they say that music has no boundaries."

_What am I _doing? Ami mused. _To put lyrics onto a composition of someone working so hard._

"And you, Ami?" Toshiyuki turned the attention to her.

"Oh yes?" Ami blinked.

"What's your dream?" Toshiyuki asked. "A lyricist? Or a pianist?"

"Ami's dream is to be a doctor, right?" Chibi-Usa cut in.

"Yeah." Usagi agreed. "She's studying a lot to be a doctor."

"I see." Toshiyuki noted.

"So she's smart." Kyouko added.

"Of course." Usagi boasted.

_I don't know anything._ Ami was doubting herself. _And I was so conceited to write lyrics._

"At any rate, can you show me the lyrics you wrote, Ami?" Toshiyuki requested.

"Let him take a look at it." Makoto prodded.

"Nymph?" Thomas blinked.

"I'm sorry." Ami got up from her seat. "I have parts that I want to correct. I'll bring it by next time. I'm sorry."

"Nymph?" Thomas looked at her and was stunned to see tear drops in her eyes.

"Ami!" Usagi called.

"I'm sorry, Nishino-san." Thomas apologized and went after his love with the girls in tow.

"Ami..." Toshiyuki blinked. "Who is it?" he looked over the piano, hearing a sudden drone.

"Leave kids like that alone and play with me." VesVes requested.

* * *

On the streets...

"Nymph, what's wrong?" Thomas caught up with Ami.

"I can't shoe him after all." Ami replied.

"Why?" Thomas asked. "You did your best to write it."

"I'm thinking in a world of my own!" Ami snapped. "They're so serious about music. And here I am, knowing nothing, writing lyrics out of amusement. I would only trouble them."

"You like Nishino-san's songs, right?" Makoto reminded. "It should be alright if there are no lies in those feelings."

"But, I still can't!" Ami took off.

"Wait!" Usagi called out. "Ami..." when they heard Kyouko's scream.

"I'll get her." Thomas told the girls.

"Right." Rei nodded and Thomas took off.

A split second later, Kyouko's scream was heard.

"Stop running away." Thomas whispered into Ami's ear, having caught up with her.

"Thomas-sama, Ami-sama!" Diana reported.

"Diana." Thomas blinked at the kitten.

"Nishino-san is..." Diana gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

* * *

In his studio...

"Kyouko!" Toshiyuki gasped when his partner pinned to the wall by VesVes' knives. "What in the world are you?" he demanded.

"Oh me?" VesVes stepped out of the piano stool. "I'm just a passerby. A good little girl. Now, I'll have a look at your mirror of dreams." she produced her Amazon Stone. Colliding Ball!" she shot her Amazon Stone at Toshiyuki via a cue stick. The said stone shot past Toshiyuki, hitting the wall and zigzagging against the piano leg before it hit Toshiyuki's back, forcing his 'Dream Mirror' out. "It's not the Golden Mirror." VesVes was disappointed, seeing the ordinary-looking mirror. "Photographs that are out of focus are no good after all."

"Hey you, hey!" Moon declared. "Late in autumn, those next to you are artists. For love and justice."

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"And we, the Sailor Team." Mars, Jupiter and Venus chorused. "In the name of the moon..."

"We''ll punish you!" the girls posed.

"You know, aren't you embarrassed to do that, considering your age?" VesVes deathpanned.

"What of it?" Moon fumed.

"We're defenders of justice!" Chibi-Moon snapped.

"Oh, I see." VesVes shrugged. "You guys have too much time on your hands. Come here, my Lemure. KeroKero Musume, the dreaming-eating frog!"

"Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do." the tadpole sang.

"How cute!" the two Moon Senshi gushed.

"A tadpole is a baby frog." KeroKero Musume stated and shot towards the Senshi when Moon blocked her with a punching glove.

"Wait a minute!" VesVes protested when KeroKero Musume hid inside the piano.

"It's alright." KeroKero Musume assured, climbing out of the piano in her full-grown form. "I'm done powering up!"

"Nishino-san!" Ami and Thomas arrived.

"Ami." the girls blinked. "Thomas."

"Nishino-san." Thomas gasped as the fallen pianist.

"Stop with this nonsense!" Ami ordered.

"Shut up!" VesVes snapped. "I hate being given orders!" and tossed her Amazon Stones at the group.

* * *

In Toshiyuki's computer...

"What?" Thomas gasped, the group opening their eyes.

"Where in the world is this?" Moon wondered.

"You're inside a computer." VesVes replied. "Hello!" she greeted, her face popping up on the screen.

"Get us out!" Moon snapped.

"You just sit here quietly and watch." VesVes remarked.

* * *

Outside...

"KeroKero Musume eat their dreams." VesVes instructed.

"Roger that." KeroKero Musume replied.

* * *

In Toshiyuki's computer...

"Stop!" Ami exclaimed.

* * *

Outside...

"Shut up!" VesVes retorted, typing on the keyboard and activating streams of electricity to electrocute the group within the computer.

* * *

In Toshiyuki's computer...

"You can't!" Ami shouted as KeroKero Musume proceeded to swallow the 'Dream Mirror'.

* * *

Outside...

"It's time to eat!" KeroKero Musume gobbled the 'Dream Mirror'.

* * *

In Toshiyuki's computer...

"You can't!" Ami screamed, before passing out. Thomas barely managed to catch her fallen form.

* * *

In Ami's dreamscape...

_If I can't even save Nishino-san, I'll be half-baked as a Senshi as well if I don't do something._ Ami thought, feeling herself fall into an abyss. _I want more power. A strong power so that I can protect everyone._

_Mercury._ A voice sounded. _Mercury._

_Who is it calling my name?_ Ami wondered, her naked form pausing above a pool of water.

_Feel it._ The voice told her. _The true power that lies dormant within you._

_Who are you?_ Ami turned.

_I am you._ Adeline manifested before her incarnation. _Remember your dreams. The feeling you felt when you first heard Nishino-san's song._

_My dreams?_ Ami echoed.

_And the sketches that your father always sends you._ Adeline reminded.

_That's it!_ Ami realized. _What's important is how pure my heart is when I feel something._

_Now, open your heart._ Adeline floated over and both past and present incarnations merged.

_Give me the courage to unlock my true powers._ Ami prayed. _To protect everyone!_ "Mercury Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" she called out her new henshin.

* * *

In Toshiyuki's computer...

_I feel it._ The Eternal Dream-Weaver Senshi thought. _The new melody of water. This harp that echoes within my heart. This is my new power._ "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

* * *

Outside...

"What is it?" VesVes leapt away from the computer at the sudden surge in power. "Someone broke my barrier!" she gasped in shock as the Senshi manifested from the screen. "Impossible!"

"Playtime is now over." Mercury pointed her harp staff at the Amazoness.

"Wow, Mom got an upgrade." Eos blinked in astonishment.

"She sure looks good in her new suit." Kore agreed.

"Girls, can we finish this first?" Aurora reminded.

"Fine, Aurora." Enyo pouted. "You're no fun, you know that?"

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Chibi-Moon, now!" Psych shouted.

"Right!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Illusion Rhapsody!" Mercury fired her 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' equivalent at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" KeroKero Musume squealed as the attack washed over her and leaving Toshiyuki's 'Dream Mirror' relatively intact..

"That was pretty good." VesVes admitted. "I'll leave at that for today. See ya." she vanished via her Amazon Stone.

"Ami." Dragon Solaris stated. "Here, take this." he handed Ami's notebook to Mercury.

"Thanks." Mercury smiled, reclaiming her notebook.

* * *

After the battle...

"So, how are Ami's lyrics?" Usagi prodded as Toshiyuki and Kyouko read over the lyrics.

"I'm totally stunned." Toshiyuki admitted.

"It's not good?" Aurora blinked.

"No, quite the opposite." Toshiyuki corrected. "To write such wonderful lyrics from my song."

"You can't write lyrics with such emotion unless you really fell in love with the song." Kyouko added.

"We can't lose against you." Toshiyuki told his partner. "Thank you, Ami. We'll do our best too."

"Sure." Ami nodded.

"Good for you." Thomas gave his female counterpart an encouraging wink and Ami returned it with a smile.

_But, I have to do better as well._ Ami mused. _So that I can make my real dream come true._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Rei becomes a celebrity after being featured in a magazine article, and gains a dedicated young fan called Nanako.


	25. Mars' Furious Deadly Attack

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 24 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Burning Passion! Mars' Furious Deadly Attack

* * *

Time passes...

"It's so wonderful." Usagi gushed as she and Chibi-Usa looked at the wedding dresses on display. "I want to wear a wedding dress for Mamo-chan, soon."

"Me too." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"No, Mamo-chan is _mine_!" Usagi glared. "But still, a wedding dress is a girl's dream."

"Is your dream to be a bride, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah." Usagi replied. "Isn't it yours as well, Chibi-Usa?"

"Well, of course." Chibi-Usa beamed.

"And a stewardess, and a kindergarten teacher, and an actress, and a fashion model." Usagi listed.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked when Usagi suddenly screamed.

"The new issue of RanRan comes out today!: Usagi exclaimed.

"It's nothing to make a big deal about." Chibi-Usa remarked as Usagi hurried to the bookstore.

"So cute!" Usagi gushed, picking up the magazine. "It's so great, to pose in the front cover of a magazine is another popular dream for girls."

"Usagi, Usagi." Chibi-Usa tugged her skirt.

"What, just when I was..." Usagi glared.

"This..." Chibi-Usa showed her a magazine cover.

"You're kidding!" Usagi exclaimed, seeing Rei on the cover, dressed in her priestess outfit.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"Here." Rei handed out the charms. "I hope you find a wonderful love. Oh please." she blushed as the crowd of boys clustered around the small charm shrine. "Stop arguing. You're troubling poor little Rei."

"'You're troubling poor little Rei.'" Usagi quoted unamusedly. "She says."

"The power of magazines is amazing." Minako mused, the girls coming out of their hiding place.

"But in any case, Rei is..." Makoto trailed.

"Very popular." Ami finished.

"Thank you everyone." Rei bade the visitors farewell. "Have a nice day. I'll be waiting for you."

"'I'll be waiting for you.'" Usagi teased.

"Oh guys." Rei blinked.

"What do you mean, 'guys'?" Minako chided. "We saw it, Rei."

"Are they saying about you when they say a beautiful shrine maiden, Rei?" Usagi prodded after Ami read the introduction from the magazine.

"Someone from the magazine publisher came by the other day and wanted to do a report." Enyo supplied.

"Well, when people in the know see it, they know, so to say." Rei flushed.

"Were the charms from Hikawa Shrine that popular?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"It's a lie." Enyo whispered. "A lie."

"Rei, those charms..." Makoto started.

"Don't you usually let Yuichiro handle all of them?"

"Well, they just asked which one was the most popular." Enyo replied. "So Mom answered that it was the romance charm. They overreacted and so you have it."

"But, well, I thought about being the 'mysterious shrine maiden' for a while." Rei admitted. "And if this popularity continues, we'd be famous all over the country as Hikawa Shrine, shrine of love. And we'd have more visitors. And I might even be able to release a CD!"

"What for?" the girls glared.

"Oh, poor, poor little Rei is so troubled." Rei squealed.

"This is hopeless." Makoto remarked.

"My dream is..." Rei declared.

"To be a career woman traveling all over the world." Enyo recited monotonly from memory. "An international life of success."

"Whatever happened to that?" Usagi wondered.

"That's that, this is this." Rei shrugged.

"The world isn't that easy a place." Usagi reminded.

"Well, it isn't for normal girls like you, Usagi." Rei taunted.

"But Rei, you're normal too!" Usagi fumed.

"I'm sorry." Rei mocked. "But I have something called _beauty_ that you don't have, Usagi."

"Don't you mean _sleepy_?" Usagi shot back.

"Don't group me together with you!" Rei snapped. "You're tardy every day!"

"I'm only late 3 days out of 4!" Usagi argued.

"Oh, there they go again." Enyo sighed, leading the girls into the group's meeting room. "Let's go in until they're done."

"Um..." Nanako stopped the group. "Where is the mysterious shrine maiden?" at that, the girls turned their deathpanning glances at the two. "Um.." Nanako started again.

"You are?" Ami asked.

"Oh, my name is Nanako." Nanako replied. "I saw the magazine and I wanted to be just like the shrine maiden on it. Mysterious and calm, I want to be just like Rei, who I look up to."

"Look up to?" Rei gushed. "That troubles me."

"Wow, Rei-san!" Nanako raved. "I want to be a shrine maiden. Let me help."

"The power of magazines are just amazing." Makoto remarked.

"Now we have a barge-in for a shrine maiden." Minako added.

"Wow, I'm so happy." Nanako beamed. "I'm thrilled. I hope to do my best."

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Yes, for a while longer." Zirconia pleaded. "Please give us a while longer. Soon we will see the day that we greet your beautiful presence here on this Earth. Oh, you're back." she looked over at the returning Zircon after Nehellenia vanished. "And the results? Oh wonderful." she noted, retrieving the photo Zircon produced. "This girl?" she echoed at Nanako's photo. "She looks rather air-headed. Are you sure you aren't mistaken? Little wretches!" she slammed her staff on the platform. "Where are you?"

"You doing alright?" JunJun asked, hanging upside down in front of her.

"There!" VesVes landed, along with PallaPalla and CereCere.

""Stop it!" Zirconia barked. "What are you horsing around for?"

"We're not horsing around." PallaPalla replied.

"We're just studying new ways to make an appearance." CereCere explained.

"They grow tired of the same circus if we perform it every day, so we must do research." VesVes added.

"Well, we're different from a patterned old hag that can only appear out of smoke." JunJun shrugged.

"How conceited!" Zirconia barked. "All you have to do is obey my orders. This is the next target." Zircon presented Nanako's picture. "Keep it in mind."

"Let's see." the girls crowded. "It's a child. Someone like this really has the Golden Mirror? It's rather unlikely."

"Quiet!" Zirconia silenced the girls. "If you have time to make wisecracks, hurry up and go do your job. Find the owner of the Golden Mirror in which Pegasus is living in hiding."

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine...

"Here, I hope your romance goes well." Rei presented another visitor with a charm.

"I hope that your wonderful romance will bear fruit." Nanako handed a visitor a charm.

"Well, thanks for this all the time." the visitor noted. "Rei-san, you have such a cute little sister."

"Oh..." Rei gushed.

"Oh, my..." Nanako raved.

"Well, when I look at the two of you, I start to feel that I'm really going to find someone." another visitor remarked.

"That feeling is all you need." Rei replied. "I'm sure everything will go well."

"Thank you very much." Nanako declared after the line of visitors was cleared.

* * *

Later...

"I"m sorry to have you do the cleaning as well." Rei noted as Nanako swept the temple grounds.

"No, I'm happy that I can just be here with you, Rei-san." Nanako replied.

"Thanks." Rei nodded.

"Rei-san, you're beautiful, mysterious and elegant." Nanako gushed. "You already have a set future too. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about right now."

"Nanako, I'm not that kind of..." Rei blinked.

"Rei-san, you're the ideal shrine maiden." Nanako continued her rave. "I want to be just like you. I'll always be at your side and do everything just like you do."

"Nanako, you see..." Rei flushed.

"I'll do my best and someday I'll be just you, Rei-san." Nanako assured. "Please let me stay here forever. I want to be your little sister, Rei-san." she threw herself into Rei's arms. "Can I call you my dear sister?" I'll go get the dustpan."

_Dear sister..._ Rei mused, fluttered.

"She sure works hard." Usagi mused, as she and Chibi-Usa peered from behind a tree.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"But you know, wanting to be a shrine maiden because she looks up to Rei, she sure is strange." Artemis noted.

"Especially if Rei herself isn't sure whether or not she will be a shrine maiden." Luna added.

"I'm going to ask her." Usagi stepped out.

"Whoa, wait!" Chibi-Usa hurried out.

"Sheesh..." Artemis sighed.

"There goes Usagi again, butting into things." Luna agreed.

"But it seems fun." Diana remarked.

"Diana?" Luna and Artemis deathpanned at their daughter.

"Nanako?" Usagi and Chibi-Usa approached the girl.

"Oh, Usagi-san." Nanako blinked.

"So, are you doing your best?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes, I want to be just like dear sister Rei as soon as I can." Nanako replied. "My dear sister is a pure, just, beautiful person. She wishes for other's romances to go well, doesn't think twice about what happens to her, and will spend her entire life quietly like this."

"In Rei's case, it's more like she values her own happiness first." Usagi noted.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded. "Don't you have all sorts of dreams yourself, Nanako?"

"Chibi-Usa, you're too young to understand." Nanako replied. "There are dreams that come true and dreams that don't. All my dreams are one that won't come true."

"Nanako, dreams are things for you to _make_ come true." Usagi reasoned.

"That's right." Chibi-Usa agreed. "Rei also..."

"My dear sister Rei's dream is to be the maiden of this shrine!" Nanako argued. "I'm not going to chase after dreams that won't come true and I'll stay single my entire life just like my dear sister."

"Rei..." Usagi deathpanned.

"Single?" Chibi-Usa echoed in disbelief. "Single means that you're not married, right?"

"That's right." Nanako agreed. "So I'm also..."

"Oh?" VesVes mused. "Is she the target? It took me a while to find her because she's wearing a wig. I won't let her get away."

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... More urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

VOA: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In her room...

"What was that?" Rei exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, Nanako said you were going to be a shrine maiden, Rei, so that you're going to be single all your life." Usagi confirmed.

"You've got to be kidding." Rei protested. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Perhaps from the impression that a shrine maiden sacrifices her life towards her God?" Enyo reminded.

"That's a good point." Makoto agreed.

"But, concerning Rei of all people, you know..." Minako trailed.

"Of course." Rei defended. "A girl's possibilities are endless. I want to have more romances..."

"Have a happy marriage, have a job that is more worthwhile." Enyo recited from memory. "My dream is to be a career woman traveling all over the world. An international life of success. Or so you say." she gave her mother a deathpan look. "You're been having so much fun as the mysterious shrine maiden."

"Of course many people from all over the country came to visit." Rei stated. "So I was a little but happy about it. And it would have been something else if someone scouted me to enter show biz." and causing everyone else to facefault.

"I see, that's the typical way you think, Rei." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Rei, you've been acting so girly lately that we had thought, after being asked, 'Can I call you my dear sister?'" Minako reenacted.

""Yeah.'" Makoto played her part.

"You really were up to doing all of this." Minako added.

"That's..." Rei flushed.

"So you _are_." Enyo gave her mother a knowing look.

"I just want to cheer Nanako and her dream on." Rei gave her daughter _the look_.

"But Nanako said she doesn't have a dream." Chibi-Usa supplied.

"She doesn't have a dream?" Rei echoed.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa sipped her tea. "Because she doesn't have a dream, she wants to spend her life in a shrine."

"Isn't Nanako's dream to become a shrine maiden?" Rei was confused.

"Nope." Usagi replied. "She said she didn't want to keep chasing after dreams that won't come true, and live a peaceful life."

"That's a completely different story." Rei retorted. "Because Nanako had said that she wanted to become a shrine maiden, I had thought this little misunderstanding would be alright."

"Misunderstanding?" Usagi echoed.

"But I was mistaken." Rei nodded. "Nanako wasn't looking up to me. She's looking to the shrine as a place to run away from pursuing her dreams."

"Ami-sama..." Diana tugged Ami's sleeve.

"But it's so insulting to say that she wants to become a shrine maiden because she has no dreams." Rei ranted. "The job of a shrine maiden is to provide others with dreams. Just because she doesn't have a dream of her own? A shrine maiden like that..."

"Rei, no!" Ami shouted a warning.

"Is someone I don't need!" Rei finished.

"I'm sorry..." Nanako stammered, having caught everyone's attention when she dropped the food tray. "I just... I just wanted to be like my dear sister, Rei." she removed her wig. Just like you... I'm sorry." she tossed the wig away and ran off, tears in her eyes.

"Nanako!" the girls gasped.

"Mom!" Enyo chided. "You have to go after her."

"It's no use to chase her down." Rei told her daughter.

"Nanako!" the two 'Rabbits' took off.

"Let's go." Makoto followed, with the girls in tow.

* * *

Under a tree...

"It's impossible for me to have dreams." Nanako sobbed.

"Eh?" VesVes echoed. "You're kidding. You don't have any dreams?"

"That's none of your business." Nanako snapped.

"Oh, but it is." VesVes insisted. "Come on, you really have no dreams?"

"Leave me alone." Nanako retorted. "I lost all of my dreams, even the small pieces."

"Impossible!" VesVes exclaimed. "That's a real problem. Kids without dreams are the _worst_. Oh sheesh, it's no time to be crying!" she grabbed Nanako. "Don't you have another dream? Think hard!"

"Please, leave me alone." Nanako muttered.

"Geez, this is why what that old hag says isn't reliable." VesVes pouted. "Today has been a waste."

"It's not that I..." Nanako stopped VesVes from leaving.

"Stop it." VesVes scolded. "I don't have time to deal with girls with no dreams."

"Don't have any dreams." Nanako finished.

"Really?" VesVes smirked.

"But my dreams are so ridiculous they would never come true." Nanako added.

"Great!" VesVes grinned. "I'll take a look at your mirror of dreams. Colliding Ball!" she fired her Amazon Stone towards Nanako, the girl's 'Dream Mirror' was being forcefully expelled out of her body. "This time, for sure!" VesVes beamed. "Missed again?" she pouted, seeing the ordinary mirror. "Zircon is such a liar."

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "A girl, dreams broken, sits and cries."

"Villains mock her for their own amusement." Venus added.

"As long as there is evil in this world." Mercury continued.

"As those who were entrusted with the annihilation of villains." Jupiter remarked.

"We, the Sailor Team." Chibi-Moon stated.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon continued.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"This is no place for you." VesVes hissed. "Come here, my Lemure. Dream-eating monkey, ManeMane Musume. ManeMane Musume, get rid of all of them. " she instructed.

"Mane!" the Lemure repeated. "Get rid of all of them!"

"Come on!" VesVes scolded. "Quit mimicking me! Hurry up and get them!"

"Mane!" the Lemure repeated. "Quit mimicking me! Hurry up and get them!"

"Here I go!" Venus readied her attack. "Light Dream Smash!"

"What?" Jupiter gasped when the Lemure not only dodged the attack, but also took on Venus' face.

"You're kidding!" Venus was shocked.

"Mane Light Dream Smash!" the Lemure replicated the attack.

"Waking Thunder!" Jupiter fired her attack.

"Jupiter?" Chibi-Moon blinked when the Lemure took on Jupiter's face.

"They look exactly alike." Mercury gasped.

"Yup, yup." the two Moon Senshi agreed.

"Mane Waking Thunder!" the Lemure replicated the attack.

"Ice..." Mercury readied her attack, causing everyone to stop her. "Just kidding." Mercury stuck out her tongue. "If we attack, it will mimic us and shoot us back."

"We'd be the ones going down." Chibi-Moon realized.

"Then, what should we do?" Jupiter wondered.

"Mane!" the Lemure repeated."Then, what should we do?"

"Rei-sama, Enyo-sama, over here!" Diana led the two Martian Senshi to the battlefield.

"ManeMane, a reward for you." VesVes stated. "Here, you eat that girl's mirror."

"I have dreams too!" the Lemure swallowed the 'Dream Mirror' and took on Nanako's face.

"Nanako?" the Senshi gasped.

"I want to find a wonderful boyfriend!" ManeMane Musume rattled. "I want to do lots of meaningful work, and travel all over the world. My dream is an international life of success."

"Nanako!" the two untransformed Martian Senshi exclaimed.

"But no, I'm too weak-willed." the Lemure teared. "I'm scared. I hate myself like this. I want to be someone else. I thought that I wouldn't have any doubts if I could be just like my dear sister, Rei. I thought that I could become the new me."

"Nanako..." Rei muttered.

"Please... stop..." Nanako mumbled, tearing.

"Mars Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Rei called out her new henshin.

"Enyo Dream Weaver, Make Up" Enyo transformed.

"I'm no good." Nanako wept.

"My dreams will never come true." ManeMane Musume teared.

"Come on, that's enough!" VesVes barked.

"Hold it right there!" Enyo declared.

"Stomping upon a maiden's dream." Mars started. "The villain that mimics a monkey. In the name of Mars..."

"We'll torture you!" the two Fire Senshi posed.

"Don't sprout out later than everyone else and try to look cool." VesVes deathpanned. "ManeMane."

"We'll torture you!" the Lemure repeated.

"Don't mimic us!" Mars retorted and both mother and daughter charged.

"Mars, Enyo!" Moon called.

"Don't!" Jupiter warned.

"She'll mimic you!" Venus cautioned.

"Dream Pyre!" Mars fired her attack.

"Waking Mandala!" Enyo added her flames to her mother's attack, the fireball growing larger.

"Mane Dream Pyre! Man Waking Mandala!" the Lemure released the copied attacks.

"You're being cheap." Mars retorted, both Fire Senshi dodging the attack.

"Trying to win by mimicking others." Enyo added.

"A win is a win, even if you win by mimicking." VesVes shrugged. "This girl is the same as we are. She just got the best parts of life, and without working hard, her life is going her way."

"That irks me!" Mars snapped. "Nanako, watch me. Nothing good comes out of mimicking other people. What's important is being yourself. All girls have the power to make their dreams come true."

"That's right!" Enyo agreed, jumping up. "What's important is _wanting_ to do it! Waking Pyre!"

"Mars Fire Sniper!" Mars fired her fiery arrow, the two fire attacks emerging together and engulfing the Lemure in a tornado for flames.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Chibi-Moon, now!" Psych shouted.

"Right!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Dream Sniper!" Mars fired her 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' equivalent at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" ManeMane Musume squealed as the attack washed over her and leaving Nanako's 'Dream Mirror' relatively intact.

"Just you wait." VesVes swore and vanished via her Amazon Stone.

"Mars, Enyo." Moon beamed. "You did it."

* * *

The next day...

"We're bored..." Chibi-Usa muttered, having sweeping duty with Enyo.

"What's this?" Usagi blinked as Minako buried her nose in the latest RanRan magazine.

"Beauty from the Street Corner." Psych read over her mother's shoulder. "Nanako from the hamburger shop is their mascot girl."

"I'm glad Nanako is cheerful again." Usagi noted.

"Um.." Nanako started.

"Nanako." Rei beamed.

"Here, I brought you something." Nanako handed the package she brought over.

"Woohoo!" Minako exclaimed. "Alright!"

"You seem to be alright now, Nanako." Rei noted.

"Yes." Nanako replied. "I'll do my best to make my dreams come true, in the way best suited for me. I feel that I can do it if I try."

"That's the spirit." Enyo encouraged.

"Yeah." Nanako nodded and turned to Rei. "But, sometimes, I would like to rely on you, my dear sister."

"Wait a minute..." Rei blinked as Nanako snuggled up.

"Just kidding." Nanako joked.

"Hey!" Rei scolded.

"She's got one up on you, Rei." Enyo teased.

"Alright, _headlock_!" Rei manhandled Nanako into a playful headlock as the girls laughed._ Girls always have the power to make their dreams come true._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, PallaPalla targets children by inflicting toothache upon Azabu-Juuban's young population, and establishing a fake dentist's office.


	26. A Dentist of Terror? PallaPalla's House

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 25 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: A Dentist of Terror? PallaPalla's House

* * *

Time passes...

"Zirconia." Nehellenia started.

"Yes, my lady, Queen Nehellenia." Zirconia replied.

"Have you found the one with the Golden Mirror, where Pegasus is hiding?" Nehellenia inquired.

"Well, that is still to come." Zirconia replied.

"Just how long do you intend to make me wait?" Nehellenia asked. "I don't have that long a fuse. Find it without a moment's delay. And I want in my hands the Golden Crystal from the Pegasus. Understood"

"Yes." Zirconia bowed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon massage parlor...

"Come on, play with me." PallaPalla whined. "Come on! Come on!"

"Shut up." VesVes scolded. "Oh yeah, right there." she squealed when the masseur hit a sore spot.

"We don't have the time to play along with children." CereCere agreed.

"If you want to play that much, do it yourself." JunJun added.

"You little...!" Zirconia appeared in front of them. "Do you have any desire to do work seriously?

"Oh, we're always ready to go." CereCere replied.

"Old hags are always so hasty." VesVes added.

"Oh, I hate it. I don't want to grow any older." JunJun taunted.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you, Zircon." Zirconia looked at the returning bat. "Now hurry and present me with a picture of the target. What's wrong?" she asked when the bat remained unresponsive. "It can't be that you couldn't find a target? What a mess. You're the only one I can rely on right now."

"You really are useless." VesVes mocked as the girls burst out laughing.

"Here we are, cracking our knuckles in anticipation." CereCere added.

"But if there's no target, there's no way for us to work." JunJun pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Zirconia hollered. "Sheesh, you're all so..."

"It hurts!" PallaPalla played make-believe with her dentist doll set. "It hurts! Are you alright? It hurts! This is a problem. It hurts. We have no choice."

"PallaPalla." Zirconia voiced.

"What is it?" PallaPalla blinked.

"What _are_ you doing?" Zirconia twitched.

"Well, nobody would play with me, so I'm playing alone." PallaPalla replied. "And this girls has a toothache. And this is the dentist." she showed Zirconia the two dolls. "It hurts." she continued her play. "Oh, let's see."

"Sheesh, what is up with this girl?" JunJun sighed.

"She's just immature." VesVes shrugged.

"She looks so stupid." CereCere added.

"It hurts." PallaPalla continued her play. "I see, if you can't tolerate the pain..." her grin turned evil. "We'll take your head off!" she pulled the female doll's head off. "See, it doesn't hurt anymore. Oh, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thanks."

"She's..." VesVes started.

"Amazingly..." CereCere added.

"Not one to underestimate." JunJun finished.

"PallaPalla." Zirconia started.

"What is it, old lady?" PallaPalla asked.

"Use your Tama Yura spell to set up a trap and catch an owner of a beautiful dream." Zirconia instructed.

"Is that fun?" PallaPalla gushed.

"It's fun." Zirconia assured. "Go try it out."

"Sure!" PallaPalla beamed.

* * *

That night...

"Humans are so pitiful." PallaPalla stated in front of an empty building site. "They have a disease called cavities. But, I'll make it tons of fun. Tama Yura!" she cast the spell with her Amazon Stone. "PallaPalla House – At a Fun Dentist!" at her call, the doll house manifested into a real dental clinic. "Oh, that's right." she remembered something. "I have to set up for my customers. So sweet!" she squealed, taking a taste from a sugar bag. "Fly all over town!" she let the sugar particles loose.

"Mama, my teeth hurt!" a child wailed.

"That's strange, you brush your teeth every day." his mother was confused.

"It hurts!" the child cried.

"It hurts!" pretty soon, cries of pain were heard from the children all across town. "It hurts!"

"This way, PallaPalla House will be very popular." PallaPalla grinned.

* * *

The next day...

"Well, there!" Minako tossed the ball to Makoto who caught it.

"There!" Makoto threw the ball at Mamoru who caught it.

"Here we go!" Mamoru tossed the ball at Usagi who caught it.

"There!" Usagi threw the ball at Ami.

"Whoa!" the girls whined when the ball went overhead.

"Small Lady, you don't look so bright today." Psych noted, the group returning from their play.

"My head hurts." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Wouldn't it have been better for you to be asleep at home?" Kore suggested.

"But I was looking forward to Mako-chan's lunch." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I don't know who you're like." Usagi sighed. "But you are so greedy."

"Usagi..." Minako deathpanned.

"If you're the one saying it..." Rei added.

"I know, Chibi-Usa." Makoto stated, when an idea came up. "Maybe things will clear up if you eat cold ice cream."

"OUCH!" Chibi-Usa screamed, after taking a bite of the double ice cream scoop.

"Chibi-Usa, you don't have a headache." Ami corrected, inspecting Chibi-Usa's teeth with a dental mirror.

"You have cavities." Aurora concluded.

"Cavities?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"You don't know what they are, Chibi-Usa?" Makoto blinked.

"No." Kore answered for the younger chibi Senshi.

"A cavity is a disease where bacteria melts holes in your tooth." Ami explained.

"That's right, Chibi-Usa." Minako taunted. "Scary bacteria use sugar as food, and they make one hole after another in your teeth."

"It's a very scary disease." Usagi agreed. "If you leave it alone, in due time, your jaw will melt away into a goo and you'll die."

"Who are you mimicking?" Ami asked, the rest of the group sweatdropping.

"You, Ami." Minako sighed.

"Sheesh." Usagi complained.

"NO!" Chibi-Usa wailed. "I don't want to die from a strange disease like that!"

"It's not something to worry about much." Rei assured.

"That's right." Ami agreed. "It will be all better if you go to the dentist."

"Really?" Chibi-Usa wiped her tears.

"You're too optimistic, Chibi-Usa." Usagi mocked. "A dentist is a really scary place. You're mistaken if you think you can go to the dentist and come out alive."

"Wait a minute." Ami raised a hand. "Usagi, this is horrible." she inspected Usagi's teeth with her dentist mirror. "It's completely black."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Usagi whined.

"You're overreacting." Rei chided. "Just hurry up and go to the dentist."

"What?" Usagi wailed. "Rei, you can say that because you don't know the horror of the Juuban Dentist!"

"Is the dentist really that scary a place?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"I don't wanna!" Usagi cried.

"The Juuban Dentist." Minako mused. "I'll agree that it's a scary place."

"It is?" Psych wondered.

"It's a traditional dentist that's been around since 1629." Minako informed. "But, the doctor there... and nobody knows what happened to that patient."

"Oh my god!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You say that, but you need to be treated." Ami reminded.

"And there aren't any other dentists in the area." Minako added.

"Well, we wish you good luck." Makoto remarked.

"NO!" Usagi screamed.

"Thank god we had Dad supervise us when we brush our teeth." Aurora whispered to her twin.

"Yeah." Eos nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"We're back." the 'Rabbits' chorused.

"You two!" Ikuko fumed. "Mizuno-san and the others called. What's this about cavities? I told you so many times and you still didn't brush your teeth. I made appointments over at the Juuban Dentist. Go there immediately."

"The Juuban Dentist..." the 'Rabbits' echoed. "NO!" they wailed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

VOA: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Mamo-chan, will you stay at my side the whole time?" Usagi pleaded.

"I'm telling you that I will." Mamoru assured, sweatdropping.

"Will you hold my hand the whole time while I'm getting treated?" Usagi begged.

"Yeah, I hear you. I hear you." Mamoru sighed. "So both of you, stop clinging onto me like that." he added, the camera panning out to reveal the two 'Rabbits' hanging onto him.

"But..." the 'Rabbits' whined. "We're scared. We're nervous."

"What's this?" Mamoru stopped in front of the PallaPalla House. "It's rather crowded."

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "There's a new dentist here now?"

"It's a huge line." Mamoru noted.

"Cavities are getting around." Chibi-Usa mused.

"If you're here for treatment, please take a ticket and enter the line." the dentist requested.

"So handsome!" Usagi gushed.

"I will treat you, so please come." the dentist added.

"Sure, I'll go." Usagi took the name card. "I'll definitely go. But, but, this is a much cleaner dentist." she defended, hearing Mamoru's growl. "And the dentist seems more reliable too."

* * *

In the PallaPalla House...

"Welcome." the nurse greeted at the registration counter. "How many?"

"Oh, three please." Mamoru replied.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi glared.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside." Mamoru retreated.

"Mamo-chan, you're a liar." Usagi muttered.

"Tsukino-san, please head to the waiting room." the nurse announced.

"Oh yeah, sure." Usagi dragged herself in.

"Stand up straight." Chibi-Usa chided. "You're being embarrassing."

"Eat as much as you want." the nurse led them into a room of sweet foods. "Since we're treating you right after this."

"Wow!" the 'Rabbits' gushed.

* * *

Outside...

"Usako, you know that no other woman would ever catch my eye." Mamoru rehearsed his apology speech. "You're such an idiot. You're really... No, 'idiot' is not good. 'Idiot' isn't good."

"Oh Kami, you're gonna get Moon-dusted on sight, man." Kouki smirked.

"Sheesh, she's the one who fell for the handsome dentist." Mamoru pointed out. "But Usako is rather persistent when she get mad."

* * *

In the PallaPalla House...

"Wow!" the 'Rabbits' gushed when the nurse led them into the dentist's room.

"Welcome, we've been waiting for you." the dentist greeted. "Sit in any chair you like."

"Sure!" the 'Rabbits' chorused.

"Wow, a cute chair." Chibi-Usa stood before a green elephant chair.

"Nothing less from a state-of-the-art clinic." Usagi had settled herself in.

"Wow, this is amazing!" the 'Rabbits' raved. "It's so fluffy! So pretty! This kinda of makes me happy."

"They're our last targets for today." PallaPalla noted from behind the fish aquarium. "I hope they have beautiful Mirrors of Dreams. Every one of them has been wrong today." she looked at the unconscious children at her feet. "I'm so bored."

* * *

Outside...

"Usako, your pearly whites are so bright!" Mamoru continued his rehearsal. "Maybe it's this approach."

"That's strange." Kouki noted, looking at the darkening sky. "It's already this late."

"Wait a minute." Mamoru blinked. "There were that many patients."

"Then why hasn't a single one of them come out?" Kouki wondered.

"Can it be?" Mamoru realized, the two male giving each other a silent nod.

* * *

In the PallaPalla House...

"Wait a minute!" the 'Rabbits' exclaimed when they found themselves cuffed to the chairs. "What is this?

"Hello everyone." PallaPalla manifested. "I'm PallaPalla, the ball balancer. Nice to meet you.

"You're...!" Usagi gasped.

"What are you going to do with us?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Well, I'm looking for the Golden Mirror." PallaPalla replied. "So, I'll take a quick peek at your Mirrors of Dreams."

"What was that?" Chibi-Usa looked at the Amazon Stone in front of her chest.

"Stop joking." Usagi protested.

"I wonder which one should I pick?" PallaPalla wondered, posing to fire her Amazon Stone, billiard-ball style. "I know!" she took aim. "Colliding..." she barely managed to finish her sentence when a rose cut in.

"Jupiter Megavolt!" Dragon Jupiter's attack knocked PallaPalla off the ball.

"What is it?" PallaPalla glared.

"Pure, innocent maidens who love sweet foods." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"We cannot forgive fake dentists who snare them into an unfair trap." Dragon Jupiter added.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the 'Rabbits' beamed.

"Sheesh, get rid of them!" PallaPalla ordered.

"Yes!" the dentist and nurse charged.

"Take that!" Tuxedo Kaman released a shower of rose petals.

"Jupiter Megavolt!" Dragon Jupiter combined his attack with the petals, electrocuting the dentist and nurse.

"Are you both alright?" Tuxedo Kaman freed the 'Rabbits'. "Hurry, go and transform."

"Oh sure!" Usagi and Chibi-Usa headed outside.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two 'Rabbits' transformed.

"Now, you're the only one left." Dragon Jupiter pointed his sword at PallaPalla after he and Tuxedo Kaman defeated the fake dentist and nurse.

"Here we go!" the two males attacked, when PallaPalla knocked them down with her ball.

"I hate you." PallaPalla giggled. "Die."

"I won't let you do that!" Moon declared. "Dentists are scary enough as is."

"I won't let you make them even scarier." Chibi-Moon added.

"For love and justice." Moon stated.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"You're going to play with me?" PallaPalla blinked.

"We're thinking about defeating you." Moon snapped.

"Oh, I see." PallaPalla noted. "Come here, my Lemure. GariGari-chan, the turbine girl that can play by drilling."

"GariGari-chan!" GariGari manifested. "Do you brush your teeth?" she tossed her spiked weapons at the two Moon Senshi.

"Oh no!" Moon gasped, finding themselves trapped.

"Let me go." Chibi-Moon twitched.

"Good job." PallaPalla encouraged. "GariGari-chan, get them."

"Moon!" Tuxedo Kaman gasped.

"You two sure have a lot of cavities." GariGari noted.

"What are you going to do?" Moon stammered, when GariGari approached them with her drill tail.

"I'll treat those cavities." GariGari replied. "It's alright." she turned evil. "So that you don't get cavities again, I'll drill out _all_ of your teeth."

"This sound echoes deep into the cavities." Chibi-Moon panicked.

"Now, now, here we go." GariGari stood poised.

"NO!" both Moon Senshi wailed, unleashing their 'Supersonic Waves' attack.

"So noisy!" GariGari cried, covering her ears, the soundwaves bringing the entire building down on itself.

"My PallaPalla House!" PallaPalla whined.

"Waking Lighting!" Kore fired a stream of lightning at the Lemure. "Dad, are you alright?" she hurried over to her father.

"Yeah." Dragon Jupiter winced. "Somehow."

"Both of you." Tuxedo Kaman shouted. "Now's your chance!"

"I was able to come down." Moon blinked, the spiked sticks having fallen down. "Here we go."

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" GariGari squealed as the attack washed over her.

"I hate losing." PallaPalla pouted. "So, this is boring." and she vanished via her Amazon Stone.

"The building..." Kore blinked when the building vanished.

"Is gone." Chibi-Moon added.

"Was it just an illusion?" Tuxedo Kaman wondered, looking at the dolls on the ground.

* * *

After the battle...

"Huh? What have we been doing?" the freed children wondered. "I thought we were at the dentist. Mama, my teeth don't hurt anymore. Yeah, I'm totally fine. We're fine."

"I'm guessing everyone's cavities were their fault too." Kouki reasoned.

"I see." Usagi beamed. "I wasted energy being worried about them.

"Let's see." Mamoru peered. "You know." he stopped the pending kiss with a finger to the nose. "Your teeth are still black."

"Then, in our case..." Usagi gasped.

"We really have cavities?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"NO!" the 'Rabbits' wailed.

"Come on, it's alright." Mamoru pacified. "You'll be fine once you go to the dentist."

"By dentist, you mean..." Usagi trailed.

"We're going there, after all?" Chibi-Usa gaped.

"I can't take it anymore!" the 'Rabbits' cried.

"This sound... this smell... I'm scared!" Chibi-Usa wailed.

"Mamo-chan, you promised!" Usagi cried. "My hand – keep holding my hand!"

"Yeah... sure..." Mamoru sighed, sweatdropping.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Makoto and Minako both fall for an attractive kindergarten teacher, but Minako's all-out attempts to ingratiate herself with him soon annoy Makoto.


	27. Minako and Makoto's Broken Friendship

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 26 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: Confrontation in Dreams! Minako and Makoto's Broken Friendship

* * *

Time passes...

"Bazaar?" Usagi echoed, after Kyuusuke pinned up a poster.

"Yeah." Kyuusuke replied. "This Sunday, at the Honjo Preschool."

"We're helping them out as alumni." Momoko explained.

"Alumni huh?" Makoto echoed.

"You're going to help out as my guardian, right?" Chibi-Usa prodded.

"You know, times like this are the only times that say guardian this, guardian that." Usagi complained.

"Well, the signal is green now." Honjou guided the children across the street. "Be careful of cars."

"Who's that?" Usagi asked.

"That's Honjou-san." Kyuusuke replied. "He's the principal of this school."

"The principal?" Rei gushed.

"What a waste." Minako raved.

"What is?" Chibi-Usa pouted.

"Leave it to me." Minako requested. "Us older girls will make sure to make the bazaar a success."

"Hey, come on..." Artemis muttered.

"Isn't she a little too obvious?" Momoko sweatdropped.

"There's one more over there." Kyuusuke pointed to the love-stuck Makoto.

"So charming..." Makoto muttered.

"Geez..." Artemis sighed. "I can't take it anymore."

* * *

In the classroom...

"I appreciate all this." Honjou led the girls into the classroom. "It helps me out a lot when people in the neighborhood lend a helping hand."

"It's alright." Minako assured. "We can't really do much anyway." _He's much more attractive when you look at him from close by._ She mused. _And he's so wonderful to be the principal this young._

"As you can see, we are a small preschool in the middle of an urban area." Honjou voiced. "I've been wanting to somehow create a space where children can feel nature. So, using the proceeds from this bazaar, I want to make a flower garden."

"That's wonderful." Makoto remarked. "Pansies and anemone, oh tulips might be good because they suit a preschool well."

"You like flowers?" Honjou guessed.

"Yes." Makoto nodded.

"I want to be a florist when I grow up."

_Oh no, I've fallen behind from the start._ Minako pouted. _I can't lose._ "Um Honjou-san?" she voiced.

"Yes?" Honjou blinked when Minako pushed Makoto aside.

"You like children?" Minako flushed.

"Well, I do." Honjou confessed.

"Actually, I was thinking that I would like about three children myself." Minako added. "But I would be fine if you said you wanted enough kids to make a baseball team." and causing the girls to facefault. "I love children too."

"Rub, rub..." Kotarou marked an 'X' on Minako's cheek with a marker pen.

"Um, is there something?" Minako blinked at Honjou's shocked expression. "Damn you!" she exploded.

"At least you look a little prettier." Kotarou mocked.

"I was beautiful to begin with." Minako glared.

"Don't be shy." Kotarou taunted. "I'll keep it free for today."

"Now, Kotarou." Honjou chided, picking his son up. "I'm so sorry. Now, you should apologize too."

"I think she hates kids." Kotarou stated, his father pressing a hand on his head to make him bow in apology. "What do you think?"

"Don't be silly." Minako twitched. "That's can't be true."

"You're scary when you smile with that face." Kotarou pointed out.

_What?_ Minako glared.

"Well, come on." Makoto cut in. "It's what kids do. You should be a little more understanding."

"Well, I trust all of you to do well." Honjou sweatdropped. "Now come on." he led his son off.

"Sure." Minako twitched.

"Make sure to do a good..." Kotarou taunted. "Hey!" he protested when his father pulled him off.

_Damnit, one obstacle after another._ Minako fumed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Oh, it's back." JunJun noted when Zircon returned.

"Old Zirconia, did you find someone with a Mirror of Dreams?" VesVes wondered.

"Oh, this is the target that my lovely Zircon went through so much trouble to find." Zirconia noted. "Don't be easy on him. Here." she handed the girls the photo.

"I'll take it!" the girls snatched. "It's mine! Let go! Give it to me! Why you... Geez, you're gonna tear the photograph!"

"Please do stop." CereCere cut in. "Don't be so cranky. I would like you to occasionally look at flowers, and calm your senses down."

"What's that?" JunJun asked when CereCere took out a rose bud.

"Just a token of my appreciation." CereCere replied, spreading the sleeping power over her sisters when the flower opened. "Oh, it looks like they like it." she beamed when her sisters feel asleep on the floor. "A super-strong sleeping flower born in the Amazon. And now, Old Zirconia." she took the photo. "Leave the rest to me, CereCere the flower master."

* * *

The next day at the bazaar...

"Hey Mako-chan." Rei voiced. "About this..."

"Oh, this one." Makoto pointed out. "Do this, and it's really simple."

"I see." Usagi noted.

"And these ingredients for okonomiyaki pancakes?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"If you add grated Japanese yams, the batter will have more depth in its favor." Makoto suggested.

"Mako-chan, you're amazing." one of the kindergarten girls gushed as Makoto stuffed a teddy bear. "She's like having a million older sisters."

"That's a cute bear." Honjou noted.

"Oh, Honjou-san." Makoto remarked.

"You're good at things like this, Kino-san?" Honjou wondered.

"Yes, especially little bears." Makoto replied.

"How about working somewhere like this when grow up?" Honjou suggested. "The entire preschool would become a brighter place is someone like you joined the staff."

"You think so?" Makoto flushed. "That's true, working in a school like this wouldn't be bad either."

"Honjou-san." Minako cut in.

"Oh yes?" Honjou blinked.

"Please come over here." Minako dragged Honjou off. "Please look. I made this by myself."

"And what did you make?" Honjou was confused.

"Sheesh!" Minako whined. "It's a sweater. I got on a roll while I was weaving it."

"So senseless." kindergarten girls sweatdropped. "I thought they were praying mantis eggs."

_What was that?_ Minako fumed.

_Oh no..._ Honjou winced in pain when Minako gripped his arm. "Ouch!"

"Oh, excuse me." Minako apologized.

"I'll borrow this." Kotarou pulled the threads out.

"Wait!" Minako exploded. "That's my masterpiece!"

"Hold on!" Makoto tried to stop the rampaging Minako who had knocked over the stands Rei, Usagi, Ami and Chibi-Usa were tending. "Minako?"

"Lemme go!" Kotarou struggled against Minako's grip.

"I finally caught you!" Minako glared.

_My..._ Makoto gasped at her ruined teddy bear. _Bear..._ "MINAKO!" she glared. "What have you done to this place?"

"I'm sorry." Minako apologized.

"Yeah." Kotarou added. "Sorry."

"Everyone is being serious here." Makoto scolded.

"Come on, don't be so mad." Minako chided. "Come on." she picked up the torn teddy bear. "See?"

"I'm never talking to you again." Makoto grabbed the bear and turned away.

"Never talking to her?" Ami echoed.

"Mako-chan?" Chibi-Usa gasped.

"Look, I apologized." Minako pointed out.

"Shut up." Makoto retorted. "When I say I'm not talking to you again, I mean it."

"Well, if that's what you want, fine!" Minako snapped.

_Mina is so..._ Artemis mused as Minako stormed off.

"It's gonna be a pain to clean up." Usagi noted, causing the others to sweatdrop.

* * *

That evening, in her room...

"Oh brother." Minako stretched. "It's all because of that conceited little brat."

"It was your fault, Minako." Artemis pointed out. "In the first place, there's no way that you'd win against Makoto in domestic stuff like that, huh?"

"I can't win against her by force either." Minako reminded.

"That's not what I mean." Artemis protested. "You don't have to have stupid ideas like getting the principal's attention. You can just help out in the bazaar in the best way that you can."

"That's right." Minako was determined. "You're exactly right."

"And you're thinking something different again." Artemis blinked.

"It was my mistake to act like Mako-chan." Minako dug for her performance clothes. "Like how Mako-chan has sewing and cooking. I have _singing_!"

"Singing?" Artemis twitched.

_With my song, Honjou-san's love, love heart will be mine!_ Minako grinned.

_Someone, do something..._ Artemis sweatdropped.

* * *

The next day...

CereCere had arrived on-scene via a posh vehicle. "This is where my target is." she stepped on the red carpet.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where Minako is?" Chibi-Usa asked, as Makoto was frying okonomiyaki pancakes.

"I haven't seen her." Ami replied, her two daughters shaking their heads.

"Maybe she's not here today." Rei suggested.

"Geez, just leave her be." Makoto replied.

"Mom, you're still mad." Kore muttered.

"Not really." Makoto twitched.

"No, you're still mad." Kore nodded. "Like about how she broke the toys, or how she messed up the decorations," she looked as her mother slammed the spatula on the frying plate. "Or how she ripped that plush toy apart." she gaped when Makoto flipped the pancake over angrily.

"I told you, I'm not angry!" Makoto stabbed the spatula onto the pancake's back.

"She's pretty pissed off." Enyo concluded, the girls watching Makoto trying to straighten out the bent spatula.

"I don't think Minako is going to shy away at this point either." Aurora noted.

"A bit too late for that, Aurora." Psych pointed to the rooftop.

* * *

On the rooftop...

"Don't forget about me." Minako held her personal concert.

* * *

Below...

"What's starting now?" Usagi blinked.

"This song..." Eos twitched.

"It can't be..." Artemis stammered.

* * *

On the rooftop...

"That dawn in the desert." Minako continued.

"What's up with that?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Hi everyone." Minako stopped the cassette player. "Good afternoon. Thank you all for gathering here today just for me I'll sing with everything I have for all of you, so cheer me on.

"Minako..." Chibi-Usa trailed.

"What in the world..." Psych finished.

"As you can see, it's Aino Minako, ON STAGE!" Minako posed. "We're gonna kick it up. 1, 2, 3, 4! Little kids just don't understand my charm." she teared when the children remained silent.

"It looks like she was pretty upset." Usagi noted as Minako ran off.

"Oh, alright." Artemis remarked. "Makoto, can you come with me for a bit?"

"Why me?" Makoto blinked.

"Please." Artemis begged.

"She really is a troublemaker." Makoto sighed, untying her apron.

* * *

In the classroom...

"My, what a cheap little festival." CereCere walked through the stalls. "What is so fun about it?"

"Welcome to Honjou Preschool." Honjou greeted the newcomer, handing CereCere a balloon. "Hi."

* * *

Under a bridge...

"Mina." Artemis and Makoto found the blond.

"Minako." Makoto stepped out.

"Mako-chan." Minako blinked. "Mako-chan, I envy you for having your dream right by your side." she sighed. "My dream of being a pop idol is so distant – 1.68 million light years away."

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto inquired.

"I just thought that I envied everyone who has their dreams right where they can reach out and catch them." Minako explained.

"Are you saying that the dream of being a florist or someone's bride is easier than being a pop idol?" Makoto snapped.

"Because..." Minako started.

"It's not like I was good at cooking or sewing from the very beginning." Makoto argued.

"Stop it, both of you!" Artemis cut in.

"You stay quiet, Artemis!" the girls snapped.

"Why me?" Artemis whined.

* * *

In the classroom...

"A flower garden?" CereCere echoed.

"Yes." Honjou replied. "Everyone is doing their best for that one purpose."

"That's such a small dream." CereCere remarked. "But it's fitting for such a cheap festival like this one."

"Cheap huh?" Honjou mused and laughed. "Oh, sorry, sorry. This is the dream for all the children. No matter how small it is, I want to carefully nurture it."

"I'll change that dream into a nightmare for you." CereCere grinned and popped the balloon, revealing her true self. "Here you go, seeds of unhappiness." at her command, the seed she threw on the ground grew rapidly into a vined forest.

"Hey, this is amazing." Kotarou gaped. "Run away!" he fled as the vines crept towards him.

* * *

Outside...

"What is that?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Let's transform!" Chibi-Usa instructed, the girls seeing CereCere creeping closer to Honjou.

* * *

Under a bridge...

"In the first place, you let yourself run loose too much." Makoto reminded. "Running around and making a mess with the kids."

"So what about it?" Minako retorted.

"It's mess!" Kotarou ran in. "While you guys weren't around, something terrible started at the preschool! Do something about it!"

* * *

In the classroom...

"What..." Honjou gasped at the over-towering vines "Is going on here?"

"Colliding Ball!" CereCere fired her Amazon Stone at Honjou, the Stone bouncing off the vines before hitting Honjou on the back, forcing his 'Dream Mirror' out.

"Geez, it's not the Golden Mirror." CereCere whined. "I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you." she snapped her cue stick into half.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Who is it?" CereCere demanded.

"Something that is weaving everyone's dream." Moon started, a flower opening itself to reveal the Senshi.

"I can't forgive you for ruining the bazaar." Chibi-Moon added.

"We, the Sailor Team..." the Planetary Senshi chorused.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon started.

"We''ll punish you!" the girls posed.

"Oh my." CereCere remarked. "Thank you _so_ much for introducing yourselves. I'll do some introductions too. This is my flower Lemure. Dream-eating tulip, JaraJara Jou."

"Open Tulip!" JaraJara Jou announced, the bars on her chest turning to 3 Sevens and a flood of seed poured out, sweeping the girls to the ground.

"It's gonna eat us!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed, the girls finding themselves in the jaws of a Venus Fly-Trap.

"Moon!" Makoto and Minako arrived. "Chibi-Moon!"

"Oh no!" Makoto gasped, the two girls found themselves entangled within the vines, forcing them to drop their henshin pens.

"Now, JaraJara Jou, eat his dreams." CereCere instructed. "Well, I'll leave you to do the rest." she added after the Lemure swallowed the 'Dream Mirror'.

"Hold it right there!" JunJun retorted, the three Amazoness appearing.

"How dare you do that to us?" VesVes glared.

"Oh guys, what's wrong?" CereCere feigned ignorance. "You all look so scary."

"I would like you to not act so clueless at time like these." PallaPalla added.

"You're acting a million years too early if you want to leave us in the dark." JunJun scolded.

"Wait!" CereCere stammered as the three Amazoness approached her. "We can talk it out!"

"Is this the end?" Minako wondered.

"If only I had more power..." Makoto muttered.

"Mina, Makoto!" Artemis tossed their henshin pens to the girls.

"Artemis!" Minako beamed.

"Both of you should have new power dormant inside you, just like Mercury and Mars." Artemis advised.

"New power?" Minako echoed, the vines entangling the white tomcat.

"With those powers, you two need to rescue the others." Artemis added.

_That's true._ Minako agreed. _This is no time to be arguing._

_I have to protect them._ Makoto thought. _I have to protect everyone's dreams._

"This is..." the two girls gasped as their pen glowed. "This is our... new power?"

In a burst of light, the two girls were freed.

"Jupiter Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Makoto wasted no time in calling her new henshin.

Venus Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Minako, too, transformed.

"That's enough arguing!" the two powered-up Senshi declared.

"What's this?" CereCere gasped.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter introduced.

"Venus!" Venus added. "The two of us will be your opponents!"

"What's this about my opponents?" CereCere snapped.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus released her new attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter fired her attack, freeing the other Senshi.

"Wee, Mom powered up!" Kore and Psych whooped.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Chibi-Moon, now!" Eos shouted.

"Right!" Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus!" she went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Waking Oak Evolution! Love Dream Beauty Shock!" Jupiter and Venus fired their 'Moon Gorgeous Meditation' equivalent at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" JaraJara Jou squealed as the attack washed over her and leaving Honjou's 'Dream Mirror' intact.

With a snort, the Amazoness retreated.

* * *

After the battle...

"Hi!" Makoto greeted. "Welcome. Welcome."

"Um..." Minako started. "It's a little warped, but can you still sell it?" she presented the patched-up teddy bear.

"Minako, your hands..." Makoto blinked at the band-aids.

"It's nothing!" Minako stammered. "Nothing, really"

"Or so, you say." Psych sighed.

"I'll buy that plush doll." Kotarou reached out.

"Kotarou?" Makoto blinked.

"I'll buy it." Kotarou confirmed. "Get money from my papa."

"Papa?" Aurora echoed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Honjou apologized.

"You're kidding..." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Honjou-san is Kotarou's papa?" Minako echoed.

"I think it's because we spoiled him, but he grew up to be very conceited." Honjou explained.

"What does this mean, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked.

"I don't ever recall saying he was single." Chibi-Usa reminded.

"He has a kid..." Minako muttered.

"See you!" Honjou bade the girls farewell.

"I like this blowfish." Kotarou added.

"It's a _bear_!" Makoto and Minako fumed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, on the eve of his school's athletic meet, Kyuusuke worries about the box horse, the one obstacle he is unable to clear. JunJun approaches him with the intention of taking his 'Dream Mirror', and offers to be his coach.


	28. Over the Fear! Jump to Freedom

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 27 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Over the Fear! Jump to Freedom

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Damn those little girls." Zirconia cursed. "Where are they? What are you doing? Hurry up and show yourselves."

"Sheesh, don't be so annoying." VesVes chided.

"You'll raise your blood pressure that way." PallaPalla added. "Well, we're playing hide-and-seek."

"QUIET!" Zirconia hollered.

"Ouch..." PallaPalla whined, falling to the platform. "What kinda of voice is that?"

"Found PallaPalla!" VesVes tossed a net over PallaPalla's head.

"What's this?" PallaPalla wailed.

"Sheesh..." Zirconia sighed. "Where is JunJun?"

"She went out to play." PallaPalla replied. "She siad she was bored."

"It's better than hearing a lecture from an old hag." VesVes shrugged.

"You little..." Zirconia growled.

"Anyway, what is it?" VesVes turned back to business. "Have you decided on a target, old hag?"

"What conceited brats!" Zirconia shouted and sent them a picture.

"Lemme see." CereCere and VesVes peered.

"What is this?" VesVes blinked.

"Not my type." CereCere shrugged.

"Don't be so picky." Zirconia scolded. "When are you going to bring me the owner of the Golden Mirror?"

"But is that our fault?" VesVes glared.

"Well, I don't like this person." PallaPalla declared. "So, I'll give this one to JunJun."

"Oh, that's a good idea." CereCere agreed.

"Then, it's decided." VesVes concluded. "Let's continue with our hide-and-seek."

"Oh hey, I'm not done with you." Zirconia stated. "I still have other things to tell you."

"PallaPalla is _it_!" CereCere declared as the three girls spilt off.

"I don't wanna!" PallaPalla wailed.

"No use crying." VesVes shrugged.

"Geez, are they really able to conquer Earth like this?" Zirconia sighed.

* * *

The next day...

"What's this?" JunJun peered as the Jubaan Elementary School students prepared their sports meet. "What's this? They're making such a big deal out of this. Are they going to compete against us by making a new circus?"

"Hey!" Kyuusuke called, seeing Chibi-Usa exit the gates. "If you're gonna go home, help us out. What's with her?" he wondered when Chibi-Usa continued her way.

"Hi, Chibi-Usa." Kore sang.

"Hi!" Psych greeted, the girls approaching.

"Yo, are you on your way home?" Mamoru asked.

"Guys..." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Oh, tomorrow is the athletic festival?" Makoto noted. "That's great. I get really excited seeing events like this."

"Yeah, yeah." Usagi agreed. "You can always look forward to Makoto's yummy lunches, too."

"And the upperclassman you have a crush on is going to be in the relay." Minako gushed. "And you cheer for him at the top of your lungs, right?"

"Yeah, that happens." Makoto nodded.

"That's right." Usagi waved. "And he just happens to be on the rival team."

_It's easy for outsiders to _say... Chibi-Usa mused.

"Oh, amazing." the group applauded after Kyuusuke landed a perfect somersault.

"He's pretty good." Kore noted. "He was in your class, right Chibi-Usa?"

"Sarashina Kyuusuke." Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"You idiot!" the sports teacher slammed a fist onto Kyuusuke's head. "How many times do I have to tell you to not do dangerous things like that? Geez. Come to the teacher's officer later."

"What are you up to?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned, as Kyuusuke approached the group.

"It's because you didn't answer no matter how many times I was calling out to you." Kyuusuke retorted. "Why are you going home?"

"Come to think of it." Psych noted. "You're not so cheerful."

"Do you not like athletic festivals?" Kore guessed.

"It's not that I don't like that." Chibi-Usa pouted. "But the obstacle course has the jumping box."

"You're not good at the jumping box?" Makoto guessed.

"Nope." Chibi-Usa pouted.

"What?" Usagi taunted. "That's so pathetic. It's only a jumping box."

"You can say something like that, Usagi?" Minako gaped, the group jumping apart.

"Why?" Usagi blinked.

"Because... you know, Usagi... can _you_ jump?" Psych stammered.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Usagi fumed. "Of course I can jump jumping boxes! You're so, so cruel!"

"Were there jumping boxes?" Kyuusuke twitched.

"Everyone is underestimating my abilities!" Usagi whined.

"Yeah, there were." Chibi-Usa affirmed. "I'm sure you didn't know because you never seriously practiced at all."

"Oh, I see." Kyuusuke stammered. "Well, athletics is about sense and talent. It's not about practice. Whoa, I can't do anything even if you wanted me to teach you."

"Nobody asked _you_ to teach me!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"But an athletic festival huh?" Mamoru mused. "It brings back memories."

"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa pulled out the 'father' card. "Please, teach me how to jump jumping boxes. What are you doing?" she fumed when Usagi tugged her cheeks.

"You can't be thinking about getting Mamo-chan to teach you." Usagi glared.

"Why not?" Chibi-Usa returned the glare.

"We're going shopping now." Usagi stated. "There is no time for that."

"Hey, Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa pulled out the 'father' card again. "Please...! Teach me how to jump jumping boxes."

"No way!" Usagi pulled Chibi-Usa back.

"What?" Chibi-Usa exploded. "Are you saying that I can go embarrass myself?"

"This is an obstacle." Usagi laughed evilly. "A challenge! Why don't you try to get over it yourself."

"Did you just say that?" Chibi-Usa glared.

"Yeah, I just siad that." Usagi growled.

"Alright, enough." Minako pulled the stops.

"It's alright, Usagi." Makoto pacified. "We don't have much spending money anyway."

"Let's all practice the jumping box." Psych suggested as she and Kore sighed.

"Thanks, guys." Chibi-Usa went starry-eyed.

"You're kidding!" Usagi twitched.

"Then, haste makes waste." Minako stated, the group heading off.

"I don't wanna!" Chibi-Usa whined.

"We can't help it this time." Psych shrugged.

"That's right." Kore agreed.

"Traitors!" Chibi-Usa complained.

"Come on, hurry!" Usagi urged.

"What's this?" JunJun sat on the Jubaan Elementary School rooftop. "What's this? They're making such a big deal out of this. Are they going to compete against us by making a new circus?" she watched as Kyuusuke prepared the jumping box to practice.

"Damnit!" Kyuusuke exploded. "I can't let me, Kyuusuke the master of all sports, be a laughing stock!" and charged. _I can't do it afterall._ He stopped in his footsteps. "Why can't I jump?" he cursed. "Why?"

"What's that?" JunJun wondered.

"Is someone there?" Kyuusuke turned and saw JunJun jump off the fence and run down the streamers. "Amazing!" he gasped when JunJun landed on the ground, before somersaulting in the air and landed on the monkey bars. "Amazing! You're amazing! I don't know who you are, but you're amazing."

"Yo, you look like you're not good with jumping boxes." JunJun noted. "You want me to be your coach?"

"Oh, really?" Kyuusuke blinked.

* * *

In the park...

"Are you sure I just have to stand here?" Mamoru asked.

"It's alright." Usagi assured, bending over her knees.

"Alright, Chibi-Usa." Kore encouraged.

"The most important things are when you jump off, and the timing to plant your arms." Makoto advised.

"Got it." Chibi-Usa nodded.

"We're okay!" Minako declared.

"Wait, why am I the one to jump over?" Usagi complained.

"Now Chibi-Usa, let's go!" Psych beamed, pushing Usagi's head lower.

"I already see it coming." Usagi muttered.

"Now, take that extra step." Kore urged.

"Yeah." Chibi-Usa nodded and charged.

"That's right." Mamoru encouraged. "Jump."

"That's right." Minako agreed. "Just like jumping into the arms of someone you love."

"You can't!" Usagi hollered.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa winced, the two 'Rabbits' colliding. "It always ends up like this!"

* * *

In school...

"Nope, no good." JunJun shook her head and Kyuusuke crashed into the jumping box. "I'm telling you, it's all about when you jump, and the timing to plant your arms."

"Damnit." Kyuusuke cursed.

"In the first place, why are you slowing down right before the takeoff?" JunJun asked. "If you keep doing that, you won't be able to jump even if you practice for a whole year. Now!" barked, as Kyuusuke tried once more after another five crashes. "So, why _do_ you get scared there?" she asked, after Kyuusuke skidded to a stop at the last second, crashing into the jumping box.

"I'm not scared." Kyuusuke corrected.

"It's getting dark." JunJun sighed. "I think we should call it a day."

"I'm almost there." Kyuusuke insisted. "Please, just a little more. If you're hungry, we run a noodle house. I'll treat you later."

"But, still." JunJun stated.

"I want to be able to jump by tomorrow." Kyuusuke insisted. "Please! I'm begging you."

"The sun's already set, though." JunJun reminded. "Let's meet here against early tomorrow morning. I'll make you able to jump in no time."

"Thanks." Kyuusuke beamed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

VO: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

VO: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

VO: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Mamo-chan, catch me." Chibi-Usa flung herself onto her bed. _I don't get it._ "Pegasus..." she blinked when the winged horse manifested.

_What are... you doing?_ Pegasus inquired.

"Oh, I was just doing some image training." Chibi-Usa flustered. "There's an athletic festival tomorrow. But I can't jump over the jumping box. I envy you, Pegasus. You can fly freely as much has you want."

_I wish I could fly freely._ Pegasus looked downcast.

"What?" Chibi-Usa blinked.

_Nothing._ Pegasus replied. _Actually, you can fly much freer than I can._

"I can't even jump over jumping boxes." Chibi-Usa was confused.

_You can jump, I'm sure that you can._ Pegasus assured.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called.

* * *

The next day...

"Ouch!" Kyuusuke wailed, having crashed into the jumping box for the umpteenth time. "Damnit, I've been practicing from before dawn and I'm still like this? Am I just incapable of doing this?"

"So, you're here." JunJun appeared.

"Um..." Kyuusuke blinked when JunJun took a look at the crumpled photo in her hands and peered at him closely.

"So, it _is_ you!" JunJun exclaimed. "When I saw the photo last night, I was like 'huh?' Well, this is great. That makes it much easier. Alright, let's hurry up and get over this jumping box."

"Sure." Kyuusuke nodded.

"It's not that you're lacking athletic skills." JunJun pointed out. "You're just being afraid of the jumping box."

"I'm not afr..." Kyuusuke protested.

"Don't be bashful." JunJun chided. "I don't know what happened, but as long as you have that fear, you'll never be able to jump."

"Impossible." Kyuusuke protested.

"And so, there's a way to quickly overcome that fear." JunJun added.

"A quick way?" Kyuusuke echoed.

"In other words, if you get into an even scarier situation, you'll forget this fear and be able to jump." JunJun concluded. With a snap of her fingers, a cage manifested around them.

"What's this?" Kyuusuke exclaimed in shock. "Hey, what does this mean?" he looked at JunJun who had teleported herself out of the cage.

"It means _this_!" JunJun conjured up a grizzly bear.

"A bear?" Kyuusuke exclaimed in shock.

"If you don't hurry, it will eat you." JunJun reminded.

"This is too much!" Kyuusuke took off running towards the jumping box with the bear chasing after him. In the last second, he _finally_ managed to jump over the box. "I jumped over the jumping box. I did it! I jumped! But this is not time to... the bear, the bear?" he turned around to see the bear had vanished. "Where's the bear?"

"I just showed you a small illusion." JunJun laughed. "But it worked wonders."

"An illusion?" Kyuusuke echoed. "Both the bear and the cage?"

"That's right." JunJun nodded. "Wasn't it scary?"

"Of course it was." Kyuusuke pouted. "I thought I was going to die. You're so cruel."

"Oh, it was alright." JunJun laughed. "Afterall, thankfully enough, you were able to jump. Now you have no rejects, right? So let's go." she revealed her Amazon Stone, reverting back to her original form. "Colliding Ball!" she fired her Stone, causing it to bounce off the surroundings before hitting Kyuusuke in the back, his 'Dream Mirror' was forced out. "What, this isn't it?" she exclaimed, looking at the normal-looking 'Dream Mirror'.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!" the two Moon Senshi transformed.

"Mercury Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Ami transformed.

"Mars Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" that was Rei.

"Jupiter Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Makoto was next.

"Venus Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Minako called.

"Solaris Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Aurora and Eos pulled out their henshin items.

"Enyo Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" that was Enyo.

"Kore Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Kore was next.

"Psych Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!" Psych called.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "Here we came, in hopes of having a special practice, what are you doing here? You're causing a nuisance to the entire neighborhood from so early in the morning. For love and justice."

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"But you really do show up anywhere and everywhere." JunJun remarked. "Oh well, come out my Lemure, dreaming-eating acrobat, Tobikiri Yarou."

"Welcome, welcome." Tobikiri Yarou announced. "And so, well you all want to see my tricks? You really have a good eye for things. I'll do my best to entertain you. But before that, excuse me!" he propelled himself over to Kyuusuke and swallowed his 'Dream Mirror'. "I'll take this."

"Oh. Kyuusuke!" Chibi-Moon gaped.

"Hey, now that you're full, I'm trusting you to do the job." JunJun instructed.

"Sure, sure." Tobikiri Yarou replied. "Here we go."

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired her flame arrow.

"Dream Pyre!" Enyo released her fireball, powering up her mother's arrow.

"How are my tricks?" Tobikiri Yarou taunted, dodging the flame arrow. "Want another? Here you go!" he dived at the Senshi.

"Damn you!" Jupiter cursed. "Jupiter..."

"Mom, duck!" Kore warned, both Jovian Senshi barely dodging Tobikiri Yarou.

"I don't have time for that!" Tobikiri Yarou took another dive.

"This is no good." psych noted. "He moves too quickly for us to attack."

"Tobikiri Yarou is more like Tondakikiri Yarou." JunJun shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to trust you to finish them off."

"Yeah, sure thing." Tobikiri Yarou replied as JunJun retreated.

"This is getting us nowhere." Mars remarked. "Isn't there a better way..."

"At this rate..." Mercury trailed. "If we can stop him even for one second..."

"If we can't..." Chibi-Moon looked at Kyuusuke. _If we don't defeat hi, Kyuusuke's dreams..._ "Alright, it's now or never."

"Hey, Chibi-Moon!" Kore called as Chibi-Moon charged.

"I think it's time for the final trick soon." Tobikiri Yarou noted.

"You don't have to come!" Moon wailed as the Lemure flew straight at them.

"What?" Tobikiri Yarou gasped as Chibi-Moon charged at him.

"Chibi-Moon!" the girls exclaimed.

_You can fly._ Chibi-Moon recalled Pegasus' words. _You can fly, I'm sure you can._

_Yeah, I'll try._ Chibi-Moon agreed.

"Wait a minute!" Tobikiri Yarou protested.

At the last second, Chibi-Moon did a leap-frog over the Lemure's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Chibi-Moon..." Moon gasped.

"She jumped..." Psych gaped.

"Let's go, girls." Chibi-Moon beamed.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out! See ya!" Tobikiri Yarou squealed as the attack washed over him, leaving Kyuusuke's 'Dream Mirror' relatively intact.

"You did it, Chibi-Moon." Aurora beamed as Kyuusuke's 'Dream Mirror' returned to his body.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon nodded.

* * *

After the battle...

"Ready..." the announcer declared and the race began.

"Go!" the group cheered. "Chibi-Usa!"

"First place!" Chibi-Usa beamed, claiming the first place spot.

"Alright!" the group whooped.

"The next event is the boys' obstacle course." the announcer declared. "Those of you participating in the race, please gather at the entrance gates immediately."

"Kyuusuke." Chibi-Usa gave her classmate an encouraging wink. "Go show 'em."

"Yeah." Kyuusuke nodded. _I can jump this._ He swore, having arrived at the final obstacle. _I'm not afraid anymore._

"You did it, Kyuusuke!" Chibi-Usa cheered after Kyuusuke cleared the jumping box. "First place!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Usagi and Chibi-Usa befriend Kamoi, a starving young artist, who is later targeted by CereCere.


	29. The Truth Reflecting Mirror

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 28 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Don't Lose Your Dreams! The Truth-Reflecting Mirror

* * *

Time passes...

"Come on, not yet?" Usagi whined.

"Chibi-Usa, this is good." Luna noted, seeing Chibi-Usa's carbon sketch. "It's really perfect."

"You think so?" Chibi-Usa giggled.

"Hey, how long are you going to make me wait?" Usagi complained. "I'm tired already."

"Don't move." Chibi-Usa snapped. "This homework is due tomorrow."

"But, I've been like this for a long time now." Usagi argued.

"I told you I would buy you hot meat-filled buns." Chibi-Usa reminded.

"Geez, you sure got me at my weak spot." Usagi pouted.

"Stay still." Chibi-Usa requested.

"So, how much are you done with?" Usagi peered. "What is this?" she exclaimed, seeing the sketch.

"Come on, you have to sit down!" Chibi-Usa chided. "What are you doing?" she protested as Usagi snatched the sketch book away.

"You can't possibly be saying that such an ugly person is me?" Usagi retorted.

"Who else is there?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"I think she did a pretty good job." Luna noted.

"I'm not this ugly!" Usagi exploded.

"Maybe you haven't seen a mirror?" Chibi-Usa taunted.

"What was that?" Usagi glared.

* * *

In the park...

"Let me tell you." Usagi started. "That you should really fix that picture. Hey, are you listening?"

"I already brought you some hot meat-filled buns." Chibi-Usa reminded. "Our deal is closed. So I can do whatever I want. It's a painter." she blinked, seeing Kamoi at work.

"Wow, it really looks like her." Usagi was amazed at the likeliness. "This is how you draw someone's face."

"It's done." Kamoi finished his portrait.

"This looks nothing like me." the subject of matter looked at the portrait. "Because I have bigger eyes."

"That's right." her lackeys chorused.

"And I have a taller nose." the woman added.

"You think so?" Kamoi blinked. "I thought I took a good look."

"Wait a minute." Usagi cut in. "This looks exactly like you. What part of it are you unsatisfied with?"

"Um..." Kamoi sweatdropped.

"Outsiders stay quiet!" the customer snapped.

"That's right." her lackeys chorused.

"What's with this?" Usagi glared.

"I am not this ugly!" the customer argued.

"That's right." her lackeys chorused.

"I've heard that line somewhere before." Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Um..." Kamoi voiced. "I think it looks a lot like you. But if you don't like it, you don't have to pay."

"Of course." the customers snorted haughtily. "Let's go."

"Some customers are so conceited." Usagi glared.

"By the way, did we get in the way of your work?" the two 'Rabbits' wondered, hearing Kamoi's sigh.

"No..." Kamoi sweatdropped. "Or rather, how about a picture?"

"Oh no..." the 'Rabbits' shook their heads.

"I don't need any money." Kamoi assured. "Just a token of appreciation for complimenting my art."

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"You know..." VesVes glared at Zircon. "Don't you have too many false leads?"

"I know you have to do your job more seriously." PallaPalla added.

"If you don't wisen up, I'll eat you." JunJun threatened.

"Yes, really." CereCere agreed.

"You're the ones who have to wisen up." Zirconia chided as Zircon took the opportunity to fly back to its mistress. "You guys don't even work, you slackers. Where is the Golden Mirror? You really are useless. Go after this one this time." she tossed the girls Kamoi's picture.

"Looks like an artist." VesVes noted.

"An artist?" CereCere echoed. "I'll take on this one." she grabbed the picture. "And artist..." she flushed.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"You hardly go anywhere." VesVes pointed out. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's wrong with you?" even PallaPalla was puzzled.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" JunJun pressed.

"Oh, nothing." CereCere replied. "But I thought it wouldn't be bad to have a portrait of beautiful little me drawn by him."

* * *

In the park...

"Really good." Chibi-Usa awed. "But... why are you eating a hot meat-filled bun?"

"Well, I thought that my facial expressions look the livestock when I'm eating." Usagi beamed.

"It's alright." Kamoi assured. "It's fine."

"But..." Chibi-Usa protested.

"That's right." Usagi agreed. "Outsiders stay quiet!"

"What was that?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"But you do eat them very deliciously." Kamoi noted.

"Of course!" Usagi bit into her bun.

"It really looks yummy." Kamoi swallowed, before his stomach growled and he fell over from hunger.

"Kamoi-san!" the 'Rabbits' exclaimed.

"It's alright." Kamoi replied. "I haven't eaten anything for the past 2, 3 days, so..."

"Usagi, how about your buns?" Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi.

"Oh no." Usagi shook the empty bag.

"You're serious?" Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

* * *

Later in the Tsukino household...

"Now, please eat up." Usagi presented Kamoi with a plate of seafood paella. "But you wouldn't want to eat it after all, would you."

"I'll have it." Kamoi dug in.

"What an appetite." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"I guess he really was hungry." Usagi mused.

"Oh, sorry." Kamoi blushed.

"It's okay." Chibi-Usa assured. "It's alright. If it's alright with such a disgusting plate of fried rice, dig in."

"EH?" Usagi glared. "What?"

"But why have you been not eating for so long?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"It's slightly embarrassing, but I have no money." Kamoi put down the spoon. "Thank you for the meal."

"Oh, it's nothing." the 'Rabbits' returned the bow.

"Does an artist make hardly any money?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"It's more like I end up in arguments with my customers." Kamoi replied. "So, I end up not getting money more times than I do."

"Why don't you draw them a little bit prettier than they are?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah, I know that way I would make some money, and I think that a life like this is pathetic myself." Kamoi admitted. "But getting money by drawing lies as pictures, it only makes me feel empty inside."

"That's true." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"I have dreams too." Kamoi confided. "I want to leave behind works of art, rather than a famous name."

_Wow, he _is _an artist._ Usagi mused.

"Um, I have something that I want to show you, Kamoi-san." Chibi-Usa voiced. "This!" she returned with the sketch she drew.

"Hey, what are you showing him?" Usagi exclaimed. "You're embarrassing me! HEY!"

"What do you think, Kamoi-san?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Stop that!" Usagi protested.

"Hm, just a bit more." Kamoi noted.

"See." Usagi taunted.

"But," Kamoi added. "It's full of love. You must really love your older sister."

* * *

In her room...

_What's wrong?_ Pegasus inquired. _You're looking intently into the mirror. A mirror shows one's true form. How do you look in your own eyes?_

"I don't know." Chibi-Usa sighed. "There are a lot of people who lose sight of their true forms."

_Perhaps so._ Pegasus admitted.

"Or, is it that the face that I'm looking at in the mirror really isn't my true face?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

_That's not true._ Pegasus pointed out. _The mirror always shows the truth. But the heart of the viewer distorts it._

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine the next day...

"Wow, he's good." Rei noted, seeing Kamoi's portrait of Usagi.

"This really gives Usagi's feeling out well." Luna added.

"You think so?" Usagi asked. "I thought my eyes looked a little cuter.

"Is he always at the park?" Ami inquired.

"It looks that way." Chibi-Usa noted.

"I want to be drawn too." Minako stated.

"There are a lot of photographs, but it's different from a drawing." Makoto added.

"And I think my nose is a little bit higher too." Usagi remarked.

"Hey, let's all go to that park." Minako suggested.

"Yeah!" the girls agreed.

"And I think I'm slightly paler than this." Usagi mused.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

VO: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

The next day...

Kamoi was keeping his stuff when CereCere arrived in her posh vehicle.

"Good afternoon." CereCere greeted. "Nice to meet you. I heard much about you, that's why I'm here today. I hear that you're a very good artist? I have brought you a wonderful offer today. I thought I'd let you draw a portrait of me. You don't have to be so thrilled about it." she laughed. "Now, listen to what people have to say until they are done." she fumed when Kamoi continued to pack his stuff. "This isn't the place to talk, so please come to my estate. I will get you a full set of new tools too." she offered when Kamoi ignored her.

"Miss." Kamoi started

"Yes?" CereCere smiled.

"It's not like you made the money yourself." Kamoi replied. "I don't like people who brag about being rich. I'm sorry, but you should ask someone else."

_He's much tougher than I thought._ CereCere mused. _Then..._ "I'm sorry, I was being too self-centered. Actually, my father, an art dealer, passed away last year. His dream was to be of aid to talented folk like you. I would like to follow in his footsteps. How about you draw as much as you want here?" _I got the beginning right._ She grinned.

"And where is he usually at?" Rei asked, as Chibi-Usa led the girls to Kamoi's usual spot.

"Almost there." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I'm so looking forward to this." Minako beamed.

"He's not here." Chibi-Usa blinked when she could not find Kamoi.

"Where did he go?" Usagi wondered.

"Maybe he left early today." Ami suggested.

"Too bad." Minako sighed.

"You've got to be kidding!" Rei exploded. "I came all the way out here to have my picture drawn. Hey, Usagi? What's the meaning of all this?"

"I'm telling you, he was here until yesterday." Usagi replied.

"You know, you're being selfish, being the only one drawn." Rei glared.

"You don't have to be so serious." Makoto chided.

"That's right." Minako agreed.

"What are all of you saying?" Rei retorted. "Not drawing me, beautiful, elegant Rei, what can all these artists possibly draw now?"

"Rei...?" Ami sweatdropped.

"In any case, we should all split up and look for him." Rei insisted.

"Are you serious?" Usagi wondered.

* * *

Outside CereCere's mansion...

"Luna!" Usagi called, having spotted the cat on the mansion's wall.

"Oh, both of you." Luna looked at the 'Rabbits'.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Usagi wondered.

"Well, I feel an evil presence from this house." Luna nodded

* * *

In the mansion...

"How is it turning out?" CereCere asked, as Kamoi worked on her portrait. "Can you show me?"

"Sure thing." Kamoi replied and showed her his work. "I think I'm getting a pretty good atmosphere in this piece."

"Oh, this is me?" CereCere came in for a closer look. "It doesn't look like me at all. Because I have much cuter eyes. Please redraw this."

"I don't think I need to fix anything." Kamoi replied.

"What was that?" CereCere snapped.

"I can't draw a lie." Kamoi admitted.

"You still don't understand." CereCere reminded. "It looks like in order for you to continue drawing just the pictures you want to draw, you need a first-rate environment to draw in. Do you understand what I am saying? I have all of that you need right here. So, I will ask you once again. My eyes _are_ much cuter than this, right?"

"I didn't come here to do something like that." Kamoi snapped.

"Then, you will return to your old life of poverty, I take it." CereCere shrugged. "I don't mind that one bit. Whether you grasp your dream or throw it away, it's up to you."

"Dream.." Kamoi echoed.

"Will art be nurtured in a poverty-stricken lifestyle that you can barely find food in?" CereCere reminded. "So, what are you going to do?

"Alright." Kamoi relented. "I will do as you say."

* * *

Outside CereCere's mansion...

"You know, just because it's a little suspicious, if you go in without their permission, they'll be mad." Usagi reminded, as the 'Rabbits' sneaked in.

"That's why I said I'm fine on my own." Luna replied. "And besides, I'm a cat. The only ones who'll be scolded are you two, Usagi."

* * *

In the mansion...

"This is really wonderful." CereCere remarked after Kamoi completed her portrait. "It makes me fall in love with myself."

"I'm not feeling well." Kamoi replied. "Please let me lie down for a while."

"Please wait." CereCere voiced. "I have one more thing I need you to do." revealing her Amazon Stone, she reverted to her original form.

"What in the world are you?" Kamoi gasped.

"Kamoi-san!" Usagi exclaimed, peering in from the window.

"Your Mirror of Dreams." CereCere declared. "I will take a look at it."

"Hold it right there!" Moon announced. "To fool a pure, innocent, beautiful artist living an innocent but poor life! I can't forgive you! For love and justice."

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Oh, if it isn't the odd couple again." CereCere noted.

"What was that?" Moon demanded. "How rude."

"That's right." Chibi-Moon agreed. "It's true that she's on the bigger end, but she doesn't mean ill by it."

"What was that?" Moon glared. "She's calling us an odd couple because you're _short_!"

"I can't help it!" Chibi-Moon argued. "I'm still a child."

"Excuse me." CereCere cut in.

"What?" the two Moon Senshi asked.

"Do you two like to play billiards?" CereCere inquired.

"What's billiards?" Moon wondered.

"I think she means shooting pool." Chibi-Moon replied.

"That's right." CereCere declared. "Colliding Ball!" she shot her Amazon Stone at the Senshi, forcing them to dodge, causing the stone to bounce against the walls and hit Kamoi on his back, forcing his 'Dream Mirror' out.

"What does this mean?" CereCere looked at the grayed mirror. "Not only is this _not_ the Golden Mirror, but there isn't even a beautiful dream in it."

"That can't be true." Chibi-Moon argued. "Kamoi-san has a very beautiful dream. I'm sure he has one."

"I have no need for such a dirty mirror." CereCere retorted. "Flower Lemure, dream-eating rose. TogeToge Jou. Get rid of that mirror."

"You can't!" the Moon Senshi exclaimed.

"It looks disgusting." TogeToge Jou stated. "It's dirty. I don't want to eat it."

"What's this?" Moon blinked.

"I won't allow you to be so picky." CereCere fumed.

"It's not a matter of being picky." TogeToge Jou shrugged. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed when CereCere tried to force the mirror down her throat.

"I will not allow you to have likes and dislikes when it comes to food." CereCere insisted.

"You know, I'm against violence." TogeToge Jou protested.

"Just _eat it_!" CereCere insisted.

"This looks like our chance." Moon noted.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

CereCere fled before she was blasted.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the arguing Lemure.

"I have done anything yet! Stage Out!" TogeToge Jou squealed as the attack washed over her, leaving Kamoi's 'Dream Mirror' relatively intact.

"I failed." CereCere jumped to safety. "But next time, it won't be like this." and retreated via her Amazon Stone.

"Well, let's return the mirror to Kamoi-san." Moon suggested.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon nodded.

"It's alright." Moon assured. "I'm sure that Kamoi-san will get a wonderful dream back.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon beamed. "Kamoi-san." she voiced as Kamoi awoke.

"Are you alright?" Moon inquired.

"You guys were the one who saved me?" Kamoi asked. "It feels like I've been having some long dream."

"Do you want to be rich?" Chibi-Moon inquired.

"No." Kamoi replied. "It's really confining to have what you're not used to having. I didn't think that lying to myself was this tough. It's back to square one. I thank you very much."

* * *

In the park...

"This looks nothing like me!" Rei protested after Kamoi finished her portrait.

"It looks exactly like you." Usagi insisted.

"Please draw me properly." Rei requested.

"I suggest you walk around carrying a mirror at all times." Usagi taunted.

"What was that?" Rei fumed.

"Gimme a break, both of you." Chibi-Usa sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, while VesVes targets an eccentric acquaintance of Chibi-Usa's who is trying to make a flying machine, Chibi-Usa worries that Pegasus does not trust her.


	30. Pegasus is Gone! Swinging Friendships

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 29 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Pegasus is Gone! Swinging Friendships

* * *

Time passes...

"Wow, you're right." Chibi-Usa squealed, looking at the swan and cygnet in the pond. "They're cute."

"See, just like I told you." Kyuusuke remarked.

"When did you find them?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"About a week ago." Kyuusuke replied.

"They came around here every winter." Momoko added.

"Swans come all the way here from Siberia." Kyuusuke supplied.

"Move!" Hiroki warned. "Out of my way!"

"What is that?" Kyuusuke exclaimed when Hiroki came down the slope on his modified flying machine.

"He's heading our way!" the girls screamed.

"Look out!" Hiroki warned.

"He's flying?" Chibi-Usa blinked as Hiroki took off.

"No, he's falling." Kyuusuke corrected. "Hey, are you alright?" he hollered after Hiroki crash-landed.

"That boy..." Momoko blinked.

"He's from the next class over." Chibi-Usa recognized.

"Hiroki." Kyuusuke stated, after Hiroki took off his helmet. "You're Hiroki, right?

"A handmade airplane?" Chibi-Usa echoed when Hiroki explained.

"Yeah, it's my dream." Hiroki nodded. "To fly freely with an airplane that I made by myself."

"An airplane..." Kyuusuke trailed. "You mean that bike?"

"It's not a bike." Hiroki corrected. "It's the St. Louis."

"You know, if a bike could fly, the sky would be filled of airplanes." Kyuusuke reminded.

"I'm sure that my St. Louis will fly." Hiroki insisted. "I did everything from the design to the building all by myself. There's no way it wouldn't fly."

"But, just now, the St. Louis fell really hard, didn't it?" Kyuusuke reminded. "What was that for?" he exclaimed when Momoko wracked him on the head.

"Kyuusuke, you idiot." Momoko scolded. "You don't understand a guy's ambitions?"

"You don't have to hit me." Kyuusuke pouted.

"But, he's so cool." Chibi-Usa added.

"Cool?" Kyuusuke echoed in disbelief.

"I think it's amazing that he can be so engrossed into something." Chibi-Usa stated. "I love things like that."

"Love..." Kyuusuke twitched.

"Hiroki, do your best." Chibi-Usa encouraged.

"This is my dream." Hiroki reminded. "I want it to come true with just me and my St. Louis. Thanks for this." he returned Chibi-Usa's jacket.

"Um..." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"Leave him alone." Kyuusuke remarked as Hiroki collected his trashed bike. "What's with him?" he wondered as Hiroki went off.

"Strange." Momoko noted.

* * *

That night, in her room...

_Maybe he was wondering if he's doing the right thing._ Pegasus reasoned.

"Wondering?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_Yes, he doesn't know himself how to make an airplane fly._ Pegasus replied. _That's why he gets upset, and thinks about it all by himself. I'm sure what he needs are friends who will share his dream with him._

"I wish we could be those friends." Chibi-Usa remarked. "I think I'll go cheer him on again tomorrow."

_I want to see him too._ Pegasus admitted. _When Hiroki's airplane flies. I'm the inhabitant of the world of dreams. In this world, I can't fly freely in the skies._

_The world of dreams._ Chibi-Usa mused as she was transported to the crystal forest. "Where is the world of dream? Where in the world... are you? Alright." she relented after she was brought back to reality. "I'll show you, Pegasus. Hiroki's airplane."

_But..._ Pegasus protested.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Chibi-Usa assured.

"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi droned, peering in.

"What?" Chibi-Usa retorted. "Coming into a lady's room without knocking."

"You were having a lovely-dovely phone call with Mamo-chan just now, weren't you?" Usagi accused.

"I wasn't doing such a thing." Chibi-Usa protested.

"You just said, 'such a thing'!" Usagi wailed. "Mamo-chan's house is busy, no matter how many times I call him. And then, I heard a guy's voice from this room. Mamo-chan is so cruel, talking with someone like Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa, fess up!

"Wasn't today Mamo-chan's day to log into the computer network?" Chibi-Usa reminded.

"Was it?" Usagi blinked.

"You said so this afternoon." Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

"That's right." Usagi laughed nervously.

"Sheesh." Chibi-Usa sighed. "I'm going to sleep right now. So get out."

"Sorry about that." Usagi apologized. "Good night."

"Good night." Chibi-Usa deathpanned. "You, Pegasus, are a secret just between the two of us." she took out the Stallion Rêve from behind her back.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Zirconia." Nehellenia voiced. "You still haven't found the Pegasus?"

"However, those little wretches aren't as useful as I thought." Zirconia remarked.

"Damn the Senshi." Nehellenia cursed. "Alright, prepare yourselves for the battles. Don't repeat the same mistakes over and over."

"Yes." Zirconia nodded.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"So, this is the next target." JunJun noted. "Not too snappy, a guy huh?"

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to go." CereCere snatched Hiroki's picture.

"I didn't say I wasn't going." JunJun protested.

"You looked like you didn't want to." CereCere pointed out.

"You know..." PallaPalla started. "I wouldn't mind going."

"You too, PallaPalla?" JunJun sighed.

"Then, we'll duke it out using rock-paper-scissors." CereCere suggested.

"Too bad." VesVes took the picture. "I'm keeping this one."

"When was that decided?" JunJun inquired.

"See?" VesVes showed her the drawing on the back.

"When did you find the time to..." CereCere gasped.

"Well, that's how it is." VesVes grinned. "So take a nice long bath."

"There was that trick." JunJun deathpanned as PallaPalla blew bubbles in the bubble bath.

* * *

The next day...

"That's Hiroki's airplane." Chibi-Usa stated, having brought the Stallion Rêve in a basket. "Pegasus, can you see?"

_Yes, it is amazing that he's doing it all by himself._ Pegasus agreed.

"Yeah, it broke many times yesterday, and it's already fixed." Chibi-Usa added. "Hiroki is really ambitious."

"What are you mumbling to yourself?" Usagi cut in.

"How did you know I was here?" Chibi-Usa turned, hastily shutting the basket.

"Don't underestimate the information net of your lovely 'sister', Usagi." Usagi grinned.

"Yo." Kyuusuke greeted.

"We wanted to see the St. Louis as well." Kore added.

"That's the man-powered airplane?" Minako blinked.

"It's just a bike." Kyuusuke shrugged.

"It's an airplane!" Hiroki corrected.

"He sure has a good ear." Psych sighed.

"That's an amazing dream." Rei noted. "A man-powered airplane."

"Isn't it?" Momoko insisted.

"Oh, it looks like it's finally taking off." Makoto stated and Hiroki set off.

"Hiroki, hang in there!" Chibi-Usa encouraged as the bike lifted off the ground.

"Hiroki, do your best!" Kyuusuke hollered. "Did he do it?" he asked, when the bike lifted off the slope. "Hiroki!" he exclaimed when the wings broke apart, sending the boy crashing into the water.

"Hiroki, are you alright?" Chibi-Usa asked, the group having pulled the drenched boy out of the water.

"Why won't it fly?" Hiroki looked at his blueprints.

"Can I take a look." Aurora took the paper and handed it to her mother. "Here, Ami."

"It's alright." Eos assured. "Just leave it to Ami."

"Amazing." Ami beamed, taking a look. "You really did put a lot of effort in getting it this far by yourself. I think all you need to do is generate more lift, and strengthen the frame of the wings."

"That, and he's a little out of shape." Makoto added.

"Well, that's true." Kore noted. "Hiroki does have that 'feminine boy' look."

"Why don't you just make it a two-seater?" Enyo suggested.

"I agree." Usagi nodded. "Leave it to me."

"You're too heavy." Rei sighed.

"Rei, you're a meanie." Usagi pouted.

"Then, I'll get it on." Chibi-Usa commented.

"Chibi-Usa, you're amazing." Momoko noted.

"Stop it." Hiroki muttered. "Stop it! This is my dream and mine alone. Leave me alone."

"You know, the reason why you keep failing is because you keep saying things like that." Kyuusuke chided. "Don't be so cheap. All men have this dream to fly in the skies. The Wright Brothers were able to fly because the two of them combined their powers. Just kidding." he joked. "You can trust you, you know."

"Thanks, Kyuusuke." Hiroki smiled.

"Idiot, don't thank me." Kyuusuke blushed. "Let's do our best."

"That's great." Makoto noted, the two boys sealing the promise with a handshake. "A friendship between guys."

_Friendship..._ Chibi-Usa blinked and looked at the basket.

"And so, if we put this here." Kyuusuke suggested.

"Yeah." Hiroki nodded.

"It's good to have a friend that you can talk about anything to." Momoko noted.

_Someone you can talk about anything to... a friend._ Chibi-Usa mused.

* * *

In the forest...

"Pegasus, we're friends, right?" Chibi-Usa asked by the fountain.

_Do you not like me?_ Pegasus asked.

"I like you, Pegasus." Chibi-Usa replied. "I thought that I told you everything about me. But what about you, Pegasus? I don't know anything about you. You never tell me anything."

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized. _I can't tell you just now._

"Why?" Chibi-Usa was confused.

_I am right here in front of your eyes._ Pegasus reminded. _Isn't that enough?_

"If you're my friend, you should be able to tell me anything." Chibi-Usa insisted. "You really don't think that I'm your friend, do you?"

_If you can't believe in me, I can't be at your side._ Pegasus stated.

"Wait." Chibi-Usa gasped.

_Please, believe in me._ Pegasus pleaded and the Stallion Rêve vanished.

"Wait!" Chibi-Usa called. "Come back, Pegasus!"

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

Voice Off Announcer: From the creator of Backstreet Rangers, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

VO Announcer: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

On an overhead bridge...

_Pegasus..._ Chibi-Usa mused. _Why won't you answer anything? Why did you disappear? Were we really not friends after all? I thought we had understood each other._

"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru voiced. "What's wrong? You're out rather late."

"Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Come on, let's go back." Mamoru remarked. "I'll walk you back."

* * *

On the streets...

"Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa voiced. "Have you ever gotten into an argument with Usagi? Can you tell her everything you thought about?"

"Well, I don't have to hold back against her now." Mamoru replied. "And Usako, as you can tell, is the type that can't hide anything."

"That's true." Chibi-Usa admitted. "You and Usagi are more than just friends, Mamo-chan."

"Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru blinked.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi called.

"Usagi." Chibi-Usa blinked.

"I've been looking for you." Usagi replied. "Come on, it's late. Let's go home."

"NO!" Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Stop it!" Chibi-Usa slapped her hand away. "It's something you won't understand anyway, Usagi. You're always like that, peeking into people's rooms, seeing how I'm doing."

"I was just doing so because you've been acting strangely, Chibi-Usa ." Usagi defended. "So I thought that you had something worrying you."

"I'm telling you that you didn't have to do that." Chibi-Usa retorted. "There are things I can't tell you..." _Pegasus has things he can't say too._ She stopped herself.

"I'll go on ahead." Usagi broke the silence. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

The next day...

"Alright, we're going to do this today." Hiroki concluded. "Just you watch, Chibi-Usa. I had Kyuusuke help me remodel this after that. I also followed the advice Ami and everyone else gave me. It really is a good feeling to have friends."

"Friends..." Chibi-Usa echoed.

"That's right." Hiroki nodded. "I can do so many more things now than when I was working by myself. It's great that I can believe in people without saying this or that."

"I'm sorry." Chibi-Usa muttered. "I'm so sorry, Pegasus." she sobbed.

"Chibi-Usa, what's wrong?" Hiroki asked. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Chibi-Usa wiped her tears.

"You sure?" Hiroki wasn't convinced. "You have to watch. We'll make sure that we fly today."

"Long ago, mankind looked up to the skies." VesVes recited.

"She's flying?" Hiroki gasped at the floating Amazoness standing on her Amazon Stone.

"To make such a thing fly in the sky, for me, when I feel like it, anywhere's a breeze."

"Amazing." Hiroki gasped.

"Wait, you!" Chibi-Usa demanded. "What in the world are you?"

"Just another person who loves the skies." VesVes replied. "I'm nobody suspicious."

"You're suspicious enough already in that outfit." Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Oh?" VesVes blinked. "This outfit is suspicious?"

"Yeah, yeah." the two children nodded.

"Doesn't it kinda look like an ordinary girl?" VesVes asked.

"Not at all." the two children shook their heads.

"'Wow, amazing! I want to be your friend.'" VesVes squealed. "It doesn't come across like that?" she asked.

"Nope, not at all." the two children shook their heads.

"I thought I had a good disguise going on here." VesVes pouted and removed her helmet. "You guys are pretty keen."

"Someone who's floating on top of a ball is nothing but suspicious." Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Yup, yup." Hiroki nodded.

"I have no choice if you found me out." VesVes tossed her disguise off and reverted back to her original form. "Now, I'll take a look at your Mirror of Dreams. Colliding Ball!"

"Look out!" Hiroki pushed Chibi-Usa aside to avoid the Amazon Stone. "Chibi-Usa!" he gasped when the girl rolled down the slope. "Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa, are you alright?" the Amazon Stone then hit the ground, before bouncing back and knocked into his back, forcing his 'Dream Mirror' out.

"Hiroki!" Chibi-Usa gasped. "Hiroki!"

"Oh? Another false alarm?" VesVes was disappointed when the ordinary-looking mirror came into view. "I wasted my time keeping him. Geez, that old hag Zirconia keeps coming up with these false alarms. I think she's gone senile. Think about being on the end that has to clean up the mess."

"Hold it right there!" Chibi-Moon declared. "Right in the middle of adolescence climbing up into the skies, I can't forgive you for taking Hiroki's wings from his heart."

"Oh, you're by yourself today?" VesVes blinked as the chibi Senshi climbed up the slope.

"For love and justice. The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked. "Chibi-Moon!" she added.

"I'm asking you are you by yourself today?" VesVes snapped.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"I'm not asking you that!" VesVes retorted. "Are you by yourself?"

"I can take care of you all by myself." Chibi-Moon snapped and took out the Crystal Carillon.

"What's that?" VesVes blinked. "How dare you!" she fumed, Chibi-Moon having blasted her face with the Crystal Carillon. "Come out, my Lemure, dream-eating mammoth, PaoPao Musume."

"Dream-eating mammoth, PaoPao Musume!" the Lemure declared.

"PaoPao Musume's power is of mammoth proportions." VesVes supplied after Chibi-Moon dodged the Lemure's charge. "PaoPao Musume, go ahead and eat the Mirror of Dreams as well."

"You can't!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed when the Lemure proceeded to swallow the 'Dream Mirror' when a rose intervened.

"Guys?" Chibi-Moon blinked at the assembled Senshi.

"Don't be acting so tough."Aurora winked.

"Leave them to us." Eos nodded.

"So noisy!" VesVes fumed. "One after another. PaoPao Musume, get them all."

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired her fire arrow.

"Dream Pyre!" Enyo powered up her mother's arrow.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury released her attack, the combined attack breaking both Amazoness and Lemure apart.

"Now, Chibi-Moon." Kore called.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon nodded. "Please Pegasus..." she trailed and stopped.

"Chibi-Moon?" the group chorused in confusion.

"I can't..." Chibi-Moon swallowed.

"Chibi-Moon?" Moon pressed.

"What's wrong?" Mercury asked.

"Pegasus won't come here anymore." Chibi-Moon replied. "I'm not worthy of calling for Pegasus anymore."

"I don't know what's going on." VesVes noted. "But this is my chance."

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon pushed Chibi-Moon to the ground to avoid PaoPao Musume's charge. "Chibi-Moon! Look out!"

"Moon, are you alright?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"This is nothing." Moon replied. "Chibi-Moon, I don't know what happened, but you have to believe in yourself more than that."

"Believe in myself?" Chibi-Moon echoed.

"We love you, Chibi-Moon." Moon nodded.

"Thanks, Moon." Chibi-Moon smiled. "And sorry about yesterday."

"PaoPao Musume, what are you doing?" VesVes demanded.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"Stage Out!" PaoPao Musume squealed as the attack washed over her.

"You'll get what's coming to ya!" VesVes snapped and retreated via her Amazon Stone.

_Pegasus, you came to me._ Chibi-Moon looked at the winged horse.

_As long as you believe in your dreams, I am always at your side._ Pegasus stated and vanished.

_Thank you, _Pegasus. Chibi-Moon nodded.

* * *

After the battle...

Alright, here we go!" Hiroki started.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Kyuusuke agreed and the two set off.

"Go for it!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"Hang in there!" Momoko encouraged.

"That's it, Kyuusuke." Hiroki noted.

"Yeah, I know we can fly." Kyuusuke agreed.

"They did it!" Chibi-Usa beamed as the St. Louis _finally_ took off. _They're flying. The power to believe in something is so cool. Yeah, I'll believe in you too, Pegasus. Because, the power to believe can create such a wonderful miracle._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, PallaPalla's magic causes Usagi and Chibi-Usa to switch ages, turning Usagi into a child and Chibi-Usa into a teenager. While Chibi-Usa is thrilled with her new body, she is distressed to discover that she can no longer call Pegasus.


	31. The Handsome Guardian of the Dream World

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 30 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: The Secret of Pegasus! The Handsome Guardian of the Dream World

* * *

Time passes, in the park..

"And then, a Prince riding on a white horse comes to the rescue." PallaPalla narrated as she put on her puppet show. "But, he was defeated by the wizard of the forest. And the Princess also died. In the end, even the wizard died. And everyone else lived happily ever after."

"What's that about?" one of the kids remarked. "The substories weren't put to good use. It's like, what was the deal with everything that was explained in detail in the first half? This ending really isn't satisfying."

"Geez, quiet down." PallaPalla fumed. "Oh, a tree that grows sweets." she pointed. "It's too much of a hassle, so I'll get all of them together and get rid of them." she declared, having diverted the children's attention and knocked the Amazon Stone into the children's back, forcing their 'Dream Mirrors' out. "The more I use my special attacks, the more likely they will hit."

"What _are_ you doing?" Moon announced. "The dreams of kids who aren't even done with their homework that's due tomorrow."

"You're just talking about yourself." Chibi-Moon sweatdropped.

"It doesn't matter." Moon argued. "Follow my lead."

"We can't forgive you for trying to get rid of all of them in one shot." Chibi-Moon declared.

"For love and justice." Moon said.

"The pretty Senshi in Sailor suits." Chibi-Moon remarked.

"Moon!" Moon introduced.

"Chibi-Moon!" Chibi-Moon posed.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two chorused.

"Here you are again!" PallaPalla fumed. "Why can't you think in my shoes, as I missed every single one of them? I'll ask you something. But is love _that_ important?"

"Of course it is." Moon replied.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Chibi-Moon retorted.

"But, wanting to do this, wanting that to happen, isn't that being a little selfish?" PallaPalla wondered.

"Selfish?" Moon echoed. "Is it?"

"Well, saying that you wanted to be a kid again just because math was easy back then, might be selfish." Chibi-Moon concluded. "But something like wanting to be an adult soon..."

"Selfish, selfish, _very_ selfish." Moon cut in.

"And why is that?" Chibi-Moon fumed.

"Just think about it!" Moon shouted. "Wanting to be an adult can come true, but it's impossible to go back to being a kid."

"It's a dream, because it _won't_ come true!" Chibi-Moon argued.

"And I'm saying that _that_ is selfish!" Moon retorted.

"Reverse Ball!" PallaPalla cast her spell. "I granted their wishes!" she beamed, having reversed the two Moon Senshi's ages. "Aren't I smart?"

"Smart?" Moon fumed. "You're so...! Chibi-Moon, in any case, the Carillon! Chibi-Moon! Chibi..."

_I have the body of an adult..._ the not-so-chibi-anymore Chibi-Moon surveyed her new body.

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon tugged at Chibi-Moon's skirt.

"Yeah?" Chibi-Moon blinked.

"Get the Carillon, hurry!" Moon instructed.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams!" _What would Pegasus think of me if he sees me now?_ She wondered. "Twinkle..."

"Huh?" Moon exclaimed when the Carillon didn't work. "What's wrong?"

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Moon muttered.

"You can't call for Pegasus, I see." PallaPalla giggled and manifested numerous balls which turned into Lemures.

"What?" Chibi-Moon exclaimed.

"This is amusing!" PallaPalla laughed as her minions chased the Moon Senshi.

"Hold it right there!" Venus called.

"You sure are making a big show for so early in the day." Psych added.

"If you do it too much, you'll regret it later." Jupiter remarked.

"We'll take you on now." Kore posed.

"You've found me." PallaPalla stuck out her tongue. "I'll take my time and play with you later." and retreated via her Amazon Stone and causing her Lemures to vanish.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked, after the two Moon Senshi crashed to the ground.

"Oh?" Mars peered.

"Isn't..." Jupiter mused.

"Something..." Venus added.

"A little strange?" the girls finished.

* * *

Later in her room...

_Here it is._ Chibi-Usa looked at the Stallion Rêve on her table. _I thought it was gone again. But I wonder why Pegasus didn't come?_ "Pegasus." she voiced. "Pegasus, come out. You can't? Why? Come on, Pegasus, say something."

* * *

At Mamoru's apartment...

"And so, I called my folks and told them that she was staying over at Rei's place." the now chibified Usagi told Mamoru. "So, have her sleep over."

"I know." Mamoru stated. "This is Candid Camera, isn't it?"

"It isn't." the 'Rabbits' sweatdropped.

* * *

That night...

_My maiden..._ Pegasus voiced. _My maiden..._

"Pegasus?" Chibi-Usa peered open her eyes and was pulled into the crystal forest.

In the crystal forest...

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa shouted and hurried over to a lake upon hearing a horse's neigh. "You, do you know Pegasus?" she approached a brown horse and gasped when the horses crumbled.

_My small maiden._ Pegasus voiced and appeared before her.

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Usa muttered.

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

Voice Off Announcer: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: SHIIIINJIIIII!

VO Announcer: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"I thought I'd never see you again." Chibi-Usa remarked.

_I have lost sight of where you are._ Pegasus replied. _It looks like the light of your dreams no longer reach me._ He walked towards her.

"I don't get it." Chibi-Usa was confused. "What are you saying, Pegasus?"

_This is the world of dreams._ Pegasus replied and nuzzled her.

"The world of dreams?" Chibi-Usa echoed and returned his nuzzle. "That's..." she looked at the glowing light in the horizon.

"The world that they live in, Elysion." the Light Messiah replied, the 'Holy Grail' in hand.

"The world that Pegasus live in?" Chibi-Usa echoed. "I want to see it."

_Let's go._ Pegasus spread his wings. _Get on my back._ He knelt down to allow Chibi-Usa to climb on.

"I'm not too heavy?" Chibi-Usa got onto Pegasus' back.

_I'm fine._ Pegasus assured. _Please hold on tight._ And they took off.

* * *

In Elysion...

Chibi-Usa was shocked at the devastation of the Golden Kingdom. "Is this... it?" she blinked.

_Yes._ Pegasus replied. _Elysion is a world supported by the power of dreams of the people on Earth. One day, they suddenly barged in. Those that are after the Golden Crystal._

"The Golden Crystal?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_They are from the new moon, the darkness of chaos._ Pegasus added. _The people from the death moon. If the Golden Crystal falls into their hands, not only will this Elysion fall, but the entire Earth will fall into a land of shadows. We can't let them get a hold of the Golden Crystal. But, I have been imprisoned by them._

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Now the Golden Crystal is mine." Nehellenia laughed, having imprisoned Helios. "Thus, Elysion _and_ Earth are all mine!"_

Helios..._ the Light Messiah passed her thoughts to the trapped Guardian. _There. _She pointed to a glowing orb in the distance._ Now, free your soul, old friend, and find the other half of your soul.

_

* * *

That was when I saw a light._ Pegasus continued._ A beautiful light of dreams. The one light that was left for me. I changed forms into a Pegasus, guided by that light and headed directly for that light. The Messiah was right, and I met you. You were full of light, as if you were a crystal of beautiful dreams. But I see that light anymore. You had a dream that you wanted to be mature. You obtained it from the magic of the new moon. But the magic of the new moon covered your true dreams with shadows._

"True dreams?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_Take it back._ Pegasus begged.

"Does that mean that I'll never see you again, Pegasus?" Chibi-Usa wondered. "I don't... I don't want that...! I don't...! Not at all! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she wept and ran through the magical dust that separated her from Pegasus, causing her to revert back to her chibi self. "So baggy." she looked at her now over-sized pajamas.

_My maiden._ Pegasus approached. _Your light of dreams is something that we need._ And leaned in to kiss her. _I am the one who looks after the dreams of those on Earth from here in Elysion._ He added, appearing in his Helios form. _And the one who guards the Golden Crystal. My name is..._

"Helios." the Light Messiah finished.

"Helios?" Chibi-Usa echoed when Helios reverted back to his Pegasus form.

"Now, awaken." the Light Messiah smiled, invoking the power of the 'Holy Grail'.

"A dream?" Chibi-Usa awoke.

"That hurts!" Usagi sleep-talked. "Forgive me, Rei."

"I'm back to what I was before." Chibi-Usa sat up.

* * *

In the park...

"I wonder where the Golden Mirror is." PallaPalla sang, continuing her work, having pulled the 'Dream Mirrors' out of her victims. "You're kidding! I have so many and they're all false alarms?"

"Hold it right there!" the Senshi chorused.

"Toying with emotions of a girl who isn't good with academics." Moon declared.

" Toying with emotions of a girl who dreams of becoming an adult." Chibi-Moon added.

" Toying with the dreams of many children." Mercury continued.

"And creating such a riot late at night." Mars remarked.

"Tons of rudeness worth a thousand needles." Venus stated.

"We, the Senshi, won't let you get away with it!" Jupiter finished.

"In the name of the moon..." Moon posed.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"You're back to normal." PallaPalla blinked. "Oh well, that's okay. Come here, PallaPalla's Lemure,PeroPero the candy doll."

"Hi!" PeroPero greeted.

"Take care of them." PallaPalla instructed, the 'Dream Mirrors' returning to their owners.

"As you wish." PeroPero replied. "Have some candy!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter released her attack.

"Waking Lightning!" Kore used her attack to power up her mother's attack.

"There's more of them!" Moon gasped as the candy balls multiplied.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus fired her attack.

"Waking Heart!" Psych used her attack to power up her mother's attack.

"They multiplied again after all!" Venus gasped.

"You're kidding!" Moon exclaimed.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired her fire arrow.

"Waking Mandala!" Enyo used her attack to power up her mother's attack. "They did multiply again!" she exclaimed, the Senshi taking off running with the flood of candy balls on their heels.

"On top of it, they've melted and gotten all disgusting!" Moon added.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury released her freezing water streams.

"Ooooooh." the girls applauded when the frozen candy mass fell to the ground.

"Oh my, if you'd excuse me for all that." PeroPero remarked. "Now for my next treat." she changed into her humanoid form when Tuxedo Kaman's rose stopped her in her tracks.

"People who abuse food have no right to entertain others." the tuxedo-clad hero stated. "Now..." he trailed. "Now, Moon!" he hollered.

"Yes!" Moon shouted back, the girls returning to the scene.

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"I was in the wrong!" PeroPero squealed as the attack washed over her. "Stage Out!"

"Pegasus..." Venus looked at the winged horse.

"Is beautiful." Mars added.

"It looks like he's looking at you, Chibi-Moon." Aurora teased.

"Yeah." Chibi-Moon muttered.

"By the way, how did you get back to normal?" Kore inquired.

"It happened when we were asleep." Moon replied.

"A small Moon is pretty cute, though." Mercury pointed out.

"Oh, stop that." Moon protested.

_Pegasus, I feel like I've gotten to know you just a little bit._ Chibi-Moon mused. _But was that a dream? Even that kiss? Tell me, Pegasus._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, As Chibi-Usa becomes even more enamored of Helios, Usagi and her friends realize that she is in love, and are determined to discover the identity of her crush.


	32. Chibi Usa's Little Rhapsody of Love

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 31 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Chibi-Usa's Little Rhapsody of Love

* * *

In her room...

"The Golden Crystal that will save Elysian." Chibi-Usa stated. "What kind of an item is that? What powers does it have, Pegasus?"

_That's..._ Pegasus started and looked away.

"I see." Chibi-Usa relented. "You can't tell me.

_I'm sorry._ Pegasus apologized. _When the time comes to tell you everything, I will make sure to._

"Pegasus." Chibi-Usa remarked. "I'm really short like this, but if there's anything I can do, tell me. I really want to be of help to you, Pegasus."

Pegasus said nothing, and merely brought her to her dreamscape, where Chibi-Usa had turned into her Princess self in a flurry of white feathers. Landing on a lake, Neo-Princess Serenity walked towards the winged horse as the 'Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute' played in the background when Pegasus took her into the night sky.

_Hey, Pegasus._ Neo-Princess Serenity mused, having grown angel wins on her back. _Do you remember back when we first met? You were in that dark forest, and you were standing there looking really lonely. From back then, I... from when I first met you in that forest, I feel as if time has stopped. It feels like I've been in a dream for all this time. You know Pegasus, do you believe in _fate? She asked, the pair descending in a pillar of rainbow light. _Do you believe in destined meetings? Why I was born,why I'm here. I think I've figured them out as a result of meeting you._

_Thank you._ Pegasus thought, the tow having been brought out of Neo-Princess Serenity's dreamscape. So_meday, when the time comes to tell you everything, I will make sure to._

"Yeah, it's alright." Chibi-Usa assured. "I believe in you, Pegasus."

* * *

The next day, in Crown...

"And you know, I heard a voice out of Chibi-Usa's room again yesterday." Usagi voiced. "And they seem to be having a really serious conversation. She says that she was talking to Momo-chan, but it feels like she's lying about it."

"A lie?" Mamoru echoed. "You mean the other end of the phone call wasn't Momo-chan?"

"Yeah, that's the feeling I'm getting." Usagi nodded.

"That means..." Makoto concluded. "One thing."

"To think Chibi-Usa..." Rei added.

"Eh?" Usagi echoed. "What?"

"Of course it means that." Minako bubbled her drink knowingly.

"Usagi, you're so dense." Rei chided.

"What?" Usagi blinked. "You all look like you figured it out."

"It's..." Rei trailed.

"An upperclassman." Makoto finished.

"That's only you, Mom." Kore sweatdropped as Rei spilled out her coffee.

"Mako-chan, you're reversing the order of the explanation." Ami chided.

"And what does that mean?" Usagi demanded. "Romance?" she echoed when Psych explained.

"That's right." Rei nodded. "Romance! Chibi-Usa now has a boyfriend."

"A boy..." Usagi started.

"Friend?" Mamoru finished.

"But then, why would she be hiding that fact from Usagi?" Aurora wondered.

"Aurora, your first love tend to be like that." Minako bubbled her drink.

"First love..." Enyo trailed. "That's wonderful."

"I wonder what kind of upperclassman he is." Makoto mused.

"Not again." Kore sighed as Rei spilled out her coffee. "How do you know he's an upperclassman, Mom?"

"Well, anyway, this is the time for you to nonchalantly ask her about it." Enyo suggested.

"Experienced 'older sisters' like us need to give her the right kind of advice." Minako bubbled her drink as Ami, Aurora and Eos sighed in resignation.

"A boyfriend for Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru echoed.

"I wonder what kind of boy Chibi-Usa fell for." Usagi mused.

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"So regretful..." Nehellenia cursed, despite having secured Helios' body in her cage. "The Golden Crystal's guardian, though the body of Helios has fallen into my hands, the crucial Golden Crystal still escapes my reach. Are you there, Zirconia?"

"Yes." Zirconia replied from outside the 'Dream Mirror'. "Did you summon me, my beautiful Queen Nehellenia?"

"Zirconia." Nehellenia started."The time has come for us, the Dead Moon, to take over this planet. Our time is about to begin."

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Yes." Zirconia bowed. "Lady Nehellenia is the one who will grasp the entire universe in her hands."

"Then Zirconia, why can't you get a hold of the Golden Crystal?" Nehellenia demanded.

"Well, we're doing our best." Zirconia defended.

"Zirconia." Nehellenia added. "I am already tiring of all this waiting I am doing."

"Too scary..." Zirconia gasped.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"This lack of energy is too scary." Zirconia relayed to the napping Amazoness Quartet.

"Old hag Zirconia, an old shriveled up squid of a hag..." VesVes sleep-talked.

"I don't want shriveled squid like that." CereCere muttered.

"I'm scared." PallaPalla mumbled.

"If it's scary, it's best to run." JunJun stated.

"IDIOTS!" Zirconia hollered, waking the Quartet from their naps. "To think that you'd sleep in close to noon in an emergency like this. Little brats! Consider your current position.""

"Oh, it's the scary old shriveled up squid of a hag." JunJun remarked, blurry-eyed.

"Hurry up and see if that target is who Pegasus resides in." Zirconia tossed a photo to JunJun's head. "Hurry! Our lady is getting tired of continuing to wait for us."

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

Voice-off Announcer: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

VO Announcer: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

VO Announcer: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

VO Announcer: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

VO Announcer: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Here." Rei handed Chibi-Usa a waffle.

"Thanks." Chibi-Usa took the snack. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, when Rei and Makoto sat down.

"Oh, it's not like I had something specific to talk about." Rei remarked.

"We just were wondering how you were doing lately, Chibi-Usa." Makoto added. "That's all."

"I just saw all of you yesterday." Chibi-Usa reminded. "You're strange." she bit into her snack.

"Chibi-Usa, don't you have anything that you want to consult us about?" Rei hinted. "For instance..."

"About upperclassman..." Makoto cut in.

"Why do you keep jumping to that conclusion?" Rei fumed.

"Because that's how it is, right?" Makoto asked.

"What in the world do you want to ask me?" Chibi-Usa twitched.

"Don't you have any worries on your mind?" Rei asked.

"Worries?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

"Yeah." Rei nodded.

"Not really." Chibi-Usa replied.

"I see." Rei noted.

"But." Chibi-Usa started.

"But?" Rei and Makoto echoed.

"I'm feeling like I really can't do anything." Chibi-Usa admitted.

"That's pretty serious." Rei noted.

"We'll listen to anything you're worried about." Makoto offered. "Like how to make great boxed lunch to show how much you care about him."

"Or how to write letters that are gentle, yet passionate." Rei added.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Makoto pointed out.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "You should be proud of it."

"It's not a shame to be in love with an upperclassman." Makoto added.

"Why do you keep assuming that he's an upperclassman?" Rei exploded.

"Isn't that the case, usually?" Makoto reminded.

"Usually?" Rei echoed. "Whose 'usual' is that?"

"I'm talking about that 'usual' for most people in society." Makoto argued.

"What are you talking about?" Chibi-Usa sweatdropped.

* * *

"Don't worry about how much you're eating." Minako assured, she and Ami having brought Chibi-Usa ice cream. "This meal is on us."

"Don't hesitate, Chibi-Usa." Ami added. "You're like a little sister to us."

"If you have anything you're worried about, do talk to us." Minako prodded. "We'll listen."

"What are you trying to say?" Chibi-Usa deathpanned.

"Well, maybe you're worried about a special someone lately." Minako stated.

"Is there someone on your mind right now?" Ami inquired.

"What?" Minako pressed. "What kinda of guy is he?"

"A person..." Chibi-Usa trailed. "I'm not really sure myself."

"Not sure?" Minako echoed. "Chibi-Usa, it's dangerous to two-time without gaining experience first."

"I wonder if we've met this person before." Ami mused.

"Yeah, you know, he's very pale." Chibi-Usa replied.

"Very..." Minako blinked.

"Pale?" Ami echoed.

"What kind of face does he have?" Minako asked.

"His face..." Chibi-Usa blushed. "A little oblong."

"Oblong?" Minako exclaimed. "Ami? Maybe the boy in question..." she whispered to her co-conspirator. "Has a horse-like face?"

"A horse-like face?" Ami echoed. "That's not it, Minako. When you say that, it's a horse-like... "

"What?" Minako whispered when Ami stopped herself.

"I can't say such foul language." Ami muttered.

"He lacks manners so much that you can't say?" Minako exclaimed.

"That's not it." Ami whispered. "That's not what I meant."

"Then, what do you mean?" Minako demanded.

"Oh, brother." Chibi-Usa sighed.

* * *

At night...

"You know, Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa stated, Mamoru having brought her to an expensive restaurant. "This restaurant looks really expensive."

"Now, young lady, feel free to order as you wish." Mamoru assured.

"It's alright?" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Of course." Mamoru gestured.

"Amazing!" Chibi-Usa beamed. "To think I'm having a date with Mamo-chan in such a rich-looking place. I'm so lucky."

"I'm sure Chibi-Usa will tell the truth to Mamoru." Makoto was certain, the girls having dragged their male counterparts to the restaurant to eavesdrop.

"But he has to go about it carefully." Rei added. "A girl's heart is really complex, you know?"

"Especially when you're two-timing." Minako agreed.

"Damn Chibi-Usa." Usagi glared. "Not even _I've_ been to such an expensive looking restaurant all alone with Mamo-chan."

"Really, this is an expensive-looking restaurant." Ami concurred.

"Is that so?" Thomas asked, unamused. "I remember taking you to the Ritz to meet my family."

"Excuse me." the waiter greeted the group. "Are you ready to order?"

"Ice water, please." the girls chorused.

"Well, I'll have some apple juice." Ami added.

"Apple tea." Thomas nodded.

"I'll have the same." Yuichiro added.

"Ditto." Kouki remarked.

"What they said." that was Hitoshi.

"This is too far away to hear what they're talking about?" Minako complained.

"Yeah, we have to get closer." Usagi agreed.

"I'm going to have apple juice." Ami repeated.

"But I wonder how much longer you'll go on dates with me, Chibi-Usa." Mamoru put down his fork.

"My darling will always be you, Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa assured.

"Thank you." Mamoru smiled. "But, if you ever find someone you want to introduce me to, don't hesitate to introduce him."

"There is someone I would like to introduce, but..." Chibi-Usa flushed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mamoru prodded.

"Or rather, it's a more complex situation." Chibi-Usa admitted.

"An even more complex situation?" Mamoru echoed.

"Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa started.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"I feel like someone is listening in on us." Chibi-Usa replied. "No, I'm sure someone is listening in."

"Excuse me." the waiter started, the Planetary Dragons sweatdropping at their girlfriends' antics, the girls having taken up their respective hiding place to inch closer to listen in to the conversation.

"I'm going to have apple juice." Ami repeated.

* * *

In the park's pier...

"Oh no, it looks like she's getting ready angry." Makoto noted, the girls spying on the fuming Chibi-Usa.

"There's no doubt about it." Ami confirmed. "Mamoru disappeared as if he was running away soon after that."

"Maybe we did something pathetic." Rei guessed.

"Sheesh, all of you trying to pry into someone's secrets." Usagi chided.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, hearing Minako's gasp.

"Look Ami!" Minako replied, pointing to the person feeding the koi fish on the opposite shore. "That boy Chibi-Usa is staring at."

"Very pale... and a long face!" Ami gasped in surprise.

"Then..." Usagi started. "He's Chibi-Usa's romantic interest?"

"It looks like I finally found the target." JunJun appeared.

"An enemy!" Rei exclaimed when JunJun jumped onto the wooden platform.

"How can I help you?" the oblong-face man asked.

"Oh not, it's not much." JunJun replied. "I just want to look at your dreams. Colliding Ball! Hey, hey. Come on!" she complained, seeing the ordinary-looking mirror. "What's up with that old hag Zirconia? She bosses us around that much and she gives us another wrong target!"

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Pest getting in the way of someone's first love." Mars added.

"Pest getting in the way of a romance with your upperclassman." Jupiter stated.

"Pest getting in the way of two-timing." Venus continued.

"Pest getting in the way of learning the ways of romance." Mercury remarked.

"Hey, come on!" Chibi-Moon protested. "Romance? Whose romance are you talking about?"

"It looks like everyone is having some misunderstanding, but in any case..." Moon posed. "In the name of the moon..."

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi chorused.

"You guys are rowdier than usual." JunJun sighed. "Come on out, dream-eating carp, PakuPaku Yarou! I'll leave you with the rest. Eat away that eyesore of a mirror of dreams."

"The mirror of dreams!" Moon gasped when PakuPaku Yarou swallowed the 'Dream Mirror' and jumped into the pond. "He's gone." she frowned when the Lemure dived. "Where is he?"

"Chibi-Moon!" the girls gasped when Chibi-Moon slid down the destroyed platform PakuPaku Yarou had wrecked.

"Help me!" Chibi-Moon wailed when Tuxedo Kaman's rose shut the Lemure's mouth shut.

"If there is a maiden feeling the pain of romance, I will appear." the tuxedo-clad hero declared.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon gushed.

"Now, both of you." Tuxedo Kaman told the two Moon Senshi.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the Lemure.

"Stage out!" PakuPaku Yarou squealed as the attack washed over him and leaving the victim's 'Dream Mirror' intact.

* * *

After the battle...

"I'm glad for you, Chibi-Usa." Rei noted. "Now, nobody will get in the way of your romance."

"Chibi-Usa, is he the guy you're interested in?" Mamoru asked. "All things considered, don't you think he's just a little too old for you?"

"Oh geez, Mamo-chan." Usagi gushed. "There's an age difference between us, too."

"No, but this is much more than the difference between us." Mamoru reminded.

"Hey, what kind of misunderstanding are you making?" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"That's right, Chibi-Usa is worried about one of her upperclassmen." Makoto agreed.

"No, she's two-timing." Minako insisted.

"But it might be bad for her first romance to be such a shocking one." Ami noted.

"All of you have some sort of misunderstanding." Chibi-Usa snapped, after having screamed to silence the arguing girls. "The guy I'm interested in is..."

"He's..." the group chorused.

"A secret." Chibi-Usa replied, causing everyone to facefault. _But __Pegasus._ She mused. _Someday, I'll be able to introduce you to everyone, right?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter,Usagi and her friends, along with the Amazoness Quartet, assist in the organization of a coming-of-age ceremony.


	33. The Amazoness' Bewilderment

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 32 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Dream to be an Adult! The Amazoness' Bewilderment

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Old hag Zirconia is mad at us." CereCere hang upside down on a swing.

"Mad, mad." the pink flamingo Lemure flew across the screen.

"That's why her skin is so irritated." a Lemure powdered her face.

"You're kidding." JunJun remarked. "She has more wrinkles than she has skin."

"More wrinkles." the Amazon Mask Lemure repeated. "More wrinkles. Stretch them all out."

"And they can reach down to her feet." VesVes added.

"More wrinkles!" the Lemures laughed. More wrinkles. Stretch them all out and they can reach down to her feet."

"Quiet down!" Zirconia silenced the Lemures. "Quiet down, you idiots!"

"I'm bored." PallaPalla pouted.

"Shut up, shut up!" Zirconia barked. "This is no time to play! Seek the one with the truly beautiful dream! In other words, the owner of the Golden Mirror!" and tossed them a maturity ceremony poster.

"Let's see." PallaPalla noted. "Jubaan Civic Hall?"

"What is this?" CereCere wondered.

"January 15." JunJun added. "Maturity ceremony?"

"Maturity ceremony?" PallaPalla echoed.

"Gather together and talk about the dreams of young adults." VesVes recited.

"Dreams?" the girls echoed.

"Go and find the Golden Mirror." Zirconia instructed. "Find that Pegasus. Before _my_ skin becomes irritated."

* * *

"A part-time job?" Usagi echoed.

"That's right." Minako replied. "Bright fun and safe. It's a part-time job that both my parents approve of wholeheartedly."

"I want one that's simple, comes with snacks and afternoon naps and gives me lots of money." Usagi added.

"There can't be possibly be something that convenient." Rei reminded.

"The world isn't that easy." Makoto agreed.

"Really, considering your age, you sure don't have any common sense." Chibi-Usa sighed.

"Well now, I can't say it'll have three meals and a nap." Minako pacified. "But it'll be really fun if we do it all together. Besides, isn't the will to work more important than how easy the job is?"

"I don't really get what you're saying." Usagi gushed. "But that's wonderful."

"That just means that it's a really tough job and we should all work together on it." Rei whispered.

"The fact that she doesn't mention how much the pay is must mean it doesn't pay well at all." Ami added.

"Oh guys, you're thinking too much." Minako chided. "Come on, they say 'plums are cheaper than apricots.'"

"What?" Usagi sweatdropped.

"Minako, you think saying intelligent things will cover things up for you,don't you?" Rei accused.

"You mean to say 'You never know until you try.'" Ami corrected.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Minako nodded. "In any case, let's try going over there." she pushed the group towards the Jubaan Civic Hall.

"Oh brother." Makoto sighed.

"She can win against even sketchy entrepreneurs hands down." Rei added.

_Thank you._ Minako stuck out her tongue.

* * *

In front of the Civic Hall...

"It's the Jubaan Civic Hall." Makoto blinked.

"Committee of Jubaan Youths Celebrating the Maturity Ceremony?" Ami recited. "Isn't this a volunteer group that's helping out with tomorrow's maturity ceremony?"

"That's another way to put it." Minako admitted.

"Wait a minute." Makoto voiced. "Volunteer means..."

"Yes, it's something that you go ahead and do _for free_." Ami confirmed.

"Free?" Usagi twitched.

"That means, no money." Makoto added.

"You said it was going to be a part-time _job_." Usagi protested.

"'Arbeit' means 'labor' in India." Minako defended.

"What does India have to do with me?" Usagi was confused.

"Usagi, that's not correct." Ami rectified. "It's German."

"Germany has nothing to do with me either!" Usagi snapped.

"Hey there." the volunteer greeted Minako. "Hey, it's that girl from earlier. You really came out here?"

"Yes." Minako flushed. "I wanted to be of any help to you guys."

"So, this is the reason behind all this." Usagi reasoned.

"Oh brother." Chibi-Usa shrugged.

"I'm so happy that such cute girls are going to help us." the volunteer remarked.

"Oh, cute?" Rei blushed.

"Nice to meet you." the volunteer greeted.

"Sure, I'll be doing my best." Rei assured.

"I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto introduced. "And I'm confident I can do all the power jobs."

"Well, see you later." the volunteer entered the hall.

"Sure!" Minako beamed.

"I've found it!" PallaPalla waved to her sisters. "The maturity ceremony!"

"We're finally here." CereCere noted.

"Let's hurry!" PallaPalla shouted.

"What are these girls?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"Aren't they volunteers too?" Minako mused.

"So wonderful." Usagi declared. "It's so tough to be of any good for others. Well, in that case..."

"Usagi!" the girls fumed, pulling Usagi in. "Come on, we're going."

"No way!" Usagi whined. "I don't want to be working for free!"

"What's that?" JunJun wondered.

"So strange." VesVes noted.

"In any case, let's have a look around." CereCere suggested.

"Yeah." the girls nodded.

* * *

Backstage...

"Geez, you've got to be kidding!" VesVes chided, as PallaPalla painted the props. "Why do we have to do all this?"

"I love to draw." PallaPalla replied.

"We have no choice." CereCere reminded.

"If we stay here, targets will gather around here tomorrow, right?" JunJun added.

"Alright!" Chibi-Usa called. "Further this way! This way!"

"You say that, but..." Usagi muttered on the high beam "I can't take it anymore."

"It won't reach like this." Rei reminded.

"Usagi, just a little bit further." Makoto encouraged.

"That's impossible." Usagi pouted.

"But it has to go to that end." Makoto pointed out.

"That's right." Rei agreed. "Just think of that as a balance beam."

"I'm not scared of balance beams, but at this height..." Usagi looked down. "It's so high up! I can't do this anymore."

"Hurry up!" Chibi-Usa urged.

"I'll do it." Rei stepped in.

"Rei, are you alright?" Makoto wondered.

"I'm alright." Rei assured. "It's twice as wide as a balance beam."

"That's true." Makoto agreed. "And it's _only_ 5 times as high as a balance beam."

"5 times..." Rei stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Makoto giggled.

"Then Rei, you're taking over for me." Usagi pleaded.

"Leave it to me." Rei affirmed. "Here goes." she walked on the high beam. "I'll be alright. It's not much. I'm fine, I'm alright. I can't do this." she shrugged.

"Lemme see." JunJun took over. "And what do I do with this?" she asked, running over the high beam effortlessly. "What do I do with this?" she shouted.

"How can she walk out without a sweat?" Usagi wondered.

"Oh, take this piece of cloth." Rei showed JunJun the banner.

"See." Makoto showed the Amazoness the decoration blueprint. "We want to attach it like this."

"Oh why, that's so simple." JunJun noted. "Bring the cloth. I'll do it for you."

"If that was possible..." Rei sweatdropped.

"We would've done it." Makoto added.

"A long time ago." Usagi finished.

"Lemme borrow this for a bit." VesVes requested. Taking the cloth, she ran across the bar.

"Watch out!" Chibi-Usa warned when VesVes jumped.

"Here." VesVes handed the cloth of JunJun upon landing.

"Thank you." JunJun took the cloth.

"So amazing." Chibi-Usa applauded.

"No fair, VesVes." CereCere pouted. "It's unfair for you to be the only one showing off."

"CereCere, why don't you come up here as well?" JunJun challenged.

"Fine!" CereCere leapt up onto beam.

"Amazing!" Usagi, Rei and Makoto applauded.

"They're pretty good." Rei agreed.

"I wonder if they're gymnasts or something." Makoto mused.

"I'll help you." CereCere offered.

"Then CereCere, you take that other end." VesVes requested.

* * *

"Oh Artemis, what are you doing here?" Minako asked, noticing the tomcat.

"To poke fun at you for a bit." Artemis joked.

"It looks like you're making an effort." Luna added.

"I wanted to come see volunteer work that uses cat's paws." Diana remarked.

"Oh, you're a good girl." Minako smiled. "But for that, they say that you're so busy you want to borrow a back-scratcher."

"That _would_ be a cat's paw." Artemis corrected, sweatdropping.

"Then, please use these paws." Diana offered.

"Thanks for the offer." Minako giggled. "But I'll decline for today. There are normal people here as well."

* * *

"Something like this?" JunJun asked, adjusting the banner with VesVes' help.

"Yeah, probably." VesVes replied.

"Then, on this end." JunJun reached over.

* * *

"Are they... normal?" Luna wondered.

* * *

"This is it!" CereCere declared.

"We're done!" JunJun announced after CereCere rejoined them.

"Great." Makoto was amazed.

"We're not in a circus for nothing, ya know?" JunJun winked.

* * *

"Circus?" Luna echoed.

* * *

"Ami!" Usagi hollered, as the Mercurian Senshi entered the hall. "It's done!"

* * *

"Really?" Ami noted. "Amazing!"

"But it's not pretty." PallaPalla remarked.

* * *

"Hey, PallaPalla!" JunJun noticed the missing Amazoness.

"I thought I didn't see her around." VesVes stated. "So she was slacking."

"Geez." CereCere pouted.

* * *

"But it's not pretty." PallaPalla repeated.

* * *

"But now that she's mentioned it." CereCere said.

"It really does leave some room for improvement." JunJun agreed.

"What's so bad about it?" Makoto wondered.

* * *

"I think it's a matter of proportion." Ami consulted her compact computer.

"What are you doing?" PallaPalla peered.

"There is something called a golden proportion." Ami explained. "To human eyes, a 1:1.618 ratio looks the most beautiful."

"I don't get it." PallaPalla was confused.

"I got it." Ami declared. "Move the right-hand cloth to the right by 9 centimeters.

* * *

"VesVes!" JunJun offered a foot lift.

"Leave it to me!" VesVes jumped. "Somewhere around here?"

* * *

"Yes." Ami replied. "And take that one over there by 5 centimeters to the left. Yes, that's right. And then, those over there, pull them just a tiny bit up. Is this alright?" she asked PallaPalla. "You have a good sense of design." she added when PallaPalla nodded. "That helped me a lot."

"You're so smart." PallaPalla beamed. "I was very surprised."

* * *

"It's perfect." CereCere declared.

* * *

"Look out!" Chibi-Usa warned as JunJun stood under the 'Maturity Ceremony' sign.

"No good!" JunJun looked over at the falling sign as she and Chibi-Usa struggled against the pulley. "It's too heavy."

"Someone..." Chibi-Usa winced.

"Chibi-Usa!" Makoto hurried over. "Out of the way!" she took over the lever.

"Mako-chan is very powerful." Chibi-Usa supplied as JunJun's mouth went agape.

"There we go." Makoto secured the lever.

"You're amazing." JunJun was astonished.

"Oh yeah, everyone tell me I'm superwoman or something." Makoto laughed.

* * *

"How's it going over there?" Rei asked.

"Oh, just a little bit more." CereCere replied, at her bouquet decoration. "Pretty." she gushed over Rei's flower garland. _But in any case..._ she looked over at her garland. "Boo hoo hoo." she joked.

* * *

"I want balloons." PallaPalla remarked as she watched Minako and Usagi pumping up the balloons with helium.

"Here, I'll give you one." Minako handed a blue balloon to PallaPalla.

"Is it alright?" PallaPalla beamed.

"Keep it a secret." Usagi winked.

"Thank you." PallaPalla smiled.

* * *

"What we have left are the drawing and the balloons." JunJun stated.

"Time for a break." CereCere added.

"I got one of these." PallaPalla showed her sisters the balloon.

"You know PallaPalla, you're pretty childish." VesVes chided.

"Those are pretty cool girls." JunJun admitted.

"Yes, for humans." CereCere agreed.

"It was pretty fun." VesVes concurred.

* * *

"Hurry, it's done!" the girls cheered.

"Now tomorrow's maturity ceremony will go perfectly." Minako stated.

"Of course." CereCere agreed.

"I'm so glad." PallaPalla beamed. "Anyway, what _is_ a maturity ceremony?"

"Well, you know..." Usagi started.

"You helped out without knowing what it was for?" Rei blinked.

"Yeah, I don't know." PallaPalla admitted.

"What in the world..." JunJun added.

"Is a..." CereCere continued.

"Maturity ceremony?" VesVes finished.

"A maturity ceremony celebrates your 20th birthday." Ami explained.

"It's the day where you join the world of adults." Minako added.

"Adults?" JunJun echoed.

"Why do you celebrate..." VesVes was puzzled.

"When you become an adult?" CereCere finished.

"It's a happy thing to become an adult." Chibi-Usa argued.

"No way." VesVes shrugged.

"I don't want to become an adult." PallaPalla voiced.

"To become an adult?" JunJun echoed.

"Anything but that." CereCere insisted.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the "cute" critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

VO Announcer: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

End of Commercial Break

* * *

The next day...

"So many people." Ami peered out from the curtain.

"I'm so jealous, so jealous." Usagi gushed. "I want to be able to attend a maturity ceremony soon too."

"I don't want to become an adult." PallaPalla cut in.

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it." CereCere recited.

"A dream of dreams that..." JunJun added.

"Dreaming children have." VesVes finished.

"You guys..." Usagi blinked. "I thought you guys wouldn't be coming anymore."

"Why?" VesVes chuckled.

"Of course we'd come." JunJun replied. "The maturity ceremony is fun for us too."

"But you just said you don't want to become adults." Chibi-Usa reminded.

"Yup, but, but..." PallaPalla answered.

"Guys, it's beginning!" Makoto called as the performance started.

* * *

"When this is done, it will be the congratulatory speech." Rei said.

"OK." Usagi nodded.

"Leave it to us." Minako assured.

"I trust you." Rei nodded.

"You know, can you tell us something?" CereCere inquired. "Why do you want to become adults?"

"Why?" Usagi echoed.

"Well, of course." Minako replied.

"I would like to marry Mamo-chan and make him delicious miso soup." Usagi related.

"Small!" Minako waved. "Such a small dream. I want to be an elegant idol singer, along with my beloved Hitoshi! I want to bask in the spotlight and shimmer in it with my beloved Hitoshi!"

"We bask in the spotlight every day." CereCere pointed out.

"Oh, I see..." Minako twitched.

"Besides, I hate miso soup." CereCere shrugged.

"If you don't understand the true taste of miso soup, it means that you're still a kid." Usagi tsked.

"If I get into trouble by now knowing, I'm fine about staying a kid." CereCere pouted.

"Oh, I see." Usagi muttered.

* * *

Backstage...

"Thanks for your hard work." Ami presented the performers their towels. "The next set is in 30 minutes."

"Thank you." the troop leader took the towel stack.

"Okay to take the chair out to stage." Makoto gestured.

"Thanks for your hard work." Ami noted.

"Here." JunJun handed Makoto a towel.

"Oh thank you." Makoto took the towel.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you." JunJun voiced. "Do you guys want to become adults?"

"I want to save as many people as possible from illnesses that make them suffer." Ami replied.

"I see." JunJun noted. "You too?"

"Well, I'm not wanting to be something so great," Makoto replied. "But I want to run a cake shop that the people in town would be happy to come to."

"Do you have fun working for other people?" JunJun wondered.

"I think it's a wonderful thing to be needed by others." Ami answered.

"It's a happy feeling I get to be of assistance to others." Makoto agreed.

"Be to assistance to them?" JunJun echoed. "If that's their dreams, then adults really are stupid after all."

"But..." Makoto blinked.

"You guys should do away with such stupid thoughts too." JunJun advised and ran off.

* * *

In the corridor...

"What's so funny about wanting to become a career woman?" Rei snapped, angered at CereCere's and VesVes' laughter.

"I mean, a career woman..." VesVes snorted.

"In the end gets worked down to the ground." CereCere added.

"You're strange when you say you _want_ to work." VesVes remarked.

"It's not strange." Rei insisted. "A good adult does things to make the world a better place."

"To make the world a better place..." VesVes echoed.

"A good adult." CereCere added and the two Amazoness laughed. "I want nothing of that."

"You're a strange girl." VesVes giggled.

"You little..." Rei growled.

"Stop it." Chibi-Usa defended. "To make fun of dreams to become adults. Are you having fun doing that?"

"You can't possibly agree with them and say that your dream is to become an adult as well." CereCere stated as she and VesVes peered at Chibi-Usa.

"Of course it is." Chibi-Usa replied. "My dream is to become a wonderful lady."

"Why is that?" CereCere asked.

"To become an adult means that you have to throw away the dreams you have now." VesVes reminded.

"That's not necessarily true." Rei argued.

"Yeah, yeah." Chibi-Usa agreed.

"Adults are pitiful creatures who can't even play around freely." CereCere stated.

"If you stay a child, every day is carefree." VesVes added. "Nothing you have to do, nowhere you have to go."

"Even if you get scolded for being a slacker, all you have to do is apologize." CereCere remarked."

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it." the two Amazoness recited. "An adult is what a child ends up becoming, so they say."

"You know..." Rei started when a scream alerted them.

* * *

On stage...

"Sorry to keep you waiting." BiriBiri Yarou declared. "The entertainer of the century that these times have been waiting for. The electric catfish, BiriBiri Yarou! I will take your heart and shock it."

"He's funny." PallaPalla giggled.

"Alright, you go get 'em!" JunJun encouraged.

"No fair!" CereCere pouted.

"Don't start off without us." VesVes chided.

"Don't be so picky about details." JunJun scolded. "Let's have them show us one mirror of dreams after another."

"Yeah." PallaPalla agreed. "My lead soldiers!"

"Aim!" the toy commander declared. "Fire! Aim, fire!" he repeated after another 'Dream Mirror' was extracted.

"Oh my..." CereCere noted, seeing the ordinary-looking 'Dream Mirrors'. "They're all normal mirrors."

"So adults' dreams really are all pathetic after all." VesVes concluded.

"BiriBiri Yarou, get rid of them!" JunJun instructed.

"Yes!" BiriBiri Yarou replied. "I have them all!" and he proceeded to swallow the 'Dream Mirrors'.

"Get them!" PallaPalla cheered.

"Oh thank you, thank you." BiriBiri Yarou noted.

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared.

"Dreaming of the future." Venus started.

"These young adults." Mercury added.

"Special day is." Mars continued.

"Tarnished by you!" Jupiter finished.

"We will..." the Planetary Senshi chorused.

"In the name of the moon." Moon posed.

"Punish you!" the two Moon Senshi announced.

"Here they come out again." CereCere noted.

"They really have only one routine." VesVes added.

"I don't like this." PallaPalla pouted.

"Get them BiriBiri Yarou." JunJun instructed.

"Sure!" the Lemure replied. "Then, I'll take you and..."

"Me?" Moon blinked.

"For you, just for you." BiriBiri Yarou declared. "Your..." he muttered, electrocuted by his own electricity.

"Oh boy..." JunJun sweatdropped.

"What's wrong?" CereCere wondered.

"He ate too much and short-circuited." JunJun replied.

"What are you doing to do?" CereCere demanded.

"That's what you get for showing off by yourself." VesVes reminded.

"You say that,but..." JunJun defended.

"It's not my fault!" PallaPalla complained.

"You know..." Moon voiced.

"Hello?" Jupiter sweatdropped.

"I don't know what's going on, but this might be our chance." Venus stated.

"Let's surround them and catch them all." Moon suggested.

"Disperse!" JunJun barked as the Amazoness saw the Senshi charging.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars released her attack at VesVes.

"Wait!" Mercury caught up with PallaPalla.

"Lead soldiers, hurry up and get them!" PallaPalla instructed her toy soldiers as she leapt to safety.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury blasted her attack nonetheless.

"Oh no, he's too slow!" PallaPalla whined.

"Take that!" JunJun tossed her Amazon Stone. "Rolling Ball! Heh, you deserve that." she snorted as CereCere jumped onto the enlarged ball and chased the two Moon Senshi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter attacked JunJun.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus came to the two Moon Senshi's rescue.

"You saved me." Moon sighed in relief.

"Moon." Chibi-Moon pointed to the fleeing PallaPalla.

"Gotcha." the two Moon Senshi appeared beside the hiding PallaPalla.

"We won't let you get away anymore." Chibi-Moon declared.

"Idiots." CereCere chided. "You're so slow." she remarked, the rest of the Amazoness surrounded the two Moon Senshi.

"There is no way you can catch PallaPalla." VesVes added.

"It was a trap." Moon gasped.

"Moon!" the girls exclaimed on stage.

"Whoa, don't move a muscle." JunJun warned when a barrage of roses knocked their Amazon Stones out of their hands.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" the Moon Senshi beamed.

"Those of you with poor hearts that don't believe in the future full of dreams..." Tuxedo Kaman stated.

"Cease the battles." Dragon Solaris added.

"And see the hope for tomorrow within the peace." the Planetary Dragons chorused.

"You know..." JunJun started.

"You're playing so cool..." VesVes added.

"I don't understand what you mean!" PallaPalla stated.

"They don't really understand what they're saying, either." CereCere shrugged.

"You can't hide your intelligence." Tuxedo Kaman defended as the Dragons coughed to hide their embarrassment. "Now!"

"Dream Tambourines..." the five chibi Senshi called, appearing out of nowhere. "Paralyzation Unification!" The five magical instruments released a powerful star-shaped beam of paralyzing dream energy wave at the Lemure.

"Please Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon went in prayer mode. "Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!"

"BiriBiri Yarou." the Lemure resurrected. "Now is the time for a revival!"

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!" Moon fired her attack at the frozen Lemure.

"What, already Stage Out!" BiriBiri Yarou squealed as the attack washed over him, leaving the swallowed 'Dream Mirrors' intact.

"Just you wait and see." JunJun swore, the Amazoness retreating via their Amazon Stones.

* * *

After the battle...

"I guess we were able to fudge that." Makoto remarked.

"Hey, what happened to the girls from the circus?" Minako wondered.

"They're gone." Ami blinked.

"Maybe they went home already." Makoto reasoned.

"I wanted to be friends with them." Usagi stated.

"I'm sure we'll see them again." Chibi-Usa assured.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that we'll see them again." Rei agreed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"The only chance we have in several centuries." Nehellenia stated. "We now have absolutely no time to waste. Now is the time for me to use my own hands to..." she glared at the flipped over Helios.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, intent on escaping her mirror, Queen Nehellenia causes spider webs to appear all over the city, casting it into darkness.


	34. The Dark Queen's Evil Approach

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 33 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: Coming Terror! The Dark Queen's Evil Approach

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Helios..." Nehellenia looked at the body of her obsession. "Exactly whose dream _are_ you hiding inside? Your body has fallen into my hands and you no longer have the means to go against me. So irritating! This chance that I get only once in several centuries, I no longer have any time to waste, and yet...! Zirconia!" she barked. "When exactly are you going to find the owner of the Golden Mirror?"

"Yes..." Zirconia stammered.

"I can't leave it in your hands any longer!" Nehellenia snapped and proceeded to reach out to the outside world, before retreating her hand when the light of the outside world burnt her hand.

"Nehellenia-sama!" Zirconia gasped.

"How irritating." Nehellenia growled. _The light that fills this world does away with all the powers of darkness inside my body. If only I could get out of this place, I could make sure all of those from the White Moon are dead. If only I had the Golden Crystal, turning this world into that of complete darkness would be easier than twisting the arm of a baby._ "Damnit!" she cursed. _This world filled with accursed light, become that of shadow befitting of me, the Queen of the New Moon!_ She cast her spell, covering both the Dead Moon Circus and the outside world with spider threads.

* * *

In the Tsukino household...

"Chibi-Usa, you're going to be late." Ikuko called.

"Oh boy, I don't want to do this marathon." Chibi-Usa whined.

"Usagi said that she'll treat you to anything if you successfully finish the race." Ikuko reminded. "So, do your best."

"Oh brother, if it would rain, they would cancel it." Chibi-Usa sighed.

"Too bad." Ikuko chuckled. "It looks like you''ll have great weather all day. When there is dew glistening on a spider web, it mean it'll be a sunny day." she added, looking a a spider's web between two branches.

"Drats." Chibi-Usa pouted.

"Now, don't waste your time any longer." Ikuko prodded. "Be on your way."

"Yeah..." Chibi-Usa sighed and went her way.

"Take care." Ikuko called. "Oh?" she blinked. "But it's strange, a spider web at this time of the year?"

* * *

In the marathon...

"Do your best!" the girls cheered. "Hang in there, Chibi-Usa! Go, go! Go for it! Woowo! You can do it!"

"Oh, there she goes!" Usagi beamed. "There she goes!"

"Was that it?" Minako was disappointed.

"You want to head over towards the finish line?" Makoto suggested.

"But would we make it there in time?" Ami wondered.

"Mamoru and the guys are waiting over at the finish line, right?" Minako reminded. "How about we head over to the Crown now and wait for them there?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Usagi agreed. "But, they sure work themselves really hard on a Sunday morning with this marathon and all."

"But, it feels good to run at full strength." Makoto pointed out.

"Minako, I'm sure you did a lot of that when you were on the volley ball team." Rei noted.

"Of course I did." Minako replied. "But, now I don't think I want to run on my own will at all."

"Yeah, you're so right." Usagi agreed.

"Let's see, I don't think I like running all that much either." Ami remarked.

"Oh, that's unusual." Minako noted. "I thought that you would be one to like that kind of stuff, Ami."

"I think it fits me better to leisurely swim than get all sweaty running." Ami reasoned. "Maybe I'm a sloth at heart."

"You don't call someone who brings a book along to cheer on a marathon a sloth." Usagi stated as another spider thread descended down and Ami walked right through it.

* * *

At the finish line...

"Oh, there she comes." Aurora pointed enthusiastically at the incoming Chibi-Usa.

"Small Lady is in first place!" Diana squealed.

"She's amazing." Eos agreed.

"You did your best, didn't you?" Enyo asked, the chibi Senshi approaching the exhausted Moon Senshi with their fathers in tow.

"Small Lady." Diana added.

"Guys!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"You were amazing, Small Lady." Kore gushed.

"I was touched!" Psych agreed. "Nothing less from the future Princess."

"Oh Psych-nee-chan." Chibi-Usa waved the praise aside.

"She grows up so fast." Aurora told her sister, wiping fake tears off her eyes.

"Now, let's hurry." Thomas chuckled at his daughters' antics. "Nymph and the others are waiting over at the Crown."

"Mamoru-sama!" Diana gasped when Mamoru winced after getting hit by a spider web.

"Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked. "What's wrong?"

"No, I just tripped over myself." Mamoru replied. "It's alright."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, doctor instinct kicking in.

"Yeah." Mamoru assured.

"Mamoru-sama." Diana stated.

"No need to worry." Mamoru got to his feet. "Now, let's go."

Chibi-Usa nodded, unconvinced as more and more spider threads descended.

* * *

In the Game Center...

"Oh damnit!" Minako cursed, struggling against a fighting arcade. "Why can't I get any of the moves out?"

"Hey guys, let's get going soon." Ami reminded. "We'll be late."

"Oh geez Ami, you're such a worrywart." Usagi chided. "Ami..." she trailed, noticing the torn off spider web in Ami's hair. "Because you're nit-picking so much..."

"Usagi, what's is it?" Ami inquired.

"A gray hair?" Usagi picked the spider web out of Ami's hair.

"You're kidding!" Minako gasped.

"Wait, really?" Ami blinked.

"It just has to be because she studies so much." Makoto concluded.

"This isn't gray hair." Ami inspected the strand.

"It's not a hair, but more like..." Makoto agreed.

"A spider's thread." Rei finished.

"But at this time of the year?" Ami wondered. "I wonder where it got stuck."

"There's a huge one up there." Usagi pointed to a spider's web on a wall.

"How does it get on Ami's hair from there?" Rei deathpanned.

"But in any case, that's huge." Makoto noted.

"I wonder if Motoki isn't cleaning up around here." Minako mused.

"This is what you get from guys, I tell you." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Let's get going now." Ami chuckled. "We'll really be late."

"Yeah, you're right." Usagi agreed.

* * *

Outside the Game Center...

"Huh?" Usagi blinked as the girls stepped out. "Isn't it a little dark out?"

"Considering we just encountered a spider's (kumo) web, we're seeing some clouds (kumo)!" Minako joked. "Just kidding!"

"Minako..." the girls sighed at the lame joke.

"But, there aren't that many clouds up there." Ami pointed out. "We probably feel that way because we suddenly came out into a bright area so suddenly. Well, let's go."

"Yeah." Usagi agreed. "But it sure is like you, Ami. What you say is so scientific."

* * *

In Crown...

"You're _late_!" Chibi-Usa fumed. "I'm sure that you guys were just wasting time somewhere along the way. You promised, right?" she reminded Usagi who was looking through the menu. "That if I finished the race, you would treat me to anything I want."

* * *

Outside Crown...

"Oh brother, why did we come all the way out here?" Makoto sighed, the group exiting.

"It's all Usagi's fault." Rei stated. "You were the one who wanted to stop by the arcades for a little bit."

"Rei, you tagged along, too." Usagi reminded.

"Oh brother..." Mamoru sighed.

"Mamoru-sama?" Diana echoed when Mamoru was hit by another spider thread and stumbled against the railing.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi hurried back. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." Mamoru assured.

"You're acting somewhat strangely today, Mamoru." Thomas stated.

"You did this earlier too." Kouki agreed.

"Earlier?" Usagi echoed.

"No, it's really nothing." Mamoru assured.

"This is..." Usagi plucked the spider's thread from Mamoru's shirt.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" Rei asked, the girls hurrying back.

"Are you alright?" Minako inquired.

"A spider's thread?" Hitoshi peered at the string.

"A spider's thread again?" Rei blinked.

"We're really coming across them a lot today." Minako added.

"It is strange after all." Ami concluded.

"Why?" Makoto wondered. "It's not like spiders are that uncommon."

"But..." Ami voiced.

"Oh, what's wrong, guys?" Unazuki poked her head out. "All standing around there like that?"

"No, it's just something with spiders." Yuichiro replied.

"Spiders?" Unazuki echoed. "_Again_? I'm getting so sick of this! Where, where is it?"

"Unazuki, what do you mean, again?" Thomas asked, suspicion aroused.

"This is the fifth one today." Unazuki replied. "I feel like it's useless to get rid of one after another."

"It is strange after all." Ami concluded. "That there are so many spiders during winter. Usagi, can I have that thread? I'm going to analyze it a bit after I get home."

Usagi nodded and handed the thread to Ami.

"Hey." Hitoshi voiced. "Doesn't it seem like it really is getting dark out?"

"Yeah, come to think of it." Makoto agreed.

"It's not like it's cloudy." Kouki noted. "It's strange."

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"What I have in my hands, I must make sure is worthy of being in my hands." Nehellenia stated. "Everything with a cursed glimmer, with the powers of me, Nehellenia, I will cover them all in the darkness of the New Moon. Zirconia!" she barked.

"Yes." Zirconia replied.

"Ride atop this darkness that I will create and find the Golden Mirror." Nehellenia instructed. "Find who Pegasus is staying inside. We must activate the Golden Crystal in these hands. There is no time to waste. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Zirconia bowed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

Voice-off Announcer: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

VO A: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

VO A: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

VO A: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

VO A: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

VO A: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In her room...

"What is this?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, having awoke the next morning to find that it was still dark out and the city was covered in spider webs. "Why?"

_It looks like they finally have brought darkness into this world._ Pegasus stated.

"Darkness?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_To capture me, they are trying to cover your world in darkness._ Pegasus replied.

"This is the doings of the people who want to capture you?" Chibi-Usa gasped.

_Yes._ Pegasus answered. _And I must now say goodbye to you._

"Why?" Chibi-Usa demanded.

_I have a mission that I must accomplish._ Pegasus replied.

"Mission?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_Yes, I must find the person who can unleash the power of the Golden Crystal._ Pegasus replied. _As soon as possible. I must accomplish this mission, or else this world and Elysian, my world, will be destroyed by the Dead Moon._

"The one who can unleash the power of the Golden Crystal." Chibi-Usa muttered. "If you can find that person, the world will be saved, right? Then, I don't have to say goodbye to you, right? I'll look for that person with you. I'll make sure to find that person. So, so... don't say this is goodbye!" she pleaded.

_Thank you._ Pegasus smiled. _But..._

"But?" Chibi-Usa echoed.

_I really appreciate your feelings._ Pegasus replied. _But, I don't want to put you into any more danger. I'll be going now. If I stay any longer, I will make you even sadder._

"Wait!" Chibi-Usa cried, grabbing the vanishing Stallion Rêve. "You can't go! Don't go!"

_I can't._ Pegasus replied. _Release your hands._

"I won't let go." Chibi-Usa insisted. "I'll never let go! Because..." she let a tear fall. "You told me, you said that you needed the light from my dreams. That as long as I believe in my dreams, you will stay by my side. So, I won't let go! I'll never let go!"

* * *

On the streets...

"To think it became this bad overnight." Minako remarked.

"This looks like a completely different city." Makoto added.

"An evil aura covers the city." Rei felt the evil presence.

"Is this their doing?" Makoto frowned.

"Our enemies?" Rei finished. "If so..."

"We have to fight." Usagi finished.

"If I trace back the location of the energy released by the threads originated from," Ami consulted her compact computer.

"The whereabouts of the enemy." Rei noted.

"Will be apparent." Makoto finished.

"It's over there." Ami stated after her computer finished its analysis.

"That's..." the girls gasped.

"That circus..." Makoto trailed.

"Is the enemy's headquarters?" Minako finished.

"In any case, let's go check it out." Ami frowned.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus entrance...

"Voices?" Usagi blinked, hearing laughter.

"It's coming from the back." Chibi-Usa concluded.

"Where shall we put these kids?" VesVes asked, dragging her captives into the tent.

"The ones we haven't checked out go on the right-hand pile." CereCere replied.

"Oh man, we have to look through all of these?" JunJun complained.

"And look at just how many of the wrong mirrors we have." CereCere sat on the pile of extracted 'Dream Mirrors'.

"If the Lemures eat this many, they'll get stomach cramps." PallaPalla added.

"Oh brother." JunJun sighed.

"You guys!" Usagi started.

"Huh?" VesVes gasped.

"You are..." CereCere blinked.

"What in the world are you doing?" Usagi asked.

"What?" CereCere shrugged. "This is our job."

"Yup, yup." PallaPalla agreed.

"Don't think of getting in our way." VesVes warned.

"Yeah, if you value your life." JunJun agreed.

"What does this mean?" Usagi inquired.

"That reminds me, we never introduced ourselves." CereCere remarked. "CereCere, the flower master." she reverted to her original form.

"PallaPalla, the ball rider." PallaPalla added.

"JunJun, the acrobat." JunJun continued.

"VesVes, the beast-tamer." VesVes finished.

"The Amazoness Quartet." the Quartet chorused.

"You're kidding right?" Usagi gasped in disbelief. "That you guys are our enemies?"

"Now, it's time to work." CereCere declared, raising her cue stick.

"Stop it!" Usagi hollered.

"Colliding Ball!" the Quartet fired their Amazon Stones, the said balls stopping before Usagi, before splitting up and extracting the captured children's 'Dream Mirrors'.

"What?" VesVes whined. "None of them are it?"

"Oh brother." JunJun sighed.

"I'm bored of all this." PallaPalla complained.

"What should we do with this mountain of fake mirrors?" VesVes wondered.

"How about we make one giant trash pile out of them?" CereCere suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." JunJun laughed.

"I can't forgive you..." Usagi hissed. "Guys, let's go!" she revealed her henshin brooch.

"Yeah!" the group nodded.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"You're kidding!" PallaPalla exclaimed when the Senshi transformed.

"Jupiter Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"You guys are..." JunJun blinked.

"Venus Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"The Senshi?" CereCere finished.

"Solar Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Enyo Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Kore Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Psych Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Kids full of bright hopes!" Chibi-Moon declared.

"To treat their dreams in the same way as trash!" Moon added.

"Many evil doings in the darkness." Jupiter and Kore continued.

"Even if you're children, this is too much mischief." Mars and Enyo remarked.

"We, the Senshi..." Venus and Psych trailed.

"In the name of the moon..." the girls chorused.

"We'll punish you!" the two Moon Senshi posed.

"But you know..." JunJun remarked. "Why do _we_ have to be punished for this?"

"What was that?" Jupiter retorted.

"It looks like you won't understand unless you really get a punishment!" Venus snapped.

"Jupiter..." Jupiter readied her attack.

"VesVes!" CereCere called.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter fired her attack and VesVes and CereCere jumped to avoid the attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus released her attack.

"Sealing Ball!" VesVes countered, absorbing the attack into her Amazon Stone.

"Pelting Ball!" CereCere fired numerous balls from her Amazon Stone.

"Sun Plasma Buckler!" thew two Solar Senshi raised their shield.

"Now, PallaPalla." CereCere instructed.

"Okay!" PallaPalla beamed. "Controlling Ball! Here! Now, I have all your lives!" she grinned, having turned the Senshi into puppets. "One and two!" she controlled the Venus doll. "Three and four!" she forced the Senshi to replicate the doll's movements. "Then, I'll have you all _die_!" her grin turned evil as she pulled the arms of the Venus doll. "Here we go!" when Tuxedo Kaman's rose knocked the doll out of her hands.

"Sunlight that nurtures all creature's lives." Dragon Solaris started.

"Shutting that out, clouding people's dreams, you little devils." Dragon Mars added.

"We will not forgive you!" the remaining two Dragons finished.

"Late, as usual." Venus chided as the five male heroes jumped in.

"At least we're here." Dragon Venus grinned.

"Are all of you alright?" Tuxedo Kaman inquired, before he winced.

"We have five other people in our way." CereCere complained.

"I got hurt!" PallaPalla whined.

"Come back, you little wretches!" Zirconia barked. "The biggest event of the century is about to begin. What are you wasting your time for?"

"Old hag Zirconia." VesVes blinked.

"That's right." CereCere agreed. "Let's go, guys."

"Yeah!" the Amazoness nodded and vanished via their Amazon Stones.

"Oh, wait!" Moon called.

"What in the world are they going to begin?" Mars wondered as the 'Dream Mirrors' returned to their respective owners.

"The kids' mirrors of dreams..." Venus blinked as the children awoke.

"First off, we need to help these children." Mercury concluded.

"You're right." Mars agreed.

_Those girls...were our enemies._ Moon mused.

* * *

On the streets...

Tuxedo Kaman winced and fell to his knees in pain.

"Mamo-chan?" Moon and Chibi-Moon hurried over. "What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?"

"Since those spiderwebs appeared, my heart started hurting." Tuxedo Kaman replied.

"Look!" Mars voiced as the sun started to get covered up.

"The sun..." Venus trailed.

"It's fading away!" Jupiter finished.

"An eclipse?" Mars questioned.

"Impossible." Mercury gasped. "The next eclipse isn't for quite a while yet."

"The event they were talking about just now..." Moon trailed. "Did they mean this?"

_Dead Moon..._ Chibi-Moon mused. _The magic of the New Moon... will the world be engulfed in the darkness of the New Moon now?_

"We can't let them go on as they wish any longer!" Venus retorted.

"You're right." Mercury agreed.

"We can't sit quietly and watch this happen." Mars concurred.

"Alright." Jupiter concluded. "Let's go, guys!"

"The symptoms... "Dragon Solaris frowned, recognizing the dead-giveaway signs of Tuxedo Kaman. "They're the same as when Metallia's darkness infiltrated the Sun."

"Does this mean..." Dragon Mars realized when his fellow Dragon meant.

"The light of Earth..." Dragon Jupiter looked at Tuxedo Kaman.

"Is being covered?" Dragon Venus finished.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon blinked as the winged-horse manifested.

"Helios..." Dragon Solaris gasped as the other form of his cousin.

_The Dragons are right._ Pegasus stated. _People of the White Moon, you should not head for the Dead Moon right now._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the Senshi infiltrate the Dead Moon Circus and are confronted by Zirconia.


	35. The Center of the Darkness

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 34 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: The Center of the Darkness: Dead Moon Circus

* * *

"Pegasus." Chibi-Moon hugged the winged-horse.

"Hey, why shouldn't we head over to the Dead Moon?" Mars inquired.

"Are you saying that we aren't strong enough to face the Dead Moon?" Jupiter demanded.

_They are not an opponent that can be defeated by _force. Pegasus replied. _The Dead Moon are monsters created from the remnants of dreams thrown away by people who have forgotten how to dream. As long as there are dreams to be wasted, the Dead Moon will not fall to ruins._

"Tell me, what in the world are you?" Moon asked.

_I am Helios, the priest of Elysian._ Pegasus answered. _The one who guards the dreams of the people on Earth._

"Elysian?" Mars echoed.

"Pegasus." Chibi-Moon started.

_The God overlooking Elysian, our __Morpheus-sama,__ had sealed the Dead Moon away using the power from the beautiful dreams of people. However, the power of the seal had decreased, and they awakened, the Queen of the Dead Moon, Nehellenia. Now, the evil hands of Nehellenia are about to stretch themselves into this Earth. To seal them away again, the power of the Golden Crystal must be unleashed._

"The Golden Crystal?" Moon echoed.

_This horn of mine is actually the Golden Crystal which emits divine energy._ Pegasus lowered his head. _It is the only thing that can seal the Dead Moon away into the world of darkness. The Golden Crystal is said to hide enough power to easily destroy even the stars._

"Then, could the reason the people from the Dead Moon are looking were desperately looking for you..." Mercury trailed.

"Was because they were after that Golden Crystal." Dragon Solaris finished.

"Then, that's simple." Venus beamed. "All we have to do is use that Golden thingy and defeat the Dead Moon, right?"

"We can't!" Chibi-Moon cut in.

"Helios can't use the Golden Crystal by himself." Dragon Solaris supplied.

"He needs to find someone who can unleash its energy." Chibi-Moon added.

"Chibi-Moon, you..." Moon gasped.

"You knew?" Mars gaped.

"Pegasus has been looking for that someone for all this time." Chibi-Moon nuzzled the horse. "But he couldn't find anyone like that."

"That's something really important." Moon remarked. "Why didn't you talk to us about it?"

"In the first place, the Golden Crystal was supposed to be a secret only known by the priests of Elysian." Dragon Solaris defended.

_But, I broke that rule, and told you about the Golden Crystal._ Pegasus turned to Chibi-Moon. _Because I had thought that _you _would be the one who would be able to unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal. When I was thrown into the darkness, you were the one who had shown me the light. But I have no time left._

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon gasped as Pegasus started to vanish.

Vines emerged out of the ground and covered all the buildings and Tuxedo Kaman collapsed.

"Tuxedo Kaman!" Moon knelt by her love's side.

_Please, find the person who can unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal._ Pegasus requested.

"Helios!" Dragon Solaris gasped as his cousin started to vanish.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon gaped when Pegasus disappeared.

_Please..._ was Pegasus' last plead before he vanished completely.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Moon sank to her knees.

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Helios' soul is speaking out to someone again." Nehellenia remarked, seeing the glowing body of the still Helios. "Even if you're in this pathetic stage, you still manage to mock me?" she fumed, slapping her captive's cage. "Even if you are all but an empty shell, you still say you cannot fall under my rule? Damn you!"

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

Mamoru was laid out in bed, wincing as he struggled for breath.

"To defeat the Dead Moon, we need the Golden Crystal." Artemis stated.

"It looks like what Pegasus said is true." Mamoru admitted, Thomas having gone all doctor-mode on him.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi muttered.

"I hear Pegasus' voice as well." Mamoru replied.

"Pegasus?" Luna echoed.

"Since Mamoru is the Earth Prince and Helios is the guardian of Elysian where the Golden Kingdom of the Earth once stood, that would make sense." Thomas nodded.

_Prince Endymion._ Pegasus appeared in his vision. _It is just as the Dragons surmised,_ y_our body, which is guarded by the Earth, has synchronized itself with this land._

_Synchronized?_ Mamrou echoed. "Each time those spiderwebs of the Dead Moon eat away at this land, my body..."

"If only I could unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal..." Chibi-Usa belated.

"Small Lady..." Diana muttered.

"It's alright." Enyo consoled. "Even if we don't have the Golden Crystal..."

"If we combine all our powers, we have nothing to be afraid of." Kore agreed, the chibi Senshi clustering around Chibi-Usa.

"We won't let the Dead Moon Circus have their way any longer." Aurora added.

"Guys!" Chibi-Usa beamed.

"Let's go." Psych nodded. "Let's go defeat Queen Nehellenia!"

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa nodded and the group trooped out, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone.

"Usagi." Rei poke her head in.

"Come on." Yuichiro pulled Rei of as Ami shut the door.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi teared.

"I'm sorry." Mamoru reached out to wipe away her tears. "At such an important time, I'm making you face all the dangers.

"No, your pain is my pain." Usagi shook her head.

"Usako..." Mamoru sat up.

"Don't worry." Usagi assured. "I'll make sure to cure you. I will make sure to protect this planet." and the two shared a kiss. "I'll be going now." she pulled away.

"You've gotten strong, Usako." Mamoru noted. "And so has Chibi-Usa."

"Mamoru-sama!" Diana exclaimed as Mamoru winced, the cars rushing in.

"Mamoru!" Luna and Artemis pounced by the bed. "Hang in there." the white tomcat encouraged.

"We don't have much time." Thomas stated, the rest of the Dragons entering the room.

"We have to prepare the ritual circle." Hitoshi nodded in agreement.

"Mamoru, can you stand?" Kouki asked the Earth Prince.

"I can try." Mamoru nodded and got up.

The four Dragons then armored up and took their places around a magical ritual circle with Mamoru in the middle. Slamming their blades into the circular outline, the Dragons cast the transfer spell, allowing them to share Mamoru's burden equally among the five of them.

* * *

Outside the apartment...

"What is this?" Chibi-Usa gasped as the released Lemures paraded on the streets.

"Welcome, welcome to the Dead Moon Circus." the Lemures greeted.

"What's going on here?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Dreams seen at night are fleeting but the nightmares here are always open." the Lemures droned. "Take one look at its extremes. Once you look, you won't stop laughing. You'll laugh so hard, you might turn into a mule. And we won't care."

"Wait, what are those things?" Rei demanded.

"Stop it!" Chibi-Usa hollered, silencing the Lemures and the Lemures parted like the Red Sea.

"Oh, I guess it was worth a try." Psych sweatdropped.

"Look guys!" Ami pointed, the road was not clear towards the Dead Moon Circus tent.

"A straight path to the circus." Rei remarked. "No need for sly little tricks."

"They want us to charge with a full frontal assault, huh?" Makoto mused.

"Exactly!" the Amazoness Quartet chorused.

"You're..." Chibi-Usa gasped.

* * *

Commercial Break

Voice-off Announcer: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

VOA: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

VOA: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

VOA: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

VOA: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Welcome to the Dead Moon Circus!" VesVes declared.

"We'll be greeting you, Senshi." PallaPalla added.

"If that's the case, we won't have to hesitate about this." Enyo smirked.

"Moon Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Mars Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Mercury Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Venus Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Solar Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Enyo Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Kore Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Psych Eternal Dream Weaver, Make Up!"

"Villains who tarnish our town of Jubaan City with a jungle of spiderwebs." Chibi-Moon retorted.

"On top of that, I can't forgive you for giving my Mamo-chan so much pain." Moon snapped.

"We, the Senshi Team of love and justice..." Venus and Psych chorused.

"In the name of the moon..." the two Moon Senshi posed. "Will punish you!"

"We'll have arena seats waiting for you." CereCere remarked.

"But, that's if you can actually arrive at the tent." JunJun added and the Quartet retreated.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Moon shouted, only to be faced with a sea of Lemures.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars released her fire arrow.

"Dream Pyre!" Enyo used her attack to power up her mother's arrow.

"Let's go!" Mars told the group, the two Martian Senshi having blasted the way through.

Venus then used Psych's attack to power up her 'Love and Beauty Shock' attack, the golden heart attacking the Lemures.

Aurora and Eos had held the Lemures in place with their 'Gravity Cage' tech, allowing Mercury to freeze the trapped Lemure with her 'Aqua Rhapsody'.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Oh my, they look kinda tough." PallaPalla noted as the Senshi dashed in.

"It's just that the Lemures are too weak." CereCere shrugged.

"At this rate, not only will they get to the arena, but all the way backstage." JunJun pointed out.

"Who was the one who suggested we lure the Senshi into the circus?" VesVes asked.

"JunJun. VesVes, PallaPalla. CereCere." the Quartet pointed to each other.

"Amazoness Quartet." Nehellenia greeted the girls.

"This voice..." JunJun beamed.

"It's Nehellenia-sama." CereCere added.

"Are you going to give us something again?" VesVes inquired.

"I want even stronger magic." PallaPalla mused.

"Something that would defeat the Senshi in one attack." CereCere remarked.

"Don't be hasty." Nehellenia chided. "Just for you, my dears, I will give you extra special powers today."

"Really?" JunJun beamed.

"Nothing less to be expected from Nehellenia-sama." CereCere gushed. "A marvelous difference from the cheap old hag, Zirconia."

"Hand me the Amazon Stones that I gave you." Nehellenia requested. Taking the Amazon Stones into her 'Dream Mirror', she then infused the Stones with dark power. "Now, all of you." she instructed, having returned to Stone to the Quartet and giving them under her control. "Use the powers I gave you and destroy all of those from the White Moon."

"Somewhere in here is Queen Nehellenia, right?" Venus asked, the group having stopped in their tracks when the platform raised underneath them.

"We have everything we could want here, don't we?" Jupiter reminded.

"Um, Chibi-Moon, there is something I want to ask you." Mercury stated.

"I don't think this girl would know something that you don't understand, Mercury." Moon remarked.

"You know...!" Chibi-Moon glared.

"It's not that." Mercury chided. "I remembered something watching Chibi-Moon and Pegasus. Back when I was a child, I think I saw a dream about a white horse with wings."

"Mercury, you too?" the three Planetary Senshi blinked.

"Come to think of it, I think I do too." Moon replied. _A dream about a white Pegasus..._

"Memories of a past life?" Mars echoed.

"No, that was a dream." Makoto corrected.

"Dream?" Venus repeated.

"Dreams that everyone had when they were children." Moon finished.

"But, _my_ Pegasus is no dream." Chibi-Moon insisted. "I worried about Pegasus and laughed with him. It was fun. I was happy that I got to be friends with him. And, above everything else, I wanted to be of help to Pegasus."

"Chibi-Moon..." Aurora blinked.

"You really are in love with Pegasus, aren't you?" Kore teased.

"Girl's all grown up now." Eos mock-sniffled.

"I had forgotten what it's like to feel that way." Venus admitted.

"I had told myself that Pegasus was just a fairy tale." Mercury remarked.

"And I had kept it deep in the back of my heart, in exchange of my dreams." Jupiter added.

"As long as you cherish your current feelings, don't you think Pegasus'll always be with you?" Moon assured.

"Yeah." the girls nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Chibi-Moon smiled.

"This is..." Moon gasped, the platform having stopped before the stage and the Amazoness Quartet announced their arrival.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." VesVes grinned.

"The biggest stars of the Dead Moon Circus..." CereCere added.

"The Amazoness Quartet, on stage!" the Quartet chorused.

"Here goes!" JunJun let loose a barrage of ball, baseball style. "Come on!" she chided, Jupiter having dropped a ball and causing it to explode on the ground. "If you don't catch them properly, they'll explode."

"Are you alright?" Kore knelt beside her injured mother.

"Get a hold of yourself." Mercury urged.

"Here!" CereCere released a flurry of flower petals at the Senshi.

"This stinks!" Chibi-Moon whined.

"I can't take this!" Moon complained.

"Rolling Ball!" PallaPalla's enlarged ball forced Mars and Enyo to flee.

"It's chasing me!" Mars wailed.

"They move nothing like how they've moved in the past." Aurora noted.

"What's going on?" Kore wondered.

"Oh, this is nothing." Jupiter get to her feet.

"Sticky Ball!" VesVes tossed her sticky liquid at the two Moon Senshi.

"Look out!" Aurora, Eos and Kore managed to push Moon and Chibi-Moon out of the way.

"What is this?" Eos squealed, having been caught in the glue-like substance.

"Guys!" Chibi-Moon gasped.

"Don't come near us." Enyo warned. "As soon as you touch this, you won't be able to get it off."

"That was too simple." VesVes shrugged.

"Should we get rid of these brats first?" JunJun looked at the chibi Senshi.

"Do it, do it." CereCere and PallaPalla cheered.

"Stop it!" Chibi-Moon cried and the Crystal Carillon manifested.

"The Crystal Carillon..." Chibi-Moon gasped.

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Helios' body is resonating." Nehellenia saw the glowing form of Helios. "So, Pegasus' hideout is approaching. Who holds the Golden Mirror? This girl, is it?" her mirror reflecting Chibi-Moon.

* * *

Outside...

"Are you asking me to call for you, Pegasus?" Chibi-Moon wondered.

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon encouraged.

"Twinkle Yell!" Chibi-Moon summoned Pegasus, his power freeing the chibi Senshi and forcing the Quartet to retreat.

"Moon Gorgeous Mediation!"

"Illusion Rhapsody!"

"Dream Sniper!"

"Waking Oak Evolution!"

"Love Dream Beauty Shock!"

The flurry of attacks flew towards the frightened Amazoness when Zirconia blocked the attacks for them.

"Who in the world is this?" Mars wondered.

"I am Zirconia, the ringmaster of the Dead Moon." Zirconia replied. "I know that the Pegasus which stands there is just an illusion." she looked over at Pegasus. "That Pegasus can only live inside beautiful dreams in the human world. Then, all I need to do is capture, the owner of the dream and all." and hit Zircon towards Chibi-Moon, golf-style.

"Chibi-Moon!" the chibi Senshi exclaimed, when the Golden Mirror was extracted and Pegasus entered the 'Dream Mirror'.

"I've found it!" Zirconia grinned. "I've finally found it! The person who Pegasus has been residing in!"

"That's the Golden Mirror?" VesVes beamed.

"Amazing." JunJun gushed.

"You can't..." Aurora and Eos stood before Chibi-Moon as Enyo, Kore and Psych returned the Golden Mirror back into Chibi-Moon.

"Take this." Zirconia slammed her staff on the ground and trapped the six chibi Senshi into a mirror.

"Chibi-Moon!"

"Aurora, Eos!"

"Enyo!"

"Kore!"

"Psych!" the girls clamored around the mirror, calling for their daughters.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"What's wrong, guys?" Luna asked as the five males winced.

_Chibi-Usa?_ Mamoru thought.

_Aurora, Eos._ Dragon Solaris prayed.

_Enyo._ Dragon Mars thought.

_Kore._ Dragon Jupiter mused.

_Psych._ Dragon Venus gasped for breath.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Impossible!" Moon gasped. "Chibi-Moon? Chibi-Moon!"

"Rejoice, Nehellenia-sama." Zirconia stated. "As you commanded, I have found the owner of the Golden Mirror. "Now Pegasus, the Golden Crystal is ours." and she laughed evilly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, after being captured by Queen Nehellenia, Chibi-Moon and the chibi Senshi confront the evil queen.


	36. Chibi Moon Captured

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 35 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Labyrinth of Mirrors! Chibi-Moon Captured

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Wait, I'll rescue you right now." Moon assured as the chibi Senshi pounded on the mirror.

"Moon!" the girls gasped when Moon to the ground, the mirror vanishing.

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon called.

"I have gotten a hold of who Pegasus has been residing in." Zirconia laughed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"The person who Pegasus..." Mars echoed.

"Has been residing in?" Mercury finished.

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon realized. "CHIBI-MOON!"

"A dream of dreams that dreaming children have." the Quartet chanted. "Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it."

"Sheesh, why is it so huge inside the tent?" Mars wondered as the girls entered deeper.

"There's another split." Moon noted.

"Which way?" Jupiter wondered.

"This way." Mercury pointed.

"Let's go." Jupiter declared.

"Be careful." Mars warned. "Up ahead, I feel the presence of some huge shadow."

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

Nehellenia's mirror had spat out her captives.

"Where is this?" Enyo wondered, the six chibi Senshi falling out.

"The Stallion Rêve?" Chibi-Moon looked at the stand that floated into her hands. "Pegasus?"

"Helios..." Aurora blinked, the girls turning to see the unconscious guardian, the horn on his head resonating with the Stallion Rêve.

"Helios..." Chibi-Moon flushed. "Is that you...? We finally meet. It must have been tough for you to be all alone in a place like this. We'll save you right now."

"Not if I can help it." Nehellenia replied.

The chibi Senshi turned, placing themselves before Chibi-Moon when Nehellenia extended her spiderwebs, trapping the six Senshi.

"I see, so it was you." Nehellenia focused on Chibi-Moon. "The one who Pegasus dwelled in."

"Who are you?" Psych demanded.

"I am Nehellenia." Nehellenia replied. "The one who controls all of the Dead Moon."

"Why?" Chibi-Moon glared."Why are you putting Helios through such a horrible situation?"

"Do you know how deep true darkness is?" Nehellenia inquired. "Little girls like you, who's always walked inside the light, will never understand how I feel. It's a story of the past. There was a Kingdom full of light called the Silver Millennium on the moon. That Kingdom was ruled by a Queen named Selenity, and it was prosperous. And, from the darkness of a cold asteroid, looking down at that Silver Millennium, there was the Queen of Darkness. The Queen of Darkness was jealous of the prosperity of the Kingdom of the Moon. She wanted somehow to make that Kingdom hers. Time passed, and the Queen of Darkness came to know of a wondrous stone with mystical powers. If she had the power of that stone, she could replace the Queen of the Moon. Not only that, but she could control the entire universe. That stone, the Golden Crystal, was protected by a boy in the sanctuaries of Earth. It was a feeling that the Queen of Darkness could not fully comprehend. For some reason, at that time, the Queen of Darkness not only wanted the stone, but also that boy. 'Let us use the power of the Golden Crystal, and let us control the world together.' That was the proposition she made to the boy."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_This Golden Crystal chooses its bearers." Helios told Nehellenia. "If you have a beautiful dream, you will be able to get a hold of this stone. However, if you are not," the said Crystal then burst into golden flames. "If you are not, you will be punished as someone with an evil heart."_

* * *

"Because of that sacred flame, the Queen of Darkness was unable to get a hold of the Golden Crystal." Nehellenia continued. "On top of that, the Queen of the White Moon had sealed her away inside the darkness of the new moon. But, the Queen of Darkness was waiting for her chance. As long as she could get the Golden Crystal, she could escape outside of the barriers. And, during the eclipse that she looked so forward to, she unleashed her people, and she succeeded in capturing the boy."

"It's not that Helios is the one at fault!" Eos snapped.

"Release Helios!" Chibi-Moon demanded.

"That's right." Nehellenia grinned. "Those to hate are those of the White Moon. Now is the time for revenge." and sent her power through the thread, electrocuting the chibi Senshi. "Have a taste of my hatred that has piled over the years."

"Things will never go the way _you_ want them to!" Enyo glared and screamed when Nehellenia increased the voltage.

"I will not forgive anyone who opposes me." Nehellenia declared. "Zirconia." she barked after the chibi Senshi passed out.

"Yes, I am right here." Zirconia appeared.

"A job well done." Nehellenia praised.

"I am grateful for those words." Zirconia bowed.

"But, the remaining pests from the White Moon are a sore to my eyes." Nehellenia stated. "Get rid of them immediately."

"Yes." Zirconia bowed.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"Oh boy, I'm bored." JunJun complained.

"I really am disappointed." CereCere added.

"I want to ride on the Pegasus." PallaPalla remarked,

"They're playing it dirty that we aren't involved just at time like this." JunJun pouted. "You know, how about we make one big statement?"

"No way." VesVes cut in. "We shouldn't oppose Nehellenia-sama. That's a bad thing to do."

"You say that." JunJun voiced.

"But what are you..." CereCere added.

"Making there?" PallaPalla finished.

"A tool to look at the stars." VesVes replied.

"What's that about?" JunJun wondered.

"I have to study a little bit, you know." VesVes reminded. "It's done." she finished the telescope. "Eavesdropping Ball! Oh, this is strange." she noted, adjusting the lens.

"You shouldn't do that." PallaPalla protested when VesVes' Amazon Stone showed the trapped chibi Senshi in Nehellenia's 'Dream Mirror'.

"I'll tattletale to Nehellenia-sama." CereCere threatened.

"I can't control this well." VesVes readjusted the lens. "This is a problem."

"Yeah, it is." the sisters smirked. "I am troubled by this.

"Let's see..." PallaPalla took out her Amazon Stone. "Creating Ball!"

"Oh my." CereCere remarked when six chibi Senshi dolls appeared.

"Pretty good." VesVes agreed.

"Nehellenia-sama might mistake them for the real things." CereCere noted. "Excuse me." she took out her Amazon Stone. "Opening Ball!" and opened a gateway to inside Nehellenia's 'Dream Mirror'.

"This isn't good for such a hole to be here." JunJun stated.

"We finally were able to capture the owner of the Golden Mirror." CereCere added.

"There might be bad girls who switch them." PallaPalla commented.

"Of course, that's..." VesVes started.

"Nothing to do..." JunJun winked.

"With us." CereCere finished.

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"You can't escape anymore." Nehellenia told Helios. "Even without a beautiful dream, with my powers of darkness, I can do whatever I want with the Golden Crystal. And, with all of you as well." unbeknownst to her, JunJun had used her Amazon Stone to switch the chibi Senshi out with their respective doll replicas.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

VOA: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

VOA: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"What is this mirror?" Moon asked, stopping before a mirror and peered into it.

"This is like a mirror house." Jupiter noted.

"Let's go, Moon." Venus voiced.

"Wait for me!" Moon hurried off, unaware that she had left her reflection in the mirror.

In her room of mirrors...

"Just you wait and see, little wretches." Zirconia swore and cast her spell in the hand-held mirror. "Go!" she ordered the spirits. "Go and defeat those little wretches!"

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Guys?" Moon looked around. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Moon?" Mars turned, finding herself alone in front of a mirror.

* * *

"Guys?" Mercury stopped in her tracks, finding herself surrounded by mirrors. "This is strange."

* * *

"Did we get separated?" Venus wondered, stopping in the middle of a ring of mirrors.

* * *

"Jupiter." a voice sounded.

"Who is it?" Jupiter looked around.

"Over here." the voice replied. "It's me." it added when Jupiter turned to face the mirror. "Geez, don't be scared of me." the image giggled at the frightened Senshi. "I am you."

"Me?" Jupiter echoed.

"Yup." the reflection replied. "I am you. Your real self. Why am I dressed like this and doing this Senshi thing? My true self is a lot more girly. My dream is to live a life surrounded by flowers and sweets. But nobody understands anything. If I just keep fighting like this, I'll be even less like a girl. Hey, look at me. Isn't this lovely?" she posed in a dress. "In reality, I'm really very feminine. Why don't we just call it quits now?"

"Call it quits?" Jupiter echoed.

"Quit all this fighting business and let's have a wonderful dream together." the image smiled.

_Mom, save me!_ Kore begged.

* * *

"Is it alright for me to continue doing something like this?" Mercury's reflection had hugged her from the back. "My dream is to become a doctor. Have I already discarded those dreams from those days already?"

"My... dreams?" Mercury echoed.

_Snap out of it, Mom!_ Aurora and Eos screamed mentally.

* * *

"I go through this much trouble to upkeep the peace." Venus's reflection reminded. "But nobody praises me. Let's leave all these unthankful people alone and live for my own dreams."

_Mom, please!_ Came Psych's mental plea.

* * *

"Of course I'm scared." Mars' image admitted. "It's not like we'll always be able to defeat our enemies. I might be defeated the next time. Of course I want to run away, right?"

"Want to run away?" Mars echoed.

_Mom!_ Enyo shouted mentally.

* * *

"You're scared, right?" Moon's reflection inquired. "I understand."

"Who is it?" Moon turned to the mirror.

"I am you." Moon's image replied.

"Me?" Moon echoed.

"That's right." the reflection replied. "I know everything about you."

* * *

In her room of mirrors...

"Now, come see a dream with me." Zirconia cast her illusion.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"A dream?" Moon echoed.

"That's right." the reflection answered. "Forget about everything and let's go see a wonderful dream." as Zirconia reached her hand out.

_Usako._ Mamoru prayed.

_Moon, help me!_ Chibi-Moon pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Moon's image inquired. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

"You don't get it?" Moon turned. "You don't understand this pain I feel in my heart? When I was a child, it was fun because I was free. But, I was able to find friends who I can share my pain with. I don't regret anything about who I am now. You aren't me at all! Show yourself! Moon Tiara Action!"

* * *

In her room of mirrors...

"Damn you!" Zirconia cursed when Moon's attack shattered her mirror.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shattered the mirrors.

* * *

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury broke the mirrors.

* * *

"Guys!" Moon beamed after the attacks smashed the mirror maze and the Senshi stood face-to-face against Zirconia.

"To try fooling us with a spell like that." Mars declared.

"You sure are underestimating us, Senshi." Venus added.

"It's not that we've discarded the dreams we had as children." Mercury continued.

"But, right now, we all..." Jupiter remarked.

"Have much bigger dreams." Moon finished.

"In any case, you won't be able to leave here alive!" Zirconia swore. "Prepare for your fate!"

"What?" Mercury gasped when the mirror image faded, revealing the unconscious chibi Senshi. "Aurora, Eos!"

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon exclaimed as the girls clamored around the mirror. "Chibi-Moon! Hang in there, Chibi-Moon!"

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"We finally got it." VesVes noted, the Quartet crowded around Pegasus.

"So pretty." PallaPalla gushed.

"I'm going on it first." JunJun declared.

"You're not being fair!" CereCere pouted as the Quartet leapt onto the Pegasus' back.

"Ouch!" JunJun winced when the four sisters passed through the winged-horse and fell to the ground.

"Come to think, this Pegasus isn't his actual physical self." CereCere pointed out.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" VesVes snapped, unnerved by Pegasus' look.

"Are you making fun of us?" PallaPalla demanded.

"We've captured your hideout too." VesVes reminded, looking at Chibi-Moon.

"If you don't listen to us..." CereCere added. "Hey, are you listening?" she asked, the girls sweatdropping when Pegasus turned his head.

"This guys sure isn't honest." JunJun noted.

"Let's see." PallaPalla took out her Amazon Stone. "Binding Ball!"

"Not even Pegasus can escape that." VesVes remarked after PallaPalla secured a bridle on the winged-horse's snort.

"Now, you will be our pet." CereCere took hold of the bridle.

"That horn is pretty." PallaPalla remarked, seeing the glowing horn on Pegasus' head.

"Is that what the old hag was talking about?" VesVes wondered.

"It's the Golden Crystal." CereCere beamed.

"I wonder if it comes off." JunJun mused. "It's mine!"

"Oh, unfair!" PallaPalla whined and the girls leapt at the horn.

"HOT!" JunJun gaped, the girls were forced to back off when the horn burst into golden flames.

"Wait a minute." VesVes complained.

"This attitude isn't good." JunJun remarked.

"I got a burn." PallaPalla whined.

"We need to punish him." CereCere declared.

"Bind him tighter." PallaPalla suggested.

"Pegasus..." Chibi-Moon awoke.

"Pegasus!" the six chibi Senshi dashed towards the winged-horse in the middle of the fire. "Stop it! What are you doing to Pegasus?"

"This flame isn't our fault." VesVes protested.

"Why don't you tell him to put out this fire too?" JunJun suggested.

"If you don't..." CereCere added.

"We'll have a barbecued horse." PallaPalla finished.

"That's not good." JunJun sighed as Pegasus struggled in the flames.

"I guess we'll have to see him to his death." CereCere shrugged.

"Pegasus!" the chibi Senshi dashed into the flames.

"You're kidding..." VesVes gasped in astonishment.

"Through those flames..." JunJun echoed.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon hollered.

* * *

In the massage parlor...

"Three!" Aurora gave the command, the six chibi Senshi having reached Pegasus. At her count, the chibi Senshi pulled the bridle off Pegasus, freeing the winged-horse and extinguishing the flames.

"Pegasus." Chibi-Moon remarked in relief.

"You..." JunJun started. "Why did you... go so far for his sake?"

"Why?" Chibi-Moon echoed.

"All we want to do was save Pegasus." Aurora shrugged.

"You little wretches!" Zirconia barked. "What have you done, you big fools?" and trapped the Quartet in mirrors. Extending the spiderwebs, she then secured the chibi Senshi and electrocuted them.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus tent...

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon hollered as Chibi-Moon screamed in pain, the Golden Mirror forced out of her body. "Chibi-Moon!" she shouted when Pegasus entered the Golden Mirror after Chibi-Moon was shocked unconscious. "Chibi-Moon..." she muttered.

* * *

In their mirror cells...

"Hey, old hag, let us out of here!" VesVes demanded, pounding on the mirror.

"We'll be alright." PallaPalla assured, her body half stuck in her mirror. "I'm sure that soon enough Nehellenia-sama..."

"Will let us out of here." CereCere added, her head sticking out of her mirror.

"JunJun?" PallaPalla started.

"What are you thinking?" VesVes asked the silent Amazoness.

"Yeah, you know, those little kids, Chibi-Moon and the chibi Senshi." JunJun replied, the upper half of her body stuck outside her mirror. "We are more powerful than they are, but don't you get the feeling that they're winning against us for some reason?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Queen Nehellenia forces Helios to return to his body and give up the Golden Crystal, allowing the evil queen to break free from her mirror.


	37. Nehellenia's Spell

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 36 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: The Golden Crystal Appears! Nehellenia's Spell

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"It's getting closer." Nehellenia grinned. "It's getting closer. This world is...!" she crushed a rose in her hand.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Mamoru-sama, Thomas-sama, Yuichiro-sama, Kouki-sama, Hitoshi-sama." Diana looked on worriedly at the anguishing males in the room.

"What in the world is happening to Mamoru right now?" Luna wondered.

"And that eclipse..." Artemis mused. "What in the world is this Dead Moon?"

"A black moon covering the sun..." Luna added. "That reminds me, I think I heard something about that a long, long time ago. A story about a witch who was sealed inside the black new moon."

"A witch?" Diana echoed.

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

"I think I've heard of that story as well." Artemis confirmed. "But, that witch was sealed away by Queen Selenity's powers. There's no way that she could come out into this world."

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it." Nehellenia droned. "A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have."

_

* * *

_

The Amazoness Quartet's flashback...

"_Hey, wait!" PallaPalla whined as the girls played tag in their home in the Amazon forest. "Ouch!"_

"_Here." VesVes held out a hand._

"_You shouldn't cry." CereCere chided._

"_We're here waiting for you." JunJun added._

"_Let's go." VesVes smiled._

_PallaPalla nodded and took her sister's hand when a dust trail falling onto a lake before them caught their attention._

"_What's that?" JunJun wondered and the girls ran over._

"_What is it?" PallaPalla asked as the girls crowded around the dust trail._

"_It looks like mirrors." VesVes saw the 'Dream Mirror' in the water._

"_It looks rather old." CereCere noted, as VesVes pulled the 'Dream Mirror' free._

"_Hello, young ladies." Nehellenia greeted the frightened girls from her 'Dream Mirror'._

* * *

In their mirrors...

"We can get out now. We can't." CereCere was using her flower petals to make a prediction. "We can, we can't, we can."

"CereCere's fortune-telling is always fixed." VesVes remarked.

"We can, we can't, we can..." CereCere continued. "It alright." she concluded. "It says that was can get out."

"That's so unreliable." JunJun remarked. "Through Ball!"

"We don't have to rush so much." PallaPalla assured after JunJun used her magic to free herself, only to grab hold of the mirror frame to prevent her self from dropping. "Nehellenia-sama will let us out."

"But you know..." JunJun backflipped and sat on the back of the mirror. "Maybe she's mad at us for trying to steal Pegasus."

"Impossible." VesVes reasoned. "She's not that old hag Zirconia. You're thinking too much."

_

* * *

_

The Amazoness Quartet's flashback...

"_Hello, young ladies." Nehellenia greeted._

"_The mirror spoke." JunJun blinked._

"_That surprised me." CereCere remarked._

"_A magic mirror?" PallaPalla wondered._

"_Yes, I am a user of magic." Nehellenia replied. "I have woken up for the first time in a while with those happy laughs of yours. As a reward for waking me up, I'll give you all an exceptional gift. A wonderful gift so those happy dreams of your last forever." and presented the girls with their Amazon Stones._

* * *

In their mirrors...

"Nehellenia-sama." PallaPalla called. "I'm repenting just a little bit. So do hurry and get me out of here. Nehellenia-sama!"

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"I will removed Pegasus from this little girl right now." Nehellenia told Zirconia. "This time, make sure to kill those pesky folk of the White Moon. Don't think about using them by casting a spell on them. Their existence itself is a catastrophe."

"Yes." Zirconia replied and went off to do her task.

"Come out!" Nehellenia gestured, causing the unconscious chibi Senshi to manifest before her. "It's finally here." she grinned. "The time for light to disappear from the shadows. I won't let you go anywhere anymore. Come out." she released the chibi Senshi. "My... Helios!" and shot six purple beam of light straight into the chibi Senshi's chests and forcing the Golden Mirror out of Chibi-Moon. "Now!" she closed her hand, the Golden Mirror floating above Chibi-Moon's body. "You finally show yourself. Heart of Helios! If you don't want these little girls' mirrors to be broken, return to your original body."

"You shouldn't..." Chibi-Moon muttered. "Helios..."

Left with no choice, Pegasus exited from the Golden Mirror.

"If you don't listen to what I have to say, I will kill these girls." Nehellenia threatened. "Now, come here!" she shattered Helios prison. "Under me! Now..." she chuckled. "Helios!" she growled as Pegasus turned to see the Golden Mirror return to Chibi-Moon's body, the chibi Senshi dropping to the ground when their 'Dream Mirrors' were returned. "Come here! That's right!" she added as Pegasus trotted towards his body and entered Helios in an orb of golden light.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"There's a response further up over here for the chibi Senshi." Mercury reported.

"Chibi-Usa." Moon looked forward.

"So you have come this far." Zirconia declared.

"Who is it?" Mars demanded.

"I will make this place your graves." Zirconia assured.

"Where are you?" Venus wondered.

"What?" the girls gasped, finding themselves in a spook wheel of candles.

"You from the White Moon..." Zirconia started. "The grudge our clan held for such a long time will be avenged here! Prepare yourselves!"

"Her again?" Jupiter cursed as Mercury worked on her computer.

"Everyone, watch out." Mercury warned. "It's an illusion!"

"Now, with you unable to call for the Pegasus, will you be able to win against me?" Zirconia taunted.

_Chibi-Usa..._ Moon prayed. _Please stay safe._

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Finally, the time has come to exchange words." Nehellenia chuckled as Helios awoke. "You understand that you're already mine?"

"I thought that I had told you before." Helios replied. "I will not become yours.

"Are you dissatisfied being the servant of someone as beautiful as I?" Nehellenia questioned. "Stop!" she stepped back when Helios turned a glare at her. "Stop! Stop it! Stop looking at me with those eyes."

"Helios?" Chibi-Moon voiced as she and the chibi Senshi awoke.

"Stop...!" Nehellenia stammered. "STOP!" she released her attack on Helios and blew the guardian away.

"Helios!" Chibi-Moon exclaimed as she managed to cushion Helios' fall. "Helios!" the pink-haired Senshi called, cradling Helios in her embrace. "Helios! Helios! Helios! HELIOS! Helios?" she blinked when the guardian opened his eyes.

"I won't forgive you." Nehellenia swore as Chibi-Moon pulled Helios into a hug. "All of you! I'll show you what happens when you go against me!"

"Chibi-Usa!" Helios shouted as Nehellenia used her spiderwebs to pull the young couple apart.

"Helios!" Chibi-Moon reached out, as Helios grabbed her wrist. "This is the first time." she smiled. "This is the first time that you called me by my name. Helios!" she cried when they were pulled apart.

"Chibi-Usa!" Helios hollered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

VOA: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

VOA: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In their mirrors...

"Nehellenia-sama is upset after all." CereCere mused.

"Don't cry." JunJun chided the weeping PallaPalla.

"That's not true." VesVes protested. "Let's see if it's true. See-through Ball! Oh, this is the wrong channel." she blinked when her Amazon Stone showed them the battling Senshi.

"But..." JunJun voiced. "This is getting pretty exciting."

"Yeah." the girls nodded.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter released her attack, shattering the glass Zirconia figurines with Venus and Mars doing the same with their upgraded elemental attacks.

"Useless." Zirconia chuckled, manifesting some more of her glass clones. "Useless!"

"This really has no end!" Mars cursed when the Zirconia replicas released a wave of energy, blowing the Senshi to the ground.

"I'll kill all of you slowly." Zirconia promised.

"The real body has to be around here somewhere." Mercury consulted her compact computer. "If I can figure out which one..." _That's it..._ she realized, seeing the _only_ disparity that differentiated the real Zirconia from her clones. _I got it!_ "The real body..." she turned off her visor. "Is _you_!" she pointed to the Zirconia with Zircon on her staff.

"What?" Zirconia gasped.

"Mercury Illusion Rhapsody!" Mercury fired her attack.

"Damn you!" Zirconia cursed, her clones disappearing due to her weakened body.

* * *

In their mirrors...

"Pretty good." VesVes was impressed.

"Serves that hag right." JunJun shrugged when the mirror they were standing on swallowed them and flipped over.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Looks like it's all over for you." Mars declared.

"Prepare yourself!" Jupiter announced.

"Nehellenia-sama, please help me." Zirconia pleaded.

"Nehellenia?" Moon echoed when the Amazoness Quartet dropped in.

"I see." VesVes noted. "So it's our turn now."

"I'll do my best." PallaPalla added.

"Leave the rest to us, old hag." JunJun replied.

"Idiots!" Zirconia grinned.

"What?" JunJun frowned when Nehellenia's spiderwebs tied them together and electrocuted the Quartet.

"What?" Mars exclaimed. "Are they fighting against each other?"

"Power..." VesVes winced.

"Draining..." JunJun added.

"Oh, what lovely energy." Zirconia stated, using the Quartet's powers to recharge herself. "Power... Power is flowing into me!"

"Zirconia!" VesVes glared.

"I'll tell Nehellenia-sama on you later for doing this." PallaPalla swore.

"Nehellenia-sama, I thank you." Zirconia grinned. "I, Zirconia, will make sure to make good use of this energy for your sake."

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"Make sure to get rid of them with this." Nehellenia instructed. "Understand that, Zirconia?"

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Nehellenia-sama..." CereCere gasped.

"What the hell does all of this mean?" JunJun demanded.

"Did you really believe that I thought all of you were cute?" Nehellenia questioned. "Your carefree powers became good energy to support the magical energy of our Dead Moon. But I have no more need for it."

"Damn you!" JunJun cursed.

"You were fooling us the entire time?" CereCere gaped in shock, realizing that they were betrayed by their mistress.

"How horrible." Venus muttered.

"Mercury!" the girls exclaimed when Mercury dashed towards the Quartet.

"What are you going to do?" VesVes asked when Mercury took the crackling spiderwebs.

"It's alright." Mercury assured. "I'll save you right now."

"Mercury!" Mars gasped when Mercury was blown back by the power surge.

"Is this time for you to worry about others?" Zirconia taunted. "You are all going to die right here." she then fired a blast of flames at the Senshi from Zircon's eye.

"I got it!" Mercury added, having used her compact computer after being helped up by Jupiter. "Those balls are what's draining energy from all of you." she told the Quartet. "If we can break them, you can be free."

"We can't..." VesVes looked at her Amazon Stone. "We can't break these."

"Why?" Mercury wondered.

"These Amazon Stones are the crystals of our dreams." VesVes replied. "So, if these break, we'll turn into adults. We won't able to use magic anymore."

"It's alright." Mercury assured. "The truly beautiful dreams can never be taken away from you, even when you become adults."

"Foolish!" Zirconia barked. "If you become an adult, you no longer need any dreams." she fired a blast of flames at the Ice Senshi, throwing her to the ground.

"Mercury!" the girls clamored around her.

"You lose!" Zirconia declared. "There is no way to run away now."

"No need to worry." Jupiter retorted. "We will never run away from this."

"There is no reason for us to escape to a world without dreams." Venus agreed.

"That's right." Mercury concurred, getting up. "We're not going to run away."

"Break, don't break, break..." CereCere was using her flowers to decide.

"CereCere?" VesVes blinked.

"Break, don't break." CereCere continued. "Break, don't break. Break. Oh, what should we do? I ended up on 'break'."

"CereCere's fortune-telling is so unreliable." JunJun snorted. With an unison nod, the Quartet decided.

"To get our real dreams back..." VesVes prayed.

"There!" the Quartet chorused, smashing their Amazon Stone together and breaking themselves free.

"What?" Zirconia frowned, the energy drainage stopping.

"Hey, old hag!" JunJun declared. "Things won't go exactly as you plan them anymore! It looks like the situation is reversed."

"Damn you little wretches." Zirconia cursed. "Just you wait." she retreated.

"Wait!" Moon shouted.

"She's probably at the other end of the corridor." CereCere supplied.

"Because that's where she sleeps." JunJun added.

"The Jinseizuishou..." Mercury blinked when the said crystal manifested from her brooch and turning her into her Neo-Queen form. "I understand." Neo-Queen Mercury nodded when the Jinseizuishou whispered something in her mind and she released the Jinseizuishou's power on the shattered Amazon Stones, regenerating them with white magic. "Awaken!" she declared, bathing the Quartet in the crystal's light. "The Sailor Quartet!"

"You guys..." Moon blinked when the Quartet changed into their true Senshi forms.

"Well, let's hurry!" Jupiter stated.

"We have to save the chibi Senshi as quickly as possible." Mars remarked.

"Yeah." Moon nodded.

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"O Holy Crystal..." Nehellenia droned. "Now, time for you to come back to my hands." she reached out to Helios' horn.

"Helios!" Chibi-Moon shouted when Nehellenia grabbed hold of the golden horn.

"Helios!" Aurora cried.

"Helios!" Chibi-Moon wailed. "Stop it! STOP!"

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

The sudden surge of power from the Golden Crystal threw the Dragons out of their formation.

"Ow, my head..." Dragon Mars moaned.

"What the hell happened?" Dragon Jupiter inquired.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"What?" Moon stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Cere wondered.

* * *

In her 'Dream Mirror'...

"I have finally gotten it!" Nehellenia laughed, the Golden Crystal floating in her hand. "The Golden Crystal!"

"Helios!" Eos tried to arouse the guardian.

"You can't..." Chibi-Moon wept. "Don't, Helios... Open your eyes."

"You, of the White Moon," Nehellenia started as Helios faded away. "This is nothing compared to the humiliation I have endured from all of you. You will receive my curse and go to sleep forever." and cast her spell on the chibi Senshi.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"Nehellenia-sama..." Zirconia stopped before Nehellenia's 'Dream Mirror'. "That you have in your hand... Can it be?" she wondered.

"Oh, Zirconia." Nehellenia started, the Golden Crystal glowing in her hand. "What is your greatest happiness?"

"Of course, it is to see with my own eyes your true form which currently shows only in mirrors." Zirconia replied.

"Then, you remember what my greatest sadness was as well, right?" Nehellenia asked. "I no longer want to see you as an image in the mirror."

"Nehellenia-sama?" Zirconia blinked.

"I don't have see it anymore." Nehellenia grinned. "My own figure showing in the mirror. Now, begone!" she emerged from her 'Dream Mirror', vanquishing Zirconia in the process. "The seal has been broken." she declared, stepping free of her prison. "The world!"

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon gasped at the sight of the fallen chibi Senshi in front of the broken mirror, the girls hurrying over to their daughters' sides. "Chibi-Usa, get a grip! Chibi-Usa!"

"What in the world is going on?" Ceres looked up at the shaking Dead Moon Circus.

"Oh no!" Juno exclaimed as dark lightning bolts streaked through the sky as numerous Dead Moon Circus tents descended outside.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, Queen Nehellenia, free from her mirror at last, prepares to use the power of the Golden Crystal.


	38. Beautiful Power of Dreams

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 37 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: Time for the Crystal to Shine! Beautiful Power of Dreams

* * *

"Chibi-Moon!" Moon tried to rouse the unconscious chibi Senshi. "Chibi-Moon!

"They have received my curse." Nehellenia started. "Those girls will never awaken again."

"Who are you?" Mercury demanded.

"Where are you?" Venus barked.

"Be careful." Mars warned as the pillars crumbled.

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!" the Quartet Senshi blasted the pillars to dust.

"You are..." Mars glared at Nehellenia who was sitting on her throne.

"I am the true Queen of the Moon, Nehellenia." Nehellenia replied.

"Nehellenia?" Mercury echoed.

"And starting now, I am the one who will be Queen of all worlds!"

"What was that?" Venus demanded.

"So you're the mastermind behind the Dead Moon, aren't you?" Jupiter accused.

"Why are you doing this kind of stuff?" Moon asked.

"You can't understand all the pain I've endured for such a long time within the seal's prison." Nehellenia replied. "I will give even more pain to everyone in this world. I will envelop this entire world in the shadows."

"I won't let you do that." Moon declared as Nehellenia's grin widened.

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"There are so many circus tents." Luna noted.

"Usako..." Mamoru voiced. "Chibi-Usa... Everyone..."

"Mamoru..." Luna muttered.

"Mamoru-sama..." Diana mumbled.

"Guys, you feel it too, right?" Dragon Solaris asked his fellow Dragons.

"Yeah." Dragon Mars agreed. "The girls... they're in trouble."

"Big trouble." Dragon Venus corrected.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

The Senshi had used their back to block off Nehellenia's assault on their daughters.

"How dare you...!" Venus glared. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock! What?" she exclaimed when Nehellenia blocked the attack with one hand.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury fired her attack, only to have Nehellenia diffuse the attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars released her fire arrow at the Dead Moon Queen, Nehellenia blocking the arrow with her palm.

"Impossible!" Mercury gasped.

"You don't understand?" Nehellenia mocked. "Now that I am released from the seal, I am the strongest as well as the most beautiful in this universe. You from the White Moon, kneel down before me."

"Not even over our dead bodies." Jupiter retorted. "Right, guys?"

"That's right." Venus agreed. "Of course!"

In retaliation, Nehellenia activated the Golden Crystal's power and blasted the Senshi away.

"Amazing!" Juno gaped at the sheer display of power. "Nehellenia's gotten a hold of the Golden Crystal."

"At this rate, all of them are going to fall." Ceres added.

"Somehow, I think we have a chance at victory if we can get that crystal on our side." Ves mused.

"Come to think of it, Nehellenia said that the power of the Dead Moon was our energy, in the first place." Pallas reasoned. "Ta-da!" she produced a pineapple from a handkerchief.

"I think it's worth a shot." Ceres agreed. "To see if we can get something from nothing."

"Now, you shall feel the pain." Nehellenia laughed at the Senshi on the ground who were still holding onto their daughters. Placing the chibi Senshi on the ground, the girls glared at Nehellenia. _We can't lose here._ "We can't lose here!" they declared, getting to their feet. "We're going to do it, everyone." they prepared to charge up a 'Planet Attack'. "Sailor Planet Attack!"

"Did we do it?" Jupiter wondered as the light beam clashed into Nehellenia.

"What in the world is she?" Mars asked, when they found Nehellenia was unfazed.

_What should we do?_ Moon thought. _Mamo-chan..._

* * *

In Mamoru's apartment...

"Mamoru..." Artemis muttered.

"Mamoru..." Luna looked on in worry.

_Prince..._ Helios voiced. _Prince Endymion..._

"This voice is...?" Diana wondered.

"Helios?" Dragon Solaris recognized his cousin's voice. "Is that you?"

Without saying anything, Helios transported the males' spirits into Elysian.

* * *

In Elysian...

"Where is this?" Endymion wondered, as he and the newly-revealed Planetary Kings entered the temple. "It feels so nostalgic. I feel as though I know this place."

_That's right, Prince Endymion._ Helios replied. _This palace is one that your clan has protected for all this time. Here, Elysian, is where your old kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, used to be._

The male royalty then winced when a gust of wind blew at their faces as black rose petals flew past them and found themselves surrounded by black rose bushes.

"You are..." Endymion inquired, as the kneeling Helios appeared in front of them, hands clasped in prayer.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9: What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

"I am..." Helios started. "I am the one who guards the Golden Crystal here in this sanctuary of Elysian, Helios."

"That voice, I've heard it somewhere before." Endymion noted. "You are the one who kept saving me, Moon and the others."

"You must be..." Neo-King Mars blinked in realization.

"That Pegasus." Neo-King Jupiter finished.

"I am terribly sorry." Helios apologized. "Despite me being the guardian, I couldn't protect the Golden Crystal. As a result, this planet and your body, Prince, both have been cursed, and is being eaten alive bu the darkness."

"This world, Elysian, is supported by the dreams of people on Earth, isn't it?" Endymion reasoned.

"Yes, but it is all over now." Helios replied. "I couldn't protect the dear dreams of the people. Because of the Dead Moon, the people's power to dream will completely disappear and the ones bearing the blood of Morpheus-sama will never awaken."

"Do you really think so?" Neo-King Venus inquired, the male royalty spilt up to the rose bushes.

"Can they really do something like taking away the power to dream from people?" Neo-King Mars added. "No, can anyone do something like taking dreams away from people?"

"No matter what darkness clouds us, the power of people to dream will surely blossom a flower of hope all over the world." Endymion agreed as two blood-red roses appeared before him and Neo-King Mars in the midst of the black rose bushes.

"Something that cannot be thrown away, even if you wanted to throw away." Neo-King Solaris remarked as two sun-golden roses appeared before him and Neo-King Venus in the midst of the black rose bushes.

"Isn't that what a dream really is?" Neo-King Jupiter asked, moving aside to reveal a green rose in the midst of the black rose bushes.

"Helios." Endymion started. "Why did you go so far as to protect other people's dreams?"

"Because, because it is my destiny to do so." Helios replied.

"Is that all?" Neo-King Solaris wondered.

"No, it's because I like dreams." Helios corrected. "It's because I love people who have beautiful dreams. Because it is my dream to protect them."

"Is that dream gone already?" Endymion reminded.

"No, never." Helios answered.

"Guess I got worried for nothing, then." Neo-King Solaris grinned.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"You of the White Moon, now I will put an end to you all!" Nehellenia laughed, having blasted the Senshi to the ground with her power.

The Senshi crawled over to their unconscious daughters when Helios manifested.

"You are...!" Moon gasped.

"This is all the power of dreams that I have right now." Helios knelt beside Chibi-Moon and released five light orbs from his palm and send them into the chibi Senshi's bodies. That done, he bent and kissed Chibi-Moon much to the Senshi's astonishment.

"Damn you, Helios." Nehellenia cursed. "How far will you go to insult me?" and released her attack on Chibi-Moon, only to have Helios take the attack for the pink-haired Senshi.

"Chibi-Usa!" Helios called as Chibi-Moon awoke.

"Chibi-Usa!" Moon smiled.

"Moon." Chibi-Moon returned the smile. "Helios." she turned to the guardian.

"Damn girls..." Nehellenia growled as the rest of the chibi Senshi awoke. "To rid yourself of my curse. But now, you are no longer my enemy. The Golden Crystal is already in my hands."

"That's the Golden Crystal?" Aurora blinked when Nehellenia raised her palm as Eos tried to sniffle her laughter.

"What?" Nehellenia gaped and growled in anger when she found herself holding onto the pineapple Pallas had conjured and crushed the fruit in her palm.

"Serves you right!" Pallas stuck out her tongue.

"You little wretches!" Nehellenia hissed, realizing what they had done.

"That's what they call the Golden Crystal." Ceres looked at the hexagonal jewel in Vesta's hands. "Guess it's our turn now. Let's use that power to defeat Nehellenia." she told her sisters.

"Right!" the Sailor Quartet nodded and took their places before Nehellenia, the Golden Crystal in Ceres' palms. _Please, Golden Crystal, lend us your powers._ They prayed.

"I won't forgive you!" Nehellenia blasted the Sailor Quartet who were wielding the glowing jewel.

"NO!" Ceres gasped after the Golden Crystal's light died down after protecting them from Nehellenia's attack.

"Idiots." Nehellenia laughed. "Do you know why the Golden Crystal does not shine?"

"Ceres!" the Quartet clamored around their defeated sister who was holding onto the Golden Crystal.

"That Golden Crystal can shine using my powers of darkness as well as the beautiful dreams of you humans." Nehellenia added. "In other words, it is an energy amplification device. But now, there is no power in humans in this world to have beautiful dreams, not enough to make that Crystal shine."

"You're lying!" Helios barked. "The people's power to dream hasn't been lost yet."

"Quiet." Nehellenia snapped. "That the Crystal has lost its luster is proof beyond anything." and captured Helios with her spiderwebs.

"Believe, Sailor Quartet." Helios called to the Quartet. "There is lots of power to dream."

"Helios?" Ceres blinked and the sisters nodded. "Everyone, can you hear me?" Ceres called. "All of you on Earth that have beautiful dreams. Please, lend us your powers."

"Right now, bad guys are attacking our world." Pallas added.

"They are trying to destroy our world." Vesta continued.

"If we let these guys do what they want, this world that is supposed to grant our wishes, will be torn completely apart." Juno prayed.

* * *

On Earth...

The people looked up at the sky to see the images of the praying Quartet.

"They are trying to stomp down on all our cherished dreams and all the people we love." Ceres continued. "Please, somehow pray with us! Fight with us, and scream with us! Dream Weaver Power!"

"What's wrong, Unazuki?" Motoki asked as his sister ran out of Crown.

"Dream Weaver Power..." Unazuki droned.

"Dream Weaver Power..." Momoko sounded with the students in school.

"Dream Weaver Power..." the released children from before, chimed. "Dream Weaver Power... Dream Weaver Power... Dream Weaver Power... Dream Weaver Power!"

At the final call, the darkness encasing Earth was lifted.

* * *

In the Dead Moon Circus...

"What is goin on?" Nehellenia demanded when light returned to Earth and a light beam tore through the tent and shone on the Quartet Senshi. "Impossible!" she exclaimed when the Golden Crystal regained its shine. "The Golden Crystal!"

"This is the glimmer of beautiful dreams that we, and Pegasus, have been protecting!" Ceres declared, the Quartet Senshi turning into their royal forms, the Dreamer Princesses, and the four Princesses released the power of the Golden Crystal.

"The Golden Crystal answers to the beautiful dreams, and shows its true strength!" Helios added, the Golden Crystal's energy cutting him loose as he looked at the Dreamer Princesses. "So, they, too have awoken, the ones who bear the blood of Morpheus-sama."

"Let's show the power of everyone's power to dream, the power of beautiful dreams!" Vesta voiced. "Ceres, Pallas, Juno!"

The sisters nodded and cried out in unison, "Dream Weaver Power!" and released a golden energy beam at Nehellenia.

Nehellenia screamed in agony as the energy washed over her, engulfing the Dead Moon Circus in the process.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the last and final chapter of this season, Queen Nehellenia makes a desperate last stand as the Golden Crystal destroys the Dead Moon Circus.


	39. Dreams Forever! Light Throughout the Sky

SailorStar9: You ladies wanted this chapter, so here goes. This is Chapter 38 of this fic; and please be a dear and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own the animes. But I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: Dreams Forever! Light Throughout the Sky

* * *

The Golden Crystal's energy continued to spread, burning away the Dead Moon Circus tents with its power.

The main tent destroyed, the Dream Weaver Princesses powered down back to their Senshi forms and collapsed to the ground.

"Ceres." Mercury gasped, having pulled herself from the rubble and seeing the Sailor Quartet trapped within Nehellenia's bubbles. "What?" she blinked when the ground started shaking and Nehellenia disappeared with her hostages. "Vesta!" she took off after the Dead Moon Queen. Grabbing the side of the slate as the platform rose, Mercury allowed herself to be taken upwards. Pulling herself up, she proceeded towards Nehellenia's throne. _There's no mistake._ She mused as she ran up the stairs. _This place is being pulled into the New Moon._

_Impossible._ Nehellenia trekked up the staircase. _Could it be that the power to seal me away into that darkness again has started to move? Is this... the power of dreams within these little wretches?_

* * *

Up top...

Mercury blinked when she heard Nehellenia's horrified wail.

"Impossible..." Nehellenia muttered, having dropped the Sailor Quartet on the ground and looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Is this my true form? Don't come near me!" she demanded, hearing Mercury's footsteps draw closer. "Don't come any closer. You of the White Moon... I see..." she turned around, showing Mercury her withered form. "So you were the reincarnation of the Princess of Mercury of the White Moon, the Queen of the Solar Kingdom."

"You know about me?" Mercury blinked.

"So, you don't remember me." Nehellenia noted. "I have always watched over your Kingdom. I have always watched over your Kingdom of Light, your Kingdom where happiness was promised, with envy. I'll tell you how I became the Queen of solitude who lies all alone on a cold asteroid. I used to be a Queen with many servants once as well."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Nehellenia-sama." her court greeted. "Nehellenia-sama, Nehellenia-sama. My beautiful Queen, Nehellenia-sama, Nehellenia-sama, Nehellenia-sama. My beautiful Queen, Nehellenia-sama. Nehellenia-sama." Nehellenia greeted her subjects._

* * *

"All the people loved my beauty." Nehellenia continued. "And I believed my own beauty to be eternal. But one day, I was told the truth by the mirror."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Mirror, mirror." Nehellenia stood before her dressing mirror. "Tell me my beautiful future. My dream is for this beauty to be eternal. Please tell me the end of this dream. What is this?" she stammered, stepping back in horror when the mirror showed her withered form. "This is..." she looked around, seeing cobwebs cover her room and her hands turned dry and old. "How I will end up?" she looked at her ragged form in the mirror. "How horrible..." she stumbled back to her dressing table._

"_Dream, dream, don't doubt it." the mirror chanted. "A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have."_

"_Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have." Nehellenia repeated the chant. "Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have. Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have." she chuckled as Zirconia and her clones manifested within her mirror._

" _My beautiful Queen, Nehellenia-sama." one of her courtiers greeted, only to have his 'Dream Mirror' extracted and turning him into a Lemure._

" _My beautiful Queen, Nehellenia-sama." one of her ladies-in-waiting greeted, only to have her 'Dream Mirror' extracted and turning her into a Lemure._

_One by one, her court had their 'Dream Mirrors' extracted and turning them into Lemures._

* * *

"I ate all the dreams away from my servants and from all of my people." Nehellenia added. "I had found out that the means to keep my youth and beauty eternal, to be immortal, was to eat other people's dreams. And, among all my servants who became living corpses, I decided to live alone. Do you know why this area is rising now? The power to seal me on the other side of the moon, within the darkness of the New Moon, has once again started to move. That is alright. I don't want a future where I am to live on in such an ugly appearance. Within the mirror, I can be eternally beautiful."

"And you're going to be alone forever?" Mercury inquired.

"Shut up!" Nehellenia snapped. "What do _you_ know?" and she unleashed Zirconia from her chest, sending the snake-like Zirconia crashing into Mercury and trapping her against a jagged wall. "This is what you get for taking away my beauty." Nehellenia declared as Zirconia continued choking the Ice Senshi. "You shall die!"

"What a sad person you are." Mercury winced and causing Nehellenia to withdraw Zirconia back into her body.

"Don't look at me with those eyes." Nehellenia shielded her eyes. "Those eyes, back then... they're the ones that sealed me away."

"What do you mean?" Mercury wondered, getting her breath back.

"Don't look at me with those sympathetic eyes." Nehellenia demanded. "Stop it! Damn you! I said stop it! Stop! Don't look at me with those sympathetic eyes. You must hate me! Dislike me! Hate me!"

"If I were you, I couldn't live alone." Mercury stated. "Probably I couldn't have endured solitude like you."

"Damn it!" Nehellenia snapped. "Don't talk like you know everything! You can never understand my solitude!"

"You might be right." Mercury admitted. "But even if you keep doing this, nothing will change."

"What?" Nehellenia gaped.

"Don't worry, everyone understands." Mercury assured.

"Damn!" Nehellenia cursed. "What's going on?" she looked up at the black moon. "Damn!" she fired a crackle of black lightning at the solitude Senshi, only to have the Jinseizuishou's light protect its mistress.

"Don't be scared." Mermaria voiced, holding the Jinseizuishou in the air. "You're not alone now. No one can stay along without having a cold heart. Please, open your heart. You can atone for your sins. Please have courage. Believe in yourself. Please recall your real dream when you were a child."

"My... real... dream..." Nehellenia trailed as the Jinseizuishou released its healing power on the black moon over the platform. "It's warm... That's right, I was looking for friends. I wanted a lover and friends who could understand me. Can I do it... over again?" she wept repentant tears as she vanished back to her Kingdom.

* * *

In her Kingdom...

"Was I sleeping?" the young Nehellenia wondered on her throne, roused from her nap.

"Yes, just for a second." one of her ladies-in-waiting replied. "You must be tired, my Queen. Please take a rest in your room."

Nehellenia nodded and got down from her throne. "Oh right, could someone read me a story?" she requested.

"Yes, it'd be my pleasure." her closest ladies-in-waiting replied.

* * *

"Is is over?" Ceres asked, as the Sailor Quartet awoke.

"It's over." Mercury confirmed, having descended from her Mermaria self. "No, it's the beginning for her." she corrected. "I hope she'll be happy."

* * *

After the battle...

The group had met in the park as they prepared to bide Helios and the Sailor Quartet farewell.

"So, you're going after all." Makoto remarked.

"We finally became friends." Ami added.

"If you want, you can live in the open room in our shrine." Rei offered.

"Thank you." Helios replied. "But I am the guardian of the Golden Crystal in the sanctuary of Elysian. Now that this world is peaceful, I am no longer permitted to stay in this world much longer."

"I see, that's a shame." Minako admitted.

"Prince, Princess." Helios turned to Mamoru and Ami. "Thank you very much. Thanks to you, I have been able to fulfill my duties and return the ones bearing Morpheus-sama's blood back to their rightful places."

"We're the ones who need to say thanks." Mamoru corrected. "Thanks to you, this planet and I were both saved."

"Really, I didn't know what would happen for a while there." Luna admitted.

"Yeah, really." Artemis agreed.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa." Enyo pulled Chibi-Usa out. "What are you being shy about?"

"I'm not shy about anything!" a flushing Chibi-Usa protested, shaking off Enyo's grip.

"Chibi-Usa." Helios smiled at his maiden and kissed her hand. "My maiden, I will never forget about you."

"Helios..." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Hey, an UFO!" she suddenly exclaimed, diverting everyone's attention.

"Where?" the group turned. "Where?" as Chibi-Usa threw herself into Helios' embrace.

"Shall we?" Helios asked the Sailor Quartet as he turned into his Pegasus form.

"Yeah." Ceres answered for her sisters and the five 'Dream Protectors' took off back to their stations.

"Pegasus!" Chibi-Usa ran towards the winged-horse.

"My Maiden, I have troubled you so much." Pegasus looked down. "I apologize."

"Pegasus, I haven't told you yet!" Chibi-Usa shouted. "I haven't let you know anything about me or my dreams yet." she muttered as the five 'Dream Protectors' vanished.

"I'm sure you'll see have again." Aurora assured.

"Yeah, I know." Chibi-Usa nodded. "That's right. I'm sure I'll see him again. And then, I'll going to let Pegasus know about my dreams."

* * *

In Elysian...

Pegasus had returned to his Helios form and led the Sailor Quartet to the Prayer Shrine where the Prayer Crystal was kept before the sacred statue of the God of Dreams, Morpheus.

Changing into their 'Dream Weaver Princesses' selves, the 'Dream Weaver Princesses' gathered around the Prayer Crystal, hands clasped in prayer as they used their prayers to protect the dreams of the Earth people.

All around Elysian, the divine prayers of the 'Dream Weaver Princesses' washed over the lands, freeing and healing the realm and its inhabitants from the taint of the Dead Moon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter and the start of my most hated season, while her friends watch a popular idol and the Three Lights, Ami encounters some unfamiliar Sailor Senshi - but at least some of them are enemies. Athena appears in the middle of the battle and hands Mercury her Caduceus. With her new weapon, Mercury upgrades to 'Holy' and heals the Phage.


End file.
